HD7 Passion & Pickpockets
by KennaC
Summary: The Hardy boys are finally on their honeymoons in the Adirondack State Park but trouble seems to follow the brothers and their brides as they attempt to settle in at the Cedar Point Atrium Resort for a relaxing holiday.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I set this on the shores of Lake George, which is an actual place, though I've changed the details. The peninsula I describe is loosely based on the area of Tongue Mountain and Northwest Bay, but is entirely fictional. Though the area immediately surrounding the Lake does not necessarily have the exact topography I describe, it is present in other areas of the Adirondack State Park – a national treasure and well worth a visit if you ever get to New York State. I have attempted to make my story at least loosely accurate, but the places and people described are totally fictional for the most part.

I hope this story is worth the wait! Oh, and as usual, I forgot the disclaimer... I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys and make no money from this... yada yada yada... :)

I also forgot to thank my wonderful betas, SnowPrincess and JackieJacks - if not for them this story would likely have been riddled with errors. And trust me, all that remain are mine and mine alone - likely reintroduced during the tweekage phase :s

*This story is rated T: "Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes." Please note that this is a HONEYMOON story. If you do not care to read about a loving, overtly affectionate relationship between two consenting adults that are newlyweds, then here's my warning - DON'T READ THIS STORY. And yes, I am mildly discouraged by the 'reviews.' I make every attempt to ensure that I rate appropriately. I have children of my own. I wouldn't post anything under a T rating that I wouldn't let my 13-year-old read. Perhaps I'm too liberal. Sorry. Hopefully it no longer offends the more conservative readers.*

**Chapter 1 Awakenings & Awkwardness**

The phone buzzed.

Frank Hardy turned his head and cracked one brown eye open to look at the clock sitting on the side table. Ten o'clock in the morning. He closed his eyes again. It felt good to sleep in.

The phone buzzed again.

He stretched out an arm for it, but couldn't reach. Nancy was curled into his side and he was reluctant to move. No, actually he refused to move away from the warmth of his wife.

The phone buzzed again.

"Are you going to get that, Mr. Hardy?"

His wife. Frank liked the sound of that. Looking back at her, he found beautiful blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"It's probably Joe," he said with a lazy smile. "I was thinking seriously about ignoring it."

Nancy chuckled and tickled his side, making him squirm.

The phone buzzed again.

"I can understand ignoring Joe. But since Saturday he is attached to Vanessa. And I don't think you should ignore your sister-in-law."

Frank grumbled, but he did roll away from Nan and snatch up the receiver.

"What?"

"Oh, nice. That's real polite, bro."

Frank sighed at the petulant sound of his brother's voice. "Sorry. You got us up."

"You're going to sleep the first day of the honeymoon away," Joe said.

"Who said we were sleeping?"

"Yeah, I should have known better." Joe sounded amused and maybe a little disgusted. "Hey, Van and I thought we'd come by and have breakfast with you. What cabin are you in?"

"Um…" Frank turned and looked at Nan. "Do you remember what cabin number this is?"

"Five."

"Five," Frank supplied.

"Great! We'll be there in, like, fifteen minutes," Joe said.

"Joe, we aren't even dressed yet. Give us half an hour."

Feeling the bed shift, Frank turned to watch as his wife stood and padded toward the bathroom – completely naked.

"Um, make that an hour."

"An hour? If we wait an hour we might as well call it brunch," Joe huffed.

Frank sat up on the edge of the bed. He wasn't even vaguely interested in food at the moment.

"Then make it two hours and call it lunch. I gotta go."

Without giving his brother a chance to respond, Frank hung up. He heard the water running and stood to go join Nancy in the bathroom. Before he made it across the room she reappeared and walked over to the suitcase.

"So what are we doing?" she asked as she selected an outfit.

Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled her neck. Her strawberry blonde hair was now cut in a sassy short style that curled around her face but left her neck tantalizingly bare. He really liked it.

The phone buzzed again.

"Get lost," he muttered.

A moment later, Nancy was breaking away from him and going to answer the phone. He silently cursed his brother.

"Hello." Nancy listened for a moment, her smile widening. "Yeah, I know, Van. They're like a couple of kids."

"We are not," Frank protested, moving toward her. "Well, maybe Joe is. But I definitely am not."

Nancy smirked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not," he reiterated. She waved him to silence.

"How about if you and Joe stop by around noon and we'll head to the Boathouse for lunch," Nancy suggested. A moment later, she nodded. "Sounds great. We'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, she turned to Frank.

"Van and Joe will meet us here at noon. She's going to make reservations for us at the Boathouse."

A glance at the clock made Frank smile. "That means we have close to two hours before they show up."

Nancy put her hands on her hips, her kissable lips turned up in amusement. "We need to shower and get dressed. But I have an inkling you have other plans."

"See what a good detective you are, Mrs. Hardy," Frank said as he wrapped her in his arms. "I do feel I should warn you that my plans do not involve getting dressed."

"Thank goodness."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Pulling the door to their suite shut, Joe Hardy grabbed his wife's hand and took off down the hallway at a brisk pace. He could practically smell the buffet downstairs already.

"C'mon, babe. I'm starving."

Vanessa giggled. "You're always starving. We're meeting Frank and Nancy in just a couple hours for lunch, so you better take it easy at the breakfast buffet."

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Joe said with a grin. They turned into the elevator lobby and he jabbed the down button.

Moving close to his side, Vanessa slipped an arm around his waist. "Your eating habits are going to catch up to your metabolism at some point, hon."

"It takes loads of energy to fuel the love machine that is Joe Hardy," he said with a wide grin, tightening his arm around her.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped onto an empty car. As the door slid shut Joe wrapped both arms around Van's lithe body, pulling it against his. He captured her lips in a fervent kiss, quickly losing himself in his bride.

All too soon the elevator doors opened again and Vanessa was pulling away. Joe groaned, torn between the desire to take Van back up to their room and the need to satisfy the very real emptiness in his stomach.

She pulled him off the elevator. "Come on, Joe. Before you waste away to nothing."

They were staying at the main lodge of the Cedar Point Atrium Resort, which was located on the northern shore of Lake George in the Adirondack State Park. A favorite not only of honeymooners, but also families, in mid-August the resort was bustling with guests.

Joe and Vanessa passed several sets of parents leading children from toddler size up to teenagers as they made their way across the lobby. So it came as little surprise when a gangly pre-teen boy, probably about twelve years old at most, ran headlong into Joe. Van caught the kid as he stumbled backward and righted himself.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled.

"No problem, bud," Joe said affably.

He steered Van into the main lodge restaurant, the Cedars. The line moved quickly and they filled plates before finding a seat out on the deck overlooking the lake.

Vanessa's giggling stopped Joe in the midst of delivering a forkful of maple-syrup-soaked pancake to his mouth. He looked at her, brow furrowed.

"What?"

"You're halfway through that mountain of food, and I've barely touched mine. What do you do? Inhale?"

"Come on, babe. We've been together long enough that this should not surprise you."

"It never ceases to absolutely amaze me, Joe."

He grinned at her. "Good. Means you won't get bored with me."

"No chance of that!" Vanessa said.

A few minutes later he was pushing his empty plate away and contemplating seconds. He looked out at Lake George, sparkling under a blue sky studded with cotton-ball-like clouds.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Van breathed, her slate-gray eyes glittering like the sun on the water.

"You sure are, babe."

"We're married, Joe," Van said, turning a tolerant little smile on him. "You don't have to charm me anymore."

Reaching across the table, Joe took her hand, twirling the wedding ring he had placed on her finger two short days ago. "I plan to charm the pants off you for the rest of your life, Mrs. Hardy."

Van's responding smile just about turned him inside out.

"I look forward to it, Mr. Hardy."

He was one lucky guy.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Van shook her head as Joe pushed another empty plate away. "Are you full yet?"

"That should hold me over until we eat lunch," Joe said, sitting back and patting his stomach.

Openly admiring, she stared at her husband. From sparkling periwinkle blue eyes shaded under wavy blond hair, to his broad muscular chest, to where he was patting his rock hard abs, Vanessa just couldn't help herself. Joe Hardy was a total hunk, and he was all hers. She let loose a girly sigh.

"So, babe, what do you want to do until time for lunch?" Joe leaned on the table, trailing his fingers lightly over her hand.

She turned her hand over and squeezed his. "Why don't we just take a walk and explore. We don't have that much time, anyway, and it'll give us a chance to see what all there is to do here."

"Sounds like a plan," Joe said, pushing his chair back. He picked up the check and reached into the left back pocket of his shorts. "What the…"

He shifted the check to his other hand and reached into his right back pocket, and then patted his front pockets. "I could have sworn I grabbed my wallet when I left the room…"

"You did," Van said certainly, remembering vividly admiring his butt as he tucked his wallet into his jean shorts.

Joe had a lot of upper body bulk which he maintained with regular weight training, but his waist was trim with a pert butt that Van just loved to pat and pinch. If she was honest, it was probably her favorite of all of his features. She often caught herself admiring it.

"Are you sure, babe?" Joe asked.

Van was shaken out of her daydream by her husband's question.

"I'm positive. You put it in your back pocket, like always."

Joe's expression turned grim. "I bet it was that kid…"

Van gasped as the import of what he was saying hit her. "You think that girl that ran into you picked your pocket?"

"Girl? I could have sworn it was a boy."

Thinking back, Van tried to figure out how she knew it was a girl.

"Well, she was wearing baggy jeans, an oversized yellow t-shirt and a baseball cap, but when she bounced off of you I caught her, and she was definitely wearing a bra. I'm sure it was a girl."

Joe leaned over the table and picked up the pen the waitress had left with their check.

"I'm just going to have them add this to the room bill, seeing as how I don't have any cash. I'll have to give Dad a call and have him cancel my credit card and I think we should stop by resort Security and tell them what happened."

Standing, Van moved to Joe's side. "Not exactly how I was hoping to spend the time until we met up with Frank and Nan."

With a sigh, Joe wrapped an arm around her even as he pulled out his cell phone to make the call.

"Me neither, babe. Hopefully it won't take long and we can get on with our honeymoon."

Van patted his stomach and smiled at him, hoping to lighten his mood. "You just better hope nobody cards you for the rest of our honeymoon."

It backfired and Joe grimaced.

"Damn, I didn't think of that."

They headed to the front desk and Vanessa explained what had happened to the day manager while Joe talked to his father. The manager, a very nice man named Jeffrey Steiger, then led them into the business offices of the main lodge, apologizing profusely. He stopped outside a small office and stuck his head in.

"Hey, Rich, I have another couple that has been struck by our pickpocket."

The sandy-haired man behind the desk stood up with a frustrated growl. Not only tall, but bulky, his boyish face was surprising, especially when a deep bass voice issued from his mouth.

"Not again. I was really hoping the thief had moved on when it was quiet for the last few days."

"I'm afraid not." Jeffrey motioned Joe and Vanessa through the door. "Rich, I'd like you to meet our guests from Bayport, Joe and Vanessa Hardy, who are here on their honeymoon." Jeffrey turned to the couple. "This is our head of Security, Rich Haschalk. He'll take a report. I'm going to run to my office real quick. And then I'll be back to make sure everything is taken care of. Thanks, Rich."

As Jeffrey disappeared out the door, Rich shook their hands in turn and then motioned them to seats.

"Please, folks, have a seat. I'm really sorry about this." He sat down as Joe and Van did, pulled a form out of a drawer in his desk, and picked up a pen.

"Full names and home address, please."

"Vanessa and Joe Hardy, 210 Devonshire Boulevard, Bayport, NY," Joe supplied.

Rich looked up, eyes wide. "Wait a minute, you said Joe Hardy? Of Bayport? I've heard of you. You're one of the famous Hardy brothers, aren't you?"

Van smiled proudly. "He is. His brother, Frank, is here on his honeymoon, too."

Grinning, Rich nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Frank, he's the one who's been in the news recently over that identity theft ring, and then the kidnapping, right? Wow. I've followed your guys' career. Amazing!"

Joe shifted and Van could tell he wasn't comfortable with the blatant admiration from the Security officer.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. But if you don't mind, could we get this over with? We'd really like to get back to our honeymoon."

"Oh, sure, I'm sorry about that. Alright, I just need to fill out this form, and then we'll get you on your way…"

They answered all the routine questions, and then provided what information they could about the pick-pocket.

Rich sat back after finishing his notes. "That's the best description we've had of the possible pickpocket," he said. "Usually folks haven't got a clue where or when the thief struck. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised, since it's one of the famous Hardy brothers. You guys would probably be able to solve this case in a fraction of the time it's taking me."

Van tried to hide her smile when Joe's ears turned red. An attention hound when it came to personal interactions, he was really a lot like Frank when it came to praise about his work – surprisingly modest.

"I'm sure you're doing what you can," Joe said. "Pickpockets are notoriously difficult to catch. It sounds like this thief has been hanging out here for a while, huh?"

"We've had reports here at Cedar Point off and on for the last month. Unfortunately, we're just the most recent stomping grounds. Before that, the thief was harassing guests at Whispering Pines. We actually have a local security task force with Champion Ferry police department that tries to nip this kind of thing in the bud, but this particular thief has been very difficult to get a line on."

"Sounds like they must be pretty good," Joe said, standing. "Best of luck to you."

Rich stood too and reached across his desk to shake Joe's hand and then Vanessa's.

"I think I'm going to need it. It's a bit of a blow to the pride to learn that it's a kid. Maybe that's why she's gotten away with it for so long."

Joe chuckled. "Don't feel bad. I think those are always the hardest ones to solve – the ones where the perp is so unexpected."

"All done?"

Turning toward the door, they found Jeffrey standing there.

"Yes, thank you," Van said.

Jeffrey held something out toward Joe. "Meal vouchers. They're good for any of the resort restaurants. I also removed the charges for the breakfast buffet this morning from your hotel tab. We hope that you'll enjoy the remainder of your stay."

Taking the vouchers, Joe shook the manager's hand, his handsome face set in a grin.

"Thank you very much!" He turned to Rich. "If you learn anything, please let us know."

"It would be my pleasure," Rich said. "And listen, if you notice anything suspicious or think you see the kid again, please let me or one of my officers know. We appreciate any help we can get."

"Sure thing," Joe said.

He took Van's hand and led her out of the office.

"They were very nice," Van said as they stepped out the door of the main lodge and into the sunshine of another gorgeous day.

"Yeah, they were," Joe agreed. "It's a little embarrassing to be recognized like that, though."

Tucking her hands round one of Joe's muscular arms, she squeezed.

"It makes me proud. You and Frank are really good at what you do, and obviously your peers recognize that. I think it's kind of cool."

"I guess. I can guarantee it's going to make Frank less than happy, though."

Vanessa gave a little giggle as a thought occurred to her. "I think we should have some fun and tell Rich to ask Frank for an autograph. That would really push him over the edge."

"You have a wicked streak, Mrs. Hardy," Joe said with a grin. "And I like it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Warning & Disclaimer: There are minor adult themes in this chapter, as the rating suggests. I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from any of this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 2 Visitors & Ventures**

Nancy had stepped out of the shower and was toweling off when Frank appeared at the bathroom doorway. She grinned at him.

"Finally decided to get out of bed, huh, lazy?"

"I must have dozed off again," Frank said and then flashed her a disappointed smile. "I meant to join you in the shower."

"Too late," she said as she pulled on her underwear.

He stepped into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her. "Obviously. But I can keep you from putting on any more clothes."

Nancy wiggled out of his embrace and snagged her shirt off the counter. "Van nd Joe are going to be here in about fifteen minutes. I think we both better get dressed."

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Frank leaned over the tub and turned on the water. "I suppose."

"You better move that cute butt of yours, Frank Hardy," Nancy said, giving him a playful swat. "You made me skip breakfast this morning. I need sustenance."

Frank stepped into the shower and turned to look at her.

"I didn't hear you complaining a little while ago," he said and then snapped the curtain closed.

Nancy slipped to the side of the tub and pulled the curtain back enough to peek in, admiring the view. "And you won't ever hear me complaining, Hardy."

"Me neither."

Nancy heard a knock at the door.

"I guess Joe and Van are early. You better hurry."

Hastily pulling on her shorts, Nancy rushed to the door and flung it open. The words she was about to say died in her throat when she saw two unfamiliar men in dark suits standing on the porch of the cabin.

"Uh, hello?" Nancy said. "Can I help you?"

The closest man showed her his badge, Special Agent Anthony Arno.

"Are you Nancy Dre… uh, sorry, Nancy Hardy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He held out a bulky manila envelope.

"From SSA Dan Jarvi. I really didn't understand why he wanted me to bother you while you were on…" he hesitated before asking, "you're on your honeymoon, right?"

Nancy nodded, stifling a laugh. "Yes, we were married on Saturday."

"Wow, really?" The agent blinked at her and then shook his head. "Anyway, Dan insisted we deliver it ASAP, so here we are."

"Dan knows us pretty well," Nancy said as she took the envelope. "Thank you very much, Special Agent Arno. Would you and your partner like to come in?"

"No thank you, ma'am," he said. "We'll be on our way. You enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

When Nancy turned from closing the door Frank was already exiting the bathroom, showered and fully dressed.

"It wasn't Joe and Van, huh?" he asked.

Nancy waved the envelope. "A delivery from Dan."

She could barely contain her excitement as she ran to the couch, where she sat down as she tore open the envelope. Leaning over the coffee table, she slid the contents out, scanning them as she fanned them across the surface.

A handwritten note topped the pile. Frank sat down next to her as she picked it up, holding it so they could both see. Written in Dan Jarvi's blocky, no-nonsense print, Nancy could practically hear the supervisory special agent's deep voice as she read it.

_ Nancy,_

_Enclosed are copies of historic docs related to Padavano's side of this cluster you uncovered in Ithaca. It's starting to look like the Padavanos' part in this mess started long before the Turners' little baby-stealing scheme._

_ What Vanessa overheard in Callisto's office that day should have been our clue. He's been trying to retire and hand the reins over to his son, Rodrigo – not only for the legit business but for the shady stuff, too. We think Callisto's father, Fortunato, may have done the same nearly 40 yrs ago only with a slightly different non-legit business model… Fortunato was kidnapping children and selling them on the black market._

_ You'll see why I was anxious to get these pages to you when you review them. We haven't figured out what the numbers are referencing, yet. If you have questions, or any insight, give me a call on my cell._

_Oh, and have a great honeymoon!_

_Dan_

Frank picked up the top packet of copies that were paper-clipped together. He squinted at the first page and then held it out to Nancy.

"This looks like a ledger, similar to the ones I found for each of the girls at the diner. Only this top one has your grandparents' names and address at the top –"

"And lists my mother and her brother below," Nancy said, bouncing in her seat, unable to contain her excitement. "Frank, look at this – there's a star next to my uncle's description followed by a series of numbers. Those must be the numbers Dan was talking about. What do you think they could mean?"

When she looked up and met Frank's eyes she found a gaze full of obvious affection – and amusement.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. What was so funny?

"Sorry," he said, his chuckle self-deprecating. "You're just so darn cute when you've got a new clue to sink your teeth into. Honeymoon with a mystery… and an FBI supervisory special agent to feed your latest obsession."

"He's not _my_ supervisor," Nancy said with a dismissive wave.

"But he'd like to be," Frank said.

Choosing to ignore the jibe, Nancy stared at the number on the ledger in her hands.

"Five digits followed by a dash and three more digits," she said. "I wonder what it could possibly mean."

"Could be a number filing system but that seems strange with names." Frank's brow furrowed as he looked at the copy. Nancy was rapt as he began thinking out loud. "Usually you'd use an alphabetical filing system with something like names, but it depends on what they were most concerned about retrieving… I wonder where they found this. How the files were arranged could give us a clue to the significance of the number."

Frank's logical insight made her smile. Her husband was both handsome and incredibly intelligent. She was one lucky woman.

"We'll have to give Dan a call –"

She was interrupted by another knock at the door. Handing the pages to Frank who still seemed to be lost in thought, Nancy started to stand. She was surprised a moment later when he pulled her back down to the couch and wrapped an arm around her.

"Joe wouldn't get up to open the door for you," he said and then raised his voice. "It's open, Joe!"

Pushing into the room with Vanessa in tow, Joe left the door wide open. One look at the contents of the coffee table and he snapped his fingers.

"I told you those two suits we passed on the way here had been visiting Nan and Frank!"

Frank chuckled and waved at the papers spread across the coffee table. "Urgent delivery from SSA Jarvi."

"Very cool," Joe said and then quirked a grin at them. "We had some excitement this morning, too."

That got Nancy's attention. "Really? What happened?"

Vanessa sighed. "Joe's wallet was stolen."

"Pickpocket?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding, Joe said, "A kid, no less."

"You mean you know who did it?" Nancy asked.

"I'm pretty sure. The kid ran headlong into me when we were on our way across the lobby, so I'm pretty sure it was her. I can't believe I didn't notice when she lifted my wallet."

Raising an eyebrow at his brother, Frank asked, "Did you report it to Security?"

"Yeah. We spent some quality time with Rich Haschalk, head of Cedar Point Security this morning," Joe said as he dropped into a chair.

Van moved behind him and rubbed his shoulders. The gesture was comforting, but when she spoke her tone was teasing.

"It wasn't all bad, hon. After all, you got to meet another fan of the famous Hardy Brothers."

"Oh, no," Frank groaned.

Joe snorted and looked up at his wife. "Told ya Frank wouldn't be happy about that."

Kissing Frank's cheek, Nancy couldn't quite suppress an amused grin of her own.

"Look at it this way, honey, at least he isn't a reporter."

Joe sat forward and poked at the stack of papers. "So, what did Dan's guys drop off?"

Van moved forward and started to take a seat on the arm of the easy chair Joe was in. Before she could sit though, Joe settled back and wrapped an arm around her hip, scooping her into his lap.

She giggled as Joe brushed his lips across her shoulder. "And here I thought you were getting all serious."

"Is he ever serious?" Frank continued without waiting for an answer, "More stuff related to Zachary Morgan's disappearance."

"Nancy's uncle?" Van asked in surprise. "I didn't know you were looking into that already."

"Joe was the one that gave me the cold case file as a wedding gift," Nancy said, grinning. "Which reminds me, I haven't gotten to say thank you, Joe. That had to be one of the best, most thoughtful gifts I've ever received."

"Hey," Frank said. "What about the security system I got you?"

"I said '_one_ of the best,' honey," Nancy said. "Your gift was very sweet, too."

"Way to cover, Nan," Joe said with a sneer. "Let's face facts here. I'm just a way better gift-giver than my big brother."

"Bite me, Joe," Frank said.

HHH

"What in the world are you three talking about?" Vanessa asked.

Joe had given Nancy a cold case file as a wedding gift? This was the first she had heard about it. Vanessa felt totally clueless.

Scowl replaced by a curious look, Frank asked, "Didn't Joe tell you about asking Dan to look into the kidnapping of Nan's uncle? It was a couple days before the wedding that Dan dropped off Ithaca PD's cold case file."

Nodding enthusiastically, Nancy added, "And Dan gave us the name of the investigating officer, who has retired to Cranberry Lake, just north of here."

Vanessa pushed herself off Joe's lap and crossed her arms as she turned to face him. She wasn't sure whether to be more angry or hurt.

"You told me that the guy Nan and Frank wanted to visit in Cranberry Lake was an old friend."

"Uh…"

Joe's teeth ground together and the pleading look he threw at his brother seemed almost pitiful to Vanessa. But she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"I can't believe you'd keep me out of the loop like this, Joe."

"But babe, you were the one who put the moratorium on mysteries for the honeymoon."

"This is different, and you know it," Van snapped.

"It is?"

"Of course it is. It's about Nan's uncle. That's personal, not some mystery you've been hired to work on. I just don't understand why you feel so compelled to keep me in the dark about these kinds of things. It's just like when we were up in Ithaca and you didn't want me involved in the search for Nan's mom's murderer."

Joe stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is nothing like Ithaca, babe. You told me yourself that you were looking forward to enjoying the honeymoon without getting sucked into a mystery. I'm just trying to make that happen…"

"Without _you_ getting sucked into a mystery… leaving me sitting in a room by myself," Vanessa clarified.

"Huh?"

Vanessa gave a frustrated harrumph. What was he finding so difficult to understand about this?

HHH

Frank stood. It was time to step in and rescue his little brother. "Van, I don't think Joe was intentionally trying to exclude you –"

"Yes, he was," she interrupted irritably. "He's always trying to protect me. Nan even saw it in Ithaca."

Nancy's arm slipped around his waist and Frank automatically responded by wrapping his around her shoulders, pulling her next to him. Reaching across the coffee table, Nan patted Vanessa's arm.

"You know how these Hardy men can be," Nancy said lightly. "Overprotective and patronizing… just keep hitting Joe over the head with it and eventually he'll get the message that you can take care of yourself. It only took me a decade or so with Frank."

Shocked, Frank turned to stare at his wife. "What?"

Nancy's smile was teasing as she rubbed his stomach.

"Admit it, Hardy. When we were kids you had just as hard a time accepting my participation in our mystery escapades."

He couldn't really deny that. Nancy had been bull-headed, impetuous, and bossy when they were kids. But as they had gotten older he had come to admire her stubborn independence, forthrightness and fearlessness. In fact, it was those very qualities that had become an undeniable attraction.

Nancy shook him out of his thoughts. "The issue Van is raising with Joe is related, even if it isn't exactly the same."

"It's not like you ever gave me a choice about becoming involved, anyway," Frank grumbled good-naturedly.

"Nope, I didn't. And neither should Vanessa if she feels strongly about it," Nancy said. "Now if that's settled, can we go to lunch? You made me skip breakfast and _I am starving_."

Van's frown hinted that she was still brooding. Frank had to stifle a laugh at the comically cajoling expression his brother leveled at her.

"Come on, babe. I'm really sorry I made you feel out of the loop." He leaned down and pouted while batting his eyes. "Doesn't it count for something that I thought I was doing what you asked me to? You know how much I love you."

Vanessa closed her eyes and shook her head, but her lips turned up in a grudging smile. "I know you do. And I love you too, Joe. Even if you are an idiot sometimes."

Kissing her nose, Joe's grin turned cocky. "I'm a lovable idiot though."

"Yes, you are," Van said.

Frank was just relieved the argument was over. "Come on. Let's feed my beautiful bride before she faints from hunger."

Glancing sideways at him, Joe asked, "Why did you guys skip breakfast?"

"Don't ask questions you don't really want the answer to," Frank said as he took Nan's hand and led the way out the back door and down the path toward the Boathouse restaurant.

"Ugh," Joe said. "That's too much information as it is. Forget I asked."

HHH

Lunch was excellent, putting them all in high spirits. By the time they were headed back toward the cabin, they were really enjoying themselves. Frank caught Nancy around the waist and swung her around.

"I would like to see you in that new bathing suit, sweetheart," he said as he set her feet back on the ground. "What do you guys say to a relaxing afternoon at the beach?"

"Sounds good to me," Joe called back.

Ahead of them, Joe and Van rounded the final bend in the path, where the cabin came into view.

"What the… Hey! You!" Joe yelled, just before taking off at a flat-out run.

Frank and Nancy rushed forward in time to watch Joe tear past the cabin in pursuit of a slight figure in a baggy yellow t-shirt and jeans, with a dark baseball cap obscuring the face.

"She was coming out of your cabin," Vanessa said. "I think it's the same girl that picked Joe's pocket this morning."

Squeezing Nan's hand, Frank said, "Go get Security. I'm gonna give Joe some backup."

He dropped a kiss on his wife's cheek before running after his brother. Entering the woods where he had seen Joe disappear, Frank had little trouble following the swath of broken branches marking his brother's wake.

After about five minutes, Frank caught a glimpse of him through the thick foliage.

"Joe!"

Though he slowed his pace, Frank recognized the impatience in Joe's motion waving him forward.

Shoving through the last of the undergrowth separating them, Frank grabbed Joe's arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I know she headed this way."

"You're like a freaking bull in a china shop, Joe. Just stop."

The brothers stood quietly for about thirty seconds. Frank pointed to his left and slightly behind.

"She went that way. Let's go."

Leading the way at a much more moderate pace, Frank forced Joe to stop periodically. By listening carefully, they were able to correct course as needed to continue their pursuit.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later, when they stopped and couldn't detect even a distant echo of crashing from the thief's escape that Joe's patience with Frank's methodical approach snapped.

"Great job, bro," Joe said. "Now we've totally lost her."

"No, we haven't," Frank said patiently. "We may not be able to hear her, but we've been following her physical trail for the last several minutes. Or didn't you notice?"

Frank pointed to a broken branch and Joe gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh. I guess I didn't notice."

"I'm shocked."

Frank looked at the long, ragged hole in his button-down shirt – courtesy of his headlong dash through the woods after his brother. With a resigned sigh, he took the two edges of the rip and tore off a long strip of the red fabric. He tied it at eye level in the tree above the tell-tale broken branch and then turned back in the direction of the resort.

Joe grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the cabin."

"But Frank –"

"I'm in deck shoes and shorts with absolutely no gear. I'm going to get on hiking boots and jeans if we're going to track your pickpocket into the depths of the Adirondack forest."

"But –"

Frank held up a silencing hand as he continued on his way. He wasn't in the mood to let his brother's impatience lead them on some wild chase, though that wasn't his only reason for heading back to the resort.

"Maybe if we're lucky, Security will take over and we can spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing. On the beach. With our brides. Where we belong."

He heard Joe fall in line behind him with a discontented grunt.

"You really know how to kill the buzz of a good chase, bro."

"And you know how to ruin a perfectly relaxing afternoon."

HHH

A/N Thanks: My sincere gratitude to those who have read and reviewed, even if you weren't overly happy with my rating. There were several Guest reviewers that I could not PM, but I think I thanked those who left signed reviews personally already – at least I hope I caught everyone. Just to make sure, here's my public thanks to: Lulu, SC15, Angelvie S, Anna, bhar, Agent Striker, SnowPrincess88 (one of my AMAZING betas, for those who don't know), Jabba1, and LazyPanther. Thanks also to those who put the story on their favorite or follow list.

Note that those reviews are my only payment for the time and effort that went into crafting this story, so they really do mean a lot to me. I'm particularly grateful to those who have stuck with me through this series – it's great to see you back!

Just so you know, I may elect to change the rating to M later in the story, though not for the reasons raised in Chapter 1. Maybe I should do it now since that, at least, would stop all the focus around the rating issue. If this chapter offends, that may be the path of least resistance, so feel free to let me know. I'd appreciate a PM, but do what you will.

Thanks, again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer & Warning: This is T rated for minor adult themes and suggestions of violence. I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

**Chapter 3 Return & Recruit**

"There they are."

Nancy brushed by Rich Haschalk and hurried to Frank's side as he broke out of the woods near their cabin. Joe followed close behind, and Van joined him. There was no one else with them.

The first thing Nancy noticed was the large swath of Frank's shirt that was missing, exposing his left side. She stopped him and leaned down to check for a wound, finding an angry red scratch, but no blood.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"I'm fine. The shirt's a total loss, though." Frank wrapped an arm around her and steered her toward the cabin porch.

"We lost her," Joe said as they joined Rich, who was waiting with one of his officers. "Hey, Rich. Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me so soon."

Rich shook Joe's hand. "Vanessa and Nancy told us what was going on."

"This is my brother. Frank, meet Rich Haschalk, head of Security here at Cedar Point."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Frank."

Rich was enthusiastic as he pumped Frank's arm. Nancy could tell by the tight smile on her husband's face that he was embarrassed about the overt admiration in the security chief's greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Rich," Frank said.

Turning to the unassuming man standing beside him, Rich said, "I'd like you to meet Craig Newhouse, my second in command here at Cedar Point. I was just getting him up to speed with the latest info your brother gave us on our pickpocket when your wife called and said you ran after her into the woods. You lost her, huh?"

"We did lose her, yes, but we didn't lose her trail," Frank said. "However, it's going to require someone with tracking skills to follow. She was little and the trail is easy to miss."

Rich turned to his colleague. "Craig, why don't you see if Rip can come in?"

Nancy was surprised and realized she was guilty of subconsciously profiling Rich Haschalk's second in command. She had made the erroneous assumption that Craig was a tracker. His straight, black hair, high cheek bones and smooth, olive-toned facial features were distinctively Native American. Of course, just because he was Native American didn't automatically make him a tracker, she chided herself.

As Craig stepped away to make the call, Rich turned back toward the couples. "Rip is a local old timer and probably the best tracker around. He'll have no trouble following her trail. Were you able to get a better look at her, Joe?"

"I'm afraid not, though she did lose her hat." Joe reached into his back pocket and held out a dark blue ball cap with no insignia on it. "I was able to see that she had shoulder-length, light brown hair."

Rich shook out a bag for Joe to put the cap into, labeled it and finished writing in his notebook before he looked up again.

"How about you, Frank?"

"I was quite a ways behind Joe, so I'm probably not going to be able to help much. She was slight, about four foot eight and thin, though her build was disguised by the baggy clothes she was wearing. I'm afraid that's all I've got." Frank turned to Nancy and asked, "Did you figure out if she took anything from the cabin?"

"She didn't take anything," Nancy said. "She did leave Joe's wallet on the dresser, though."

Joe's eyes went wide. "What?"

Rich held out a zippered bag holding a wallet.

Joe fingered it. "Yep, that's mine."

"Nancy didn't touch it, so I'm hoping we can get prints off of it. I'm afraid I'll have to keep it as evidence, but I'll return it as soon as I can."

"Why would she leave Joe's wallet in our cabin?" Frank asked.

"Your wife here offered a plausible explanation," Rich said, casting an admiring glance at Nancy. "Seeing Joe and Vanessa come here to meet you two for lunch, our pickpocket mistakenly thought this was where they were staying."

"But why return the wallet?" Joe shook his head.

That perplexed Nancy as well. "I think the answer to that question could tell us a lot."

"Chief," Craig said, breaking into the circle.

"Is Rip on his way?" Rich asked.

"I'm afraid not. I talked to his wife. He's off on a fishing trip – in Alaska."

"Is that now? I thought he was going in Aug… oh, it is August, isn't it? Can you think of anybody else, Craig?" When Craig shook his head, Rich waved a hand. "Call Harlan Tauton over at Whispering Pines – see if he knows of anyone."

As Craig stepped away to make another call, Joe gave a frustrated grunt.

"The longer you wait to get back out there, the colder the trail gets. We need to move."

"Without a good tracker, it's a pointless exercise," Frank said.

"You could track her, Frank," Joe said certainly.

If looks could kill, Joe would have dropped dead from the glare Frank shot him. Nancy clenched her jaw to keep from smiling and was very careful to avoid looking at Vanessa. That could be disastrous.

"This is Rich's case, Joe," Frank said in a carefully controlled cadence. "I really think we should let him call the shots."

Rich's gaze was calculating and Nancy had the first glimpse at the cunning that underlay the large man's affable demeanor.

"Are you a good tracker, Frank?"

"I'm passable."

"He's modest," Joe said.

"You know, you're brother is right," Rich said. "The longer it takes me to find a tracker the colder the trail gets. You could really help me out here, Frank."

Frank locked eyes with Nancy, who gave him a slight nod of acquiescence. He sighed as he turned back to Rich Haschalk.

"Fine. I'll go get changed. You better get changed, too, little bro. If I'm going, so are you."

"But I'm not the tracker," Joe said.

Eyebrows elevated over no-nonsense brown eyes, Frank didn't have to say another word. He just leveled his brother with a look. Joe started backing away toward the main lodge. Nancy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud and could tell that Vanessa, who was following Joe, had turned her head to keep from revealing her own amusement.

Joe flashed his brother a pacifying smile. "Ok. Yeah. I'll, uh, I'll be back in ten minutes, tops."

With a satisfied nod, Frank strode into the cabin and Nancy followed him. By the time she reached the bedroom, he already had his shirt off and was throwing it into the trash can.

"I'm really sorry about this, sweetheart."

He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, tossing them onto the bed.

"I cannot believe Joe got me roped into this chore on our honeymoon."

Nancy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It should only take a few hours. Van and I will be waiting for you on the beach when you get back."

Sliding his hands around her waist, Frank leaned down and kissed her.

"How about giving me a preview of what I'll be coming back to?" he whispered near her ear.

Nancy pulled away and smiled. "Sure. You wait here and I'll be right back."

HHH

Frank sighed as his wife disappeared into the bathroom with her new bathing suit. He was sorely tempted to drop his brother over the first cliff they came to. What the hell was Joe thinking volunteering him, anyway?

When Nancy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Frank was sitting on the bed shoving his feet into his hiking boots. He looked up and gaped.

Nancy grinned and struck a flirty pose. "You like it?"

He swallowed. Her new suit was a royal blue one piece with a revealing cut that left her outer legs bare nearly to her waist. The zipper in the front was currently down, open nearly to her navel and providing a tantalizing view. He wondered how she didn't fall out of the thing.

"Um, yeah," he croaked and then cleared his throat. "You, uh, aren't gonna wear it like that at the beach, are you?"

Nancy's brow furrowed and she glanced down. "Why?"

Growling, Frank stood and took two long steps to scoop her up in his arms. She giggled.

"You are a merciless tease, Mrs. Hardy," he said.

"Am I providing sufficient incentive to bring you back quickly, Mr. Hardy?"

"Definitely," he murmured just before capturing her lips in a fervent kiss.

Her fingers slipped up into his hair as her lips parted. Needing no further encouragement, he probed her mouth with his tongue, the minty taste hinting that she had taken time to brush her teeth while she was in the bathroom.

Trailing kisses along her jaw and then down her neck, Frank's sense of duty was rapidly losing ground to his libido. The knock on the door came just as he was about to explore lower.

He took a ragged breath. "Dammit!"

Nancy gave a breathless giggle and slipped away from him.

"What?" Frank called.

"I just got back, bro. We're ready to go."

"I'm coming."

"Yeah, I know, but are you going to leave the bedroom?"

"You've used that one before, Joe," Frank said through the closed door. "I'll be right out. I just have to get my boots on."

Dropping his pack onto the floor so he could sit in the chair by the door, Frank quickly tied his hiking boots and then stood. Nancy sat on the bed, watching him, her blue eyes bright and beguiling.

"I really don't want to leave," he said, though he did lean down to retrieve his hiking pack from the floor.

She stood and walked up to him, planting a warm, closed-mouth kiss on his lips.

"Hurry back, honey. I'll be waiting for you."

He sighed and started to turn away. Then he stopped and reached for the zipper pull on her suit, slowly zipping it up all the way.

"That particular view is only for me," he said firmly.

Chuckling, Nancy grabbed a light cotton cover-up and pulled it on. "Only for you, honey. I promise."

As they walked through the cabin, Frank couldn't help but burst out laughing as Nancy stopped to gather up the papers from the coffee table and dump them unceremoniously into her beach bag. He shook his head as she turned a questioning look on him.

"I should have known," Frank said.

HHH

Joe was surprised when he caught sight of Nancy as she followed his brother out of the cabin.

"You aren't coming with us, Nan?" he asked.

Smiling, she shook her head. "You and Frank can handle this chore without me, Joe. I have reading to do."

_Duh_, Joe thought. Of course Nancy would be much keener to read the stuff from Dan Jarvi. He chuckled.

"I should have known," Joe said.

"You and your brother, both," Nancy responded with a grin.

HHH

Vanessa watched Joe and Frank disappear into the woods followed by Rich and Craig, leaving Nancy and her standing on the front porch of the cabin alone. She glanced sideways at her sister-in-law.

"I need your honest opinion, Nan. Am I being overly sensitive about Joe excluding me from the mystery stuff? I mean, for a long time it didn't really bother me, but something has changed and it's really starting to drive me nuts that he feels compelled to keep me totally out of something that is such a big part of his life."

Nancy's lips thinned to a line, her blue eyes reflecting obvious discomfort. Vanessa sighed.

"I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this. It's just that… well, he just did it again." She held a hand out indicating the place where the men had disappeared into the woods. "He was all surprised that you weren't coming with them but never said one word to me about joining them. He just assumed I'd be perfectly content to sit around on the beach alone and wait for him!"

Crossing her arms, she lapsed into a fuming silence.

Vanessa resisted only slightly when Nan tucked her hands into the crook of her elbow, urging her down the steps.

"Let's head to the beach while I gather my thoughts on how to respond," she said. "I'm afraid that I am likely contributing to your recognition of the problem and the solution is going to be far from simple… or quick."

Sighing, Van allowed Nancy to lead her down the path. Nancy started off slowly, her explanation gaining momentum as they walked.

"I think the reason you're noticing your exclusion from the mysteries is because it's me with Frank instead of Callie. I would bet that Frank was just as apt to exclude Callie as Joe is to exclude you. Like I said earlier – they were both like that with me when we were kids, too. I think that whole over-protective act is part and parcel to the Hardy genome – particularly when it comes to the people they care about."

"They used to exclude you, too?" Van looked at Nancy in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Nancy said with a smile. "It took me years of standing my ground with Frank and Joe for them to accept me as an equal when it came to investigative work. In fact, when we were kids, there were times when Frank and I would come close to blows over my insistence on being included. The problem is that you never saw that part of our relationship. So it's not that they treat you differently from how they treated me… it's just that I'm further along the curve than you are."

Van groaned. "And here I thought Frank always welcomed you along on the investigations…"

"Hardly!" Nancy said with a laugh. "But eventually he even got to the point where he'd call me for help… of course, looking back on it I'm wondering if he didn't have other reasons for calling me in to help. He can be kind of manipulative when it suits him."

"You mean because he was already in love with you," Van said, nodding.

Nancy seemed startled by that thought.

"Um, no… actually I was thinking he was trying to get me to see my career choice his way." Her expression turned sheepish. "Especially the summer after our senior year. I was on a holiday with Bess and George when I ran into Frank and Joe out on the west coast. Up until then I had been vacillating between pursuing a criminal science degree or an investigative journalism degree, but I had finally decided to go the investigative journalism route. Frank was pretty outspoken about what he thought of my decision. He made no mystery out of the fact that he thought it was a huge mistake. Then he roped me into helping him and Joe on a case… not that I ever required a whole lot of arm-twisting."

Nancy's reminiscent smile was self-deprecating. They had arrived at the beach, and found a couple of empty lounge chairs with an umbrella table between them. As they settled in, they continued talking.

Vanessa looked at her sister-in-law curiously. "I didn't realize you studied journalism in college."

"I didn't," Nancy said. "It's a long story, Van. Over the course of that summer I ended up working on several cases with Frank and Joe. And I came to realize that I was lying to myself if I thought investigative journalism was going to satisfy me as a career choice. What I wanted to be doing was just what I had been doing. I didn't want to just report on investigations that I did – I wanted to be the one putting on the handcuffs and locking the criminals away."

Settling back in her seat, Van considered what Nancy had said. While she understood it, it didn't seem to be entirely relevant.

"But that doesn't explain how you got to the point where Frank not only included you in mysteries, but considered you someone he would turn to as a colleague… maybe even a partner." She turned and looked at Nancy, trying to articulate what she was feeling. "It's not that I want to be an investigator but I don't want to be ignored either. Like up in Ithaca – there were plenty of things I could do to help out. But Joe expects me to just stay out of the way and let him run off on his investigation while I sit twiddling my thumbs. It's infuriating. Especially when he and Frank both rely on _you_ almost as naturally as they rely on one another. You have no idea how useless it makes me feel."

"Actually, I know exactly how you feel, Van," Nancy said. "Like I said, it took me years of wearing away at the dynamic duo to get them to understand that I refused to be ignored. You've only been pushing the issue with Joe for a month or two. You just need to give it some time."

With a disgruntled sigh, Van sank back against the lounge chair. "I suppose you're right. I mean, when Frank was with Callie, we used to keep each other company while we were twiddling our thumbs. I suppose it is the fact that you aren't inclined to do that that is making me realize just how out of it I am when it comes to the mysteries."

"Exactly!" Nancy pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Van. "Meanwhile, take heart in the fact that I do not feel inclined to leave you out of the grunt work related to investigating. Here, you can start on this stack. We're looking for anything that might provide a clue to these numbers, 071171-102…"

Vanessa smiled as Nancy started explaining what she was hoping to find.

At least one of the professional detectives she was surrounded by was willing to include her in the mysteries that had intruded on their honeymoon.

HHH

Joe shifted from foot to foot watching as his brother slowly and carefully surveyed the clearing they had come upon a few minutes earlier.

Too slowly for Joe's taste.

Frank straightened from examining something at the far edge of the area, stretching. Joe heaved a sigh.

"Finally! What did you find, bro?"

"Not sure," Frank said, returning to his snail-paced circuit of the clearing.

Joe managed to stifle his impatience for another couple minutes, before bursting out, "Aw, geeze, Frank. Sometime today, huh?"

Without turning from his scrutiny of the brush surrounding them, Frank responded in his usual calm manner.

"And that, little brother, is why you never got your Boy Scout tracking badge."

Rich chuckled. "I had heard you two were as different as night and day. Kinda funny to see it first hand, though."

Joe shrugged in acceptance and grinned. "Dad always says it's what makes us such a great team. And when you throw Nan into the mix, we're nearly unstoppable."

"So Nancy's a detective, too?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, she's been at it just as long as Frank and me," Joe said. "We've worked together since we were kids."

"You're still kids." Rich chuckled. "What about Vanessa?"

"Van's in information technology," Joe said. "She works for a firm that does remote network administration for small companies."

"She has helped us out on several cases, though," Frank said from his crouched position a few feet away. "Vanessa is very intuitive. And she's a wiz on computers."

Joe smiled proudly. "She's even better with the hardware work than my geeky brother, over there."

Finally, Frank had made it all the way around the clearing. He stood up in front of them and pointed across the clearing.

"I'm pretty sure our pickpocket went that way."

"You couldn't tell us that after examining that spot like ten minutes ago?" Joe huffed.

"More like five minutes ago. Our pickpocket wasn't the only person to pass through here," Frank responded patiently. "We've been following a path for the last fifteen minutes or so and I wanted to make sure she hadn't ducked out of this clearing in a different direction from the path. That is the only direction that has seen any travel lately. She probably followed it subconsciously."

"Well, let's go then," Rich said, nodding to indicate that Frank should lead the way.

Craig, Rich's quiet second in command, fell in line behind Rich, leaving Joe to take up the rear. Joe looked behind himself, shaking his head.

_They were following a path?_ Man, did his tracking skills need honing.

Five minutes later, even Joe could see the signs that they were on a frequently-traveled trail. Soon, a large log cabin became visible through the trees up ahead. Frank traveled another fifteen feet and then stopped again, looking back along the path uncertainly.

"I've been watching for signs that she veered off the trail… maybe I missed it," he murmured.

Craig's brows knitted and he asked Joe quietly, "Why does he think he missed something?"

Jutting his chin toward the cabin, Joe said, "Because a fleeing thief would be trying to avoid any place where they might be seen or get caught, unless…"

"…it's where she was headed," Frank finished Joe's thought as he moved past him, heading back along the path they had just followed. "I'm going to double-check before we jump to any conclusions, though."

They waited patiently while Frank did so. He came back shaking his head. "I could have missed something, but I'm almost certain she came along this path and straight toward the cabin. Do you know who lives here?"

Rich looked at his second in command. "Isn't this the old Champion place?"

Craig nodded, casting an uneasy look at the large, rambling cabin, stained dark with age.

"Yeah, this is what's left of their spread." Apparently recognizing curiosity in Frank's and Joe's faces, he continued, "The Champions were an early logging family in the area. At one time they owned hundreds of thousands of acres around Lake George. Of course, things changed in the Adirondacks with the establishment of the Forest Preserve in 1885. The Champions have just about died out. Old man Champion was a bachelor when he passed, but his nephew still lives here."

The way Craig said 'nephew' made it apparent that he knew the current occupant of the homestead. Knew him and had strong feelings about him.

"Wow," Joe said. "I can't imagine having family roots that go back that far in one location."

Rich broke in, his tone conveying vague irritation.

"Nothing compared to the Haudenosaunee, or Iroquois as we white men refer to them. They are the true natives who settled this land long before Europeans set foot on American soil. It's a crime what our ancestors did to the Amerindians in this country. The Haudenosaunee were decimated by imported diseases and then were driven out of this area by the early settlers like cattle. Is it any wonder that many of them sided with the British during the Revolution?"

Joe gave a soft snort when Rich stopped suddenly, glancing at the three of them staring at him. He gave a self-conscious chuckle.

"Sorry. I specialized in Amerindian History during my post-graduate studies. It just bugs me that we tend to forget that America had a thriving population long before we white men ever arrived."

HHH

"Sounds like the area has a really long and interesting past…" Frank said.

"Fascinating, really," Rich said.

Taking a measured breath, Frank hurried to stop Rich from starting another lecture. Any other time he would have enjoyed learning more about the history. But right now he just wanted to wrap this up and get back to Nancy.

"But it's probably more appropriate for another time since I don't think any of it is pertinent to our current search. Who did you say owns this place, Craig?"

Craig's responding tone was cautious, his gaze guarded and definitely unsettled. "Mack Champion."

Eyes narrowed, Frank searched Craig's face. "It sounds like you know him."

"We grew up… graduated together…"

As Craig lapsed into silence, Frank had the distinct impression that he wasn't being entirely forthcoming. However, like Native American history, since it didn't appear to be connected to the search at hand, he chose to overlook it.

"What now?" Rich asked.

"Well, all I can tell you is that it looks like our pickpocket headed straight into the yard of that cabin," Frank said.

Joe nodded. "And given that she was following an established trail, it certainly makes you wonder if this wasn't where she was headed the entire time."

Frank nodded. "I think maybe we should go talk to Mack Champion and see what he knows."

Rich hesitated briefly, and Frank wondered if he was going to exclude them in the interview. But he seemed to come to a decision and waved them forward as he led the way to the yard.

"Let's go."

HHH

A/N: Many thanks for everyone who liked or favorited the story, with a special shout out to those who left reviews: Jabba1, bhar, SC15, layapearl, Chelle, cameron1812, liferscove2118, fairytaleprincess03,, zenfrodo, and the unsigned guest – You all are the BEST!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer & Warning: This is T rated for minor adult themes and suggestions of violence. I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

**Chapter 4 Drudgery & Discoveries**

Vanessa slapped down another sheet and leaned back with a groan, rubbing her eyes. "I am finding _nothing_."

Setting a sheet of her own aside, Nancy chuckled. "This kind of thing is probably the most frustrating of all investigative work. Ninety nine point nine percent of everything you sift through is useless, but you have to keep looking for that point one percent."

"I don't think I ever realized the drudgery of the work you do. The only stuff I ever hear about is the exciting stuff." Van laughed. "Joe loves telling me about that kind of thing."

"I bet he does." Nancy picked up another sheet. "I think Frank and Joe have more than their fair share of excitement in their investigations, but I know they've paid their dues, too."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law. "It seems to me you have plenty of excitement, yourself. I'm the only boring one and lately even I'm getting caught up in the thrills."

"Well you had to know when you said 'I do' to Joe Hardy that your life would never be boring," Nancy said with a chuckle.

"I've been reminded of that quite a bit lately!"

HHH

It was sometime later when Nancy sat forward, dropping her feet to the sand on either side of her chair.

"Look at this, Van…"

Vanessa scooted to the end of her chair and swung her legs to one side, leaning over to see what Nancy was pointing at.

"A list of consecutive numbers, starting at 100 followed by a string of what look like totally random numbers, then a name…" Vanessa shook her head. "Does it mean something to you?"

"Yes. I think the first column is the cross-reference code that refers back to the child's file. Let's see…"

Reaching behind herself, Nancy groped for the sheet of paper that had her grandparent's name at the top. Laying it next to the sheet she had just been looking at, she nodded.

"That has to be it. See, look here," Nancy pointed to the last three-digits of the hyphenated number beside her uncle's name, and then lined it up with the table.

"The question is – what do the other numbers mean?" Vanessa asked.

Nancy tapped a finger on the initial ledger with her grandparent's name on it. "This first five digit number seems vaguely familiar…"

"Seven, one, one, seven, one," Vanessa read, then tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Or maybe, seven, eleven, seventy-one."

Nancy snapped her fingers, "That's it, Van! You're a genius!"

Swinging her legs to the side of her chair, Nancy dug in her beach bag. She pulled out the cold case file that Joe had given her as a wedding gift, slapped it on the end of the lounge chair and flipped it open. Quickly leafing through the contents, she found her grandmother's original statement to the detective.

Nancy pointed triumphantly at the date entered at the top of the report. "July 11, 1971 – that's the date Zachary was kidnapped."

Vanessa clapped her hands. "So this number shows the date he was taken…"

"And the number after the dash is the cross-reference to this table." Nancy could hardly contain her excitement. "This table has to be a key to what happened to my uncle. It just has to be."

"Maybe the name is the one he was given after his kidnapping," Vanessa said, peering closely at the table. "Gilbert. So they changed his name to Gilbert."

"Seems like a logical guess," Nancy said. "They do look like first names. But no last name. I'm not sure how much help that's going to be in locating him. I think the number is the real key…"

They both sat there in silence for several long seconds, staring at the table. Vanessa blew out a frustrated breath.

"Great. Just terrific. But what does that random string of…" Van counted silently before continuing, "ten numbers mean?"

Nancy pointed further down the table. "Usually ten numbers, but not always. Look, this one has eleven numbers."

"Huh?" Vanessa said, brows drawn together in consternation.

No matter how long Nancy stared at those numbers she couldn't detect any patterns.

What could they mean?

HHH

Frank followed as Rich and Craig walked into the open back yard of the large, darkly-stained cabin. Though the sun was shining, a sudden chill slipped up his spine. In the middle of the sun-dappled green of the lawn, the dark structure stood like an ominous sentinel.

Slowing to fall in step next to Frank as they left the woods, Joe asked, "What are you thinking, bro?"

"That I'd like to get back to Nancy," Frank said. "And that this place gives me the creeps."

"Me, too," Joe said.

At the edge of the woods, toward the front of the cabin, a man was chopping wood.

Rich approached, calling out, "Mr. Champion? Sir? Could we have a word with you?"

The man glanced over his shoulder, then with a one-armed swing, buried the ax head deep in a log before turning to stride toward Rich and Craig.

"Where did you come from?" Mack Champion asked as he approached.

Bare to his waist, sweat glistened on the smooth skin of his torso. He was just under six feet tall with wiry strength evident in every move. His black hair was trimmed neatly, framing chiseled features with a square jaw and large, brown eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Champion," Rich said, holding out a hand. "I'm Rich Haschalk with the Cedar Point Atrium Resort. I was hoping we could ask you a couple questions."

But Mack Champion was staring at Rich's second in command.

"Craig?" Mack asked and then smirked. "Well I'll be damned. It is. It's Craig Newhouse."

"Mack," Craig said.

Mack rubbed his jaw and considered Craig for several seconds. "Craigie-boy, I haven't seen you in years. Not since… Sis and baby's funeral."

Craig's jaw worked for a few seconds before he ground out, "Who's fault is that?"

Frowning, Mack said, "I chose to mourn in private."

The response came off as scornful, especially when his full lips quirked up in a disturbing smirk. Turning pointedly away from Craig, who maintained a stony silence, Mack looked at Rich.

"Sorry 'bout that. Craig and I… we've know each other a long time." He took Rich's hand in a perfunctory shake. "Rich, you said? Call me Mack."

"Nice to meet you, Mack." Rich turned and indicated Frank and Joe. "And I'd like to introduce Frank and Joe Hardy. They're guests at the resort and… helping us out."

Mack's jaw tightened, his eyes flashing with a ferocity that was startling, but the show of emotion was a mere flicker smoothly concealed beneath a façade of amused derision. But Frank was sure he saw it.

"Hardy? As in the famous Hardy brothers? Fenton Hardy's sons? Wow. Real live celebrities have just walked out of the Adirondack Forest and into my yard. It's been a long time coming."

Frank shared a shrugging look with his brother before stepping forward to take Mack's hand. Joe greeted the man in turn and they murmured greetings, doing their best to ignore the unprovoked mocking.

"So, you have questions? For me? Ask away!"

Mack crossed his arms and leveled them with a friendly gaze. Frank didn't miss the cool guardedness behind the jovial front, though.

Rich said, "I really appreciate your cooperation, Mack. We've had a rash of stolen wallets at the resort, and just today finally got a line on the pickpocket. Frank, here, tracked her to your cabin –"

"Her," Mack said. Though there was a hint of a question in his tone, it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes. Our thief is a pre-teen girl, approximately twelve years old, four foot eight with shoulder-length, light brown hair. She was last seen wearing baggy jeans and an oversized yellow t-shirt. You haven't seen anyone fitting that description today, have you?" Rich asked.

"We don't get a whole lot of visitors up here, Rich," Mack said with a laugh. "I've been chopping wood all morning, and I haven't seen a soul besides Abe." 

"And who is Abe?" Rich asked.

"Abe!" Mack yelled over his shoulder, then turned back to Rich. "Abraham is my son. I brought him home from Rochester about a year, year and a half ago."

A tall boy with jet black hair and smooth, olive-toned features came loping out of the cabin.

"I'm coming, Mack!" His steps slowed as he looked at the visitors. "Oh, hello."

Holding out an arm, Mack motioned the boy forward. Abe looked at him uncertainly, slowing further as if reticent to approach the man, but finally stepped into the circle of his arm.

"These folks are here looking for a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, a little younger than you… about twelve years old?" Mack confirmed with a look at Rich, who nodded. "Did you see anyone like that today, Abe?"

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Abe looked up at his adoptive father, who inclined his head slightly, gaze cool and forceful. It was a few seconds before Abe finally looked Rich's direction, though he didn't meet the man's gaze, instead focusing on a spot somewhere over his left shoulder.

"No sir, I didn't see anyone."

Mack gave a satisfied nod and said, "Sorry, Rich. I didn't think the boy had seen anything, but thought you'd want to hear it from him yourself."

Frank had heard and seen enough. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Champion, if you don't mind I'd like to take a look around the yard… see if I can find the thief's trail."

Mack snorted. "Be my guest, but I think it's a pointless exercise. Abe and I are in and out of these woods all over the place."

"It's worth a look," Frank said firmly.

He turned on his heel and strode toward the far edge of the yard. There wasn't any one thing he could point to about Mack Champion that bothered him. Each word, expression and gesture was just a bubble off of normal. Everything about the man left Frank with a nagging unease that made the hairs on the back of his head stand on end.

He was just as glad to leave that disturbing presence.

HHH

"I'm going to see if I can give my brother a hand," Joe said.

As he walked away, Joe heard Mack's sneering comment to Rich and Craig.

"More power to him, but I think he's dreaming. I don't even see how he could have followed her here given the number of false trails there have to be out in these woods. You sure you were following the pickpocket and not a game trail?"

Joe jogged to catch up with Frank, who had walked quickly to the edge of the woods on the opposite side of the cabin from where they had entered the yard.

"Wait up, bro," Joe said, joining his brother. "What are you looking for?"

"Clues to what happened to our thief," Frank said.

He walked around the edge of the yard slowly, periodically glancing over his shoulder toward where Rich and Craig still stood talking to Mack and Abe. Well, Rich was talking. Craig seemed to withdraw further into himself the longer the conversation continued. Joe wondered at that, but was more intent on the desire to look around closer to the cabin. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Joe nudged Frank and motioned toward it.

"We're in the clear. Come on, bro, let's go look up there."

Shooting one last look over his shoulder, Frank nodded. "Let's go."

The brothers moved as one toward the dark structure, examining the entire area with a rapid thoroughness born of experience.

Joe stifled a shout of excitement when he found a few faint footprints near a set of vault-style basement doors that jutted out from the foundation of the cabin.

"Frank, come here."

As Frank approached, Joe pointed at the impressions. "Those are too small to belong to Mack or Abe."

_Take that, Mack Champion_, Joe thought smugly.

Crouching near the basement entrance, Frank nodded agreement. He stood and walked around one side of the slanted concrete vault topped by metal doors. Joe walked around the other side, scanning the hinges, latch, and handles, which were all worn smooth.

"Looks like these doors see a lot of use," Joe said. "We should check it out."

"You've opened this style of door before, Joe," Frank said. "They make way too much noise for you to be able to sneak in. Come on. Let's get back to the others."

"But –"

"No buts, Joe. We need to have permission to go into the cabin."

Joe grunted in frustration, but followed his brother.

They found Rich and Craig still with Mack. Abe had disappeared, though.

Frank motioned to them and said, "Joe found something. I think you should come take a look."

They all walked back around the cabin as a group. Frank crouched next to the footprints. "See here. It looks like someone with small feet recently entered the cabin through this basement entrance." Looking pointedly at Mack, he asked, "You didn't happen to hear the doors did you?"

"I didn't hear anything," Mack said.

The man had one heck of a poker face, but Joe wasn't buying it. He could tell Frank wasn't either.

Standing, Frank wiped his hands on his pants, sharp brown eyes never wavering from Mack. "Regardless, I believe the thief has been in your house… perhaps still is."

Rich turned and looked at Mack. "Would you mind if we went in and took a look around?"

Mack continued to stare at Frank, seemingly ignoring Rich. It was several tense seconds before Mack stepped forward and pulled the latch to unlock the door. When he grabbed the handles and pulled, the loud creaking of the metal echoed across the yard.

Stepping back, Mack held out a hand, his gaze once again fixing on Frank. His overly inviting tone held an undercurrent of condescension when he spoke.

"Be my guest, but watch your step. We store a lot of crap in the basement. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Thank you," Rich said as he moved past Mack and went down the steps leading into the darkness. A moment later, light shone out of the opening.

Craig followed silently, as did Frank. Joe looked at Mack, hesitant to follow and leave the man at their backs. Mack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Joe?"

"After you," Joe said.

Mack shrugged and jogged down the steps. After scanning the yard one last time, Joe followed. He didn't like not knowing where Abe was.

As he descended into the basement, he was surprised at the spaciousness. The ceiling was a full eight feet in height, and the track lighting was sufficient to illuminate the space well. The floor was bare concrete, surrounded on three sides by cinder block walls. Everything was clean – not a cobweb or dust bunny in sight.

There were rows of shelving in the far section of the space, lined with mason jars full of varying colors of canned food. In another section was a pristinely clean woodshop, next to which stood a laundry area with clothes lines crisscrossing the floor joists that formed the ceiling.

The steps entered the basement near a corner. On the nearest wall, which was the only stud and drywall wall in the visible area, were two closed doors, one padlocked, the other not. Joe tapped on Mack's shoulder.

"What's in the padlocked room?"

"Does it matter?" Mack asked.

Frank was already at the second door and opened it. "This looks like someone's bedroom?"

"Just a spare room," Mack said, his dismissive tone countered by his watchful expression. "I'm not always good about straightening it up after company."

Nodding into the room, Frank asked, "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Go right ahead," Mack said and then turned to Joe. "And if you really want to know, the padlocked room holds all of my hunting weapons. I put a padlock on after I brought Abe home, just to be safe. You know how boys can be."

"Sure," Joe said, examining the simple locking pad. It sure looked like it had been there longer than two years. In fact, it looked like it had been there for quite some time. "Do you think we could take a look inside?"

Mack gave an exasperated grunt. "How could the thief possibly be in that room? It's padlocked from the outside."

Unable to come up with a valid excuse to press the issue, Joe turned away. "So, you do a lot of hunting?"

Mack nodded, motioning Joe over to a large chest freezer placed under the stairway that led up to the inside of the house. Joe joined him just as he opened the freezer lid, revealing a plethora of frozen meat packages.

"Abe and I butcher all our own kills," he said. "I don't even remember what hamburger tastes like. There's nothing like a good venison burger and I have quite a taste for bear."

"You do all your own canning, too?" Joe asked, nodding toward the laden shelving.

"Neighbor lady gives me most of that stuff as payment for helping her and her live-in caretaker out around the house. She's a widow and there's no man around to help with home repairs."

"Nice," Joe said grudgingly. Nice on both parts. "What's her name?"

Mack's dark eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to know her name?"

Joe shrugged. "It's not important. I was just curious. Rich and Craig were telling us how some of the local families, including yours, have roots going back to before this area was a park."

Mack's cold, shrewd stare was unsettling, but Joe met it with what he hoped was an innocent expression.

"The widow McClain," Mack said suddenly. "She and her husband came to this area thirty or forty years ago and settled. Compared to the Champion family, they're newcomers."

Rich distracted Mack with a tap on the shoulder. "Do you mind if we take a look around upstairs?"

The tightening of Mack's features hinted at his waning patience. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

"We have no way of knowing where in the house the thief might be," Rich said.

"Well, she isn't upstairs," Mack said. "We keep the door to the stairwell locked. Too many critters get in here to leave it open. The only day it isn't locked is Tuesday – laundry day."

Frank had walked to the top of the stairwell, and tried the door knob. "Yep, it's locked."

"Like I said, there isn't any way she got into the rest of the house."

_Unless someone _let_ her in._ Joe's instincts were telling him that Mack was lying, but a couple faint little foot impressions was hardly enough evidence to prove that the man was harboring a pickpocket.

Jogging back down the stairs, Frank looked disappointed. "Well, there's no sign of the thief down here."

"If you're done looking around I'd really like to lock things back up before the coons sneak in. They make one hell of a mess," Mack said.

Joe looked at Mack with a hopeful smile. "Hey, Mack, you don't think I could maybe use the facilities?"

Frank even cracked a smile. "That's what you get for eating like a pig before a long hike, little brother."

Mack looked far from happy about the request, but motioned them up the vault stairs. "I don't have a key to the basement door on me. We'll have to go in from outside."

As soon as Mack walked through the front door, he yelled, "Abe!"

The boy appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor.

Mack pointed up the steps. "Abe will show you where the bathroom is."

A minute later Abe was turning on the light in a surprisingly large bathroom. Joe cast an apologetic smile at the boy as he stepped inside.

"I'll probably be a few minutes. I had a couple huge meals."

He closed the door on Abe's anxious face and locked it. Flipping the switch next to the light, Joe nodded in satisfaction as the exhaust fan whirred to life. That would do nicely to mask the sound of his snooping.

Putting up the lid of the toilet noisily, Joe cast a sweeping glance around the room. There was a huge sunken whirlpool tub with a picture window dimly visible behind a large reed blind. Noting that there was only the bare minimum of personal hygiene supplies in the tub area, Joe moved on to the linen closet. Inside he found snow-white towels and dozens of bottles of the same shampoo as well as boxes of the same soap as in the tub area. Mack was stocked to the gills. If the apocalypse happened tomorrow, he'd certainly be able to keep clean.

Next Joe turned to the vanity. The area around the double sink was pristinely clean, with a single soap dish between the sinks and a neatly folded hand towel. Opening the medicine cabinet, Joe found four toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. Why would two men need four toothbrushes? It was curious, but hardly compelling evidence of another resident in the cabin. The remainder of the cabinet was full of first aid supplies.

Under the sink, Joe found gallons of cleaning supplies – bleach, ammonia, and toilet bowl cleaner – Mack had to be a total clean freak.

Finally, Joe opened each of the drawers, starting with the ones nearest the door. In one he found box after box of toothpaste and spare toothbrushes. Another was full of spare first aid supplies. Moving on to the drawers next to the toilet, Joe found more first aid supplies in the top drawer. But the bottom drawer was full of tampons and feminine napkins. Bingo.

Joe flushed the toilet, washed his hands and grabbed a pad out of the drawer. When he opened the door, Abe was slouched against the hallway wall. Holding up the feminine item, he spoke to the edgy boy.

"I thought you and Mack were the only two who lived here?"

Abe's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything. Mack's voice sounded from down below.

"Almost done up there?"

Joe followed slowly as Abe skittered down the steps. Rushing up to Mack, the boy whispered in his ear. Mack turned accusing eyes on Joe, who stopped at the bottom of the stairway.

"It's not polite to snoop through someone's bathroom." Mack's dark eyes glittered with undisguised malice.

Holding up the incriminating evidence, Joe said, "It's hard to totally hide the presence of a female in a house… particularly in the bathroom."

Mack strode over and snatched it out of his hand. "For your information, I use those as wound dressings. It's a trick I learned from my uncle years ago."

"And the boxes of tampons?" Joe asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I suppose those are for nose bleeds?"

Mack's eyes were cold and shrewd. Taking a step back, he leveled Joe with what appeared to be a challenging smirk.

"Have you ever seen how much liquid those little buggers can absorb? They're useful for a lot of things – part of any well-stocked outdoorsman's supplies."

"Give it up, Champion," Joe said. "That girl was here, even if she isn't now. Why are you hiding her?"

Leaning in, invading Joe's personal space, Champion's voice was low and sinister. "Get the hell out of my house, Hardy."

"Spoken like someone with something to hide," Joe grated out.

Frank broke in, tone reasonable as he suggested, "If you allowed us to have a look around we could refute the possibility that the girl _is_ here."

Turning, Mack locked his disturbing gaze on Frank and gave a disbelieving snort

"So you'd be doing me a favor?"

"Yes," Frank said, holding Champion's gaze. "By eliminating you as a suspect."

"Or maybe you're afraid that we'd prove you're harboring a thief," Joe said.

Mack's eyes slowly shifted to glare at him, his jaw clenched tight. Joe held the gaze steadily. He and Frank were obviously getting under the man's skin. _Good._

"You Hardys are all alike," Mack muttered. His voice was low and dangerous as he nodded pointedly at the door. "I'm not going to ask nicely again. Get. Out."

Frank didn't move, but Rich chose that moment to intervene. "Let's all just calm down –"

Mack crossed his arms and interrupted, expression uncompromising as he focused on the security chief.

"I want all of you out. Now. I show you hospitality. Invite you into my house to search it without a warrant. And this is how you show your thanks? Get the hell out."

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Champion," Rich said. "We do appreciate your cooperation."

Mack just glared at him. "You can demonstrate your gratitude by showing yourself _out_."

"Come on, Joe," Frank said moving toward the front door. "Let's go."

Joe met Mack's dark-eyed gaze with a challenging glare. He was lying, Joe was certain of it. But with no real legal recourse, he was forced to follow his brother out into the yard. Rich and Craig brought up the rear and the door closed with a resounding thud behind them.

"The confrontational tack was a mistake, Joe," Frank muttered as he led the way down the front path.

"He's lying, Frank," Joe murmured in response. "I know it."

The quelling look Frank shot him, shut Joe up. Rich caught up to them and urged them down the drive toward a single-lane, gravel road.

"I'll call for a car to come pick us up, but we'll need to move out to the road. The nearest tower is the other side of the ridge and I can't get any reception here."

"We aren't just going to leave?" Joe asked incredulously.

Striding past them, Rich stopped near a sign that read 'Private – Keep Out,' his back stiff with censure.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Rich said, turning a furious glare on Joe. "And while I appreciate you volunteering to help, I do not like being put on the spot like that, Mr. Hardy."

"I'm telling you, that girl is staying in this cabin," Joe said.

"You have no conclusive proof," Rich said. "And it was presumptive making an accusation like that."

"Frank?" Joe said, looking to his brother for support.

Frank sighed. "Rich is right, Joe. All that served to do was put Champion on guard."

"You have to be kidding me," Joe spat as Rich pulled out his cell and called for transportation. "Champion is an egotistical, lying scumbag. I'm telling you, that girl was in that cabin. Whatever's going on there, it can't be good."

"Give it a rest, Joe," Frank murmured as Rich cast another angry glance back at them.

Joe lapsed into a fuming silence. It was fifteen or twenty minutes before an SUV pulled up at the end of the drive. During that time, Joe conjured at least a dozen unsavory scenarios for why the girl was in Champion's cabin. And in each and every one of those possibilities, Champion was the true villain.

They filed to the SUV. Rich got into the front seat. Then Frank and Craig got into the middle seat, forcing Joe to climb into the back seat.

_Just like a little kid, _Joe thought bitterly. He still couldn't believe his brother hadn't backed him up.

As the SUV pulled away, Frank finally spoke, his tone mollifying, "You know, Rich, I do think Joe is right. That girl is staying at the Champion cabin. In fact, I'd bet the basement bedroom is hers. The bed had been slept in very recently."

"Were there clothes in the closet?" Rich asked.

Frank grimaced. "No, there weren't. But I have a feeling Abe did a quick cleanup before we went in the house."

Joe leaned over the back of Frank's seat. "Abe was very nervous. He was hiding something… or someone."

Rich turned to face forward with a grunt. "Well I need more than your word to start throwing around accusations. Especially when the man you're accusing has a ton of money and no plausible motive to be picking pockets for cash."

Joe sank back into the rear bench and crossed his arms. He didn't care what Rich thought. Personally, he was certain of one thing.

Mack Champion was hiding that girl.

HHH

A/N: Thank you very much for following my story, especially those of you who have liked or favorited it, and especially, especially to those who left reviews: Jabba1, bhar, SC15, layapearl, liferscove2118, fairytaleprincess03, prayingformytodd, zenfrodo, and the unsigned guests – You are the BEST!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Chapter 5 Pickpocket or Prey**

By the time they were climbing out of the SUV at the resort it was nearly four in the afternoon. Frank was tired and disgusted. Watching as his brother got out of the back of the vehicle, in an obviously pissy mood, he heaved a sigh. Over the last couple years, Joe had made great strides in getting his impulsiveness under control, but every once in a while – like today – that control slipped.

Rich cast an irritated glance at Joe, but his smile was grateful as he shook Frank's hand.

"I really appreciate your help, today, Frank. I'm just sorry the results weren't more… concrete."

"Me too, Rich," Frank said. "I do think you should keep an eye on Mack Champion. Joe's right. There is something strange going on in that cabin."

"Champion _is_ squirrely," Rich said. "He's a fairly typical survivalist. There are quite a few in the area. But that doesn't make him a criminal."

"No, it doesn't," Joe's sour voice broke in. "But harboring a pickpocket does."

"There is no solid evidence that our thief was in that cabin, and certainly nothing to indicate conclusively that she was there with Mack Champion's knowledge," Rich said, his tone reproving. "I don't know how you two usually operate, but I tend not to make unsubstantiated accusations – especially where a respected local citizen is involved."

"We're sorry about that," Frank said, grimacing when his brother gave an irritated grunt and turned away. "It's your investigation. I'm glad we could help, but I'm more than ready to get back to my honeymoon and leave you to it. Right, Joe?"

"Whatever," Joe snipped.

"Enjoy the remainder of your stay, gentlemen," Rich said stiffly before turning to Craig. "I'm going to head home. I'm already late for my kid's baseball game. I'll touch base with you in the morning and we can decide how best to proceed."

Craig gave a distracted nod. He had not uttered a word that Frank could recall since his interaction with Mack upon their arrival at the Champion Cabin. In fact, he seemed totally preoccupied.

Rich stalked off without another word to the brothers. As soon as he was out of sight, Frank turned to Craig.

"It was nice meeting you, Craig," he said, holding out a hand, which the man took in a perfunctory handshake.

"Likewise." Craig turned to Joe and held out his hand. "Joe."

"Thanks, Craig," Joe said.

Craig started to turn away, then seemed to think better of it and turned back.

"Listen, Rich is a good guy, really. He just has to consider how something like this is going to affect the resort's relationship with the locals."

Joe glanced up, grimaced, and nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I'm… sorry I spouted off like that. It was out of line."

Craig shrugged. "Personally, I suspect you're right about Champion. There's always been something… different about that guy. But with someone like him we have to be careful."

Deciding to take advantage of Craig's candidness, Frank asked, "What happened between you and Mack, Craig? And who's Sissy?"

The smile on Craig's face faded and his expression pinched close, jaw working convulsively as if he was struggling to control a flash of anger.

"It was a long time ago, and really it's none of your business. Listen, I have a lot of work to do. If you'll both excuse me."

He turned and disappeared in the same direction that Rich had.

Frank felt Joe's hand on his shoulder. "Way to go, bro. I blew it with Rich and you pissed off Craig. We're on a roll with resort Security, huh?"

"Let's go meet the girls on the beach and forget about this mess." Frank looked at Joe. "Do you need to go back to your room to change?"

"Naw, I have my suit on under my shorts. How about you?"

"Under your shorts?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow.

Joe shrugged so Frank turned toward his cabin.

"Well, I need to change. Come on, I'll stop by the cabin then we can go to the beach."

Fifteen minutes later he and Joe arrived at the waterfront.

"There they are," Joe said, pointing to where Nancy and Vanessa sat in a set of lounge chairs connected by an umbrella table.

Vanessa spotted them first and waved.

"Grab a couple chairs and bring them over," she called out.

Frank sat his chair next to Nancy's, leaning over to kiss her forehead before taking a seat. Nancy stared at him, her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"So, how did the hunt go?"

Joe put his chair next to Van and dropped into it before answering.

"Lousy."

"Actually, it went fine," Frank said. "Until Joe lost his cool."

Frank related the basics of what had happened when they reached the Champion cabin. Joe stood up and pulled off his t-shirt as Frank described his accusation of Mack Champion.

Dropping his shirt on the end of Vanessa's lounge chair, Joe gave his brother a smug glance. "At least I didn't accuse a security officer of trying to hide something."

"I didn't accuse anyone of anything, I just asked a question," Frank said, then shrugged. "You saw how Mack was with Craig when we arrived. There's something weird going on between those two."

"Yeah, it was hard to miss," Joe said, staring out across the lake.

"Well you're here now, and it's time to relax," Vanessa said, standing. "Come on, Joe, take off your shorts and come for a dip with me."

Joe grimaced. "Um, no, I think I'll just relax right here."

Vanessa took his hand, lips turned up in a knowing smile.

"Joseph Hardy, you promised."

Shaking his head, Joe said, "I don't think so, Van."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does that mean I don't have to wear this string bikini you bought for me?" she asked, indicating the white swimsuit she had on.

Joe's glance was admiring. "But you look really good in that suit, babe."

"I bet you look really good in the brief swimsuit I got you, too," Van said.

Frank was shocked to notice the distinct blush creeping up his brother's cheeks. It took a lot to embarrass Joe.

"Did you say briefs?" Nancy asked. "This I have to see."

"I don't think so," Joe said.

Crossing her arms, Van frowned at Joe. "So, am I to understand that it's ok for me to be out in public in a skimpy string bikini, but you're too shy to be seen in your briefs?"

"Come on, babe…" Joe's periwinkle blue eyes were pleading.

"Take off the shorts," Van said flatly.

Joe grumbled, but did undo his shorts, letting them drop to the ground to reveal swimming briefs in red and black swirl. Van sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it," she purred. "Like you're always telling me – if you've got it, you should flaunt it."

Growling, Joe scooped Vanessa up in his arms.

"You're going to pay for this, Mrs. Hardy," he said as he ran toward the water, carrying Vanessa who was shrieking with laughter.

Frank chuckled and then looked down into a pair of provocative blue eyes. He shook his head adamantly.

"Don't even think about it."

Grinning impishly, Nancy responded, "Too late. I bet we could find you a pair of swimming briefs in one of the resort shops."

"No way."

Nancy gave him a cute little pout. "Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine."

She leaned over her chair, gathering up the papers Frank was certain she had been poring through since his and Joe's departure. The curiosity piqued by those papers was quickly overshadowed by other thoughts as his gaze wandered down his wife's shapely figure.

Bent at the waist, Nan's current posture provided an alluring view of her rear. His body's involuntary reaction was immediate and thankfully camouflaged by his loose board shorts. _Another good reason to avoid the briefs_, he thought wryly as Nancy straightened and turned to face him.

Grabbing his hand, she led him toward the water. "Come on. Let's take a swim and cool off."

Frank snagged his wife around the waist, lifting her feet off the sand and carrying her toward the water.

He pressed his lips to her ear, nipping at it playfully before growling, "I don't want to cool off, sweetheart."

HHH

Frank settled into the lounge chair Van had vacated and reached across the low umbrella stand connecting his chair to Nancy's. Taking her hand, he stroked the back of it with his index finger. Her skin was still cool from their swim in the icy waters of Lake George and its silky smoothness was as soothing to him as a worry stone.

Smiling at him, Nancy said, "I missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you, too," he said. "And I'm just as happy to leave that whole pickpocket mess to Rich and Craig. Damn Joe anyway for getting me involved."

A rich, throaty chuckle greeted that accusation, and his eyes snapped to meet Nancy's mocking gaze.

"Like you could really have stayed away, Frank Hardy," she said, her tone chiding. "You know as well as I do that if Joe hadn't volunteered you, you would have volunteered yourself."

Frank sighed. "Ok, ok. So maybe Joe was just jumping the gun… like he always does. I would have at least waited to see if they could find someone else before volunteering."

"Of course you would have, honey."

Lacing her cool fingers into his, Nancy raised his hand and pressed it to her lips. As she let their joined hands drop, she laid her head back against the chair, eyes closed.

"I believe I could take a little nap," she murmured.

Frank watched until her breathing deepened and then his gaze slipped out to the lake. Watching several jet skis buzzing about, he wondered idly which two were Joe and Van. He knew Nancy had been ready to join them, but personally, he needed some down time away from his brother after their adventure earlier. Recognizing that, Nancy had begged off for both of them and they had parted ways with Van and Joe for the day.

He was just as glad to be sitting here on the beach with his wife. Quiet time with Nan all to himself for the rest of the day sounded perfect. Maybe they could even enjoy a romantic candlelit dinner on the deck, followed by some moonlit time in the hot tub.

Frank let his own eyes drift shut as he made his plans for a romantic evening with his bride.

HHH

A tentative tapping on the door nudged Joe out of the light slumber that had followed his and Van's early-morning lovemaking. He turned his head and looked at the clock. It wasn't even seven o'clock a.m.

"Do you think Frank is trying to get back at me for bugging them yesterday morning?" Joe mumbled at the swath of covers obscuring his wife's form.

A muffled, "could be," was his answer.

The tapping at the door became a more insistent knock, so Joe threw off the covers and pushed himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he snapped, "I'm coming!"

He snatched his pajama pants off the floor and pulled them on before stumbling to open the door. Expecting to find his brother grinning at him, Joe was surprised to instead be gazing into the serious face of Cedar Point's chief security officer.

"Rich?" Joe hooked his fingers over the top of the door and leaned his head on the frame as the first inkling of dread trailed icy fingers up his back, setting his hair on end.

"Joe," Rich said stiffly. "I hated to bother you this early, but then I figured you'd want to get this out of the way…"

As Rich trailed off, looking decidedly uncomfortable, Joe prodded.

"Get what out of the way?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

Leaning his head back to look toward the bed, Joe saw Vanessa's naked form disappear into the bathroom. "Um, sure. Come on in."

Shoving away from the door, Joe let it swing open as he moved down the short hall that led into the room. As he entered, he raised his voice so Van could hear.

"Rich is here, babe."

Rich had followed, shutting the door behind himself before turning to face Joe.

"Craig got called out early this morning on a high-angle rescue... he volunteers with the local rescue crew." Rich waved a dismissive hand. "Anyway, as soon as he arrived at the scene, he called me. It looks like we may have found our pickpocket."

Joe raked a hand back through his hair, struggling to wake up enough to wrap his head around what Rich was saying.

The bathroom door opened. Wrapped in a fuzzy white resort robe, Van walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. The worry evident in her pretty slate-colored eyes told him she had overheard what the Security chief had said.

Looking at Rich, she asked, "The girl that stole Joe's wallet is the one being rescued?"

Rich shrugged. "Craig thinks it could be her. A couple of rock climbers found her on an outcrop early this morning. I hate to ask this, but you two are the only ones who have actually gotten a decent look at her and I was hoping maybe you could… um, would be willing to come out and identify her so we know whether to pursue it."

"Of course."

Joe's answer was reflexive. His mind was preoccupied, chewing over the implications of what Rich was telling them. How had the pickpocket, who he was certain was safely ensconced at the Champion cabin late yesterday afternoon, have ended up over a cliff?

"How badly hurt is she?"

Vanessa's voice had a slight tremor that shook Joe out of the analytical thoughts whirling around his head. He looked down into the face of his wife, whose concern over the little thief gave him pause.

Rich said, "When Craig called they were just setting up the rescue equipment. He said it was a good twenty- or thirty-foot drop. She was lucky, though, and landed on a small outcrop before she hit bottom. But it's going to be tricky getting down to her and trickier still getting her back up to the top of the ridge. Those high-angle rescues take time."

"That's a long way to fall," Vanessa said with a gasp. "Do you think she's been there since yesterday afternoon?"

"_If_ she's our pickpocket, I think it's likely," Rich said.

Vanessa shook her head, expression sympathetic. "She must be absolutely terrified!"

Joe swallowed. If she had fallen over that ledge because he had been chasing her… but, no, that wasn't possible. Frank had tracked her to Champion's cabin.

_How in the world could she have ended up over a cliff?_

He turned to Rich and asked, "What makes Craig think it's our thief?"

"She's wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans and has brown hair," Rich said. "That and… well, where they found her is pretty much in line with the trail your brother led us on to the Champion cabin yesterday. I think he must have misread the tracks somewhere along the way."

"Doubtful," Joe said, worrying his lip with his fingers, lost in thought.

Rich's expression hardened. "I don't suppose you Hardys make that kind of mistake, huh?"

"We make plenty of mistakes, but not about this," Joe said, mentally correcting the 'we' in his previous statement to 'I' before continuing. "But Frank did not miss the trail. That girl went straight to the Champion cabin. We found her footprints by the basement entry. Or don't you recall that detail?"

"Your brother himself thought he might have missed something. Didn't you both say it was strange for a fleeing fugitive to head toward a house? Well, she didn't. Somewhere, she veered off the trail we followed and went over that ledge."

"You don't know that," Joe said tightly.

"What else could it be?" Rich asked dismissively, as if there was no other explanation.

Joe crossed his arms. "Maybe she went to the cabin. And then when Champion realized we were on to him, he took her out and shoved her over the cliff to keep her from revealing his involvement."

Vanessa gave a little gasp and Joe tightened his arm around her. He hated that she'd had to hear that.

"His involvement?" Rich's voice rose. "Just what do you think Champion is involved in?"

"You mean besides attempted murder?" Joe asked snidely.

"That's a leap. Personally, I think you're just too proud to admit that you and your brother could have made a mistake," Rich snapped.

Vanessa stepped between them. "Stop it. Both of you. So you have different opinions about what may or may not have happened. Don't you think it would be wise for us to first make sure that the girl that fell is the same girl that picked Joe's pocket before we start arguing about the how and why?"

Several seconds of tense silence followed. Joe met Rich's challenging glare with one of his own. Van's hand found his, squeezing it. He glanced down at her, registering the pleading expression.

Joe sighed. "Van's right. We need to make a positive ID."

"Yes," Rich agreed tightly, before turning a stern gaze on Joe. "But do me a favor, Mr. Hardy. Keep your off-the-wall theories to yourself until you have hard evidence to back them up."

Grinding his teeth, Joe managed a curt nod in response.

"I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance." Rich turned and left, the door slamming shut in his wake.

Vanessa headed immediately toward the phone.

"I'm calling Frank. I think he'll want to be there. Why don't you get a cool shower in the meantime?"

Joe watched Vanessa uncertainly for a few seconds. She sounded nervous and he was a little irked that she was so anxious to call Frank. But in all honesty, he wanted his brother by his side for this. When Van shot a prodding look over her shoulder as she picked up the phone, he gave a resigned nod and turned toward the bathroom.

He was still stinging from Rich's accusations. Over the years Joe had readily admitted being wrong more times than he could count, but he wasn't wrong about Champion. And his certainty had nothing to do with pride. Not only was he confident in Frank's abilities, but the footprints by the basement entrance had clinched it. Joe was positive that the pickpocket had headed straight to Champion's – taking refuge somewhere familiar.

And if that was the case, then her 'fall' over the cliff was very suspicious.

HHH

A/N: Many thanks to bhar, fairytaleprincess03, liferscove2118, Jabba1, SC15, and zenfrodo for the lovely reviews, as well as to all those who have put the story on alert.

I'll 'see' you again on Sunday!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardys or Nancy and I make no money from this.

Also, please remember that though this story is set on the shores of Lake George in the Adirondacks (a real place), Champion Ferry, Champion Peninsula, and all related locations are purely fictional.

**Chapter 6 Rescue & Reasoning**

The phone buzzed.

It was like déjà vu as Frank rolled over and looked at the clock.

He snatched up the receiver. "Do you even know how to tell time, little broth –"

"Frank, it's Vanessa."

The tension in his sister-in-law's tone was unmistakable. Frank sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Rich Haschalk just stopped by," Van said and proceeded to fill him in on the discussion. "Frank, you have to come with us. I'm not sure I'm equipped to deal with Joe and Rich in this particular situation."

"Alright, Van. I'll get dressed and meet you in the lobby. Don't leave without me."

"Don't worry, I won't," Van said and then rang off.

"What's going on?" Nancy was wide awake by the time he hung up.

Launching out of bed, Frank started throwing on clothes as he explained the situation to his wife. He wasn't surprised that by the time he was dressed in his hiking clothes, she was similarly dressed and ready to go as well.

She flashed him a tight smile. "I can stay if you think you'll have better luck with Rich by yourself."

He smiled at her gratefully. "Rich and I parted on pretty good terms yesterday. I'm kind of hoping he'll be more than happy to accept some help dealing with Joe."

Hand in hand, they hurried up the path to the main lodge. As they approached the entrance, Rich pulled up in a black SUV. He greeted them as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"G'morning," Rich said. "I see good news travels fast. I didn't really figure I'd get away without both brothers."

"We'd understand if you didn't want us to come," Nancy said. "It's Van and Joe you really need. But we thought if you didn't mind…"

As Nancy trailed off with a cajoling smile, Frank picked up seamlessly, "If it isn't too much trouble we would really appreciate being allowed to tag along."

Rich nodded acceptance. "If it ends up being our pickpocket, I'd like you to see if you can back track her trail, Frank. So I'm actually glad you're coming along."

Frank pressed his lips into a thin line. "I can try, but no promises."

The doors swung open and Vanessa and Joe walked through arm in arm.

"Hey, bro," Joe said with a wan smile. "Glad you could join the party."

"Let's get moving," Rich said tersely. "I talked to Craig and he said they have a medic on the outcrop with the girl now. She's unconscious and pretty banged up. They've already got life flight on the way."

Frank caught the sour look that crossed Joe's face when he looked at Rich, though he did a pretty good job of hiding it. They all loaded in the SUV and Rich pulled out of the portico and headed down the resort access drive.

At the end of the drive, instead of making a right and heading toward the main road, Rich hung a sharp left, taking the gravel, single-lane road that led past Champion's cabin. Sure enough, they passed by the 'Private – Keep Out' sign, heading past Champion's spread and further up the ridge that rose behind the resort.

"The ravine the girl fell into is just past the northern edge of the Champion property, with the nearby ridge marking one of the property boundaries. It's a fairly gradual 'hill' to the locals, but there are some deeper gorges where water has cut into the rock and they can be pretty treacherous. The girl fell into one of them. It's a small tributary stream, so the gorge is fairly shallow, but even a thirty or forty foot drop can kill. She's lucky."

It was slow going as they followed the rutted gravel road for probably ten more minutes before seeing the rescue vehicles up ahead. Rich pulled off the road and parked behind a four by four truck with an extended cab and a specialized bed cap that was currently wide open displaying an array of ropes, slings and other climbing gear.

Opening his door, Rich said, "We walk from here. Craig said the headwaters are just over the ridge. Should be pretty easy to find."

As he got out of the SUV on the passenger side, Frank scanned the area down slope of the logging road. Low scrub growth quickly gave way to large pines interspersed with deciduous trees. To his untrained eyes it looked like virgin forest thrived less than ten feet from the edge of the road, but he was sure it was second growth. Having read quite a bit about the history of the area, Frank knew that some silviculturists even had trouble telling the difference in the Adirondack Forest – a testament to the success of the park preservation and restoration scheme.

He rounded the vehicle and met Nancy, taking her hand as they began following Rich up a steep slope to the top of a ridge. Once over the crest they broke out onto a relatively flat, though gently-downward-sloping plateau. A thick forest of evergreen and deciduous trees obscured most of the landscape except to the east where a clearing with swaying marsh grasses was dotted by islands of open water. Water lilies and arrowhead undulated in time to the water surface, which was moving rhythmically with the gentle breeze.

The wetland, located on a large depression at the top of the ridge, was alive with waterfowl, bullfrogs and insects providing an incessant buzz of background noise. But gravity slowly worked its magic, pulling the water downward, the spongy soil surrounding the marsh giving way to a stony vista. A stream defined itself as it cut its way into the rock, quickly disappearing from view between blocky boulders which then vanished under the feet of majestic trees further down the gradually falling landscape.

Rich led them away from the open area and into the forest, moving steadily downhill. The trees seemed to close in around them, muffling the sounds of the marsh they left behind. Soon periodic bursts of echoing voices indicated they were approaching the rescue crew, but they could hear them long before they actually came into view. Frank spied reflective vests up ahead through the trees, and they broke into a small clearing at the edge of a narrow gorge.

Craig met them.

"Hey, Rich. They're just getting the spider rigged now. She should be up in a few minutes. Life flight is on its way."

As if on cue, the thwap-thwap-thwap of helicopter rotors could be heard approaching in the distance. Craig glanced over his shoulder and then turned back.

"There's the med-evac now. I asked the Chief about letting us take a look, but it'll have to be quick. The girl is in shock and pretty banged up. She really needs to get to the hospital."

"Are they taking her to Glens Falls or on to Albany?" Rich asked.

"Glens Falls is closest and has experience with her kinds of injuries so she's headed there."

"Steady!"

The shout brought all attention to the gorge, where a winch system had been set up, with a boom that extended out over the edge of the rock face. More shouted commands accompanied the raising of the litter holding its human bundle even as the sound of the chopper grew louder and louder.

The chopper was passing overhead when the litter reached the top. They pulled the board in and unhooked the rigging 'spider' that attached it to the end of the rope. Four men took positions on either side of the litter and lifted it easily, the occupant still strapped securely in place looking fragile and ghostly in the garish yellow t-shirt.

Rich urged Joe and Vanessa forward as all three of them fell into step with the rescuers carrying the girl up into the forest. It was apparent that they were not going to waste time stopping for the ID – it would have to be done on the run as they rushed their injured patient toward the medical care she needed.

HHH

Joe looked down at Vanessa's pale face and wrapped a protective arm around her as they watched the med-evac helicopter fly off with the girl. It took intense concentration to relax his jaw muscles, which had clenched tight at his first glimpse of the frail child strapped into that litter.

One pant leg had been cut open to above her knee so an air cast could be applied to immobilize a compound fracture of her lower left leg. The oversized yellow t-shirt reached almost to her knees, the color serving to make her look even more sallow, despite its soiled appearance. Dark shadowy bruises and scrapes covered her arms and face. Blood from a nasty head wound had cemented her hair to the side of her head along with dirt and leaves.

"So, was it her?" Rich's voice shook Joe from his thoughts.

"I can't be sure," Joe murmured truthfully, though he suspected it was.

"It's her, I'm positive," Van said, her voice trembling. "Is she going to be alright? How could this have happened?"

Looking at Van, Joe could no longer hold on to the detachment of thinking of the girl as a common thief. Especially after seeing the poor, beat up kid in the litter.

"If I had to guess," Rich said, "she was probably running away in a panic and ran right over the ledge."

Joe's head snapped up to look at the Security chief. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that a frightened girl wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran over a cliff, Mr. Hardy."

"Running… from Champion," Joe said thoughtfully. "Could be."

"Be careful. You and your brother were the ones that chased her into the forest. Not Mack Champion," Rich said, voice taut with censure.

"She lost us long before she ever made it to that cliff," Joe said. "And we know she was at the Champion cabin."

"We _know_ nothing of the sort," Rich said flatly.

Two officers approached with Warren County Sheriff's Office insignia on their uniforms.

"Rich Haschalk?" asked the small female officer.

"Yes?"

"Can we have a word, sir?" asked the portly, male member of the pair.

"Excuse me," Rich said to Joe and Vanessa before turning away.

Joe stifled the urge to encroach on the conversation, and considered what Rich had said. Personally, Joe had no doubt that Champion was somehow involved in the girl's 'accident.' Unfortunately, Joe couldn't ignore his own culpability in her current condition if what he suspected was true. He had shown his hand yesterday and spooked Champion into a desperate move. What still stymied Joe was the reason. What the hell was Champion up to that had prompted this?

His jaw tightened again.

Rich faced Joe and Vanessa a few minutes later. "The sheriff would like you to come in and provide a statement regarding the theft."

"You didn't provide a copy of the original report?" Joe asked.

"I did, but he would like to talk to you personally," Rich said. "I can take you since his deputies are still busy with the rescue personnel."

The sour note told Joe that Rich wasn't thrilled with the prospect of driving them to the sheriff's office.

_Probably doesn't want to spend any more time with me than I do with him._

Out loud, Joe said, "Let's go."

HHH

Turning to Craig, Frank asked, "Are they going up to the clearing?"

With a curt nod, Craig said, "Yes. It's the only safe place for the chopper to land. This gorge is so narrow that there's very little gap in the tree canopy."

He motioned Frank and Nancy toward the rocky ledge, where the high-angle rescue crew was now working to retrieve their gear.

The gorge couldn't have been even twenty feet across, sheer rock walls dropping into a sea of green, the water not visible under the treetops below. Though unafraid of heights, even Frank felt a vague sense of vertigo as he leaned over to look down at the outcrop where the girl had been found. A small tree clung to the jagged ledge, leaving very little room on the tiny almost-flat area that jutted out from the rock wall. Two men on ropes were slowly lowering themselves to the outcrop to retrieve the rigging used in the rescue.

Surveying the expanse of sheer rock that stretched on either side of the outcrop, Frank shook his head in amazement. "She got really lucky."

"No doubt. It looked like she managed to stop her fall by catching the branches of that tree. She had wedged her body between the tree and the rock before she totally passed out. If it hadn't been for that bright yellow t-shirt she was wearing, I doubt the rock climbers would have even noticed her."

Craig glanced at the crew and then backed away. "I need to go help pack up. I can walk you back to the logging road in a few minutes."

"Rich asked if I'd try to back track her trail," Frank said. "Nan and I packed our hiking gear. Is it alright if we take a look around?"

"Of course," Craig said, obviously distracted by his pending duties. "Um, do you have my number? Cell reception on this side of the ridge is usually pretty decent."

Nancy pulled out her cell, "If you give it to me I can program it."

While Nancy and Craig exchanged contact information, Frank stepped back from the edge and looked around the small clearing they were in. The girl had to have gone over right here, but there was no way he was going to be able to pick up her trail in this trampled mess. Glancing up into the tree line, he grimaced. In fact, finding her route was going to be tricky, period, with all of the movement through this immediate area in the last few hours.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Frank looked down at Nan.

She motioned up the hill. "You might have better luck picking up the trail further up the ridge. Craig said the Champion cabin is about two miles south, southeast."

Frank shrugged his pack off his back and crouched down to unzip it. Packed neatly inside was everything he would need to hike out of the forest relatively safely, including geologic survey maps of the area and a compass. He opened the waterproof bag holding the maps and thumbed through them before selecting one to pull out and unfold.

A low boulder nearby provided a relatively flat surface to spread the geologic survey contour map out. Frank oriented himself to their current location on the map and pointed to it.

"This is the gorge we're standing next to and here's the logging road we drove in on. It swings northwest from the resort access road and follows this ridge that forms the backbone of a large peninsula that juts out into Lake George. Yesterday, we followed the girl from our cabin, located approximately here, southwest down the peninsula to the Champion estate on this outcrop, which is just below the ridge."

Frank jabbed a finger where he was fairly certain Mack Champion's cabin was located.

"Do you think you missed her veering off the trail you followed?" Nancy asked.

"Could be," Frank said, and then slowly shook his head. "But I really don't think so. Joe found small, fresh footprints near the basement entry to Champion's cabin and we both think they belonged to the girl. The question is, if she was there, how the heck did she end up here?"

Frank's phone rang and he answered it as Nancy leaned over the map to study it.

"Hey, Joe. Was it her?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Joe's voice sounded tight. "The local sheriff wants Van and I to come in and provide a statement. Rich is taking us."

"I'm not surprised," Frank said. "Nan and I will follow up here and let you know what we find. We'll meet up with you later back at the resort."

"Fine."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

The clipped tones indicated his brother was definitely on the edge. Frank took a deep breath and blew it out.

"You need to relax, bro."

Joe's voice dropped in volume, but took on an intensity Frank knew all too well.

"She was just a little kid, Frank. If Champion had anything to do with this I'm going to nail his ass to the wall."

"We'll figure it out, Joe, but watch your step. You don't need to piss off the entire Warren County law enforcement community."

A dry snort greeted that. "Yeah. Right. I'll do my best."

"To _not_ piss them off, right?" Frank asked.

"Of course."

"Easy, Joe."

"I'll see ya later, Frank."

And with that, Joe ended the call. Frank closed his phone with a shake of his head.

Some things never changed.

HHH

A/N: Bonus post for the weekend . Many thanks to those who have reviewed… zenfrodo, Jabba1, unsigned guests, fairytaleprincess03, liferscove2113, and SC15 – you all truly make my day! And thanks to those who have put the story on alert. I truly hope you continue to read and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 7 Truce & Tenacity**

Nancy watched Frank shove his phone into his pocket, his handsome face set in a grim expression. Knowing the brothers, she figured Joe was being difficult.

"Is everything alright?"

"Joe's on a crusade now, so I guess that remains to be seen. Hopefully Vanessa can keep him from blowing it with the sheriff like he did with Rich."

"I really think Joe's learned his lesson," Nancy said with certainty.

"About spouting off in front of the suspect, yes. About antagonizing the local authorities…" Frank shrugged.

"You need to let it go, hon. Joe will be fine. Leaning over to pick up the map, Nancy carefully folded it so the area where they would be hiking was facing out. "Now where do you want to start?"

Scanning the woods above them, Frank said, "I think you're right, we'll have better luck picking up her trail sign closer to the ridge. In fact, our best bet is to look on the other side of the logging road. Rescue personnel had no reason to go over there, so sign should be limited to our girl… assuming she was alone when she headed toward that gorge."

"You don't really think she was alone, though, do you?" Nancy asked.

"No," Frank said, frowning. "And I'm pretty sure Joe doesn't, either."

"Well, I'm inclined to think you're both right, because I find it hard to believe she would have just run over that ledge unless there was an immediate threat," Nancy said. "This clearing is plenty wide enough for her to have spotted the edge and stopped before going over."

Frank shrugged and started retracing their steps back up to the ridge. Nancy fell into step beside him.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said. "Depends on when she went over."

"You and Joe followed her to Champion's place in the middle of the afternoon."

"But if she holed up somewhere until dusk and then got spooked… you know how twilight can play tricks on your eyes." Frank raised his eyebrows and cast a sidelong look at her. "Just playing devil's advocate here, because I know Rich is going to."

"Your reasoning is sound as always, Hardy," Nancy said with a slight smile as she picked up her pace to move ahead of him. "But for one thing, if she holed up, why not hole up for the night instead of chancing a move across treacherous terrain in the dark? That's a stretch no matter how you look at it."

She was relieved to see the amused lift to Frank's mouth when he caught up to her.

"And your counter-arguments are indisputable as always… Hardy," he said, grabbing her hand as they broke out of the wooded area near the top of the ridge.

The sun shone down on the marsh, but it was eerily quiet.

Frank glanced around. "Guess the chopper spooked all the wildlife. The silence seems almost too… profound now."

"It is a little creepy," Nancy agreed.

As they crested the ridge, noise from the part of the crew that was working on stowing equipment at the truck reached them. They exchanged greetings and stopped to chat with them for a few minutes. Craig introduced Nancy and Frank not only to the rescue personnel but also to the sheriff's deputies who had apparently been tasked with monitoring what they were doing.

While the rescue crew set back to work stowing their gear, Frank and Nancy spoke further with Craig and the deputies, gathered at the back of Craig's red Jeep Wrangler. Frank provided an account of their hike to Champion's cabin the day before. Then he explained Rich's request, wrapping up with a brief description of their plan.

"So we know that she had to cross somewhere along here. I plan to scout down this stretch of logging road and see if I can find any sign of where she came out of the forest. Has anyone been over to the other side of the road for any reason that you know of?"

"Don' think so. Nobody had any reason ta go over there," said the deputy who had introduced himself as Bill Omara. "You see anybody over there, Nic?"

Omara was a hefty five foot eight, with swarthy, oversized features that included huge, brown, cow eyes and a fleshy, pugilist's nose. His partner, Nicci Cordova, was a petite five-foot-three-inch woman. Her short brown hair, pale complexion, and pixie-like face were a stark contrast to her colleague.

"No, Billy, all the action was on the north side of the track," Nicci said. "No one had any reason to go over there."

"Good," Frank said with a nod. "Hopefully that means that any sign of our victim's exit from the forest hasn't been disturbed."

"I thought you said she was a thief?" Bill said.

Frank gave Bill a hard look. "But she's the one that had to be rescued. Until we know the whole story I don't think the girl deserves to be labeled anything other than a victim."

Nicci put a hand on Frank's arm. "I hope you don't mind, Frank, but Sheriff Simpson told us to stick close to you to see what you found. Given the circumstances, he wants us to be on the front lines of any investigative work, though we're all well aware of your and your brother's reputation as investigators."

Frank shrugged, the only hint at embarrassment the red tint to his ears. "It doesn't bother me in the least. Do you have any tracking experience?"

"A little, but I'm probably a novice compared to you," Nicci said with a warm smile. "It should be informative to watch an expert at work."

Frank was already scanning the edge of the trees back along the logging road. He responded to Nicci without even looking at her.

"I'm no expert. Come on, let's start in this direction…"

Nancy interjected, "Frank, I don't think we should have a whole army of people traipsing along the south forest margin or we could obscure any sign you might find. Do you want to go ahead with Nicci and the rest of us will wait here?"

The regret evident on her husband's face when he turned back to look at her made Nancy smile. There was a time when she might have been jealous of Nicci's flirtatious manner toward him, but no longer.

"I suppose you're right, sweetheart," Frank said. Dipping his head, he gave her a firm kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, though. If we find anything I'll come back to get you."

Reaching up, Nancy slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Then she flashed him a teasing smile.

"I was hoping you'd come back to get me whether you found anything or not."

He chuckled. "You know I wouldn't abandon you on our honeymoon."

"This is more mystery than you promised me, hon," Nancy said with a laugh. She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, Frank headed down the logging road the way they had come in, moving toward the forest edge with Nicci tagging closely along.

Bill lifted a hand to his inattentive partner. "Yeah, Nic, I'll jus' wait here for ya."

"I'm curious to see what Frank's able to find," Craig said, foot propped up on the rack attached to the back of his Wrangler as he peered after Frank and Nic. "But I think you're right, Nancy. Wouldn't do to have too many people wandering around over there."

Taking a seat on the rack, Bill caused the entire back end of the jeep to sink noticeably. He looked up at Nancy curiously as she turned to face the two men at the back of the vehicle.

"You two're on yer honeymoon, eh? How the hell'd ya get roped into this?"

Nancy shrugged and gave the large man a grin.

"Just lucky, I guess."

HHH

Joe had just finished giving his account of yesterday's events to the sheriff, who stood from the old wooden office chair behind his large oak desk. He glanced briefly at Rich, who leaned in the corner of the office, expression closed and unrevealing. Joe suspected Rich would disagree with some of what he had said. But the Security chief was too politic to say so right now.

Sheriff Simpson was fifty-something, tall and wiry, with thinning, colorless hair and a sharp, hawkish face. Though friendly enough upon their arrival and introduction, Joe figured he'd be predisposed to doubt Joe's interpretation of the facts. He knew Rich had likely provided his own slant to the story already.

The sheriff crossed his arms as he walked around the desk, staring studiously at the floor until he leaned in front of Joe and pinned him with a serious look.

"Mr. Hardy, I hope you understand that it isn't that I don't believe what you're sayin'… or believe that you believe it, at least." Simpson's twang pegged him as a transplanted southerner. "But Mack Champion's family has lived in these parts for nigh on two hundred years and we can't be makin' wild accusations."

Joe sighed. He had made a mistake, and he'd willingly own up to it if they'd just give his theory a fair shake.

"Listen, I know I shouldn't have spouted off like that to Champion yesterday," Joe said.

He chanced a glance back at Rich, who pushed off the wall and stepped forward. "You're dang right you shouldn't have."

Launching to his feet, Joe turned to face Rich. "I said I'm sorry. I made a mistake. That does not invalidate the theory and if you write Champion off as a potential suspect in this inquiry then you're making a mistake, too."

"Now, now, Mr. Hardy," the sheriff's calm voice was appeasing. "I don' think that anyone is suggesting we write Champion off. But you gotta understand that we need to tread softly in this situation and make sure we got our ducks in a row afore we start layin' blame. We don't rightly know what even happened out there, yet."

Joe's shoulders slumped and he looked down at Vanessa, who had remained very quiet after relating her small part of the story. She gave him an encouraging smile and then stood. There was a firm set to her jaw as she turned to face Simpson and Rich.

"Gentlemen, I've been sitting here listening for the last hour, and I fully agree that Joe jumped the gun, which he has a tendency to do," she said, giving Joe a reproving little smile. "However, I think the important thing to keep in mind here is that there is a little girl who is in the hospital fighting for her life and given the _facts_ that we currently have I believe that it is likely that there is something more than simple thievery going on here. All my husband is trying to do is make sure that the interests of that little girl are not going to be pushed aside in deference to some man who just happens to have a lot of money and influence."

Sheriff Simpson and Rich Haschalk glanced at each other, eyes tight with embarrassment. Joe felt a satisfied smirk curve his lips and turned to stare at his wife who was not only the most beautiful woman on earth, but also the most amazing. The quelling look Van gave him wiped the smirk off his face. She was right, it was time to try to mend the fence he had ripped a hole in with his blatant accusation of Champion yesterday.

It was Sheriff Simpson who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, ma'am, I certainly can't argue with ya there. We need ta figger out how that little girl ended up over that cliff. And trust me, ma'am, if'n Mack Champion had anything to do with it, he will be brought to justice. But like I said, we gotta be able to _prove_ it."

"Of course," Vanessa said with a nod. "I just want to know that Mr. Champion's position in this community doesn't make him above the law."

"Exactly!" Joe said, then turned to Rich. "I really am sorry about yesterday, Rich. My mouth gets ahead of my brain at times."

Rich pressed his lips together and considered Joe for several seconds. Then he held out his hand.

"Truth is, Champion rubbed me the wrong way too, so I understand. Just, let's try to be more careful in the future."

"You got it," Joe said, giving him a conciliatory smile as he shook the offered hand.

"Good," Van said. "If that's settled, I'd really like to go to the hospital and find out how she is. Do you think that would be possible, Rich?"

Rich's expression softened as he gave Van a consenting nod. "Since we don't know who she is, I'm not sure how much information the medical staff will be willing to share. But we can head over to Glens Falls and find out."

"Just see my deputies when you get there," Simpson said. "I sent Lewis and Bottoms to see if they could get a statement. I'll let them know you're comin'."

Van fixed the sheriff with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Sheriff. I really think that little girl is going to need some friendly faces around her when she wakes up. This whole thing is just so horrible."

The sheriff gripped Van's hand gently and gave her an affable smile.

"Certainly can't hurt, ma'am. Thank ya much for your help. And trust me, we'll be a'talkin' to Mack Champion about this. You can be sure o' that."

Joe took the sheriff's hand in turn. "Good luck, Sheriff. I hope you're able to figure out what happened. If you need anything else from us, Rich knows where to find us."

"We'll be in touch, Mr. Hardy. Thanks, again, for your help."

"You're welcome."

HHH

Van wrinkled her nose as they entered the emergency room. No matter how many times she walked into a hospital, the antiseptic smell and whitewashed, bland surroundings turned her stomach. Though she had spent little time as a patient, since she had met Joe she'd spent plenty of time as a visitor. It never got any easier.

The thought of that poor girl in a place like this, badly injured and all alone, absolutely tore at Vanessa's heart. Since her first glimpse of the frail-looking child in the rescue litter, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

Gripping Joe's arm, Van said, "I hope they let us in to see her. She has to be so frightened."

Joe patted her hand. "She may not even be awake, babe. That was quite a fall. You need to be prepared for the worst."

"But I'm hoping for the best," Vanessa said in determination.

Rich walked up to the desk. "Hello. I was wondering where we could find the rescue from Champion Ridge?"

The harried nurse behind the counter snapped, "If you're from the press –"

"No, ma'am, I'm with law enforcement. Sheriff Simpson told me to see Deputies Bottoms and Lewis?"

"Oh, well, in that case… they've moved Baby Doe to the PICU on the fourth floor. I believe the deputies are up there now."

Vanessa felt her heart constrict at the moniker used to refer to an unknown victim. She had hoped that by now they would have identified the girl from her fingerprints or something.

"They still don't know who she is?" Van hissed at Joe. "Why not?"

"It takes time to run prints, babe. And given her age, she may not be in the system anywhere. One thing for sure, she's probably still unconscious – otherwise they'd know her name."

Sighing, Van murmured, "We have to get up to see her, Joe. She needs to hear some friendly voices."

"She's still unconscious, Van…"

"You know that even unconscious people respond to voices. Please, Joe. I really need to see her."

Rich was motioning them to follow. Joe led Van toward the elevator the security chief was holding.

"Hopefully we'll be able to make that happen."

Upstairs, Rich led them out of the elevator and directly across the hall to a nurses' station situated just outside of a large glassed-in area.

"Can I help you?"

The attractive, middle-aged nurse standing behind the counter had a very caring face, and Vanessa stepped forward before Rich could speak. Her name tag identified her as Stephanie Fredrickson, RN.

"There was a little girl rescued from a gorge near Champion Ridge. How is she doing?"

Stephanie gave Van a kindly smile but shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to share information about a patient with non-family."

"But you don't even know who her family is," Vanessa said. "I just want to sit with her and let her know that someone is here that cares. Don't you have volunteers that help out with patient care? I could be one of them…"

"Well, miss…"

"Vanessa, Vanessa Bender –"

"Hardy, babe. Vanessa Hardy," Joe said with a soft smile.

"Oh, I'll get used to that eventually," Vanessa said. "Yes, Vanessa Hardy."

"Well, Vanessa, the patient unit group has an office right down the hall where you can fill out the application packet. Tell them that Steph sent you and asked that they expedite the background check. That's what takes the most time."

Van smiled at the nurse. "Thank you so much, Stephanie. I really appreciate it. I just don't think I could sleep tonight if I don't see with my own two eyes that that little girl is ok."

Rushing in the direction that Stephanie had indicated, Vanessa didn't even notice that Joe stayed behind.

HHH

Rich chuckled. "That young lady can be a little single-minded."

"Tell me about it," Joe said.

"Newlyweds?" Steph asked, looking at Joe.

He smiled. "Yes. In fact, we're on our honeymoon."

"And spending it embroiled in a mystery. You Hardys sure do live up to your reputation," Rich said. "Steph, have you seen the deputies that came in with the girl?"

"They just left," Steph said. "Baby Doe isn't capable of giving a statement right now and likely won't be for several days. Dr. Liu is consulting with specialists at the children's hospital as we speak. I _can_ tell you that her condition is very serious."

Rich gave a frustrated grunt. "That figures."

Glancing around the PICU entry, Joe asked, "Is this a secured ward?"

"Well, to an extent. Only two visitors per patient are allowed into the room at any time. That said, there are always exceptions…" The phone rang, and Steph smiled apologetically. "I have to take this."

Turning as the nurse answered the phone, Joe looked at Rich. "I don't want to sound paranoid, but…"

Joe hesitated to voice his concern. He wasn't sure how much credence the Security chief was giving his theory and he hated to strain their tenuous truce with another accusation.

"You're worried that someone might come to finish the job," Rich murmured.

Pursing his lips, Joe nodded. "Paranoid, right?"

Rich gave him a tight smile. "Sometimes a little paranoia is a good thing. I'll call the sheriff and talk to him about setting a protection detail as a precaution."

"Thanks, Rich." Joe motioned down the hallway. "I'm going to see if I can help Van out getting through that background check. Otherwise she's going to be impossible to live with."

"I'll put in a good word for you. So will Sheriff Simpson, I'm sure."

"Thank you."

HHH

A/N: Thanks to Jabba1, SC15 and liferscover2118 who managed to catch the bonus chapter yesterday and review. You really have no idea what it means to me when you take the time to leave those little notes

I am afraid I will be unable to post until Friday next week because I will be traveling on business. I apologize in advance for breaking my promise of posting every three days. Hopefully the bonus chapter this weekend makes up for the posting schedule delay!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 8 Confidences & Conundrums**

"Tell me, Craig," Nancy said conversationally. "How long have you been working high-angle rescue?"

Still gathered around the back of the Wrangler, Nancy, Craig and Billy had been making small talk for the last half hour, waiting for Frank and Nicci to return.

"I finished the formal training just last year," Craig said, his enthusiasm apparent in his wide open expression, though his voice maintained its usual mellow inflection as he continued. "I'm still apprenticing with the experienced rescuers. We do a lot of training, but it has to become second nature. I'm really enjoying the challenge. Hoping for a chance at a full-time position on the rescue crew in a few years if all goes well. Right now, I'm just a volunteer."

"It seems like you would get quite a bit of real-life practice around here, given the terrain," Nancy said.

"Not so much around here as in High Peaks," Craig said. "In my free time I'm working toward becoming an official member of the Adirondack Forty-Sixers. I've already been up East Dix and some of the other lower peaks, and my class did some training on Big Slide so I've been to the top of that, too. I'm chomping at the bit to get to some of the more primitive peaks, but the guys keep telling me I need to cut my teeth first."

"The Forty-Sixers?" Nancy asked.

"It's a club for people who have climbed all forty-six of the high peaks in the Adirondack Mountains."

"I was in that club when I was younger," Bill said. "It's open to anyone who's interested in takin' up the challenge. I never made it up all forty-six. Kinda lost interest."

"I imagine it's a pretty elite group," Nancy said.

Bill shoved to his feet. "I'm gonna go check on 'em. See what progress they're makin'. Don' worry, I'll stick to the track."

As he lumbered away, Nancy turned her full attention to Craig.

"Sounds like you grew up here, Craig. Does your family still live in the area?"

"My mom still lives in Champion Ferry," Craig said. "My dad took a job as an accountant in Philly years ago."

"Oh."

Craig shrugged. "Was for the best after… never mind. When they get together it just gets ugly."

Taking a seat where Bill had been, Nancy looked up into Craig's face. He couldn't be much older than her and Frank, maybe edging into his late twenties, but it was difficult to tell with his youthful appearance. Having heard of his frosty response to Frank's questions yesterday, she knew not to press too hard.

Frank had mentioned the name 'Sissy' so Nancy thought perhaps she was a sister. It was worth exploring. She gave Craig a sympathetic look.

"That has to be difficult for you. Do you have any siblings?"

The working of his jaw muscles was evident in his lean, hairless face. "I'm… alone."

Then again, maybe Sissy wasn't a sister. "Must be tough being an only child in that situation."

"I didn't say I was an only child," Craig said evenly. "My sister… died thirteen years ago."

Bingo. Though hesitant to press on an obviously-sensitive subject, Nancy was endlessly curious.

"That's awful," she said. "She must have been very young."

She bit back the cascade of questions and left it at that. Leveling an understanding look at Craig, Nan allowed him to decide whether to share or not.

Several seconds of silence ensued. Craig finally sank onto the rack next to Nancy with a heavy sigh.

"She was only thirteen… well, almost fourteen, when it happened. I don't like to talk about it. It tore our family apart."

"I'm sorry," Nancy said, giving his folded hands a comforting pat. "I didn't mean to be nosy, but it's a force of habit."

Craig flashed a wry smile at her and then gazed off into the distance, his expression turning thoughtful.

"S'alright. It was a long time ago, now. No one talks about Sissy anymore so I can usually ignore it, but when Mack brought her up yesterday…" He shook his head. "It just dredges up a lot of bad memories."

Thinking about her recent foray into her mother's tragic childhood, Nancy nodded in understanding.

"I can imagine. It's much easier to leave it in the past and move forward with your life," she said. "But sometimes it takes working it out to really put it behind you – where it belongs."

She met Craig's steady, curious gaze with a tight smile. He nodded.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

Nancy hesitated, but decided that maybe it was only fair to share her own story.

"I recently learned that my mother was murdered when I was five years old. Frank, Joe and Van helped me investigate and we uncovered this huge, ongoing, baby-trafficking scheme. In the end, it led to the entire operation being shut down, and hopefully saved a lot of young women in the process. It made the whole painful ordeal worth it. I also found out that I likely have an uncle out there somewhere. Maybe someday I'll even be able to find him."

"Wow. That's quite a story."

Shrugging, Nancy gave him a pointed look.

"We all have a story. Maybe it's time you and your family's story was told. If nothing else, it might help put it in perspective and let you move on. Talking about it and being honest about how it makes you feel can be very therapeutic." She cleared her throat and decided to prod with a leading question. "So how was Mack involved in what happened with your sister?"

Craig's jaw clenched tight, as he grated out, "He was… dating Sissy. He and I were both seniors at the time…"

Nancy started and looked at Craig in surprise. "But she was only thirteen and he had to be what, seventeen, eighteen? At that time of life that's close to illegal."

Standing, Craig looked down at her, jaw still clenched tight against what Nancy suspected were very strong emotions.

"It's time to change the subject."

Nancy gave him an apologetic grimace, before adopting a light, almost-teasing tone. "I'm prying again, huh?"

She was hoping to salvage the tenuous friendship she had just started to forge with the reserved man. Craig was a tricky guy to get to know.

His jaw relaxed, and his lips cracked into a slight smile. "I guess I've never been much of a talk-it-out-and-share-your-feelings kind of guy. But if I did want to share, you'd be an easy person to talk to, Nancy. Frank's lucky."

Nancy hopped to her feet. Recognizing there was little point in pressing any more, at least at this point in time, she gave him a grin.

"Thanks. I hope he thinks so."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he knows it," Craig said, glancing down the track.

Nancy followed his gaze to where Frank, Nicci and Bill were making their way back toward them. Frank was smiling directly at her and Nancy gave him a questioning look. He shook his head as he came to a stop in front of her.

"No sign down the way we came in," he said, then motioned in the other direction. "We'll scout this way next. Since no one has traveled much beyond this spot in the last day or so, I think we can stick along the logging road if you want to come along."

Nancy reached up to give him a peck on his cheek. He surprised her by turning his head and capturing her lips in a warm kiss.

"Mm, that's what I needed," he murmured as she pulled away.

Smiling, Nancy whispered, "Me too."

Nicci crossed her arms. "We're burning daylight, folks."

With an accepting look at the diminutive officer, Frank grabbed Nancy's hand and took off at a brisk pace toward the relatively undisturbed end of the logging road.

"Actually quite a bit of daylight left, but only a couple hours until lunch."

"Hey," Craig said. "If you don't mind I'm going to beg off. I need to, uh, get some shut-eye."

"No problem, Craig," Frank said, shaking his offered hand. "I'm sure Nicci and Bill will give us a ride back to the resort."

Craig smiled, though it seemed forced. "Yeah. Great. I'll see ya later. 'Bye, Nan."

"'Bye, Craig." Something made Nancy step forward and put a hand on his arm. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Go get some rest. Maybe we'll see you tonight?"

"Maybe."

With a final wave, Craig ducked into his jeep and took off.

Nancy fell in step next to her husband and shook her head.

"I'm almost as bad as you and your brother."

Frank grimaced and muttered, "Speaking of my brother, I hope Joe's behaving himself."

Nancy shrugged. "I think he'll be on his best behavior after yesterday."

"You have more faith in that than I do, obviously."

Knowing Joe and she had some things in common that drove Frank to distraction, she squeezed his hand in comfort.

"I just recognized the look on Joe's face when you got back. He realized he pushed too hard yesterday. He'll be treading lightly today, trust me."

Frank chuckled and gave her a long, sideways glance.

"Voice of experience there, sweetheart?"

She couldn't help the unladylike snort that escaped.

"That's me – experienced!"

HHHHHHHHH

Vanessa carefully chose the location of the Mylar balloon arrangement so that it was within sight of the currently empty bed. When she had gotten back, they had already taken Baby Doe for testing, so Van had yet to see her. She sighed and pulled out the book she had purchased at the same time as the balloons.

"Hey, babe."

Startled, she looked up and smiled at her husband. "I bought her some cheerful balloons – they don't allow flowers in the PICU. And I thought I could read to her."

"I just talked to Steph. She said that it would be a while before Janey got back to the room. They're running tests and doing evaluations. I think we should go get some lunch and come back later this afternoon."

"Janey?" Vanessa asked. "Did they learn her name?"

Joe shook his head. "Steph said that's what they decided to call her. Baby Doe seemed too impersonal."

Vanessa sighed and stood, carefully laying the book on the side table. "That's true. And I suppose you're right about getting lunch. Have you heard from Frank and Nan, yet?"

"Rich called a little while ago. He said Frank had found a trail but it was slow going. Someone has already back tracked and done their best to totally confuse the sign."

"That's pretty telling, isn't it?" Vanessa asked.

"Telling, yes, but we won't know what it means until they get to the head of the trail." Joe gave a dry chuckle. "Frank's gonna be in a real mood after wasting another day of his honeymoon tracking through the forest."

Taking Joe's hand, Van squeezed it and smiled at him. "At least Nan's with him today. And you know how they both love a mystery."

"That they do."

HHH

Their little processional broke out onto a rocky outcrop and Frank groaned.

"Not again."

The brush around the entire clearing had been trampled, almost like an army had been in and out of it several times over. The last similar clearing they had gone through had taken over an hour of painstaking examination to figure out which were false trails, and which was the trail they needed to follow.

Nancy stepped up next to him and put her hands on her hips. "Unbelievable."

"Someone really didn't want us to be able to follow this trail," Nicci said.

"You got that right," Bill said. "Well, what now?"

"Now, we eat," Frank said, dropping onto the rock and opening his pack. "I have four granola bars and a couple bottles of water. Sounds like a feast, huh?"

As they lounged around the rocky area, Frank spread out the map and oriented himself. The last clearing had the advantage of soft soil and he had managed to locate a directional footprint about the same size as the one Joe had found outside of Champion's cabin. That was going to be highly unlikely in this clearing given the rocky terrain.

A soft nudge to his shoulder turned his attention to Nan as she took a seat next to him, having portioned out the granola to their companions.

"Whatcha thinkin', handsome?" she asked lightly.

"I'm thinking that I should have brought something more than granola bars," he said, popping the last of his ration into his mouth.

"We're about here, right?" Nancy asked, pointing at the map.

"We are here," Frank said, moving her finger slightly to the south of where it had been.

"And Champion's cabin…?"

"Here." Frank pointed almost directly east, then ran a finger along the trail they had been following. "We've been paralleling the logging road for awhile now. We're about halfway between that and Champion's cabin."

"I wonder why she didn't just follow the logging road – would have been a lot easier going."

"If she was running from someone, she'd be too exposed on the road," Frank said. "My question is, why go to the trouble of covering the trail like this?"

"Well, if it was Champion, he would have a good reason for obscuring a trail that leads back to his cabin. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't look like there's anyone else that lives on this peninsula."

Billy chimed in. "Actually, Mack Champion does have a neighbor. Alice McClain. She lives just the other side o' the ridge, a little further down. Her husband, Innes McClain, was MJ Champion's business partner. Together, they own most o' this peninsula."

"That's the neighbor lady that Mack told us he helps out," Frank said to Nancy. Turning to Nicci and Bill, he asked, "Does Mack come into town much?"

Nicci answered, "Not really. Mack keeps pretty much to himself, but he does continue the Champion family tradition of supporting the local youth organization. He's head of the board that administers the trust fund that maintains the sporting facilities at Champion Field in town."

"What town?" Frank asked.

Billy laughed. "Callin' it a town is generous. Champion Ferry is more like the old servants' lodging for the Champion family. The lumber mill was the heart of it for years until it shut down. We had a thriving furniture factory in town but it burned to the ground about thirty years ago. When that happened, the place pretty much died."

"Until Mack sold that parcel to a developer and they built Cedar Point," Nicci said. "That was the second time tourism saved our little town. Whispering Pines was bought a few years later and totally remodeled. With the two resorts on either side of town, tourism has become our bread and butter."

"So Champion owns a lot of property around here?"

"The Champion family used to own thousands of acres northwest of Lake George for nearly a century until forest preservation became such a big deal," Billy said. "It was the beginning of the end of their reign. The partnership with McClain was a pretty recent development. Made it so's MJ Champion could keep a small corner of the Champion family stake in the area. Now Mack owns half of Champion Peninsula, and that's it. Quite a fall from their glory days."

Frank stood and brushed himself off. "So Champion owns everything around where we are right now?"

"Well, yes and no," Nicci said. "There's no telling how the deeds were structured for the peninsula. There are public rights-of-way even through privately owned land. The old logging road is one of them. Though it's only a track, the state does perform maintenance on it to maintain access. If you follow it to the end there's a gorgeous outlook at the tip of the ridge that's a favorite of locals."

Billy snorted. "Yeah, 'specially horny teenagers."

"So what you're saying is anyone might have come down the logging road?"

"Pretty much," Billy confirmed.

Looking around, Nicci asked, "Shouldn't we be able to tell if she came off the road or from the Champion cabin?

"The problem is that there isn't a single trail," Frank said. "Even at that last clearing it was as much guess as evidence that led me in this direction. I just got lucky and found sign further out."

"I doubt it was luck, honey," Nancy said with a smile. "How do you think we should tackle this clearing?"

Frank held out a hand to help Nan to her feet. "Very carefully."

Asking everyone to stick to the rocks, Frank conducted a quick but thorough once-over of the edge of the clearing. Unfortunately, it yielded no concrete evidence to indicate in which direction to begin the search for the true trail.

Moving a few feet into the surrounding brush, he began another painstaking examination around the entire clearing, searching for consistent directional sign with divergence of a discernible trail.

This was going to take some time.

HHH

Nancy sighed as Frank turned back, shaking his head. "I was right – it's another false trail."

"How do we tell the right one?"

"The area is so trampled, I'm not sure we'll be able to. We're spinning our wheels."

"What if we tried going toward Champion's cabin and seeing if that trail was the right one?" Nancy suggested.

Frank's lips thinned. "I thought of that, but I don't want to be accused of biasing the search."

"Playing the odds is good detective work, Hardy," Nancy said. "How about heading straight to the road and scouting back from there… same with the Champion cabin."

Frank nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go make the proposal to Nic and Bill – let the officials make the final call."

HHH

Vanessa slipped into Janey's room and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. She and Joe had eaten lunch at a local diner and then come straight back to the hospital. Joe was outside, talking to the officer on protection detail. Having rapidly bored of the technical talk, she had left him to come see Janey, who had only recently returned from a round of tests.

Sitting down, Vanessa smiled at the pale, unconscious girl lying in the bed. She did her best to ignore the sound of the ventilator and the steady beep of the heart monitor that provided a persistent background noise that was far from pleasant.

"Hey, Janey," she said brightly. "My name's Vanessa. I brought you some balloons, and I thought maybe we could read _Jane Eyre_ together – it was one of my favorite books when I was your age."

On the paperback cover a pretty girl stared pensively into the distance as Van picked the book up with a shaking hand. Vanessa remembered reading of the terrible things that Jane had overcome through the course of her life and hoped that perhaps the story would provide inspiration for little Janey Doe to wake up, open her eyes, and talk to them.

Joe, Frank and Nancy seemed able to distance themselves from the horror of what had happened to Janey, instead focusing on the mystery of how it happened. Vanessa felt like she didn't have the luxury of distraction. She was sure that as always, Joe would be intent on keeping her out of the investigation. Leaving her only Janey to focus on.

And all of that seemed petty compared to what had happened to the poor little girl lying in the bed. Vanessa shook herself and opened the book.

"'There was no possibility of taking a walk that day…'"

HHH

"So nobody besides the authorities has stopped by at all?" Joe asked.

"No. And the sheriff said to let you know that they're still running her prints. I'm afraid it could be several days before we know who she is."

Deputy Collins, a middle-aged career Army man who had been working in the sheriff's office for about a year, had been reluctant to share any information with Joe until he had called his superior. Joe had been relieved when Sheriff Simpson had confirmed Joe's status as a trusted associate. Maybe Joe was making some headway in atoning for his errors with Champion the day before.

"I was afraid of that," Joe said. "Can you tell me what they've found out at the scene? My brother was helping out with the tracking, but I can't reach him on my cell."

"Cell service on the peninsula is notoriously unreliable because Champion refused to cede any land to build a cell tower. I'm among the parents of teenagers in Champion Ferry who really wishes he would," Collins said with a wry smirk. "All I know is that they were still looking. You'll have to talk to the sheriff to find out more."

"Thanks, Deputy Collins," Joe said. "I appreciate your help."

Leaving the deputy at his post, Joe went to join Van in the room. Baby Doe, or Janey as everyone had taken to calling her, looked even more sallow in the sterile hospital gown and off-white blankets. But at least they had cleaned her up and dressed the head wound.

His gaze landed on his wife, who had scooted her chair as close to the head of the bed as she could get. Her knees were tucked into the side of the mattress, and she had a book open on the covers next to Janey's arm, reading aloud to the unconscious child. He smiled when he noticed that Van held the girl's hand in a soft grip as she read.

Vanessa was the most beautiful and caring woman he knew.

He was a really lucky guy.

HHH

"Sheriff Simpson said he'd meet us here. He's not convinced that this is necessary given the evidence we found along the road," Bill said as he got out of the RV near the drive into Champion's cabin.

Frank stood and looked back at Nancy who gave him an encouraging smile.

"If we don't look then we can't conclusively eliminate Champion as a suspect in whatever happened," Nancy said. "The sheriff is sure to agree with that reasoning, as is Mr. Champion."

"Unless Champion has something to hide," Frank murmured under his breath. He put an arm around Nan's shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm really glad you came with me today, sweetheart."

The sheriff arrived a few minutes later. He listened as his deputies' explained what they had found during their trek through the peninsula. They described both the trail they had found that led from along the logging road to meet up with the obscured trail they'd been following from the same logging road further along the ridge. Then they pitched the plan to perform another search from Champion's yard, to see if there were any additional trails that intersected.

"But it doesn't make sense, Sheriff," Nancy said. "Why take her off the logging road where they did? Why not drive all the way up to the ridge before leaving the vehicle?"

"Well, she might have escaped at that point," Simpson said, tone reasonable. "That would force them to chase her through the forest to where we found her."

Frank shook his head. "It still doesn't hold water. If they came from the logging road, why bother obscuring the trail? Only Champion has a plausible motive for doing that… and for laying a false trail back to the logging road."

Sheriff Simpson stood with his arms crossed and feet planted shoulder-width apart, looking from Frank to Nancy and back, before finally nodding.

"Alright, we have a good enough reason to ask for access. I need to talk to Mr. Champion, any way. If he doesn't have anything to hide, he shouldn't mind the request."

Stopping midstride down the drive, Simpson cast a stern look back at Frank and Nancy.

"Just do me a favor, folks, and let me do the talkin'."

HHH

A/N: I made it through my OSHA 30-hour training without slipping into a coma! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and likes during my brief hiatus. I hope this relatively longer chapter makes up for the extra day you had to wait for it.

A million thanks to Cameron1812, SnowPrincess, guest and zenfrodo, especially, for the reviews. Those little notes mean the world to me.

Double and triple thanks to SnowPrincess who is one of my amazing betas. Without her and JackieJacks, this story would not be nearly as polished. BTW, any and all mistakes that are here now are mine alone… I'm endlessly tweaking and tend to reintroduce errors in the process. If you see something that needs fixed, please let me know.

Until Sunday


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 9 Monsters & Moments **

Nancy stood next to Frank near the short flight of porch steps as Sheriff Simpson knocked on the front door. The large, darkly-stained cabin had an ominous air about it, and a chill slid icy fingers up Nancy's spine as they waited for a response from within. It was a full minute before the door finally creaked open.

Standing in the opening, looking pale and drawn despite his olive complexion, a teenaged boy fixed the sheriff with a glassy gaze.

"That's Abe," Frank whispered to her.

Abe seemed to jerk awake when he saw the uniform. "Have you found her?"

The sheriff's brow wrinkled. "Have I found who, son?"

"Uh…" Abe swallowed and shrugged. "The, uh, pickpocket they were looking for yesterday."

He motioned over the sheriff's shoulder at Frank. A moment later the door swung wide and Mack Champion stepped forward. With a firm hand on Abe's shoulder he pushed the boy back into the cabin and stood with arms akimbo in the open entryway.

"Can I help you, Sheriff?"

"Hello, Mr. Champion. I was hopin' I could have a word with ya, sir."

Champion closed the door on Abe's anxious face and stepped out onto the porch. His mouth quirked up into a smirk as he moved past the sheriff with barely a nod of acknowledgement to walk down the steps, stopping in front of Frank.

"Well, well, twice in two days with a famous Hardy boy on my doorstep. I'm glad you chose to leave your nosy brother behind. Your companion today is far more attractive, Frank." Mack held out a hand to Nancy and bowed slightly. "Mack Champion, at your service, pretty lady."

Nancy took the offered hand and leveled Mack with a curious look. He was handsome and the smile gracing his chiseled features reflected serene warmth, but the sepia hue of his eyes was flat and dimensionless. Even without Frank's and Joe's insights she would have been cautious around him.

"Nancy Drew-Hardy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Frank stiffened beside her, his arm tightening around her shoulders as Mack pressed his lips to Nancy's hand. The look he threw at Frank was blatantly confrontational, as he released his grip on Nancy to turn and look up at the sheriff.

"Sorry, Sheriff, but beautiful women tend to distract me. What was it you wanted to talk to me about? Not that little pickpocket again, I hope? As I told Frank and his companions yesterday, Abe and I haven't seen her."

Sheriff Simpson put his hands in his pockets and walked down a couple steps before stopping one from the bottom so that he looked down upon Mack.

"Well, sir, we actually found that little pickpocket… part way down the gorge below Champion ridge."

"How terrible. Is she ok?"

Mack's bland expression and mild tone were at odds with his words. The sheriff's eyes narrowed as he considered Champion.

"Actually, she's in pretty rough shape, but we're hoping she'll pull through," Sheriff Simpson said.

Nancy could have sworn she caught a flash of alarm, or was it anger, in Mack's face, but it was so brief, so quickly concealed, that she couldn't be certain.

Meanwhile, the sheriff continued in a firm, compelling voice. "With your permission, sir, we'd like to scout the woods north and east of your cabin. See if we can figger out what happened to the girl. Right now, it looks a'most like someone mighta pushed 'er into that gorge."

Pinning Champion with a pointed gaze, the sheriff crossed his arms and waited.

Mack's eyes widened. "Why would someone do that, Sheriff?"

The corner's of Mack's mouth ticked up slightly, but his eyes widened in an expression of overt shock a moment later. Once again, Nancy was left wondering whether she had imagined it. Despite his good looks, Mack Champion was giving her the creeps.

Sheriff Simpson's response conveyed a definite challenge. "I'm sure I don't know, sir. But I do intend to find out."

"I should hope so," Mack said. Challenge accepted.

"I'll be back to ask you a few more questions as soon as I get this crew on their way, sir," the sheriff said. "If'n you don' mind."

"Not at all."

The sheriff tipped an imaginary hat at Mack as he brushed by him to stride across the lawn. Nancy glanced over her shoulder as she and Frank followed Sheriff Simpson toward the forest margin north of the cabin. Champion stood like a sentinel, face set in a cold, calculating expression. Catching her eye, he gave her a cool smile and a wink.

Turning away from Mack's disturbing countenance, Nancy gripped Frank's hand tighter.

"I don't know why he pushed that little girl into the gorge, but I am absolutely convinced that he did."

Frank nodded in agreement. "The key is finding the proof."

"Which is all about finding the motive."

"That could be far easier said than done."

Heaving a determined sigh, Nancy cast one last critical glance at Mack, who hadn't moved a muscle. Turning back, she looked up at Frank.

"Especially with a psychopath like Mack Champion."

HHH

By the time they returned to Cedar Point it was late afternoon. Frank threw his pack on the floor of the bedroom in frustration.

They had found a trail from Champion's cabin to the logging road. And another. And another. In short, nothing concrete to link Champion to the girl. Certainly nothing to indicate that he had anything to do with her 'accident.'

"Relax, honey," Nancy said, her cool hands rubbing the knotted muscles in his shoulders.

Turning, he wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in the curve of her neck. The tang of pine clung to her, mingling with the usual scents that he associated with Nan.

"It's been a long, disappointing day, huh?" she murmured, her lips skimming his cheek.

Frank nodded and then lifted his head to capture her lips in a persistent kiss. She relaxed as he reached a hand down to cup her hip and pull her against him.

His stomach rumbled. Nancy's answered with a grumble of its own.

She pulled away with a chuckle. "I think we better get something to eat. We skipped breakfast and only had a granola bar for lunch."

"Yeah, I need food," Frank said and then stripped off his t-shirt as he headed toward the bathroom. "But I need a shower worse."

Nan's arms snaked around his waist and splayed across his chest, her warm breath raising gooseflesh where it caressed his back as she said, "How about I order in room service for us and then join you in the shower?"

"You won't hear me complaining," Frank said with a smile.

Releasing him, she gave his butt a pinch. He turned at the bathroom door, watching as she picked up the phone. Nan gave him a wink. Then, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear while she spoke to room service, she began slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Frank shifted uncomfortably at the automatic reaction of his body to Nan's provocative little display. Deciding it was stupid to fight it, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans so he could shove them to the floor with his underwear.

They'd have plenty of time for some intimacy before dinner arrived.

HHH

Nancy reached out a hand to touch Frank's handsome face, currently turned toward her with a warm, loving smile. The last hour of togetherness had been just what they both needed to erase the tension and weariness of the day. They had even managed to squeeze in a shower in amongst the lovemaking. She felt totally relaxed and extremely content.

A loud grumbling noise came from Frank's stomach. He placed a hand on his abdomen as if that would silence it.

"I'm starving," he said. "But I really don't want to get out of bed."

A glance at the clock told Nancy they wouldn't have much choice in the matter shortly. It was already after five thirty, so their dinner would be arriving any minute.

Rolling to her stomach, Nancy propped her chin in her hand and laced her fingers into the hand on his midriff, smiling at him.

"I think room service would be a little appalled if we answered the door in our current attire."

Frank shifted to his side, one hand holding his head, and moved their joined hands to her waist. His thumb drew gentle circles around her belly button.

"Seems a shame to clothe this beautiful body," he said with a roguish grin.

There was a knock at the door and he jumped up, pointing a stilling finger at her.

"You, don't move a muscle. I'll go get dinner and we can enjoy it right in here."

With an appreciative smile, Nan watched as he grabbed his jeans and hastily pulled them on to answer the door.

A couple minutes later he was walking in with a tray full of food, which he set in the middle of the bed. The smell triggered a demanding rumble in Nancy's stomach.

"I don't know what you ordered us, sweetheart, but it's making my mouth water."

"Mine, too," she said. "I think I got us a couple of surf and turf dinners with a lobster fondue appetizer, but I'm not positive because you distracted me when I was placing the order."

She stood from the bed and found one of Frank's t-shirts to pull over her head. Frank's arms snaked around her from behind.

"Hey, I thought I told you _not_ to get dressed."

Twirling, she looked down at his jeans.

"You did," she said, tugging on the button and deliberately popping it open.

"You're the one that said I shouldn't answer the door naked," Frank said as he tightened his arms around her. "I'll make you a deal –"

But he didn't get to make his proposal because another knock at the door sounded.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"It's probably Joe and Van," Nancy said, patting his chest comfortingly. "I'm kind of anxious to talk to them."

He sighed. "I am too. But their timing sucks."

"Do you want this t-shirt?"

"Naw, it looks good on you. I'll grab another one."

They both quickly threw on some clothes. While Nancy ran to answer the door, Frank brought the food back out of the bedroom.

Nan motioned to the sliding door that led out to the back deck. "Let's eat outside. I think there's probably enough for all of us. This looks like a mountain of food."

"I hope so," Joe said. "I'm starving."

With a grimace, Frank responded, "We better order a couple more dinners. I don't think there's nearly enough here if Joe's hungry."

Nancy nodded and made another phone call to room service. When she came back out to the deck, the two meals and appetizer had been set out in the center of the table and were already disappearing.

Snagging some bread, Nancy dipped it in the lobster fondue before popping it into her mouth. _Nothing has ever tasted so wonderful_, she thought as she sank into the chair between Vanessa and Frank.

Her sister-in-law's silent, pensive demeanor caught Nan's attention. Van had barely said two words since their arrival, and she hadn't touched the food, which was being devoured by the two apparently-ravenous brothers. Hurrying to fill her plate before the food was all gone, Nancy glanced at Vanessa in concern.

"Are you ok, Van?"

"I'm fine," she responded quietly. "Just worried about Janey. She's still in a coma."

Joe said. "The doc said the coma is the brain's way of allowing her to heal."

"It's just so horrible," Van said. "What kind of monster could do that to a child?"

An image of Mack Champion floated in her mind's eye as Nancy considered the kind of monster Van was referring to. Mack might be handsome and charming, but Nancy had glimpsed the truth that lurked under that deceptive front. That particular kind of monster was one of the most insidious and frightening.

"A psychopathic monster," Nancy murmured, then met Van's curious gaze with an uncomfortable shrug. "Mack struck me as a pathological narcissist. I honestly can't believe they let him adopt that boy, Abraham."

"Guess that criminal psych course came in handy after all, huh, Nan?" Joe gave her a grim look and then glanced uneasily at his wife. "And that's all the more reason to let the authorities deal with it."

"I agree. But like it or not, we're up to our eyeballs in this mess," Frank said in his usual matter-of-fact tone. He met Nan's gaze, his jaw tightening. "I really didn't like the way he was with you today. And I'm not sure the sheriff was wise to bait him like he did."

Nancy nodded in agreement, as Frank related the basics of their encounter with Mack this afternoon. Joe leaned back in his chair, expression tight with concern.

"I'm really glad they assigned a protection detail for the girl," he said. "I wouldn't put it past that egomaniac to try something. He seems to think he's pretty much invincible."

"He's no dummy, that's for sure," Frank said. "We found nothing today that would conclusively link Mack to what happened to the girl. If Mack is responsible, it's going to be much more difficult to prove it now that he's on guard."

"Well, when Janey wakes up she can tell us what happened," Vanessa said. "No one can argue with an eye witness."

"Personally, I'll be relieved when Champion is behind bars," Joe said.

"You're leaping ahead of the evidence," Frank cautioned.

"Come on, bro," Joe said, leaning forward. "You believe he did it, too."

"Until we have proof, it's only a theory," Frank said. "Even psychopaths are sometimes innocent."

"Mack Champion is far from innocent."

Joe sat back with a harrumph.

With a heavy sigh, Frank said, "You know what I mean, Joe."

Vanessa slapped a hand on the table. "Well, if Mack Champion is responsible then we need to make sure he pays for it."

Joe's expression became alarmed. "The authorities will make sure he pays for it, babe. We need to let them do their work."

With a disbelieving look at her brother-in-law, Nancy had to stifle a snort when she realized he was being serious. She found it difficult to believe he'd really stay out of it himself. That just wasn't Joe's style. Keeping Van out of it was pretty much par for the course, though.

And that wouldn't make Van happy at all.

HHH

"We'll see you in the lobby for some breakfast at nine, tomorrow morning," Frank said as he and Nancy escorted Joe and Van out onto the porch. "Then we can head to the hospital together for visiting hours."

"That sounds good," Vanessa said. "I'm really hopeful that Janey will be awake."

Frank shared a worried look with his brother. They both knew the likelihood of that was minimal. Given the distance of the fall and the injuries that Janey Doe had sustained, she could be in the coma for several days.

Meanwhile, Nancy was her usual forthright self.

"Unlikely, Van, but it certainly can't hurt to go visit and let her know that there are people here who care." She squeezed Van's shoulder comfortingly.

They wished each other good night. Frank and Nancy stood out on the porch until Joe and Van were out of sight, before going back inside.

Frank motioned to the back deck. "What do you think about relaxing in the hot tub for a little while before bed?"

"Sounds good to me," Nancy said. "I'm starting to stiffen up a bit. It's been a while since I did any hiking."

"And we got one heck of a workout today," Frank said. "I'm feeling it, myself."

They changed into their suits and drifted out back through the sliding door. Nancy had meandered to the railing and was leaning on it to look out at the sunset over Lake George. Frank leaned next to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close before following her gaze out to the horizon.

It was a cool, clear evening, though clouds were beginning to gather in the distance. As they watched, the sun sank out of sight, igniting the sky in brilliant hues of fuchsia and tangerine, fading into the deep purple of twilight. The squeals and laughter of activity up at the main lodge carried to them as a muted backdrop to the chorus of peepers and bullfrogs nearby, while the forest surrounded them with its comforting scent of pine and earth.

Nancy sighed. "This is pretty relaxing without the hot tub."

"It sure is," Frank agreed.

The sound of something creeping through the underbrush nearby caught his attention and he felt Nan stiffen simultaneously. Turning, he scanned the dense woods into which he and Joe had chased Janey only twenty-four hours earlier. The shadows were deep and impenetrable, and the scene that had felt warm and comforting scant seconds ago now made the hair on the back of Frank's neck stand on end.

The sudden chattering of a squirrel broke the ominous spell. Frank and Nancy looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Shaking his head, he led Nan toward the hot tub. Frank felt foolish.

"Some fearless detectives we are."

HHH

Van rubbed her temples with her fingers as she dropped onto the bed in their room. It had been a while since she had experienced a headache this bad.

She knew she must have looked bad when Joe's hand came to rest on her shoulder, concern etched in his handsome features.

"You look pretty strung out, babe," he said gently. "Why don't we get you into bed?"

Nodding mutely, Van didn't protest as Joe undressed her and tucked her in. She smiled up at him as he brushed the hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Aspirin?"

"You got it."

HHH

Joe watched as Van downed the pills he'd brought her, then took the glass from her hand and set it on the side table. Tucking the covers tight around her as she sank back onto the pillows, he sighed.

"Try to get some rest, babe."

"I have a splitting headache but the aspirin should help. Are you coming to bed?"

Joe gave her a grin. "If I did, you wouldn't get any rest."

Van smiled – the first real smile Joe had witnessed all day. _Some honeymoon this is turning out to be._

"I love you, Joseph Fenton Hardy."

"And I love you, Vanessa Bender-Hardy. Which is why I'm going to go down to the lobby and let you get some rest. I'll be back in a couple hours and then I'll show you just how much I love you."

"Promises, promises," Vanessa murmured teasingly, even as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Joe turned off the lights on his way out the door and headed downstairs. Uninterested in an evening sitting in the bar alone, he decided to take a drive.

After all, he was very curious about what lay at the end of the logging road they had been on this morning. Too bad Van wasn't feeling better. They could have indulged in a trip back to the days of their early dating with a cruise to the local lovers' lane.

He'd check it out and maybe he'd take her back later in the week.

HHH

Abraham knew he had forgotten something, but he couldn't think what. All he knew was that whatever it was, it was bound to make Mack furious with him – even more furious than he already was.

Glancing around the wide open cabin, Abe tried desperately to remember. The small kitchen area lined one wall, and was separated from the dining room only by a large island that provided counter space for cooking, but Abe hadn't cooked dinner in the kitchen tonight.

The only thing on the counter was the apple pie that Sencha Newhouse had dropped off for them. That, at least, should make Mack happy – after all, apple pie was his favorite. But of course, Sencha knew that, which was why she had brought it over. She was a kind lady, and Abe cherished those times when he got to sit and talk to her without Mack around. Unfortunately, they were few and far between – especially lately.

Abe turned to scan the rest of the room, determined to figure out what was nagging at him. Beyond the dining room, a couch had been strategically placed to define the living room area just in front of a large stone fireplace. Dinner was currently nestled in the coals of the fire, and Abe found himself worrying if it would be done in time. If not, it would just add to Mack's already black mood.

That sent his thoughts on another tangent as he reviewed what had happened to cause Mack's sour mood. Abe knew he didn't have anyone to blame but himself. Since Sunday evening, when he'd defied his father, or at least thought he had, and set the current chain of events in motion, Abe had vacillated between unbridled fury, abject terror, and absolute despair.

_What did I do to deserve this? _

Hearing the outside entry to the basement open, Abe jumped as it dawned on him that the dining table was totally empty. He hurried to lay out the bowls and utensils and then watched nervously a few minutes later as Mack came up through the basement door into the main cabin.

Dressed entirely in camo, grease paint obscuring his features, Mack looked like he had walked straight out of one of those survivalist magazines he liked so much.

Accepting the jacket that Mack shoved at him, Abe asked, "Where did you go?"

"Hunting."

The cruel curve to Mack's mouth made Abe question what he had been hunting. With Mack, you just never knew.

At the bottom of the stairs, Mack stopped and looked back at him, eyes narrowed. "Did you find it?"

Slowly, Abe shook his head. He had really hoped that Mack would forget. He should have known better.

"You had it at the gorge," Mack said, tone tight with anger. "What did you do with it after that?"

"I m-must've dropped it."

"Wrong answer," Mack said. "Your hunting knife is like a limb. You don't drop it. We'll go out there tonight and find it."

"Tonight?" Abe asked.

With a nod, Mack said, "Light shines off the hilt just like it does off a deer's eyes. We'll find it."

Mack disappeared upstairs without another word. The sound of the water running in the bathroom let Abe know he had another few minutes to set out the juice and glasses while Mack cleaned up. Was that what he had forgotten?

Abe startled when Mack asked, "What's for supper?"

"Um, venison roast and vegetables. I cooked them in the Dutch oven just like you showed us… me. They should be done."

"What's wrong, kid? You seem a little jumpy." Mack smirked.

Turning toward the fire, Abe gave a non-committal answer. It was safest that way.

"I'm ok."

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Abe still had a niggling, uneasy feeling that he had forgotten something. Something important.

Donning a pair of oven mitts, Abe grabbed the poker and dug into the embers under the fire to uncover the cast iron pot containing their supper. The heat from the red-hot coals was searing, but Abe didn't flinch – efficiently clearing off the pot and setting it on the hearth. He lifted the heavy lid and set it aside to reveal a browned rump roast surrounded by carrots, onions and potatoes swimming in rich, brown gravy.

Using a large carving knife and fork, Abe made short work of breaking up the tender roast into pieces, then sank a ladle into the resulting stew-like meal. He turned to look at the man who stood nearby, next to the rustic wooden table that they used for eating. Mack had watched silently, with feet planted shoulder width apart and arms akimbo. He gave a curt nod of approval, but then his eyes narrowed ominously.

"Looks good. Did you make fresh bread to have with it?"

Stifling a groan, Abe realized what he had missed. How could he have forgotten to make bread? He knew how Mack loved fresh, warm bread – no matter what the meal was.

"I… I f-f-forgot."

"Useless."

Mack's tone conveyed utter disgust. Grabbing a bowl off the table, he strode forward, shoved Abe roughly aside, and got his dinner.

Back at the table, he wolfed down the entire contents of the bowl and then held it out to Abe, who had not yet moved.

"I'll have your portion. You can eat the bread."

"There's plenty of stew…" Abe knew immediately that that had been the wrong thing to say when Mack threw a furious, dark look at him.

"The rest of that stew is for pot pie, tomorrow."

Swallowing convulsively, Abe accepted the bowl and filled it again before handing it back.

"I'll make the bread now," Abe murmured.

Mack shook his head as he bent over the next bowl of food, muttering to himself between mouthfuls.

"Boy can't manage girls' work. Need to get another girl in here, soon…"

An involuntary shiver ran down Abe's spine. With Lucy gone, he had been afraid Mack would plan another hunting trip to the city. In fact, he had been dreading the eventuality.

Limbs heavy with dread, he trudged into the kitchen and began getting out the things he'd need to make bread. He had really hoped that if he kept the house clean, managed the meals and helped out however his father asked, that Mack would be satisfied. But apparently that plan had been a pipe dream. The truth was, Abe had known that going in, but it hadn't stopped him from hoping.

Part of him would be relieved to have another girl around to provide someone else for Mack to focus on. But after what had happened to Lucy, Abe immediately felt bad for wishing another person into this house.

"What hospital did they say they took the girl to?"

Mack's sudden question caused Abe to drop the cup of flour he was measuring out, sending up a cloud of white powder.

"Uh, I… don't remember." He did remember. The sheriff said they had taken Lucy to Glens Falls. _The girl has a name. She's Lucy._

"I think it was Glens Falls. We'll need to head over there tomorrow."

Abe stared at Mack, who had pushed back from the table and walked to the fire, gazing into it totally absorbed.

"Why?" Abe asked.

Mack's empty eyes rose to cast their chilling look on him.

"We have to make sure she doesn't talk."

"And how…?" Abe croaked.

"Don't be stupid, boy. You know how." Mack looked away dismissively, his tone conveying just how stupid a question he thought it was.

Swallowing around a lump in his throat, Abe considered his part in the things that had happened up to this point. He understood the reasoning behind Mack's statement, but he didn't want to be part of hurting Lucy any more than she'd already been hurt.

Unfortunately, at the moment he couldn't see any way around it.

HHH

A/N: Thanks, as always, to those who took the time to leave a review: layapearl, Jabba1 and fairytaleprincess03. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.

Until Wednesday!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 10 Quiet & Quickening**

"Hey there, folks."

Rich Haschalk's light tone did not match his haggard appearance. Nancy noted his gray-hued complexion and the dark circles developing under his eyes with concern. Glancing around at her own companions, she came to the conclusion that the last couple of days had taken a toll on all of them.

Van's eyes had gone wide, worry lines creasing her forehead. "Is Janey alright?"

Grabbing an empty chair from a nearby table, Rich flipped it around at the end of their booth and dropped onto it. "Last I heard, the girl's condition hadn't changed. She's still in a coma."

Joe edged closer to Vanessa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in comfort. Nancy shared his concern and she knew Frank did too. Van was far too attached to Janey Doe. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about it now.

"We're going to visit her this morning," Frank said. "Has anything new come to light regarding what happened?"

"Or who she is?" Van asked.

Rich gave Van a wan smile. "That's why I stopped by. The sheriff called this morning. Her name is Lucille Garcia. She's a runaway from the Ottawa area."

Leaning forward, Van asked, "Are her parents coming?"

"Uh, she doesn't have any parents." Rich grimaced at the crestfallen look on Van's face. "She was in their foster system. Children's Services, or whatever the Canadian equivalent is, is sending down a representative."

"How the hell did she end up down here?" Joe asked.

"That's what the sheriff is trying to find out. One thing is almost certain – she didn't cross the border alone," Rich said. "Her residency and status are really going to muddy the waters, though."

Frank nodded. "I'm not even sure who would take jurisdiction, but it almost certainly won't be the sheriff."

"That's what he said. He's going to do his best to keep in the loop, but apparently the Feds are on their way, too. It's pretty much out of his hands." Rich stood. "I need to get back to work. I'm sure we'll be talking again. Have a good day, folks."

Nancy watched until Rich was out of earshot, then turned and cocked an eyebrow at her husband. "Do you think the Feds that are coming will be out of the DC office?"

"Possibly," Frank said with a laugh. "Dan should be able to give us an in, regardless. He's going to start thinking you're stalking him, sweetheart."

Joe snorted. Van heaved a loud sigh, and they all sobered.

"If we're done eating, can we get moving toward the hospital?" she asked, tone peevish. "I'd like to find out how Janey… sorry, Lucy is doing."

"Sure, babe," Joe said, patting her back and then looking over at Frank and Nancy. "Are you two done?"

"All set," Nancy said. Frank nodded.

"Well then, let's get going."

Van shoved off the seat and stalked out of the restaurant. Nancy looked at Frank uneasily. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Naw, Nan, she's just worried about the girl." Joe squeezed her shoulder and then hurried after Vanessa.

"This is turning out to be one hell of a honeymoon, huh?" Frank said as he stood and wrapped an arm around Nancy's waist. "Even I didn't plan on this much of a mystery."

She leaned into his comfort and warmth, nodding in agreement. Only _they_ could have unearthed something this convoluted in the wide open spaces of the Adirondacks.

It was a talent that was a true curse at times.

HHH

It was apparent that Vanessa was upset and Joe wished there was something he could do about it. She was quiet all the way to the hospital. And once there, she led the way to the second floor, where she didn't even stop to chat with Stephanie before heading into Lucy's room.

"Is Vanessa ok?" Stephanie asked.

Joe sighed.

"She's been touchy ever since yesterday. I think she's just worried about Lucy. Don't take it personally." He turned and indicated Nancy and Frank. "Steph, I'd like you to meet my brother and sister-in-law, Frank and Nancy."

"It's nice to meet you." Stephanie looked at Joe. "I'm sorry, did you say 'Lucy?'"

Frank answered, "They've identified her as Lucy Garcia. Didn't they tell you?"

"I just came on shift," Stephanie said, turning to grab a clipboard which she scanned intently. "Mel's just finishing up her morning rounds so she hasn't filled me in on developments, yet. Ah, here it is, Lucille Daniella Garcia, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada? She's from Canada? How in the world did she end up down here?"

"If we figure that out I think it could be a big step in learning what happened to her," Nancy said.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Stephanie said.

"Can we all go in, Steph, or are you still limiting visitors?" Joe asked.

"I can allow two at a time, but that's it."

"Go on in, Joe," Frank said. "Nan and I will wait out here."

HHH

Vanessa sat mutely in a chair pulled close to the side of the bed and just stared at the young girl lying there. Certain in her own mind that Mack Champion was to blame, she thought it was unconscionable that he might get away with exploiting this poor orphan child. The fact that Joe, Frank, and Nancy had been unsuccessful so far in finding any physical evidence was more than a little worrisome to Vanessa.

"Are you ok, babe?"

Jumping at her husband's question, she pressed her lips together before turning to look at him.

"I've been kind of cranky, huh? I'm sorry about that."

He smiled at her. "It's ok. We all know you're worried about Lucy."

Turning back toward the bed, Van spoke quietly. "It's just… I don't know how you and Frank and Nancy do it. How do you separate the mystery from this poor little girl who's struggling to survive? Who cares who has jurisdiction, or who's coming to investigate? What matters is her – Lucy. She didn't deserve this, Joe."

"Of course she didn't, babe," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"If Champion is responsible for this, he has to be stopped," Vanessa said, her jaw set in determination. "We have to make sure that this doesn't happen to another child."

"_We_ have to make sure…?"

"Yes," Van said.

"Babe, there will be lots of officials here shortly whose job it will be to bring the person responsible to justice. And the Feds aren't going to care how important Champion is, or how much he owns – if he did this, he will pay. We really don't have any reason to remain involved in this investigation. In fact, I think we should leave it to the authorities. After all, we're supposed to be on our honeymoon."

Vanessa turned a dubious look on her husband. Joe had never been the type to leave anything to the authorities.

"Does that mean you plan to uninvolve yourself? Or does it mean you'd just like _me_ to be uninvolved. Because like it or not, I'm involved, Joe."

"I think we should all bow out of it," Joe said. "That doesn't mean we can't come visit Lucy. But from here on out the investigation is up to the authorities. Period."

Vanessa stared at him in surprise. He seemed very earnest and she actually almost believed him. Joe Hardy really was planning to leave it the authorities. Her impulsive, strong-willed husband was going to take a step back from a mystery and let someone else take down the bad guy.

And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

HHH

Frank had slowly ended up slouched low in the uncomfortable PICU waiting room seat along the hall adjacent to the desk where Stephanie was working. Pushing himself to an upright position, he shifted to drape an arm around Nan's shoulders.

"I wonder how Van's doing," he said. "She seemed really put out this morning."

"Yes, it's not like her at all," Nancy agreed.

The dinging of the elevator was an intermittent backdrop to the beeps and alarms of monitors emanating from within the pediatric intensive care area. The persistent smell of bleach was a perfect accompaniment to the white noise and colorless walls. This was _not_ how Frank had planned to spend his honeymoon.

"How long do you think Van is going to want to stay?" Frank asked, shifting again.

"I don't know," Nancy said.

Frank turned, trying to find a comfortable position in the chair, and focused on his wife so he could tune out the bland surroundings. Her strawberry blonde hair glinted red in the light and her blue eyes, as always, mesmerized him. He sighed. Nan gave him a curious look, and he felt compelled to explain.

"It's just that I'd rather be out there tracking through the forest than sitting here," Frank said, and then grimaced when he realized how irritable he sounded. "I feel kind of useless in a hospital. Standing vigil over the girl isn't going to make her regain consciousness any quicker and it sure doesn't put the person responsible behind bars any quick–"

Nancy shot to her feet, making Frank jump in surprise. By the time he caught up to his wife she was past the elevator and opening the door that led to the stairwell.

"He went this way!" she said as she bounded down the steps.

Following, Frank asked, "Who went this way?"

Nancy didn't slow, shouting over her shoulder at him. "Abe. Didn't you see him? He must have come up on the elevator, but when he saw us, he bolted."

Frank was right on Nan's heels now. "Was Champion with him?"

He nearly bowled Nancy over when she suddenly stopped.

"Not that I saw. Shit."

Frank hurried past her, motioning Nan back up the stairs.

"You go let the on-duty deputy know what's going on. I'll see if I can catch up to Abe. I know what he looks like better than you do."

Not giving Nancy a chance to protest, Frank took off. His feet barely hit the steps as he flew down the remaining flight. He slammed out of the stairwell on the first floor in time to see Abe ducking through the emergency room entrance and onto the street.

Breaking into a run, Frank managed to close the distance between them. Abe kept casting frantic glances back over his shoulder, which only served to slow him down, giving Frank an advantage. When Abe ducked down an alleyway, Frank was only fifteen yards behind him.

And the alley was a dead end.

HHH

A/N: I'm sorry about the chapter length. I'm thinking I should have adjusted the chapter break to make 9 shorter and 10 longer, but that's 20/20 hindsight. It doesn't affect content, just dose

As always, thanks to my faithful reviewers: Guest (thanks so much for the review!), VerityD, bhar, liferscove2118, cameron1812, Jabba1, zenfrodo, and fairytaleprincess03… you all are the best! These reviews were the bright spots in my week, truly!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 11 Neighbors & Nurturers**

"Whoa, Abe!" Frank shouted as the boy jerked on a door that was obviously locked. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. Why'd you run?"

Slowing to a walk, he approached the boy cautiously. Abe's eyes were swiveling in his head, and he seemed desperate for a route of escape. What Frank couldn't figure out was why.

When he came within a few feet, Abe faced him, holding out a hand.

"Stop. Don't come any closer."

Frank tried a gentle, pacifying tone. "Abe, don't you remember me?"

"Yeah," Abe said. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm just wondering why you're here? Did Mack bring you?"

Abe's eyes widened and he hesitated before blurting, "Mack didn't bring me. Alice and Sencha did."

"Alice McClain?" Frank asked.

She was Mack and Abe's neighbor on the peninsula. Sencha must be the live-in caretaker, Frank surmised.

"Yeah," Abe said. "I – I always come into town to help them with the grocery shopping on Tuesdays."

Frank glanced around. "Are they waiting for you at the hospital somewhere?"

"No, they, uh, they dropped me off. Sencha said she'd get Mr. Hooper to send someone out to help so I could – uh, see how the, uh, pickpocket was."

"So you came to visit the pickpocket? The girl you've never seen before?"

Frank was careful not to mention Lucy's name. He suspected Abe knew it, any way. Maybe the kid would slip up and confirm his suspicion.

Abe crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. "That's none of your business. Mack said you Hardys were kinda nosey."

Raising his eyebrows, Frank said, "He did, huh? Well, I'm just curious why you're coming to visit someone you don't know."

With a shrug, Abe responded, "You did."

Frank snorted. The kid was pretty sharp.

"Fair enough. Why don't we head on back to the hospital then?"

Abe hesitated for several seconds before giving Frank a curt nod.

As they started walking, Frank asked in a conversational tone, "Hey, Abe, can you tell me where Mack is?"

Abe jumped at the question, casting a furtive glance at Frank before answering in a halting voice.

"I, uh, don't know. He… dropped me off at Alice's last night and… hasn't come back."

Abe's discomfort at the questions about his adoptive father piqued Frank's interest. "Huh. Did he say where he was going?"

"No." Abe's tone was clipped, and his next words came out defensively. "Mack doesn't always tell me what he's doin', you know."

Sensing he wasn't going to get anywhere with that line of questioning, Frank shifted topics.

"So, why did you come to the hospital, Abe?"

Abe glanced away. He seemed ill-at-ease. He shrugged and when he met Frank's gaze his eyes sparked with challenge.

"I heard that Lu – uh, the pickpocket was in the hospital and I was just… curious about… who she was."

That tiny slip proved that Abe knew Lucy, which meant Champion likely did, too. This could be a huge break in the case. But given how skittish Abe was, they were going to have to be careful how they approached him. And it made Frank very leery about where Champion was.

Holding open the door, Frank motioned Abe into the hospital reception area.

"Curious, huh? So were Nan and I. Let's get back to the PICU, and we'll see what we can do to satisfy that curiosity."

As they waited at the elevator, Abe seemed to pluck up some courage and turned to Frank.

"So, why are you so interested in some pickpocket, anyway?" Abe asked. "I mean, your brother got his wallet back, didn't he?"

"How did you know that?" Frank asked.

Abe's mouth dropped open slightly, and then his jaw tensed and he gave a stiff, one-shouldered shrug. "The security guys… they told us."

That was something that Frank intended to confirm, but he wasn't going to push Abe on the issue.

"This isn't about the stolen wallet, Abe. We happen to think that Lucy deserves some justice. Someone chased her over that cliff and that someone needs to pay for what they did." Giving the kid a pointed look, he asked, "Why are _you_ curious about her?"

The elevator arrived at that moment. Abe stepped on and turned to face front before answering curtly.

"I just am."

Upstairs, they found Nancy talking to Stephanie. Both women silenced as he and Abe approached.

"Hello, Abe," Nancy said with a friendly smile.

Abe's cheeks reddened and he stuttered, "H-hello."

Frank nodded at Nancy's questioning look. "Abe says that Mrs. McClain brought him into town."

"That was nice of her," Nancy said. "Where's Mack?"

When Abe didn't answer, Frank said, "Abe hasn't seen him since last night."

"Oh. And where is Mrs. McClain?"

Abe piped up. "She and Sencha were going to the grocery store and said they'd be back to pick me up when they were done."

Joe looked up as he came out of the PICU and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Abe. "Uh, hey there, Abe. What are you doing here?"

Mouth clamped shut, Abe didn't respond to Joe's question. He seemed to have trust issues, particularly when it came to men. Frank smiled as Nancy stepped between Abe and Joe and gave the boy a gentle smile. Nancy's ability to read and respond appropriately to a situation had always impressed him.

"So, Abe, did you come to visit?"

Focusing on Nancy, Abe's stance relaxed and he nodded slowly. "I was hoping to see how Lu… uh, the pickpocket was doing?"

Nan's eyebrows quirked up at Abe's slip, and Frank had to clear his throat to hide a chuckle. As always, little got past his wife.

"The pickpocket, _Lucy_, is still in a coma. She was badly injured in the fall."

Abe's face fell at the information. His next question came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Joe had moved forward and looked at the boy through narrowed eyes. "That remains to be seen."

"But we certainly hope so," Frank said, feeling a need to reassure Abe, whose face had paled noticeably.

As Abe lapsed into silence, Frank turned to his brother. "Is Van coming out soon? Abe would like to visit."

Stephanie stepped forward. "I think Joe could take Abe in even if Vanessa isn't ready to leave. Just don't be too long."

Joe inclined his head toward the room. "Come on, Abe."

Watching as they disappeared inside the PICU, Frank's mind was whirling trying to make sense of Abe's presence here. He didn't think they had to worry about the boy as a threat to Lucy's safety, but it seemed strange that Mack would allow this visit if he didn't have some ulterior motive that served his purposes. Unless he didn't know?

Nancy said, "I wonder what the hell Mack is up to? It makes me nervous that we don't know where he is."

Frank nodded.

"Yeah. Me, too."

HHH

Joe smiled at his wife as he entered the room. She had set aside the book she was reading aloud, and was looking at him curiously.

"Lucy has a visitor, babe."

He put a hand on her shoulder and turned to introduce Abe only to find that the boy had not followed him in, but stood outside the door.

"Abe? Come on in, bud," Joe said.

Two tentative steps brought Abe just inside the threshold where he hovered, eyes glued to the still form of the girl in the bed.

"Is… is she alive?"

Vanessa stood and approached him with a kind smile. "Yes, Abe, but she is in a coma. I like to think she can hear you, though. Why don't you come on in and say hello. I'm Vanessa, by the way."

Holding out a welcoming hand to Abe, Van encouraged him forward. He cast a wary glance at Joe, before moving next to the bed. He stared down at Lucy for several seconds before looking up at Van uncertainly.

"She can hear me?"

"I believe so. I know it looks like she's asleep, but they believe that people in comas can actually sometimes hear what's going on around them. Go ahead and say something to her."

Abe leaned over, and spoke slowly and loudly, "Hi, Lucy…" Turning, he looked at Vanessa. "I don't know what to say."

Vanessa picked up the book and held it out to him. "Would you like to read to her?"

Taking the book, Abe sat in the chair by the bed. He glanced up at Van who leaned down to flip to the bookmark. She pointed to a paragraph about halfway down the page.

"I left off right here."

Abe nodded and began reading. Vanessa took Joe's hand.

"I'm going to step out and get something to drink. Can I get either of you anything?"

Joe snapped his fingers, "That was why I left in the first place, wasn't it? I'm sorry, babe. I got sidetracked."

"It's ok, Joe. Why don't you stay here with Abe while I go? I could stand to stretch my legs, anyway."

She reached up for a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Picking up a nearby chair, Joe positioned it so he could see Abe's face and hands, as well as the tubes and monitors hooked up to Lucy. Though he didn't think Abe was a threat, he was unwilling to take any chances.

Joe sat back but remained watchful as Abe continued to narrate the sad story of Jane Eyre.

HHH

Nancy paced to the window overlooking the hospital parking lot. It was a beautiful, sunny day and they had spent the last two hours of it sitting in a waiting room. On their honeymoon. She sighed.

Frank's arms snaked around her and she leaned into him as he pressed his lips to the back of her head.

"Hey there, sweetheart."

"Hey."

"I think we should drag Joe and Van out to a nice lunch somewhere," Frank said.

Glancing at the clock in the hall, Nancy said, "Geez, it's already eleven thirty. I am past ready to leave but I don't think we should go anywhere until Mrs. McClain arrives to pick up Abe."

"I suppose you're right."

And so they waited.

HHH

"Abe, Mrs. McClain is here."

Vanessa looked up when she heard Nancy's voice. Her sister-in-law was already backing from the room.

Carefully placing the bookmark, Abe closed the book and handed it to Vanessa with a murmured 'thank you.' Then he leaned over Lucy and hesitated a moment before saying quietly, "Get better, Luce. Please."

Ducking his head, Abe hurried out of the room without saying another word. Van set the book aside and took Joe's hand as they followed the boy out to the nurses' desk.

Abe shuffled to stand next to an elderly woman who sat regally in a wheelchair. White, curly hair framed a deeply lined face. The green eyes that shone in that face were lively and sharp. Behind her stood a Native American woman with long, black hair and smooth features that made it difficult to ascertain her age.

"How is Lucille, Abraham?" the old woman asked.

Vanessa felt Joe stiffen beside her, his grip on her shoulder tightening. She glanced up at him curiously. He and Frank were exchanging a look, as if the simple question was somehow revealing. Then it dawned on Van – how did Alice know Lucy's name? They'd only learned it a short while ago, themselves.

"She's in a coma, Alice," Abe said, voice shaky with emotion.

Alice McClain turned her attention to Stephanie. "Nurse, can you provide information regarding the child? If only to assuage Abraham's concern."

Stephanie smiled apologetically. "I can only tell you that her condition is stable."

"Stable is good," Alice said firmly, turning to the boy. "And Lucille is obviously strong. You must have faith, Abraham."

Abe nodded respectfully. Alice then motioned to Vanessa and Joe.

"Remember your manners, child."

Looking up at them, Abe smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Vanessa said, "You're welcome, Abe. But really, we did very little."

"More than you know," Alice said. Turning to Abe, she asked, "Please go down to the car and get the bag from the back seat. I meant to bring it up with me, but this old mind of mine is getting feeble."

"Yes'm."

As the elevator closed on Abe, Alice's sharp gaze swept over the two couples and Stephanie. Vanessa had absolutely no illusions about this woman having a feeble mind.

Glancing over her shoulder, Alice gave a rueful shake of her head. "Goodness, where are my manners? I'd like you all to meet Sencha Newhouse. She is my companion and caretaker."

The woman gave a soft smile and murmured 'hello,' but remained behind the wheelchair.

Alice cleared her throat and all attention returned to her. "I imagine you have some questions."

Nancy spoke up first, "Mrs. McClain –"

"Call me Alice, young woman."

Nancy smiled and gave an accepting nod. "Alice, I'm Nancy Hardy. This is my husband, Frank and my brother- and sister-in-law, Joe and Vanessa. And this is Stephanie – she's been taking care of Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Alice said.

"I don't know how much Abe has told you –"

"Abraham has informed us of everything that's happened over the last few days," Alice said. "Sencha is the boy's confidante. When Mack is away, Sencha keeps an eye on Abe. Much as she did for Mack, when he was younger and his uncle would travel."

"Do either of you happen to know if Lucy was staying at the Champion cabin?" Nancy asked.

"I never saw her there, no. But then, I don't often visit. It's hard for this old lady to get around these days," Alice said. Looking back at Sencha, she prompted, "Sencha, did you ever see the girl there?"

"No. Never."

There were a few beats of silence before Frank asked, "Do you know where Mack Champion is?"

"I'm sure I have no idea," Alice said. "He… dropped Abraham off yesterday evening and… hasn't returned, yet."

Vanessa's curiosity got the better of her and she chimed in with her own question.

"What made you come to visit Lucy?"

Alice didn't answer right away, and when she spoke, it was with deliberate slowness.

"It was my idea. Abraham became agitated when a story about the pickpocket that had been hurt came on the radio this morning. He seemed quite upset about the whole event. I think perhaps he identifies with the girl. Like her, he is an orphan."

"How did you know Lucy was an orphan?" Joe asked.

"Why, they… reported it on the radio, of course. They said the poor girl's from all the way up in Ottawa."

The elevator dinged and Abe came walking out with a small bag, which he handed to Alice.

"Thank you, child." Alice held the bag out to Vanessa. "Do be a dear and make sure Lucille receives this. It's just a small gift to let her know that someone cares."

Vanessa accepted the bag. "I'll make sure she gets it just as soon as she wakes up."

Alice gave a curt nod. "And that cannot be too soon. Sencha, please wheel me back to the car. I am very tired. It's time for this old lady to get back home. Come, Abraham."

They bid the visitors goodbye. Joe took a deep breath. "That lady is sharp as a tack."

"I don't think she's quite as frail as she lets on, either," Frank said in agreement. "Come on. Let's go get some lunch and decide where we go from here."

"I think calls to the local radio stations are in order," Joe said. "I'd like to know whether there was a report about Lucy or not."

Stephanie seemed surprised by the thought. "You know, I didn't even think of that, but I listen to the local station and I didn't hear the report, now that you say that."

Joe nodded. "Easy enough to check. How many local stations are there?"

"Not many that come in clear. Champion Ferry has a little AM news station that still putters along, though I didn't think they broadcast all the time any more. Perhaps that's where Mrs. McClain heard the story. The nearest FM station, which is the one I listen to, is broadcast out of Ticonderoga."

"Thanks, Steph," Frank said. "We'll check it out."

Van glanced back toward the room. Stephanie patted her arm.

"I promise to take good care of her while you're gone, Vanessa. You go on and try to enjoy at least a little of your honeymoon."

With a grateful smile, Van handed her Alice's gift. "Thanks, Steph. You have my cell. Please call me at once if she starts to wake up."

"You got it."

HHH

A/N: As always, a huge THANK YOU to those who left reviews: cameron1812, liferscove2118, bhar, Jabba1, j & guests (there are a couple cliffies, but this is a mild one , hopefully you weren't too disappointed with the anticlimactic resolution), and fairytaleprincess03.

Next week I am once again off for training all week, which is going to mess with my posting schedule. So, I'll post a bonus chapter or two to make up for it this weekend. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 12 Assuage & Accuse**

Joe had been relieved when Van agreed they didn't have to go back to the hospital after lunch. Instead, they went back to the resort, to Nancy and Frank's cabin, and discussed what they had learned.

Frank made phone calls to the two local radio stations that Stephanie had mentioned, as well as a couple other area stations for which he found numbers. In all cases the Champion Ridge rescue had been reported, but there had been no information regarding the identity of the victim because they didn't have it. At the AM station, no one answered, so Frank had to leave a message with his questions.

That chore done, they agreed it was time to set the mystery aside and enjoy their honeymoons for a while. They had changed into their suits and proceeded to spend the afternoon just chilling out on the beach.

Now Joe and Vanessa were back in their room, enjoying a private meal on their veranda in the moonlight. The candlelight reflected in Vanessa's pretty gray eyes was mesmerizing, and Joe felt like the luckiest man alive.

For the first time in over twenty-four hours it felt like they were on their honeymoon.

Leaving the remains of their dinner on the glass-topped table, they moved to the cushioned lounge chair near the railing. Joe wrapped Vanessa in his arms as she settled between his legs. Van slipped her slim arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"This is what I needed," Van sighed.

He kissed the top of her head. "Me too, babe."

Music drifted up to them from the bonfire party that was occurring down on the beach. It was a pleasant evening, though a bit overcast, but Joe didn't mind the resulting darkness. The scent of smoke and pine coupled pleasantly, and with Van in his arms, he was content to just sit and relax. For a long time they lay there wrapped up in one another, talking or not talking as the spirit moved them.

This was how a honeymoon was supposed to be.

HHH

The soft snore from Joe made Vanessa smile. They had both desperately needed this break from the horror surrounding what had happened to Lucy. Lifting her head, she looked into her husband's handsome face, slack in sleep. His head was cocked off at what appeared to be an uncomfortable angle. Maybe it was time that they went to bed.

"Hey, you," she said softly, stroking his cheek.

Joe startled awake and then gave her a lazy smile. "Hey."

Twisting, Vanessa reached up for a kiss, which Joe readily returned. Shifting, he pulled her onto his lap, cradling her in one arm as he deepened the kiss. She took advantage of the change in position by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think we should take this to bed," Vanessa murmured as her lips whispered along his jaw line.

Joe stroked her side, his hand wandering up under her shirt and causing Vanessa to shiver in anticipation.

"Anything you want, baby," Joe murmured, his warm breath washing across her neck.

When he swept her up in his arms, she gasped, clinging to him. He carried her to the bed, laid her down with great care, and then stood over her. The heated gaze that he raked over her body felt like a physical caress. She held out a hand to him.

"Don't leave me hangin', handsome."

Flashing her a roguish grin, Joe said, "Not on your life, babe."

But when he didn't move fast enough, Vanessa rose to her knees on the bed, slipping her hands under his t-shirt as she did so. She felt Joe shiver as she stripped off his shirt, thrilling, as she always did, at how he reacted to her touch.

"I take it you're ready," he said teasingly, returning the favor and relieving her of her top.

As her shirt hit the floor, her hands came to rest on his shoulders. She reached up, pressing her lips to his even as she ran one hand down the length of his muscular torso to the button of his shorts. She made short work of the closure, pushing the clothing out of the way.

"Definitely ready," she murmured, kissing him senseless.

The knock on the door barely filtered through their building passion at first, but as it became more insistent, it was impossible to ignore.

Vanessa leaned her head on his shoulder with a frustrated groan, glancing over at the clock and noting that it was after ten in the evening.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

"I don't know," Joe ground out. "But if it's Frank, I'm gonna kill him."

"I do believe that I'll help," Vanessa said as she watched Joe pull his shorts back on so he could answer the door.

Reaching down, she hastily grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head.

She turned just as Joe opened the door. Standing in the hallway, the sheriff cast an apologetic look at her before speaking to Joe.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions."

"Alright," Joe said, stepping back and motioning the sheriff and a deputy into the room.

"Not here, sir," the sheriff said. "We need to take this down to the station."

Joe's response was laced with the same frustration that Vanessa felt.

"Now? What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, the sheriff answered in a resigned tone.

"Mack Champion's body was discovered early this evening. The coroner puts time of death sometime between six p.m. and midnight yesterday. And according to hotel staff, you were seen leaving, alone, at approximately eight p.m. yesterday evening. Is that correct?"

Joe heaved a sigh. "Yes."

Vanessa's gut twisted with worry. They didn't really think Joe had anything to do with it, did they?

The sheriff gave Joe a pointed look. "I believe it is in your best interest if we do this officially and expeditiously, Mr. Hardy. I'm sure you understand."

Joe nodded, obviously resigned to going. "Let me get dressed."

The sheriff hesitated before giving a curt nod. "Ok, then. We'll wait for ya out here."

Vanessa leapt off the bed and hurried to Joe's side. "What does this mean?"

"Hard to tell until I get more information," Joe said, snatching up his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. "Please call Frank, and let him know what's going on. I imagine they'll drive me to the station, so I'll probably need a ride back when they're done with me. Let Frank know I'll call him on his cell."

"Oh, Joe, this just can't be happening," Van whispered.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, babe. The sheriff is obligated to question me given the events over the last couple days, but I don't think he seriously considers me a suspect. It'll be alright. I'll be back before you know it."

"I should come with you."

"There's no point, Van," Joe said. "They won't let you stay with me, anyway. You might as well hang out here where it's comfortable."

A knock sounded again, and the sheriff's muffled voice filtered through to them. "Mr. Hardy, I really have to insist that you come with us now."

With a hug and a hasty kiss, Joe headed toward the door.

Over his shoulder, he said, "I'll call as soon as I'm done."

As the door closed behind him, Vanessa hurried to the phone.

Things simply couldn't get any worse.

HHH

Nancy sat on the couch next to Vanessa, a comforting arm around her slim shoulders. Meanwhile, Frank paced like a caged cat. Waiting for Joe's call was making them all antsy.

They had hurried to Joe and Van's room as soon as Vanessa had called. This honeymoon was doomed. Nancy was ready to throw in the towel and schedule another one, somewhere remote, where there was no chance for a mystery to intrude. Somewhere like Alaska… no, maybe Antarctica would be remote enough.

"How long ago did they leave?" Frank asked.

"I told you, just before I called you," Vanessa said tremulously, glancing at the clock. "It's been over two hours. What could be taking so long?"

"Frank, calm down," Nancy said, recognizing that his agitation was feeding Vanessa's worry. "Joe's fine. The sheriff was smart to take him in now and get his story. The sooner they can cross his name off the suspect list the better."

Dropping into a chair, Frank sighed. "I know you're right, but it makes me nervous that Joe was seen leaving the hotel last night. Vanessa, I thought he came back to the room with you. Explain to me again what he told you."

"I had a horrible headache, and he left so he wouldn't disturb me. Like I said, I thought he was just going down to the bar, but he told me later that he took a drive up to Champion ridge outlook. He said it was a gorgeous view and we even talked about driving up there together later in the week."

Frank shook his head. "I wish we knew where they found Champion's body. I assume it was somewhere on Champion peninsula – but hopefully not anywhere near where Joe was."

A sob escaped Vanessa. "You don't really think they'll believe Joe had anything to do with Champion's death, do you?"

Casting a warning look at Frank, Nancy soothed, "I doubt the sheriff believes Joe is responsible. But he's duty-bound to investigate all possibilities. Don't worry, Van, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Frank's cell phone started playing BNL's _Pinch Me_ – his ringtone for Joe. Lifting it to his ear, Frank answered and Nancy could tell he was trying for a light tone.

"Finally ready for me to come pick you up, little brother?" A pregnant pause was followed by an explosive, "What?"

Frank listened for nearly a minute before saying, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight."

Shoving his phone into his pocket as he stood, Frank offered the barest of explanations.

"Joe said the sheriff is releasing him but he's to remain in the area. I'm going to pick him up now."

Nancy jumped to her feet and followed her husband to the door. "Frank, what's going on?"

"The sheriff is releasing Joe on his own recognizance, but only because he doesn't have any evidence to hold him on. Apparently he drove right past where they found Champion's body and they are working to put together the circumstantial evidence to charge him. It doesn't look good."

"Oh, you can't be serious."

"He has no alibi and he's admitted to being right there, Nan," Frank said. "Coupled with that confrontation with Champion, it certainly appears suspicious. I was afraid of this."

Reaching up, Nancy planted a kiss on Frank's cheek. "We'll figure it out, hon. We always do. Hurry back. Van's going to be a wreck until Joe's here."

"We won't be long."

Frank leaned down and gave her a quick but firm kiss on the lips before striding out the door. Nancy turned back to join Vanessa, giving her sister-in-law an encouraging smile.

"Everything will be fine."

Van's sharp, gray eyes met Nancy's, questioning. "They found Champion near where Joe went?"

Sitting down, Nancy gave a rueful nod. "It looks suspicious, but it's purely circumstantial, Van. Besides, we know Joe didn't do it. The evidence will support that in the end."

Sinking further into the couch, Van wrapped her arms around herself.

"This is a nightmare, not a honeymoon."

Nancy couldn't agree more.

HHH

Frank watched as his brother dropped wearily into the passenger seat of the car before slamming the door.

"Can you believe this bullshit, bro?" Joe vented as he buckled his safety belt. "Have you ever heard of a weaker motive? I mean come on. I may not have liked Champion, and sure I believed he was a slime ball, but I sure as hell didn't kill him. He isn't worth it."

"They have to have more than that," Frank said.

"The sheriff said Mack claimed there was bad blood between the Hardys and the Champions. I told him I didn't have a clue what he was talking about."

"Bizarre," Frank said. "What would make Mack say something like that?"

"No idea. I mean, I've never met the dude in my life."

Putting the car into drive, Frank eased out of the station parking lot and onto the two-lane highway that led back to the resort.

"Did you learn anything else?"

"Well, one good thing about being a suspect, they show you all the gory details trying to get something out of you. You remember that marsh just above the gorge where they found Lucy?"

"Yeah, I know where you mean."

"Mack's body was found there. His head had been smashed in by a blunt object. They had me sign the paperwork so they could impound my car to search it for the weapon." Joe punched the seat, blowing out a breath. "Apparently the blow didn't kill him, though. He was left face down in the water and the cause of death was officially drowning."

"Sounds like a crime of opportunity," Frank said. "Have they talked to Abe?"

"Luckily, I think the sheriff still trusts me. He actually shared that when he talked to Abe he got the same story we did. Champion dropped Abe off with Alice McClain yesterday evening and didn't return. Alice McClain confirms it. She saw Mack, alive, yesterday evening around eight."

"That narrows the time of death," Frank said.

"Yeah, and assuming that Mack headed straight for the marsh, it means I was driving by right around the time Mack would have been arriving." Joe shook his head. "What the hell was he doing out there at that time of the evening?"

"What about Abe?" Frank asked.

"Alice says he stayed with her the rest of the night."

Frank drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he navigated the dark, curvy road.

"You know what I noticed yesterday at the hospital…"

"What?"

"Alice McClain is very articulate and speaks with a great deal of confidence, but when she talked about Mack dropping off Abe, she hesitated, and chose her words very carefully. I question if she was being entirely truthful."

"Do you really think she'd lie for the kid?"

"Who knows? There's something going on there."

"Well, if we can break Abe's alibi, then I would bet he has a hell of a lot better motive than I do," Joe said. "Champion was a predator and Abe and Lucy were both victims. I'm sure of it."

Frank shot his brother a quelling look. Sometimes, Joe's theorizing got way ahead of the evidence and that could be risky.

"All we have regarding what was going on in Champion's cabin is conjecture. We don't even have proof that Lucy was staying there."

Joe ran his hands down his face. "This looks bad, doesn't it?"

"It looks pretty bad from where I'm sitting."

With a snort, Joe flung back.

"You should take a gander from the hot seat."

HHH

A/N: Well there's your bonus chapter… and while it was unintentional, I kind of like that I left you with the real mystery to chew on while I'm away at training. I can be evil that way.

As always, huge thanks to those who left a review: VerityD, liferscove2118, cameron1812, guest (I do like to keep you guessing, as this chapter demonstrates in spades ;), Cecilia Haunt, and fairytaleprincess03. You all ROCK! Honestly, those little notes are what keep me writing.

I'll 'see' you all again late on Friday… though a slew of reviews might convince me to navigate the hotel wireless mess to try and post while I'm away. I guess we'll see.

Once again, leaving you guessing


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 13 Victims & Validation**

Vanessa snuggled tighter into Joe's side, arms locked around his chest. Shifting to his side, Joe brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Relax, babe," he murmured. "Everything will be fine. You need to try to get some sleep."

"I can't, Joe," Van said quietly. "I just keep going over everything in my mind trying to figure out where this week went so horribly wrong. Why is this happening?"

"Why does anything happen?" Joe chuckled, his periwinkle-blue eyes sparking with their usual mischief. "You know how Frank and I attract trouble. Throw Nan into the mix and you've got a perfect storm. You're doomed, babe. This is what you signed up for when you said 'I do' to me."

Vanessa shook her head in resignation, smiling at his obvious confidence regarding the final outcome of this mess. Despite any trouble that came along, Joe and Frank were always certain in their ability to overcome it. She decided she should have some confidence in that herself.

"You're right. We'll find out who really killed Mack Champion and everything will work out."

"That's my girl," Joe said, giving her a squeeze. "They haven't been able to stump us yet."

"It's a good thing I find your cockiness sexy," Van said, tickling his side.

Pulling her tight against him, Joe captured her lips in a deep and probing kiss that left Van's head swimming. He pulled back, stroking her cheek with his thumb, his grin teasing.

"Now, how about reminding me where we left off, babe…"

"Whatever you say," Vanessa said with a coy smile.

Pressing her hands against his broad shoulders, she returned the kiss as she pushed him to his back, she quickly reminded him, as well as herself, what being on honeymoon was all about.

Being with Joe like this was worth all the trouble in the world.

HHH

Nancy sat bolt upright in bed and swung her legs to the side. Next to her Frank moaned.

"Nan, where are you going?"

"We need to talk to Craig – he knew Champion and can help us broaden the suspect pool. His shift is over at seven a.m. but we might catch him in the office if we go now."

Frank squinted up at her. "Now?"

Turning toward the bed, Nancy was struck by her husband's rugged good looks. His hair was mussed and the usual five o'clock shadow on his face was becoming pronounced. Her fingers itched to run through the coarse, curly hair on his chest, but she was certain that talking to Craig was imperative. She turned away and pulled on her shorts.

"It won't take long," she said. "Maybe it would be better if I went alone, anyway."

"You're probably right about that," Frank muttered, stretching out on his back. His tone took on a whiny quality that reminded Nancy of Joe. "Why do you need to do it now? Come back to bed, sweetheart. We'll tackle Joe's problem in the morning. With clear heads."

Pulling on a t-shirt, Nancy walked to his side of the bed and sat on the edge. She placed a hand on his cheek, running her fingertips over the familiar roughness of his stubble.

"It is morning and my head is quite clear right now," she said, flashing him a teasing grin. "Making love to you has that effect on me, you know."

Frank caught her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her down to him. His smile was suggestive.

"Well, then let's see how much clearer we can get you thinking."

"Ok," Nancy murmured, giving him a lingering kiss. Then she pushed off his chest and pranced away. "Right after I talk to Craig. I won't be gone long."

Frank groaned and rolled to his stomach, burying his face under a pillow with a muffled, "Wake me up when you get back."

"Count on it, Hardy," Nancy said as she shoved her feet into her canvas shoes and hurried out of the cabin.

It was still early enough in the morning that the sun had not yet risen above the horizon, though it was turning the sky lovely shades of pink and orange fading to deep purple. Along the shaded side trail it was dark, so Nancy pulled out her penlight to navigate until she reached the main path with its footlights. At the lodge, she spoke to the night manager at the desk, a nice young woman named Lilly who directed her back to the office that Craig apparently shared with Rich.

Nancy could see Craig through the open office door, head bent over paperwork on the desk. She knocked as she stepped over the threshold.

"Good morning, Craig."

Looking up, he grimaced and then seemed to realize it and tried to turn it into a smile. The resulting expression would have made Nancy laugh, but she didn't think Craig would appreciate the joke.

"Good morning, Nancy. I don't suppose I should be surprised to see you."

"I was hoping maybe you had a few minutes to talk about Mack Champion."

"I'm actually kind of busy trying to wrap things up before I leave for the day."

"Please, Craig," Nancy said. "We really need your help."

Craig took a deep breath and blew it out. "Guess I can spare a few minutes."

Taking a seat, Nancy said, "Did you know the sheriff took Joe in for questioning regarding Mack's death?"

"Yea, I knew," Craig said. "The sheriff's deputies talked to Lilly about who was seen leaving the resort after approximately seven yesterday evening. After that Joe rose quickly to the top of the list of suspects."

"They didn't talk to you?" Nancy asked.

"They did, but I was… off the night of Mack's murder and couldn't provide any information."

"Oh, I didn't realize," Nancy said, then remembered that Craig had spent the morning before Mack's death on the high-angle rescue. "I imagine you were exhausted after the rescue in the morning, especially after working all night."

"Uh, yeah. It's… one of the hazard of having two jobs."

"Well Joe didn't do it," Nancy said firmly. "Eventually the evidence will prove that."

"From what I've heard, there's not a whole lot of evidence to go on," Craig said. "After all the traffic through the marsh area with the rescue, there was no way to tell what happened."

"Not even from the road?"

"Apparently not. They brought in a tracker from Saratoga County to check the area. Even he wasn't able to tell them anything helpful."

With a sigh, Nancy slouched in the chair. "That figures."

Craig pressed his lips into a thin line. "This is kind of ruining your honeymoon, isn't it?"

With a shrug, Nancy said, "It's about par for the course. You should have been at the wedding."

"Wedding?"

Nancy peered at Craig in consternation. He seemed totally distracted and despite the fairly relaxed nature of the conversation so far, the air felt strangely thick with tension. She decided to ease the mood some by relating the basics of their wedding mystery. After all, looking back on it, it was pretty amusing.

"Our wedding was a mess," she said with a smirk. "You see, Frank had this crazy stalker woman who stole our marriage license and wedding bands, knocked me out, stole my wedding dress and then tried to crash the wedding, which was where she was finally apprehended. Then the icing on the cake was that she had rigged a bomb under the bed in our new home which we discovered on our wedding night."

Mouth hanging open, Craig just stared at her for several seconds. "You have to be kidding me."

"You can't make something like that up," Nancy said, and then laughed. "Really, I don't know what made me think our honeymoon would be normal."

Craig shook his head, his gaze apologetic. "I feel terrible about this mess. I don't think the sheriff really thinks Joe did it, but right now, he's the only person on the radar."

That was the opening Nancy had been awaiting. "That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. You've known Mack a long time. Do you know if he had any other enemies in town?"

"No," Craig said. "In the last ten years or so, Mack has rarely even come into town."

"People can hold a grudge for a long time," Nancy said.

"I guess…"

Craig offered nothing more. Stifling her frustration with the reticent man, Nancy shifted and sat forward. She knew she needed to draw Craig out carefully, but Frank had always been much better at that kind of questioning than she was. Maybe she should have dragged him out of bed, after all. She took several measured breaths before settling on an opening that she thought might get him talking.

"There had to be a reason Mack was out at the swamp at that time of the evening."

"Who knows… maybe he was just out spotlighting game."

"Was he found with a flood light?" Nancy asked.

Craig's jaw clenched. "Not that I know of."

Nancy waited a beat to see if he would add anything more. When he didn't, she said, "It also seems strange to me that he'd drop Abe off with Alice if that was what he was doing, any way. That seems more like an excursion he would bring Abe along on."

"I didn't think of that..."

The worried look on Craig's face struck Nancy as odd. As they both lapsed into silence, Nancy decided it was time to change tactics. She relaxed back into the chair with a sigh.

"You've known Mack a long time, Craig. Can you tell me what he was like? I only ever met him the once, and then it was only for a few minutes."

The office chair squeaked as Craig leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Mack and I… ran in different circles in high school. We weren't… really friends."

Nancy raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on, Craig. Don't tell me you didn't know him. Regardless of whether you were friends or not, you went to school together in a small town."

With a deep breath, he sat forward and folded his hands on the desk.

"The truth is, I knew him real well when we were younger," he said. "My aunt took care of him when MJ Champion was away on business, which was quite a bit –"

Nancy sat up straighter. "Your aunt? Sencha Newhouse?"

Craig's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know Aunt Sencha?"

That was an interesting twist. Nancy tucked the information away and gave Craig a smile.

Waving a dismissive hand, she said, "We met her at the hospital yesterday when she and Alice McClain arrived to pick up Abe."

Craig's face cleared, "Oh, of course. Aunt Sencha has worked for Alice for as long as I can remember."

"That's what she said," Nancy responded. "Any way, I interrupted you. You were saying that you knew Mack well when you were younger."

"A lot younger," Craig clarified. "His uncle canned Aunt Sencha when we were, like, five. After that I only ever saw him at school."

"What was Mack like?"

"In my opinion… Mack Champion was always a strange duck. But then, I guess I would be if I was raised by a bachelor hermit as strange as MJ Champion."

"Did he get along with everyone?"

Craig gave a soft snort.

"No. But the fact of the matter is that Mack's tragic past, which is the stuff of local legend, earned him quite a bit of slack with the folks in this town. He never was the most pleasant person, but he was good looking and could turn on the charm when it suited him." Again that abjectly apologetic grimace crossed Craig's face. "I guess we were all willing… to look the other way when it came to Mack's… odder behaviors."

"It sounds like there's a lot of local speculation surrounding Mack and his uncle," Nancy said.

"The Champion clan has always been a favorite topic of the local gossip circles," Craig said with a dismissive shrug. "You know how small towns can be… and this particular small town is named for the family, after all. But the stories grow taller and stranger as time passes until you're left wondering if any of it is true."

"I suppose so," Nancy said. "But I've always found that local gossip usually has some basis in fact."

Craig blew out a breath and muttered. "Apparently…" Then he looked up at her, his gaze firm. "But you also can't believe _everything_ you hear."

"Point taken," Nancy said. "What was so tragic about Mack's past?"

"Well, a lot of it happened right around the time he was born." Craig paused, shook himself and then continued, his tone tight and rushed. "All I know for certain is that his mother and her entire family died, leaving him with his… uncle, MJ. That all happened about the time I was born, so I can't really tell you much and I refuse to share the wild rumors I've heard."

"I understand totally if you don't want to perpetuate rumors," Nancy soothed, trying to calm Craig's ruffled feathers, though she couldn't quite figure out why he seemed so upset. "Is that the only time tragedy struck?"

Craig shook his head and swallowed. "I can tell you first-hand about MJ's death. Mack was sixteen and it was very unexpected."

"What happened?"

"It was a hunting accident. Mack said that MJ had noticed bear sign near the cabin and decided to track it. Normally, Mack would have gone with him, but it was midterms and he stayed home to study. When MJ wasn't back by dark, Mack started to get worried, and called the local ranger station. When MJ hadn't surfaced by the next morning, they decided to send out the search parties. It was three days before they finally found MJ's body, or at least what was left of it. Scavengers had scattered it pretty widely."

"Could they determine what had happened?" Nancy asked.

"Based on the evidence they found in the area, it looked like the bear found him and got the upper hand. There's a good reason why you shouldn't go hunting alone."

"Are bear attacks common?"

"No, not at all. Black bears usually avoid humans. In fact, they're rarely seen outside of the High Peaks Wilderness."

"So this bear that killed MJ was lost?"

"With a rogue bear like that, it's standard protocol to find the animal and put it down to ensure there isn't another incident. But they never actually found that particular bear. It just disappeared, so I guess 'lost' is a good word for it."

"That's interesting," Nancy said. "You said Mack was only sixteen when this happened? That would have been, what, about ten years ago?"

"Actually it was nearly fifteen years ago, now. Children's Services got involved and helped Mack become emancipated so he could stay out at the cabin. The fact that he wanted to stay out in that big old place all by himself kind of surprised everyone. But Mack was always a loner – very charismatic when he turned on the charm, but he wasn't at all social."

"But you said he dated your sister…"

The words were out before Nancy even thought about it, and she immediately regretted them. Craig's eyebrows drew together and he stood.

"What does any of this have to do with Mack's death?"

Rising slowly to her feet, Nancy said, "Maybe nothing, but I… was curious."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to finish my closing rounds before Rich comes in."

"Craig I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry…" Nancy flashed an apologetic smile at him. "Well, actually, I did, but I definitely didn't mean to offend you. I really am sorry."

Craig's shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "At least you're consistent. I told you, my personal life is off limits."

Sticking out her hand, Nancy said, "I'll try to respect your privacy, but no promises. Sometimes I just can't seem to help myself."

Shaking the offered hand, Craig said, "Frank has his hands full with you and Joe, doesn't he?"

"You have no idea," Nancy agreed with a laugh.

Craig escorted her out to the lobby, where he checked in with the night manager before leaving to make his rounds. Nancy watched him until he was out of sight, wondering at the strange course the interview had taken. Though he was unwilling to share his personal life, Nancy suspected it could be revealing to learn more about it, especially given how entwined his past seemed to be with Mack's.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

Startled, Nancy turned and smiled at the night manager who was watching her curiously.

"As a matter of fact, Lilly, you can. Do you know where I could purchase a local newspaper?"

Lilly leaned behind the desk. When she stood she held out the Champion Ferry Chatter. "This is last week's edition. This week's edition won't be delivered until tomorrow morning. I'll make sure a copy is sent to your cabin when they arrive, Mrs. Hardy."

"Thank you so much," Nancy said.

"Have a wonderful day!" Lilly said brightly.

"One other thing."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Is there a local library that would have back issues of the Chatter?"

"Oh, certainly. The local Carnegie Library is a beautiful historic building in Champion Ferry. It's well worth a trip into town if just to see the architecture. And if you're interested in the local history, there's nobody more knowledgeable than Ms. Reed, the librarian. She helped me tons with my high school research papers."

Lilly pulled out a pamphlet with a local map, marked the location of the library, and noted Ms. Rebecca Reed's name and phone number. She handed it to Nancy with a bright smile.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Please, call me Nancy. Ma'am makes me feel… old."

"Yes, ma'… I mean, Nancy. Sorry."

"No problem. Thanks for all of your help."

Hurrying back to the cabin, Nancy wondered how Frank would feel about a day of digging through the archives at the Carnegie Library.

She opened the door, laid the Champion Ferry Chatter on the coffee table, unread, and began shedding clothes as she headed toward the bedroom.

She'd just have to convince him.

HHH

Despite the relaxation he always found in his wife's arms, Frank started keying up as soon as they got out of bed. When he walked out of the bathroom after his shower, Nan was on the phone with her father, as Frank had requested. All for cooperation, he still wanted to make sure they had Carson queued up, just in case.

Joe and Van didn't surface until early afternoon, and they all agreed to share a late lunch in Joe and Van's room. Frank was relieved Joe had dropped his insistence on lunch at the Cedars. They needed to be able to talk openly about the situation, and that was difficult to do in a restaurant.

"There was no reason to call Carson, Frank," Joe snipped as he dropped onto a chair on the veranda of his and Van's room.

"Personally, I'm glad he did," Vanessa said.

"They haven't pressed charges," Joe muttered.

Van turned to him, hands on her hips. "They impounded our car and told you to stay in the area, Joe. That's pretty darn serious in my book."

"Calling Dad was just a precaution," Nancy said, her tone soothing and calm as she slipped into the circle of Frank's arm. "He said to keep up the cooperation and call if anything changed. It was no big deal. He's always willing to help."

Pressing his lips to her temple, Frank murmured, "Thanks, sweetheart." She squeezed his waist in response.

"Where's lunch?" Joe asked. "I'm starving. If we'd gone down to the Cedars, I'd be eating already.

Frank sighed at the surly tone. "It should be here any minute. Would you chill out, bro? You're snapping everybody's head off."

Slouching in his chair, Joe tipped his head back, closed his eyes and groaned. "This has to be the most disastrous honeymoon on record."

"I don't know about that," Nancy said, a teasing glint entering her pretty blue eyes. "I mean, what about Frankenstein and his bride, or… Bonnie and Clyde…"

"Tom and Sarah, in _Just Married_," Van said. "Remember how we laughed about what happened to them!"

Frank chuckled. "That movie was pretty hilarious, but at least their story ended up with a happy ending. Frankenstein, on the other hand, wasn't at all pleasant. Though, technically, it was his monster's bride, not Dr. Frankenstein himself..."

"Always the accurate one," Nancy said with a laugh. "You can't argue it was a bad honeymoon, anyway. Villagers with torches and pitchforks are way worse than what Joe faced."

"You know," Van said, raising a finger, "in the interest of accuracy, I don't think Bonnie and Clyde were ever officially married. But I heard that their life together on the run was anything but romantic, despite what was reported in the news at the time."

Joe laughed out loud. "Alright, I give. There have been worse honeymoons on record… or at least worse situations. Geez, you guys, give it a rest."

Leaning behind Joe's chair, Vanessa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You told me this was what I signed up for when I said 'I do' to you, right?" she teased.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lunch is here!" Nancy said.

Within fifteen minutes, the food was laid out on the table on the veranda, and they were enjoying a delicious meal. Moods lifted considerably as the food disappeared.

Noting that his brother's attitude seemed to be mellowing, Frank decided to broach the subject that had him concerned. He had talked to Nan about it last night, though he had refrained from mentioning it to Joe. But at this point, all the cards needed to be on the table.

"What really has me concerned is that the sheriff seems to be focusing on you as his only suspect in Champion's murder," Frank said, looking at Joe.

"Well, in my opinion, Abe's still on the suspect list," Joe said. "Like you said last night, bro, all we have is Alice McClain's word for Abe's whereabouts at the time of the murder."

"Do you think Mrs. McClain is lying?" Van's eyes widened.

"While I agree that that's a possibility, if we focus on Abe as our only line of investigation, I think we're making a grave mistake," Nancy said. "Champion and his uncle are bound to have some enemies out there, given the family history in the area. We need to delve into that more thoroughly and develop a complete list of viable alternative suspects that the sheriff can't ignore. I started down that path this morning by talking to Craig."

Nancy provided a succinct account of what she had learned that morning. "Obviously, there is quite a bit of drama in Mack's past, recluse or not. I'm betting he has enemies."

"It's interesting that Craig was off work the night Mack died," Frank said. "He and Mack obviously have some history."

Joe blew out a breath. "But those kind of long-term grudges are going to take a lot of time to ferret out."

"What else would we do on our honeymoon?" Nancy asked with a cheeky grin.

"You know, sis, you tend to be a bit of a sadist," Joe responded.

Frank smirked. "Actually, I think it's a sign of masochism. We're in this together, bro."

With a wan smile, Joe said, "I know you have my back."

"Always."

"So what now?" Vanessa asked.

"I think we need to visit the local Carnegie Library," Nancy said. "I have it on good authority that the librarian, Ms. Rebecca Reed, is a local history buff. Should be a good place to start."

"Bore – ring," Joe said.

"I think we also need to talk to Abe and Alice ourselves," Frank said. "We need to figure out what really happened the night Mack Champion was murdered."

Joe leaned forward, eyes sparking. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"That particular conversation is going to require careful planning," Nancy said.

With a sigh, Joe said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. And I get the impression Abe doesn't really trust men."

Frank stifled a relieved sigh. At least Joe was trying to approach this logically.

"I agree," Frank said. "I think Nancy and Vanessa are going to have the most success on that front. That leaves Joe and me with the library research."

"Just terrific," Joe muttered. "I get to spend my honeymoon in the library with my brother."

"Oh, and I suppose I'm thrilled?" Frank cocked an eyebrow at Joe.

With a good-natured shrug, Joe said, "I don't know. Maybe a library honeymoon is your dream come true. You've always been a big geek, bro."

Frank looked at his wife with a thoughtful grin. "Well, if Nan was the librarian…"

Nancy smacked him on the arm.

"Let's just get moving, Hardy."

Frank and Joe shared a look and burst into laughter.

With a shake of her head, Van flashed a sympathetic smile at Nancy.

"It's a darn good thing they're cute, isn't it?"

"No doubt."

HHH

A/N: Sorry for the lengthy delay in posting. Five days in Columbus at Radiation Officer Training did me in last week and then today was our cookie exchange. Twenty dozen cookies later I'm finally sitting down to post the next chapter. Please forgive me!

Thanks, as usual, to my awesome reviewers: liferscove2118, NF fan, fairytaleprincess03, bhar, lerapearl, Cecilia Haunt and poIA. I also appreciate all those who have put the story on alert.

I'll post another chapter tomorrow to make up for the lengthy hiatus this past week. Then we'll get back to the routine posting. Have a great weekend


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 14 Trust & Tourists**

Standing in the parking lot of the library, Nancy gave the brothers a critical once-over. There were no big surprises. Frank's serious, thoughtful look indicated that he was planning his attack on the archives. Joe, on the other hand, already appeared bored out of his mind – and they hadn't even entered the building yet.

"So tell me again why we didn't just drive two cars?" Joe whined. "Frank and I could have gotten a rental."

"Mainly because I don't trust you to stay and help your brother with this chore," Nancy said.

Vanessa's responding giggle brought a sharp look from Joe, who wagged a finger at her.

"Don't say a word."

Slipping her arms up around Joe's broad shoulders, Van gave him a coy little smile. "Come on, hon, Nan's just teasing. And if you promise to behave and do your best while you're here, I promise to make it worth your while."

Joe gave an accepting growl and scooped her up in his arms for a lingering kiss.

Nancy chuckled. Joe was predictable. She startled a moment later when Frank wrapped his strong arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"So, what do I get if I behave, Mrs. Hardy?"

Turning, she met his lips for a warm and promising kiss. Then she gave him a teasing smile.

"You, I'm not worried about. However, if you find a clue, I do promise to let you _mis_behave when we get back to the cabin."

"I'll comb that library until I find something, sweetheart."

Nancy smiled at him affectionately. He was almost as predictable as his brother.

"I never had a doubt." She leaned into him with a sultry little smile. "And just for the record, I'd let you misbehave anyway."

HHH

Vanessa chuckled as Nancy pulled out of the library parking lot.

"You know how to put Joe in his place, Nan," she said. "And it tends to really irk him."

With a flippant wave of her hand, Nancy grinned and said, "Joe and I are a lot alike. I know what he's thinking. If he had a car he'd ditch his brother in that library and go off on some hair-brained search for clues up on the ridge, or something. Anything to get out of poring through old newspapers."

"That's true," Vanessa said, sobering as she began thinking about their own chore. "I hope they're able to find something. I just hate the thought of Abe being the culprit. That poor boy's been through enough."

"Right now Abe is our most likely suspect, Van."

Catching her sister-in-law's worried glance, Van rushed to allay her obvious concern.

"I know. As much as I don't want it to be Abe, if it is, we need to figure it out."

With a satisfied nod, Nancy agreed. "Right. We need to figure out the truth. Aside from exploring Abe's alibi, I think talking with Alice and Sencha could give us some real insight into Mack Champion's past. And that is going to be the key to broadening our suspect pool."

Van pressed her lips into a thin line. "Do you think Abe will be willing to talk?"

That aspect of this chore really worried her. Abe seemed very quiet and introverted. If he was lying about what had happened, how were they going to get him to admit it?

"Abe is not a big talker. Champion has him totally cowed at this point," Nancy said. "The key to this interview is to approach all of them in a non-confrontational way. We explain that we're there to learn more about Champion. Talk to them about what's going on with Joe and get them to sympathize with our predicament. Alice McClain is a crusader. If she's protecting Abe, it will force her to consider the consequences. And if she isn't protecting Abe, it should get her on our side and encourage her to share information. She, in turn, might even be able to convince Abe to share information."

Encouraged by Nancy's confidence, Vanessa squared her shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I think it might be best if you open the dialogue, Vanessa. Get them to sympathize with you. After all, your husband is the one who's on the hook for Champion's murder."

Van sighed. She had been afraid that was what her sister-in-law was going to suggest. Like Joe, Nancy likely had ulterior motives – like freeing herself to snoop if she so chose. But Vanessa trusted Nancy to know what she was doing and nodded her head.

"Give me a primer on what to ask."

"The main thing is to keep them talking about Mack and his relationships with the people in town." Nancy must have noticed her concern and flashed her an encouraging smile. "You're going to do fine, Van."

"I hope so."

HHH

Joe had to hide his grin as Ms. Reed turned and beamed up at his clueless brother. Oversized glasses perched on a straight nose highlighted large, blue eyes that were very pretty, but they were set in a plain, unadorned face framed by mousy brown hair pulled back in a severe bun.

"So, here it is, Frank, our local historical archives." She indicated the basement room with a proud flourish.

"Wow," Frank said. "There is a ton of information in here. Did you gather this collection yourself, Ms. Reed?"

"Oh, no, the former librarian saved absolutely every shred of local history. But I have spent the better part of my five years here getting it all categorized and organized into a proper collection." She gave a little giggle, and actually batted her eyes at Frank. "And please, call me Becky… Frank."

Joe had to cover up a guffaw with a bout of feigned hacking. Becky turned a worried look on him.

"There's a drinking fountain near the entrance… I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name."

"Joe," he supplied, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm fine, it's just… a little dusty in here."

Becky ran a finger across the top of a nearby bookshelf and then studies the tip with a little frown. Brushing her hands together, she shook her head.

"We take great care to keep the library clean. And I am especially careful to keep this archive room as dust-free as possible, as well as dry. Historical documents are very sensitive to humidity."

Frank cast a quelling look at Joe, who shrank into the background. The light was turning on over Frank's head and he finally pasted a charming smile on his face and turned it toward the mousy librarian.

"You've done an amazing job here, Becky," he said. "Maybe you could suggest a good place for us to start. We're very interested in learning about the… more recent Champion family history, in particular Mack Champion and his uncle."

The enraptured look on Becky's face melted, becoming vaguely suspicious.

"I graduated with Mack Champion, and he's hardly historically significant." She shrugged, as if relenting. "Until today, of course."

Joe nudged his brother. The good news was that Becky should be a wealth of information. The bad news was that she didn't look nearly as enamored of Frank any longer.

Under his breath, Joe encouraged him. "Come on, bro. Turn on the charm."

Frank grimaced at Joe, and murmured, "I'm trying."

Meanwhile, Becky had stalked over to the large oak table that occupied the center of the basement room. Now she turned back to Frank and held out the current edition of the Champion Ferry Chatter.

"I always read the Chatter cover to cover. Of course, Mack Champion's murder was headline news. Far more interesting than the recent headlines in our sleepy little town, that's for certain."

Frank accepted the offered paper. Looking over his shoulder, Joe read, '_Mackenzie Ellis Champion Murdered._' Below the headline, the subtitle expounded, '_The last of the Champion line found with head bashed in on Champion Ridge.' _

Looking at Frank narrowly, Becky asked, "You wouldn't know who the tourist taken in for questioning in the murder was, would you?"

Joe could see the wheels turning in his brother's logical head as he processed the situation. Taking a deep breath, Frank responded.

"My brother was taken in for questioning, Becky. And we're hoping to find information that helps shed some light on other potential suspects in the murder investigation. Joe didn't do it."

_Well, the truth is one way to go_, Joe thought with a grimace. It wouldn't have been his first choice. But a moment later, Becky's face broke into a conspiratorial grin as she walked back, linked arms with Frank and led him to the table. Obviously, she was much more into tall, dark and bookish rather than fun, carefree and handsome. Joe was just as glad not to have to turn on the charm this time.

"So you're actually investigating Mack's murder," Becky said. "I've never been involved in a real live murder investigation before."

Frank gave her a grateful grin. "So you think you can help?"

Becky nodded, her responding smile once again enthusiastic… and really very pretty.

"But of course!"

HHH

Nancy pulled up at the end of the long, winding drive and turned off the engine. The McClain home was the diametric opposite to the dark and rambling Champion cabin. It was an old, whitewashed, clapboard house, built in the blocky, federal style. The entrance had large columns on either side of the door, but was small and understated and did nothing to detract from the overall box-like look of the functional house.

Turning to her sister-in-law, Nancy asked, "Are you ready?"

Van nodded. Together they made their way up to the house. Walking up the two steps that led to the small front stoop, Nancy pushed the ringer and waited. It was a full minute before the large, heavy door creaked open and Abe peered out at them. His cheeks immediately reddened, his gaze shifting away.

Nancy smiled at him.

"Hi, Abe. I heard we'd find you here. Van and I were hoping you, Sencha and Alice might talk to us. We have a bit of a problem and we're hoping you can help."

From within the house, Alice's firm voice carried to them.

"Let the young ladies in, Abraham."

Standing back and opening the door wide, Abe mumbled, "Come on in. Alice is back there, on the right."

Waving vaguely down the central hallway that ran next to a staircase leading to the upper level, Abe averted his eyes. Nancy moved with purposeful slowness, allowing herself time to look around.

On one side of the entrance was a formal living room, with plush furniture that appeared well-preserved. Nancy suspected it saw little use. Through the opening on the opposite side of the entry, she spied a huge formal dining room with a stately buffet and china cabinet displaying a gorgeous collection of milk glass dinnerware.

Behind the staircase was an entry into a sitting room, and Alice's voice greeted them from within.

"Please, do come in."

Vanessa slipped through the door, but before following, Nancy gave the remainder of the hall a quick once-over.

At the end was an entrance that led into a large, wide-open kitchen. Nancy could smell bread baking, as well as other savory odors and figured that was Sencha's domain. On the other side of the hallway was a closed door, leaving the detective curious what was behind it.

In this style of home, it was not unusual for there to be separate sitting rooms for the women and the men, which had her itching to see inside the room. It was probably Innes McClain's study, which could hold a wealth of information.

Storing the thought away, Nancy entered Alice McClain's sitting room. Inside, Alice sat in a large wooden rocker, her wheelchair pushed to the side and a patchwork quilt tucked in around her legs. A Betsy Ross sewing cabinet sat to her right, partially open to reveal an array of threads and fabrics.

She motioned Nancy to a seat next to Vanessa on a floral-patterned settee that was positioned immediately across from her. Between the elderly woman and them sat a traditional low coffee table.

Abe hovered in the room entrance. Alice smiled at him and suggested, "Abraham, please ask Sencha to bring our guests some refreshments."

As Abe left, Nancy asked, "How long has Sencha worked for you?"

Turning a serene smile on Nancy, Alice answered.

"Sencha has worked for me in various capacities for over thirty years, and I like to think that above all else, she is a fast friend. I'm not sure what I'd do without her." Folding her hands, Alice asked, "Now, what brings you young ladies all the way out here to visit an old lady?"

Nancy answered, "We were hoping that you and Abe, and maybe Sencha, would be willing to answer a few questions for us –"

Vanessa shifted forward, interrupting her.

"We need your help, Mrs. McClain. My husband has been all but accused of Mack Champion's murder and I don't know what to do."

Alice's face reflected genuine alarm. "Oh, dear. They think your husband killed Mack?"

"Yes, and while Joe can be impulsive and hot headed, I'm certain he didn't kill Mack Champion. You're the only locals we know and we're really hoping you can help us, Mrs. McClain."

Alice's lips pressed into a thin, thoughtful line, and then a look of resolve came to her eyes and her chin lifted.

"Please, my dear, call me Alice. And of course, all of us are more than willing to help however we can." She hesitated, before adding. "I'm just not sure what we can do."

Just as they had discussed, Vanessa provided a nonthreatening answer.

"We're just looking for some local insight. Being from out of town is a huge disadvantage in a situation like this. We're not even sure where to begin. Absolutely anything you can tell us would probably help. We need to figure out why someone would have killed Mack."

Alice said, "Well, Mackenzie didn't have near the number of enemies that his uncle did, but he wasn't the kindest person, either. I fear there may be a number of people who are glad Mackenzie is dead."

"Your husband was partners with Mack's uncle, wasn't he?" Nancy asked.

"Well, not partners so much as business associates," Alice said, folding her hands in her lap. "It was Innes who convinced MJ to deed property to a developer for the Cedar Point Atrium resort. MJ and Innes both made a fortune on that venture. It allowed Innes and me to take an early retirement and we decided to settle here in Champion Ferry. It has been my home ever since."

Sencha slipped silently through the door. On the coffee table, she set down a tray laden with piping-hot biscuits, butter, jelly and cups of steaming tea.

Alice beamed at her. "Oh, Sencha, thank you so much. This looks absolutely delicious."

"Certainly, Alice." Sencha turned to Nancy and Vanessa and said, "The tea is Earl Gray… if you'd prefer something else I can get it for you."

"No, this is perfect," Nancy said with a grateful smile, adding hastily as Sencha turned to leave, "Sencha, I understand that you cared for Mack when he was young."

Alice slapped her hands on the arms of her chair. "Why of course! How could I forget? Sencha cared for Mack as a baby. Perhaps she could provide you with some insight."

Straightening, Sencha folded her hands in front of herself and gave a nod.

"I did care for Mack until he was five years old. Then his uncle retired so he could raise the boy himself. Why do you ask?"

Alice answered the question, pinning Sencha with a firm look. "Vanessa's husband has been accused of Mack's murder."

Sencha's eyes widened. "Oh… dear."

The look that passed between the two women was impossible to read, but it certainly seemed that they knew more than they had shared so far.

Alice waved a hand, saying, "MJ Champion was a fool to let Sencha go when he did. That boy needed a woman's guidance. Instead, he ended up being raised by a bitter old man."

"I think MJ cared for the boy in his own way, Alice," Sencha murmured.

"You are always so forgiving, Sencha." Alice heaved a sigh. "I don't suppose it's right to speak ill of the dead. But given my age I should be afforded certain privileges."

Sencha gave Alice an accepting smile. "Absolutely."

"Would you please have Abraham come join us, Sencha? And you should join us, as well."

"Thank you, Alice, but I'm afraid I have bread in the oven and supper started, so I'm tied up at the moment. I'll send Abe in as soon as he's done putting the dishes away, though."

The woman's voice was soft and even, but Nancy thought she detected a hint of a nervous waiver. As Sencha left, Alice turned back to Nancy and Vanessa.

"I maintain that MJ did disservice to Mackenzie by letting Sencha go. As a young child, Mackenzie was an absolute joy to be around and spent quite a bit of time here. But after MJ took over, the boy became increasingly introverted and brooding. He just wasn't the same after Sencha was sent away from the Champion home."

Abe appeared and took a seat on a stool next to Alice's rocker.

"You wanted me, Alice?"

"I know this is difficult, Abraham, but these lovely young ladies have some things they'd like to ask us about Mackenzie. Do you feel up to answering their questions?"

Swallowing convulsively, Abe's eyes remained locked on the old woman's face as he nodded. Turning slowly, he looked past Nancy and Vanessa as he answered.

"I'll tell you what I can."

Vanessa smiled, trying to catch the boy's gaze, but failing.

"I understand how hard this is for you, Abe. I truly appreciate anything you can tell us. Honestly, I'd just like to get this unpleasantness behind us so we can enjoy our honeymoons."

Looking at her in surprise, Alice asked, "You're on your honeymoon?"

Apparently giving up on engaging Abe, Vanessa turned her attention to Alice.

She motioned to Nancy and said, "We both are. We married brothers just this past Sunday."

"Why… congratulations," Alice said. "Goodness. How in the world did you get involved in this mess?"

Nancy stifled a sigh of resignation. She'd been asking herself that very same question. Vanessa's responding titter sounded like a cross between a laugh and a groan of despair.

"Well, we're married to Joe and Frank Hardy. You may have heard of them –"

"I should have recognized the name before!" Alice interrupted. "They're Fenton Hardy's sons, are they not? Oh, he's well known around Champion Ferry, at least among the older citizens such as myself. The big city detective that came to our little backwater looking for some girl that had disappeared from New York. Why she would have wanted to come here of all places, no one could figure out."

Nancy couldn't squelch her gasp of surprise, sharing a dazed look with her sister-in-law.

"Fenton's been here?"

HHH

A/N: As promised, here is a makeup chapter for the week. We will now return to the regular programming…

Thanks to Jabba1 & zenfrodo for the quick reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Until Wednesday – happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Warning: Descriptions of violence in this chapter.

Happy reading

**Chapter 15 Passions & Perversions**

Vanessa stared at the elderly woman in shock, wondering if Frank and Joe were aware of their father's history in the area.

Alice said, "Yes, Fenton Hardy was actually a frequent visitor to Champion Ferry for quite some time."

"Did he find the girl?"

Nancy's question startled Vanessa. She was still struggling to wrap her head around the fact that her father-in-law had been to Champion Ferry… apparently on a case, of all things.

"As surprising as it was to everyone here, he did," Alice said.

Leaning forward, Nancy asked, "Did he talk to MJ or Mack Champion about the girl?"

"Well, Mackenzie was only about ten years old at the time, but yes, I believe he spoke to both of them. But then, he talked to a lot of locals, including my husband, Innes." Alice began rocking, a reminiscent smile creasing her aged face. "Why, I remember serving tea to Fenton and my husband in his study, right across the hall. Innes was quite taken with the young man."

Vanessa couldn't get over the fact that Fenton had spent time in Champion Ferry. "You said he was a frequent visitor for a while… how long did the investigation take?"

"Oh, the investigation was over with his first visit. He was here probably a week or two that time. But he seemed to enjoy hiking and spent quite a bit of time exploring our tiny peninsula. In fact, for several years after that, he brought his young family up here for the occasional weekend. I remember seeing them around town periodically and Fenton would come visit Innes on occasion… until Innes passed, of course."

The sadness reflected in Alice's eyes was profound. It was obvious she had been very much in love with her husband. Vanessa could only imagine how difficult it must have been for the elderly woman to lose her life companion. She knew how devastated she would be if something ever happened to Joe, and they'd only been together for six years.

"How long ago did Mr. McClain pass away?" Vanessa asked.

"Innes has been gone for nearly thirteen years," Alice said. "I miss him more and more every day."

"I'm so sorry," Vanessa murmured.

Alice smiled sadly.

"So am I, my dear. So am I."

HHH

Frank looked up from the 1981 newspaper he had been reading and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again, the headline, _Tragedy for the Champions and Champion Ferry_, blurred and shifted. He had just finished reading the story, which provided the details of a devastating fire that had destroyed the local furniture factory. Ellis Wayne and his son, Mackenzie, had been killed in the blaze, leaving behind wife/mother, Genie Champion-Wayne and daughter/sister, Gwen Wayne.

"Tragic, isn't it?"

Next to him, Becky sank into a chair, depositing another armload of books.

"It is," Frank agreed. "So just to make sure I have this straight… Genie was MJ's sister, and Mack's grandmother. Is that right?"

"Yes," Becky said. "My mother was a junior in high school at the time. So Mackenzie Wayne, Genie's son, was only a year behind her. She said she didn't really know the daughter, Gwen, who was quite a bit younger. But it was a huge scandal when Gwen got pregnant. She was only in middle school."

"And Gwen was Mack's mother, right?" Joe asked.

Becky nodded. "After the fire, MJ Champion took his sister and niece in. Then, a few months later, Gwen died while giving birth to Mack. Genie couldn't face the loss of her entire family and committed suicide by throwing herself into Champion Gorge. That left MJ to raise Mack by himself."

Frank gave Becky a shrewd look. "I imagine a lot of folks felt sorry for MJ and Mack…"

Becky shrugged. "Folks felt sorry for what happened, yes. But… well, MJ threw a lot of money around town, so nobody ever said anything, but despite being handsome and rich, he was more than a little creepy. My mother always told me to stay away from him."

"And Mack?" Joe asked.

"Everyone felt sorry for Mack, being raised up in that cabin by his weirdo uncle. And Mack was good looking and smart and… charismatic. Everyone _loved_ Mack Champion."

"Except you."

It was a statement. Frank had the distinct impression that Becky detested Mack, and he was curious to find out why.

Becky stared at Frank for several seconds, then stood. "I just thought of a few more books that might be helpful for you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Joe motioning frantically after Becky. Frank stood and followed her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Becky, it would really help if you'd tell us about Mack. We met him. There was something about him… something dark under that handsome, charismatic exterior…"

Tears welled in Becky's eyes.

"Mack Champion was a monster."

HHH

Nancy's mind was buzzing with the excitement that always came with the recognition of a significant clue. Fenton had come here on a case involving a missing girl. It could be coincidence, but she had learned long ago to trust her gut when it came to these things. And her gut was telling her that there was a connection, however tenuous, between current events and Fenton's case.

"Did Innes ever share with you what he and Fenton discussed during their visits?" Nancy asked.

Though she planned to call Fenton and explore the issue, the more they could extract from this interview the better.

Alice looked at Nancy, eyes narrowed. "They often discussed… items of local interest."

"Like MJ Champion?"

Chuckling, Alice leaned forward and picked up her cup. "MJ Champion was an item of local interest. That much is certain."

She took a sip of her tea, peering over the rim at Nancy.

Meeting the keen gaze directly, Nancy asked, "What, exactly, did they discuss about MJ Champion?"

"I'm sure I don't know," Alice said. "Though I _can_ guess."

Nancy raised her eyebrows. "So what's your guess?"

Alice chuckled. "You are a persistent young woman, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Vanessa said, laughing. "Nancy works with the Hardys as an investigator. She's quite good at it."

"A female investigator… my but you girls have made strides since my day." Alice set down her tea. "As for Fenton and Innes, I imagine they discussed MJ Champion's less savory pastimes. Not appropriate conversation to have in front of womenfolk, you understand. Though no one locally talked about it much, it was not exactly a secret that MJ had a certain penchant for younger women. Much younger women."

Nancy felt Van shudder next to her. Her sister-in-law's voice was soft as she asked, "What kind of 'penchant' did he have?"

"That I truly do not know," Alice said. "MJ succeeded in keeping it very discreet – heaven knows he had the money and influence to keep a tight lid on his indiscretions. But Innes suspected early on that his frequent business trips were for more than just business."

"Did you like MJ Champion, Alice?" Nancy asked. She suspected the woman was a very astute judge of character.

"Heavens, no," Alice said. "I detested the man from the moment I met him. I even tried to dissuade my husband from pursuing the investment. But it was too lucrative to pass up, and Innes ignored me. In the end it all worked out. I fell in love with Champion Ferry - there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"What about Mack?" Van asked. "Did you like him?"

"I've known Mackenzie all his life." Alice's face tightened before she continued softly, "I _knew_ him all his life. The poor boy never had a fair chance at a normal childhood after his mother and grandmother died. I can't say I really liked him, but I did feel sorry for him. Over the last several years my contact with him has been infrequent at best. Until he brought Abraham home, that is."

The old woman's gaze shifted to the boy sitting next to her. Nancy had been watching him keenly while Alice was speaking, and the display of emotions on his young face had been wrenching, but revealing. The way he had blanched and licked his whitened lips when Alice spoke sadly of Mack in the past tense; the welling of tears in his eyes when she spoke of her pity for the departed man. And now, Abe turned to gaze at Alice, breathing shallow and face tight.

To Nancy, the expression appeared to convey abject apology.

HHH

Looking over his brother's shoulder, Joe stared at the yearbook in mild shock. Becky Reed was a stunningly beautiful girl. Even in the grainy black and white of the photo they were currently viewing it was evident. Her eyes sparked with life and her thick, wavy brown hair spilled over her shoulders framing a face set in a smile that Joe was sure lit a room at one time. The caption read _Senior Superlatives: Best Looking - Becky Reed and Mack Champion._

"When was this picture taken?" Frank asked.

"Just after the new year when we were seniors," Becky said. "It was right after winter break. Mack was less than thrilled about the photo session, as you can tell from his expression."

Attention diverted to the other person pictured, Joe had to agree. Mack stood with his arms crossed, no smile on his angular features, eyes staring straight ahead. But his clothing was neat and stylish for the time, highlighting his lean, muscular frame, and his hair was perfectly groomed. Even with the surly attitude apparent, his sheer animal magnetism came across in the photo. Joe had to admit, Mack Champion was a good looking guy.

Frank asked, "So when did you and Mack date?"

"We didn't date," Becky corrected, biting off each word as if it were distasteful. "We went on one date."

"And that was when he tried to force himself on you." Frank's voice was gentle, but persuasive.

Becky's chin quivered, and she glanced uneasily at Joe. Taking the cue, Joe casually walked away to look at books, stepping behind a nearby shelf. Once he was out of sight, Frank kindly prodded the librarian.

"I know this is difficult, Becky, but it could be important."

A soft sniffle preceded Becky's narrative, her voice tremulous.

"He took me out to dinner in Ticonderoga – that's the big city around here. I was so thrilled to be on a date with Mack Champion. I mean, every girl in town wanted to go out with him…"

Becky trailed off. When she didn't continue, Frank prompted her.

"Take me through what happened on the date… you went to dinner. Where?"

Frank was striking just the right tone with Becky. Joe was impressed with his brother's sensitive handling of a very difficult interview. Listening intently, Joe had to strain to hear Becky's response.

"We went to this little Italian place, with red checkered tablecloths and drippy candles. It was so romantic, and Mack was a perfect gentleman the entire time. We even held hands. After dinner, we went for a walk in the local park. He went so far as to ask for permission before giving me a kiss."

When she lapsed into silence, Frank murmured, "But then something changed…"

Becky cleared her throat, her voice hesitant. "When we headed back toward town, he asked me if I'd like to take a drive up to the lookout. I knew the kind of stuff that went on up there, but… it was Mack Champion asking. What girl in her right mind would turn down Mack Champion?"

Again, silence, followed by Frank's calm, soothing tone.

"So you went up to the lookout…"

"At first, we just sat in his car, holding hands and looking out over the lake. It's a truly gorgeous view up there, at least as I recall. I haven't been back since that night. Just the thought of it makes me queasy."

The silence was longer this time, but eventually, Frank said, "I know this is difficult, Becky. Do you think you can go on?"

She didn't answer the question, but she did continue.

"Mack… moved closer. Put his arm around my shoulders." Becky's voice became breathless, stress apparent in the clipped tone. "Then his hand brushed my… b-breast and I pushed it away. I'm not that kind of girl!"

Frank's comforting voice broke in. "It's alright, Becky. He can't hurt you anymore."

Joe consciously relaxed his hands, which had tightened into fists. Mack Champion was lucky he was dead.

When she spoke again, Becky's voice was tearful. "That was when he changed. He shoved me against the door and kissed me, but this time it hurt, and I t-tasted blood in my mouth. I tried to slap him but he had me pinned – he was really s-strong. He p-pulled my sh-shirt out of my skirt and g-grabbed my breast again. Then he was push-shing up my skirt, and r-r-ripped my panties off…"

Becky's voice trailed off into sobs. He could hear Frank making reassuring sounds, and slipped out from between the bookshelves to make sure everything was alright.

Holding the distraught woman as she sobbed against his chest, Frank was patting her on the back. "It's alright, Becky, you don't need to say any more."

It took a few minutes for Becky to calm down. Joe managed to find a box of Kleenex tucked away on a shelf, and brought her several tissues, which she accepted gratefully. As the sobs reduced to soft hiccups, Becky sat back and looked at them apologetically.

"You are both very kind. I'm so sorry about this. It's been quite a while since I talked about that night to anyone. It was the most awful thing that ever happened to me."

Joe shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. Did you file charges?"

Becky's gaze dropped to the floor and she shook her head.

"When it was all over, Mack took me back home. By then, he had calmed down, and seemed almost back to the boy who had taken me to the Italian restaurant. But he didn't apologize. He told me that if I would keep it quiet and not tell anyone that he…" She glanced up, shame apparent in her frown. "He would… pay me."

"He bribed you?" Frank asked.

Becky rushed to justify accepting. "You have to understand, it was just me and my mom. My grades were good, but not good enough to get a full ride. I was going to be stuck in Champion Ferry working as a waitress like my mother if I didn't find the money to get an education. Mack… paid for everything."

"It's totally understandable, Becky. Mack took advantage of your situation to keep the whole thing quiet." Frank shook his head. "My question is… were you the only girl he ever raped or were there others?"

Becky seemed uncomfortable. She shifted, shrugged, and her next words sounded almost like an admission.

"Actually, he didn't really rape me. Mack… couldn't… perform."

"Couldn't perform?" Joe stared at her in surprise.

Becky shook her head. "He wanted to. He even pulled his pants down and… m-mounted me. But he was… soft."

"He couldn't attain an erection," Frank clarified, his tone analytical and unemotional.

Nodding, Becky said. "He was really angry about it, too. That was when he really scared me. He made me… touch him and… other things, but… nothing I did worked."

Frank put a comforting hand over Becky's where it lay on the table.

"Becky, you should really talk to someone about this. Regardless of whether Mack could perform, as you put it, what he did was attempted rape. And when something like that happens it isn't as simple as putting it behind you. There's no shame in seeking professional help to come to grips with it."

"It was so long ago." Becky swallowed, her chin quivering again. "It was easier to pretend it didn't happen. But every time I got another check, it all flooded back. I immersed myself in school, trying to forget."

"I'm surprised you came back to Champion Ferry," Joe said gently. "I would think you'd want to stay as far away from here as possible."

"I would have," Becky said. "But my mother fell ill a few years ago and needed me. I had to come back home to take care of her."

Sitting back, Frank nodded. "That's understandable. But you have to promise me that you'll find someone to help you cope with what happened."

She smiled, her long eyelashes fluttering over sapphire eyes as she gazed adoringly at Frank. Then her mouth pressed into a rueful line.

"You're married, aren't you?"

Frank's ears turned red, as he stuttered, "Um, yes. In fact, I'm… on my honeymoon."

Becky heaved a sigh. "That figures. I suppose you're too young for me anyway."

"Uh…"

Frank was at a total loss for words and Joe had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

HHH

Leaning back over the open year book, Frank tried to refocus on the task at hand. Running a finger under the caption for another photo on the page that included Becky and Mack's picture, he gave a start. The caption read _Senior Superlatives: Shyest – Lisa Allen and Craig Newhouse (too shy for the camera)._

Frank pointed it out to Becky and asked, "Do you know Craig Newhouse?"

Becky seemed grateful for the change of subject and gave an earnest nod.

"Sure. I've known Craig all my life. We grew up on the same street."

"Do you know why he was absent for the photo?" Frank asked.

"Craig missed nearly two months of school around that time," Becky said. "His sister had been attacked up in Rochester and was on life support for quite a while. The doctors finally convinced the family to let her go because she was brain dead. It was horrible."

Frank frowned. "Why was the family in Rochester?"

"The family wasn't. Just Sissy." Becky's voice dropped, though there was no one else in the room. "It was a huge scandal – she was only thirteen and had gotten pregnant. Her parents sent her to a special school in Rochester where they provided medical support as well as classes so the girls wouldn't end up behind because of their pregnancies."

"Craig's sister was pregnant when she died?"

Becky nodded, her mouth turned down in sadness. "That was the real tragedy. The Newhouses lost their daughter and their unborn grandchild. They even had a double funeral in town to mourn both losses. Craig had always been quiet, but after that he really withdrew. Then his folks split up. He left town right after graduation and only returned a few years ago."

"Sounds like you know Craig pretty well," Frank said.

"Like I said, we grew up on the same street. When we were younger, we ran together – I was kind of a tomboy," Becky said with a reminiscent smile. "I always thought he was the sweetest guy. But after his sister died, he just pulled away from everyone and everything."

"Who was the father of Sissy's baby?" Joe asked.

Becky shrugged. "I don't know. Sissy was quite a bit younger than us so I knew her, but not that well. She had a bit of a wild streak. She had run away for a few weeks in the late summer just before our senior year. It was after she came back that they found out she was pregnant. No one ever knew who was responsible."

Frank stared at Becky, as he joined a couple of disjointed facts with a little conjecture to form a disturbing hypothesis. Craig, himself, had told Nancy that his sister had dated Mack Champion. But he had never mentioned that she'd run away. The timing seemed about right for Mack to be responsible for the pregnancy. That could be construed as responsibility for Sissy being sent away to Rochester. And in a twisted mind, it could even be interpreted as responsibility for her death.

Shaking his head, Frank bent back over the yearbook. It was too soon to leap to any conclusions and there certainly was no proof.

But the idea wouldn't leave him alone.

HHH

A/N: And we're back on schedule. Thanks a million to my reviewers: fairytaleprincess03, liferscove2118, Jabba1, bhar, cameron1812, j, guest, and SC15. You all are the best!

To all my US readers: Happy Thanksgiving! … ah, heck, why not to everyone! We all need to remember what we have in our lives for which we are thankful.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 16 Conversations & Conundrums**

Nancy clasped her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting as Vanessa chatted with Alice. She was impressed with how her sister-in-law was able to continually redirect the conversation back to the residents of Champion Ferry and how they felt about the reclusive Mack Champion. Van was far more patient about ferreting out that information than Nancy ever could be.

So Nancy had come to the conclusion that her own time would be better spent elsewhere. Unfortunately, thus far, the opportunity to duck out of the room had not presented itself.

"I just can't get over it. You girls were married to brothers just this past Saturday… the Hardy brothers, no less," Alice said, her sharp green eyes sparking with interest. "You must tell me all about the ceremony. I've always loved weddings."

Alice set down her drained tea cup on the serving tray, where an empty plate with biscuit crumbs was all that was left. Nancy gave a satisfied little nod. It was the perfect excuse to leave the room.

Giving Van an encouraging smile, Nancy stood.

"And an interesting wedding it was. But I believe I'll let Vanessa share that story with you while I take the tray back to the kitchen and see if I can snitch any more goodies from Sencha." She flashed a teasing smile. "I might even bring some more out for all of you."

"Oh, dear, that's not necessary," Alice protested. "You're a guest –"

Nancy cut her off. "I insist. I'd like to talk to Sencha, anyway, and I've always loved observing a great cook in her element."

Not allowing Alice any further chance to object, Nancy lifted the tray and swept out of the room. She considered the closed door to Innes's study, but when she met Abe's curious gaze as she glanced over her shoulder, she knew it would be impossible to enter unobserved.

Giving the boy a smile and a wink, Nancy moved on down the hall. As alluring as Innes's study was, Sencha was a much more immediate and fresh source of information on Mack Champion. In Nancy's experience, quiet, efficient women like Sencha Newhouse missed very little of what went on around them.

Having worked in the Champion household for several years, Sencha likely had insights that no one else could provide. Nancy was convinced that learning about Mack's uncle was essential to understanding Mack himself. And understanding Mack would take them one step closer to understanding the web of relationships that had resulted in his death.

In the kitchen, Sencha was just pulling two loaves of homemade bread out of the oven. Nancy set the tray on the butcher block top of the center island and took a deep breath. The pleasant, yeasty odor brought back memories of hours spent baking with Hannah.

"That smell reminds me of home."

Sinking onto one of the stools by the island, Nancy heaved a contented sigh. Wanting to ease into her interview with Sencha, she was happy to have such a comfortable topic with which to open their conversation.

Sencha turned the steaming bread out onto a cooling rack with practiced ease and smiled at Nancy.

"It does, doesn't it? I learned to cook at my genohá's, my mother's, elbow and I've always loved it. Did your genohá teach you?"

"No. My mother died when I was five. But Hannah has been our housekeeper forever and she is a wonderful cook. I've spent a lot of time in the kitchen with her over the years… though not so much lately," Nancy said reflectively. "Life seems to have gotten in the way of that quiet time with Hannah. And now that I live in a different city I suppose it will be even more of a challenge."

"It's well worth the effort, trust me. My genohá called that memory-making and claimed it was the best path to immortality. She said that once she went to rejoin Mother Earth and Grandmother Moon, the only place she would truly live would be in the hearts and minds of the people she cared about." Sencha paused, gaze wistful, then shook herself and waved a hand at the tray. "I take it you liked the biscuits and jam."

"Delicious," Nancy replied. "Did you make the jam, too? I couldn't quite place the flavor."

"Oh, that's another of my mother's recipes, strawberry-rhubarb jam. She would taste the rhubarb and then the strawberries, and could always come up with the perfect proportion so the tartness of the rhubarb perfectly balanced the sweetness of the strawberries. I'm not quite as good at getting the right combination, but it's still one of my favorites."

Leaning an elbow on the countertop, Nancy dropped her chin in her hand.

"Hannah and I used to go to a farm a little ways outside of the city and pick strawberries when they were in season. When we got home she'd make homemade biscuits for strawberry shortcake and serve it for dinner with sweet cream over top. Dad and I would eat until we were positively sick. And then when we'd had our fill she would turn the rest into strawberry jam. I love strawberry jam almost as much as I love shortcake."

Sencha chuckled. "Strawberries are a favorite in my family, too. Especially among the children."

"Does your mother live nearby?" Nancy asked.

"She passed away a couple of years ago," Sencha said with a sad little frown. "But my sisters and brothers all still live in the general area."

"I'm an only child, so I just can't imagine," Nancy said. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Three sisters and two brothers – there were six of us all together."

"And you're the oldest?"

"How did you know?" Sencha asked.

"I didn't know, but I've observed a couple of the common traits of an oldest child. You are organized and efficient. Your focus seems to center around the people closest to you and you go to great effort to take care of them. My husband is the oldest and he has those traits in spades."

"You are very observant."

Sencha opened the oven, leaning over to look inside. The rich, earthy smell of roast beef and vegetables wafted through the kitchen. Reaching up, Sencha grabbed a baster out of a Pyrex measuring cup sitting on the counter next to the stove. A minute later, she was straightening and putting the baster back in its resting place.

Giving Nancy a serene smile, Sencha said, "I believe I am going to sit down for a few minutes and enjoy a cup of tea. Can I get you one, as well?"

"That would be lovely."

While Sencha busied herself with preparing the tea, Nancy organized her thoughts. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she wanted to keep their interview conversational and relaxed. A few minutes later, Sencha motioned to her.

"Let's sit out back on the deck. It's a little stuffy in the kitchen with the oven going."

Nancy followed Sencha out the sliding door and onto an expansive deck with an amazing view. The land fell away from the house on this side, the steep slope ending at a narrow slip of water.

Walking to the railing, Nancy soaked in the entire scene. The larger trees had been cleared for a way down the slope to allow an unimpeded view to the water in the bottom of the valley. There was a refreshing breeze that was causing a light rustling in the branches of the trees, and the cheerful twitter of birds and chirrup of insects had a calming effect on the young detective.

Pointing out to the water, she asked, "Is that a tributary to Lake George?"

"That is the tail water of Little Fish Creek, which feeds into Great Bay, which is the largest inlet along the entire length of Lake George. Little Fish is fed by several smaller, unnamed streams, including the one that forms Champion Gorge."

"Do all of the gorges in the area have names?"

"No. Most are unnamed."

Turning from the stunning view, Nancy cast a curious look at Sencha, who had taken a seat at an expanded mesh metal table.

"So why is Champion Gorge different?" Nancy asked.

"Genie Champion, Mack's grandmother, committed suicide in that particular gorge almost thirty years ago. It's been known as Champion Gorge ever since. "

Nancy dropped into the seat across from Sencha with a grimace, vividly remembering how she'd felt when she learned that her mother's death had been ruled a suicide. Even learning the truth had not erased the hollowness she'd experienced at the time, believing that her own mother had abandoned her by taking her own life. She shook herself and met Sencha's gaze.

"How could she just abandon her grandson like that?"

Sencha clucked her tongue. "You have to understand, Nancy. The poor woman had lost everything – her husband and son had been killed in the fire that destroyed their home and the furniture factory. And then her teenage daughter had died giving birth to Mack."

Though Nancy felt pity for the woman, suicide still seemed like a cowardly way out. "Did you know Genie?"

"Everyone knew Genie Champion-Wayne and her family. They were as friendly and out-going as MJ was reclusive," Sencha said with a reminiscent smile. "Ellis, Genie's husband, was a true craftsman and had made quite a name for himself as an artist when it came to handcrafted specialty furniture. My youngest brother, Colt, worked for Ellis for several years and really admired him. He and Ellis's son, Mackenzie – he went by Kenzy – were close in age and were good friends. Colt said that Kenzy was even more talented than his father when it came to wood."

"Another Mackenzie, huh?" Nancy said with a shake of her head. "That makes it difficult to keep the Champion family straight."

Sencha laughed. "Mackenzie was _the_ Champion family name – apparently it was the surname of the original Irish matriarch. There was at least one Mackenzie male in every generation."

"That explains it, then." Nancy took a deep breath. "It sounds like the Wayne's were a pretty normal family."

Sencha nodded. "As normal as they could be… at least until Gwen became pregnant at the age of fourteen. That took everyone by surprise. The fire followed not long after."

"Who was Mack's father?" Nancy asked.

Sencha lifted her tea cup. "I was wondering when you would start questioning in earnest. You seem like the straightforward type."

With a rueful smile, Nancy responded, "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Absolutely not. I find it refreshing, actually." Sencha smiled and then her expression sobered as she slipped back into the sad story of the Wayne family. "To my knowledge, no one knew who Mack's father was. By all outside appearances, Gwen was a good girl. The pregnancy took the whole town by surprise. Obviously it was a bad omen for the entire family, though."

"Obviously," Nancy agreed. "It wasn't long after that that everything went horribly wrong resulting in Mack's immediate family being dead, leaving him with only his bachelor uncle. Is that when you went to work for MJ?"

"Actually, I had worked part time for MJ for a few years already as his housekeeper – but I only went in perhaps one day a week. When I started working for him as a nanny, I was there nearly every day, at least while Mack was a baby."

"During all of the time you worked for MJ, you must have gotten to know him at least somewhat. What was he like?"

Sencha took a sip of her tea, her brows knitted in a thoughtful expression.

"I really never got to know MJ well at all, actually. He wasn't usually around when I went in to perform the cleaning and he worked quite a lot while Mack was a baby. In fact, I often watched Mack at home or at Alice's, rather than staying at the Champion homestead. Once Mack was a toddler and potty trained, if MJ _was_ home, I was given time off."

"So MJ wasn't home often?"

"Not early on, but more and more often as Mack got older. Once Mack enrolled in school, he decided to retire and stay home. He still consulted, but he travelled infrequently. When he did have to go on a business trip, he took Mack with him, except on rare occasions when he would call me in to stay for a day or two."

Nancy sipped her tea for a few quiet seconds before asking, "What did you think of MJ Champion?"

Sencha's face tightened. "I have always respected my employers and their privacy, and that includes MJ Champion."

Glossing over the obviously sore subject, Nancy asked, "And Mack?"

"Mack was a delightful child, outgoing and precocious." Sencha set her cup down and pursed her lips, appearing to choose her next words with care. "But the more time he spent with his uncle the more… reserved he became."

"Do you think he was being abused?"

"Heavens no," Sencha said, sitting back and shaking her head. "If I had ever thought such a thing I wouldn't have let it go on."

There was a force of conviction behind Sencha's statement that Nancy believed without reservation. It was apparent that Sencha had a strong sense of right and wrong. That meant that whatever she was unwilling to share about MJ was likely not illegal or hurtful – at least as far as Sencha was aware. But Nancy kept coming back to Fenton's apparent interest in the elder Champion.

Sitting forward, Nancy folded her hands on the table and looked at Sencha earnestly. "I understand your hesitance to air MJ's dirty laundry, but we already know he was attracted to young girls. Do you have any idea if he knew the girl that my father-in-law came here looking for?"

Sencha's jaw clenched and she shifted in her seat. It was several seconds before she actually answered.

"I never saw any evidence that MJ brought the girl here, though I know that is what Mr. Hardy believed. He spoke to me at length about what I had observed around the Champion home, but as I explained to him, it had been at least a couple years since I'd even been out to the house to care for Mack. By then he was nearly eleven and very mature for his age. He was more than capable of taking care of himself for a day or two while his uncle was on a trip."

Nancy sat back in disappointment. If MJ was responsible for the girl's disappearance, he had obviously been very careful to cover his tracks. Discreet was the word Alice had used. To Nancy it sounded like a nice way of saying he was devious. And by the time Fenton came to Champion Ferry to investigate him, MJ had had decades to perfect his 'discretion.'

With a sigh, Nancy realized that she was getting ahead of the evidence. She smiled as it occurred to her that Frank would not approve.

Refocusing on Sencha, Nancy decided to abandon the subject of MJ. Sencha seemed to have a soft spot for Mack, the boy, which intrigued Nancy.

"You said Mack became more reserved as he got older. The man I met briefly seemed perfectly content to live in isolation. What do you think caused the change?"

Sencha grimaced. "As a very young child, Mack spent most of his time with me and my family and seemed truly happy. But as he got older things slowly changed. His uncle took more and more of an interest in him and began to groom him as the Champion family heir. I think it was only natural that Mack was forced to leave childish ways behind in order to cope in the adult business world that MJ exposed him to. Personally, I felt sorry for Mack, having his childhood… shortened in that manner. However, MJ was his legal guardian, so it was not my place to question his methods in raising the boy."

"But you disagreed with him?"

"I expressed my opinion," Sencha said. "MJ was not swayed. It was after that… discussion that he began to curtail my duties. My mother told me it was my own fault. I had no business trying to tell MJ Champion how to raise his charge. Of course, Genohá was right. If I had kept my opinions to myself, I might have been able to retain my position and help the boy more."

"Help him how?"

"By teaching him how to behave when he was with his uncle, while still remaining a child," Sencha said. "Once MJ sent me away, there was no one to keep the child from getting lost to the man's world."

And that statement renewed Nancy's resolve to find out more about MJ Champion's world – the world that had shaped Mack Champion.

HHH

Frank sat back and rubbed his eyes. A glance at the clock told him that it was nearing dinner time and he wondered idly when Nancy and Vanessa would return to pick them up. Then he looked at the references stacked between him and Joe, and sighed.

Becky had been called away to attend to her regular duties, but not before she had compiled a huge amount of material on local history for them to sift through. And in the last couple hours they had barely made a dent.

A pile of books slid to the side to reveal Joe.

"Hey, bro, take a look at this article." Joe shoved an old copy of the Champion Ferry Chatter toward him. "This must be the uncle that raised Mack."

Taking the paper, Frank turned it so he could read. _Mackenzie Champion, Jr. Graduates Harvard Business School With High Honors_. The article went on to expound about how Gwen and Mackenzie, Sr.'s son, known as MJ, had excelled in one of the best business schools in the US and had elected to return to Champion Ferry.

"It says here that MJ came back to take over management of the family empire due to his father's failing health," Frank said. "It sounds like MJ's father had started diversifying in an effort to keep the company afloat at the onset of the depression but continued to struggle financially. The town held up MJ as a savior for their entire economy. That's one hell of a lot of pressure to put on an over-achiever fresh out of college."

Joe snorted. "That's the voice of experience, there."

"I wonder if he was successful," Frank said thoughtfully.

Tossing another paper in Frank's direction, Joe said, "Doesn't look like it. This article is from about five years later."

The headline read, _Champion Fine Furniture Shuttered_, with a subheading of _MJ Champion Abandons Family Past and Moves on to the Big City_. The article went on to talk about the floundering company and speculate on the Champion family's mounting money problems. MJ appeared to have landed on his feet, though, taking a high paying financial analyst job on Wall Street.

Setting the paper aside, Frank rubbed his hands down his face. "It's going to take days to sift through all of the Champion family history in this town to find the pertinent facts."

Joe threw out his arms. "What did I say? I'm telling you, bro, this is no way to spend a honeymoon."

"And I'd leave it alone if it weren't for the fact that you are currently on the hook for murder," Frank said.

"I knew I'd read the name Hardy somewhere before!"

Both brothers jumped and turned to face Becky as she came hurrying down the steps from the main level and through the door into the archive room. She looked up from the newspaper she was carrying and came to an abrupt stop.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

Frank chuckled. "A little. It's like a morgue down here."

With a quizzical little smile, she said, "Hm, I've always found this room very peaceful."

Motioning to the paper, Joe asked, "What did you find?"

She answered Joe, but moved to Frank's side. "I knew I had read your last name somewhere before."

Joe shrugged as he rounded the table. "We're in the news periodically."

"No, I mean in the local news," Becky said.

She slapped the paper down in front of Frank and pointed. "A man named Fenton Hardy came here looking for a missing girl nearly twenty years ago. Do you know him?"

Frank was too busy skimming the article to answer, but he heard Joe blurt out, "He's our father."

"I thought so. There's a picture that accompanies the article. It looks like a stock photo of him in his police uniform." Becky touched Frank's arm. "He's very handsome, just like you."

"Mhmm," Frank hummed, doing his best to ignore the librarian's flirtatious manner.

The article itself was mostly speculative, since his father had refused to comment on his case. However, the local reporter had obviously been dogging his steps during his entire stay in the area. The piece provided a laundry list of the local people to whom he had spoken.

"Becky, do you know if there are follow-up articles?" Frank looked up at the librarian, who blinked at him and smiled.

"Only one," she answered. "The girl was found a couple days after this article came out. Apparently she had gotten lost in the woods and showed up in Ticonderoga, dehydrated and disoriented. She returned home and that was the end of it."

Frank looked over at his brother. "Do you remember coming up here as kids?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm thinking there's a reason Dad brought us to Lake George."

"I thought Champion Ferry seemed familiar, too, and now maybe I know why," Joe said. "I'm thinking we need to give Dad a call and get the story from the horse's mouth."

"We're on the same page, little brother," Frank said as he pulled out his phone and dialed his father.

The call was answered on the first ring. "Are you all together, now?"

Frank frowned. Between the persistent static on the line and the unusual greeting, he wasn't too sure what to think.

"Hi, Dad. Were you expecting my call?"

"What was that?"

"I said, were you expecting my call?" Frank said, louder and more slowly.

"Well, not quite this quick, but yes. Nancy said she'd be calling back."

Chuckling, Frank said, "Ok. I guess we'll wait until the girls get here and then call you back. I assume they're on their way?"

"What? Oh, yes. The girls left McClain's about fifteen minutes ago," his father said. "This connection is terrible. Listen, I spoke with Carson this morning about your brother. Why the hell didn't you boys call me before this?"

Frank answered calmly. "Carson assured Nan he'd fill you in, and we were kind of intent on digging into the mystery. Until we realized the connection there seemed little reason to involve you."

"Your mother was beside herself after Carson finished telling us what was going on." Rebuke was evident in his father's tone. "For future reference, if one of you is accused of murder, I want a call from the police station."

"Joe hasn't been officially accused of anything, Dad. I only asked Nan to call her father so he was teed up in case things changed," Frank said. "And I didn't pick Joe up at the station until nearly three o'clock this morning."

His father sighed heavily. "Sometimes I forget that you're both adults, now. I appreciate that you're handling the situation on your own, Frank. But, again, for future reference, when something like this happens, no matter how old you are, your mother and I would appreciate a heads up."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Call me when the girls get there. I'm going to head into the office and pull the old case file. Hopefully when you call back we'll have better reception."

"Problem's probably on our end. We'll get out of this basement and call you from upstairs. Bye, Dad."

Frank flipped the phone shut. "Nan and Van are on their way here. I'm thinking we need to regroup, anyway. It sounds like Dad should be able to short circuit the data mining on this one for us."

Pushing away from the table, Joe jumped to his feet. "Thank goodness. I was going cross-eyed with all this reading."

"Becky," Frank asked as he stood, "could you make us a copy of this article? And, if it isn't too much trouble, perhaps you could leave the reference material out for now. In case we need to come back and revisit any of it."

Becky's fingers caressed his hand as she accepted the paper from him. "No problem whatsoever. Anything you need, just let me know."

As she skittered up the steps, Frank stretched, sighing heavily.

"What does she not understand about me being married?"

Joe clapped him on the shoulder, his grin wide and teasing.

"It's your pure animal magnetism, bro."

"Bite me, Joe."

HHH

A/N: Thanks, as always, to those who reviewed: fairytaleprincess03, liferscove2118, Jabba1, Anon (thanks for the crit. I'll watch for the issue in the future. I hope you are able to overlook it and enjoy the story), j, and SC15.

Just a warning, we are getting to that point in the story where I started making some significant post-beta changes. Any problems are all mine, and if you find, please let me know. I edit and edit, ad nauseum, but errors still creep through. Hey, you can't complain too much – it's all free

Have a wonderful day!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 17 Perusing the Past**

Vanessa followed Nancy up the wide, well-worn steps of the historic Champion Ferry Carnegie Library. The stately old block building was impressive, with a hewn bedrock stairway leading up to a second floor main entrance flanked by two massive marble columns.

Inside the building, a vaulted entryway framed the front desk. On either side, long tables stretched the length of two reading rooms well-lit by the large windows that lined the walls. Behind the desk, stacks of substantial bookshelves rose two stories and extended into shadows toward the back of the building.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Jumping, Van turned toward the voice. Coming up a set of winding stairs, a pretty woman considered them quizzically.

Nancy stepped forward and held out a hand.

"You must be Becky Reed, the librarian?" When the woman nodded, taking her hand in a tentative shake, Nancy continued, "I'm Nancy Hardy, and this is my sister-in-law, Vanessa. Our husbands are the two men who've been bothering you for the last few hours."

Becky's eyebrows lifted as she turned and took Vanessa's hand in greeting. "Oh, they've been no bother at all. They're expecting you. They're downstairs in the archive room. I'm making a copy for Frank and then I'll be right back."

"Thanks!"

Descending the curving wrought iron steps, they found themselves in a room packed full of documents and books. At the back of the room, through an open doorway, Vanessa spotted Joe.

She pointed. "There they are. That must be the archive room Becky mentioned."

"Hi, babe!" Joe called, brushing past Nancy in the doorway to scoop Vanessa up in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the greeting, quickly losing herself in her husband.

In fact, she forgot she was in a public place until the sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back to her senses. Turning from her husband, Vanessa found Becky standing at the bottom of the steps looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"I'm sorry, Becky, I was just greeting my lovely bride. Have you met Vanessa?" When Becky nodded, he took Vanessa's hand and led her toward the archive room, motioning for the librarian to follow. "Frank said he has a couple more things he'd like copies of before we leave."

"Oh, that's absolutely no problem," Becky said.

Inside the archive room it was apparent that the appearance of his wife had distracted Frank from the reference materials stacked on the table. He had his arms wrapped around Nancy and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Both appeared to be oblivious to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"This should be interesting," Joe hissed in an aside to Van. Putting a hand over his mouth, he coughed to get his brother's attention.

"Hey, bro, didn't you say you had something else for Becky to copy?"

The reluctance with which Frank released his wife was comical. But then Vanessa realized that Joe wasn't looking at Frank and Nancy. He was watching the librarian with barely-contained amusement. Looking over at Becky, the crestfallen expression finally clued Van in to what was going on.

_Poor Becky._

With a disgusted grunt, Vanessa smacked her husband and hissed, "Be nice."

Joe shrugged, trying to hide a wide grin as Frank reached behind Nancy to pick up another newspaper. With a firm grip on his wife's waist, Frank turned to Becky with a friendly smile.

"Could we have a copy of this one, too, Becky?" Drawing Nancy closer, he added, "Have you met my wife, Nancy?"

Becky's responding smile was a little sad, but friendly, nonetheless. "Yes, we met upstairs. I'll just go make this copy for you. Is there anything else you need?"

Joe chimed in. "Maybe a quiet room upstairs where we could get a better cell signal to call Dad back?"

Motioning them to follow her, Becky said, "You can use one of the private research rooms, upstairs in the back."

Becky led them up the winding staircase and back behind the reference desk. Skirting the stacks, she went down a side hall to the rear of the building, where several small, glassed rooms lined the back wall.

"We had these constructed as a service to the people that come in to perform more extensive research. You'd be surprised the number of graduate students that come here to do their preliminary data mining on the history of the Adirondack Forest Preserve."

"Thanks, Becky. This is perfect," Frank said. "You've been a huge help today."

She touched his arm and gave him a soft smile. "It was my pleasure. I'll have these copies for you at the front desk when you're done. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

Turning, she strode away. As soon as she was out of sight, Nancy clucked her tongue, walking into one of the end rooms.

"You are breaking hearts all over the Adirondacks, honey," she said with a sly grin.

Joe followed Nancy into the room and flopped into a cushioned office chair. "Becky even went so far as to ask him if he was married, Nan. I think you have some competition."

Taking a seat next to Joe, Vanessa giggled. "Oh, dear."

Frank closed the door and crossed his arms. "You guys are hilarious."

"Don't worry, hon," Nancy said, tone serious. "I'm sure I can take Becky. Nicci, however, is a trained police officer. I could be in trouble there."

Joe guffawed. "Nicci, huh? Bro, you've been holding out on me."

Pulling out his cell phone, Frank dialed a number and set it in the middle of the table.

"Let's get serious, huh? I'm anxious to hear what Dad has to tell us."

Nancy's teasing expression sobered, and she leaned forward as the call rang through. "I am, too."

Fenton's deep voice reached them after only a couple rings. "I'm assuming that you are all together now."

Frank answered, "We're all here, Dad. And the connection is much better, too."

"And we're ready to hear what you know," Joe chimed in. "I'm hoping you can rescue me from the Champion Ferry library."

"A little research never killed anyone, Joseph," his father said.

"I guess I have to remind you that we're supposed to be on our honeymoons," Joe responded peevishly.

Fenton gave a dry chuckle. "That is true. Honestly, between what happened to your brother at the wedding, and now this, it's a wonder Nancy and Vanessa don't divorce you both and run away."

"Are you kidding?" Van giggled. "After all this trouble, Joe owes me eternity."

"Hear, hear," Nancy said. "We are hoping you can shorten the data mining for us, Fenton. The Champions have a long history in the area and there is a lot of information to sift through."

"Yes, I know," Fenton said. "But all of my information is dated and it relates primarily to MJ Champion, who has been dead for nearly fifteen years. I'm really not sure how much it's going to help in your current investigation."

Nancy leaned forward, her expression intent. "I think it could be very helpful. There are parallels between your old case and what we've uncovered here that I think go beyond coincidence. I suspect that MJ Champion groomed Mack as not only an heir, but as a successor. Understanding MJ is paramount to understanding Mack. And since they're both dead, any insight you can provide is going to be a huge help."

"It's probably best if I start at the beginning, which was, let's see…" Fenton's voice trailed off to the sound of shuffling papers. "Ah, yes, it was almost twenty years ago, now. I had just left the force and hung out my shingle as a private investigator. Neighbors approached me about locating their teenage daughter, who had run away."

"Was it anyone we know, Dad?" Frank asked.

"Do you remember the Blakes? They lived at the corner of Jefferson and Maple, but they moved probably nine or ten years ago."

"I remember them," Joe said. "Their daughter's name was Vicki, right?"

Frank snorted. "I remember Vicki. Joe had a huge crush on her and used to hide behind their bushes to watch her sunbathe in the back yard."

"You used to watch with me, bro. Besides, she was hot," Joe said. The cajoling smile he then turned on Vanessa made her smile. "But not nearly as hot as you, babe."

"Vicki was a very pretty girl, but over eight years your senior, Joseph." Fenton chuckled. "Anyway, when this all happened, she was only thirteen, and her parents had been having marital problems. They'd had a particularly nasty argument, and her mother had kicked her father out of the house. Apparently, she told her mother off, packed up a bag, and took off. Her parents came to me less than twenty-four hours later."

"It's rare getting that kind of quick start on a missing person case," Frank commented.

"Definitely and I took full advantage, though there wasn't a lot to go on. Luckily, someone had seen Vicki getting on the train into the city. And her parents told me that she had always loved taking carriage rides through Central Park. It was my only real lead, so that's where I started. I managed to track down a horse-and-carriage driver that had chatted with Vicki. She told him that she had met a man who had offered to take her away. He said he tried to talk her out of it. Even told her to go back home. But when she realized he had called the police, she ran. Lucky for me, she had at least mentioned the name of a town – Champion Ferry."

Joe snorted. "Talk about getting lucky. How much shoe leather did that cost you?"

"Three days of persistent questioning," his father answered. "Like I said, my only clue was that Vicki had always loved carriage rides in Central Park."

"Definitely lucky," Nancy murmured. "So you went to Champion Ferry about four days after Vicki had left Bayport?"

"About that," Fenton said. "I had nothing other than the town name and a very vague description of the man to go on."

"So you came to town and started asking questions," Frank said.

"Standard shake and bake investigation," Fenton said. "Beat the bushes, turn up the heat and see what happens. MJ Champion's name quickly hit the top of my list."

"Because of his penchant for young women," Vanessa said. The image that phrase conjured for her was beyond disturbing.

"There was that, though only a few people mentioned it – Innes McClain being one," Fenton said. "Actually, the fact that MJ Champion and his nephew had recently returned from NYC was the leading indicator. In fact, the timing of their trip perfectly coincided with Vicki's disappearance from Central Park."

"Sencha Newhouse told me that when Mack got older, he often accompanied his uncle on business trips," Nancy said.

Fenton said, "I remember Sencha. She was a fine young woman. She once said to me that she felt she had failed the boy. Based on what she told me, I couldn't really understand it, though."

"Apparently she stood up to MJ Champion regarding how he was raising Mack," Nancy said. "After that, he increasingly curtailed her duties until Mack was old enough to take care of himself. She still views it as a great personal failure."

"By the time I met her, she hadn't worked for Champion for at least a couple years, but it did seem to affect her deeply." Fenton cleared his throat. "Anyway, after I started really digging into MJ Champion himself, the circumstantial evidence quickly piled up. I managed to convince a fellow gumshoe in New York to do some digging for me on that end. One visit to the red light district near Wall Street, and he had no trouble finding out that MJ had a taste for the younger prostitutes, some of whom had supposedly disappeared after servicing him. Of course, missing prostitutes hardly registered on police radar back then, but the other working girls definitely took notice."

"Then there was my interview with MJ and his nephew," Fenton continued. Just from his tone of voice it was apparent how disturbing he had found his interaction with the Champions. "Talk about internal alarms going off. The guy was a first class narcissist. And bold. All but came out and verbally challenged me to find Vicki on his property. He even took me on a mini tour. Showed me his weapons room, where he also maintained a wide array of shackles and restraints. Then he took me to the spare bedroom with ring bolts set in the walls –"

"I saw the ring bolts and wondered about them," Frank muttered.

"Then there was the boy," Fenton said.

"Mack," Joe said. "He's our murder victim."

"He was only about ten, but there was something about him." Fenton paused before continuing. "When MJ was parading me around, he was nowhere to be found. MJ told me he was off playing in the woods, but I suspect he was helping his uncle keep Vicki out of sight. While MJ made a show of the empty cabin, Mack probably took Vicki elsewhere to hold until I was gone. During my surveillance, I saw both of them come and go from the cabin at odd times of the day and night, but never together and never with anyone else."

"Alice mentioned that you spent a lot of time hiking on the peninsula," Nancy said. "That was why, wasn't it?"

"If I could have managed around-the-clock with a partner, I might have had a chance. But at that point, I was on my own, with no operatives and no backup. I wish I knew how he got her to Ticonderoga without me catching him. When Vicki appeared there, I did the only thing I could do – I called her parents."

"Did Vicki remember anything?" Frank asked.

"No, she suffered retrograde amnesia that encompassed the entire time she'd been gone. She ended up in the hospital for several days. The doctors said she appeared to be going through drug withdrawal. Given the memory loss and other symptoms they surmised it was a benzodiazepine and treated her accordingly. I stayed in the area and kept trying to find answers about what had happened but I came up empty handed. It was like she appeared in Ticonderoga out of thin air."

"Somebody had to bring her there," Joe said.

"I was certain that MJ Champion was responsible," Fenton said, voice laced with lingering frustration. "But I could find no proof. Nothing irrefutably linking Champion to Vicki."

"I assume they performed a thorough physical examination at the hospital," Nancy said.

"Yes, there were indications of sexual activity, but nothing conclusive that it was nonconsensual, though Vicki claimed she was a virgin," Fenton said. "Her parents were just relieved to have her home with no significant injuries. The local sheriff got involved at that point, and promised the Blakes they would continue to look into what had happened, so they paid me for my time and took their daughter home."

"Did the local authorities ever find anything?" Vanessa asked.

"No. I gave them everything I had and explained my suspicions. Since I was off the clock I couldn't really afford to stick around any longer, though." Fenton sighed heavily. "Still, I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. I would visit Champion Ferry periodically just to touch base with the sheriff who was managing the investigation. I'd also check in with Innes, and then spend some time hiking the peninsula and surrounding area."

"That was when you started bringing us to the Adirondacks on a regular basis," Frank said. "I never realized those hikes were for more than fun."

Fenton chuckled. "Yeah, well, like I said, I was no longer being paid to investigate MJ Champion, so I multitasked. To be honest, I had one hell of a time letting the whole thing go. However, at that point, my continuing investigation was haphazard and disjointed and I never was able to find any proof that MJ Champion was doing anything illegal."

Frank sat back, gaze thoughtful. "We came up here until we were, what, nine or ten?"

"I was finally able to put it behind me when MJ Champion passed away in 1998. After that, I didn't return to Champion Ferry." Fenton gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Of course, there was nothing to pursue once my suspect was dead."

"Except for his nephew," Vanessa said.

A brief silence ensued. Fenton broke it with a comment laced with self-accusation.

"I only wish that would have occurred to me, Vanessa."

HHH

A/N: Thank you for the reviews liferscover2118, Jabba1, bhar, SC15 (travel safe!) and fairytaleprincess03. I know this sounds like a broken record (for those of you who remember vinyl), but the reviews really do mean a lot to me!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading

**Chapter 18 Heir to Harassment**

Nancy dropped into the passenger seat and handed the keys to Frank, heaving a sigh. It was satisfying to have the theory about MJ and Mack validated, if not irrefutably confirmed. But she couldn't help feeling profound sadness at the knowledge that Mack had been allowed to carry on his uncle's legacy of preying on young girls for over a decade.

Just how long had such a despicable family tradition been passed along?

"So Dad dogged MJ Champion's footsteps for nearly six years," Joe said from the back seat.

Frank nodded. "Which explains why Mack told the sheriff there was bad blood between the Hardys and the Champions. Dad set you up with a motive without even realizing it."

"It's still weak," Joe said. "They aren't going to put that in front of a jury without proof. And there isn't any proof, since I didn't do it."

Knowing that little speech was likely for Vanessa's benefit, Nancy decided to reinforce the argument.

"I agree, Joe, and so did Dad. He thought the likelihood of them actually charging you was fairly minimal without some sort of evidence. He said the circumstantial case wasn't nearly strong enough to stand up in court." As another thought occurred to her, Nancy added, "And I can't imagine anyone would have purposely framed Joe, either."

"I never thought about someone framing him… they wouldn't, would they?" Vanessa put a hand on Nancy's shoulder.

Nancy sighed. Sometimes her mouth got ahead of her brain. She should have kept that particular thought to herself. She patted Van's hand comfortingly.

"No, I really don't think they would."

"It would still be preferable to have Joe's name cleared conclusively," Van said with a decisive nod. She then nudged Frank's shoulder. "Would you mind terribly stopping by the hospital? I talked to Steph and she said that there was no change, but I'd still like to check in personally."

"Sure thing, Van," Frank said, making a turn at the next light to take them out of Champion Ferry and to the main highway leading to Glens Falls.

HHH

At the hospital, Nancy could feel the tension building as they stepped out of the elevator near the second floor PICU. There was no one at the desk when they approached, but Nancy could see Stephanie through the glass. The protection detail was notably absent.

"I guess they decided that since Champion was dead there was no need to protect Lucy anymore," Nancy murmured.

Frank raised a hand as he looked through the glass into the ward. "Steph saw us. Looks like she'll be out in a minute."

It was less than a minute. Steph came out and smiled at them.

"I was surprised to see you all, since Vanessa called. I thought perhaps you'd take a break and actually honeymoon for a while."

"Did you hear that Mack Champion was killed?" Vanessa asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Oh, yeah. It was all over the news today. I knew something had to be up when they pulled the deputy off the floor, but I didn't hear about the murder until this morning. Do they know who did it?"

"Not yet," Frank answered.

"Do you mind if I go in, Steph?" Vanessa asked.

Waving her hand, the nurse responded, "Go right ahead, Van."

"I'll come with you, babe." Joe followed Van into the ward.

Nancy asked, "Has Lucy had any other visitors?"

"Other than you four and Abe, no," Stephanie answered. "The sheriff's office called this morning to check on her status. They still want to get a statement. Oh, and you'd probably be interested to know that a representative of Ontario's Children's Aid Societies… which are apparently like our Children's Services here in the states… has finally arrived. I thought they were supposed to be by today but I haven't seen them yet."

"Any update on her condition that you can share?" Frank asked.

"She's still unconscious," Steph said. "Dr. Liu was in earlier and seemed cautiously optimistic, but I can't tell you any more than that."

Mention of Children's Services reminded Nancy of another question that kept nagging at her. She touched her husband's arm.

"Do you think your dad's still in the office?"

"Probably." Frank cocked an eyebrow at her. "I can practically see the wheels turning, Nan. What's up?"

"I thought I'd have him look into Abe's past. It still strikes me as odd that the state would have allowed Mack to foster the boy, let alone adopt him permanently," Nancy said as she headed toward the elevator. "I'm going to step outside and give him a call. I'll be right back."

Frank shook his head and followed. "Not without me, you aren't."

The elevator opened as soon as Nancy pressed the button. She stepped on board and turned to smile at her husband.

"I welcome your company, honey. Goodness knows circumstances are keeping us apart enough as it is." She sighed. "Especially considering that it's supposed to be our honeymoon."

Pulling her into his arms as the doors closed, Frank kissed her temple and then leaned his forehead against hers. "That just means we have to make opportunities wherever possible, sweetheart."

Nancy snaked her arms around his waist and reached up for a kiss that lingered even after the elevator reached the first floor. Blinking at the couple waiting patiently to board, Nancy could feel the heat in her cheeks as she murmured an apology. Frank chuckled and took her hand to lead her outside.

"Let's find a quiet place in the park across the street where we can call Dad in relative private," Frank said. "Then we can take advantage of that privacy and pick up where we left off."

Warmth infused Nancy's entire body as she slipped an arm around Frank's trim waist and squeezed.

"I like the sound of that."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Vanessa smoothed Lucy's hair back from her face, careful to avoid the bandage swathing the head wound on her left temple.

"Her color looks so much better today. Don't you think so, Joe?"

"She does look a lot less pale," Joe said, and then leaned forward. "Wait a minute…"

Pulling the blanket down, Joe stooped to examine something on Lucy's neck. His handsome face was tense with anger when he straightened.

"I need to go make a phone call, Van," he said. "You go ahead and sit with Lucy for a bit. I'll be back."

As Joe strode out of the room, Vanessa leaned down and looked curiously for what Joe had seen.

She had to look close before she realized what her husband had noticed - two shadowy bruises in the shape of thumbs locked in a choke hold were appearing on the front of Lucy's throat.

Lucy had been strangled.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Despite the pleasant haze of intimacy that making out with Nancy had engendered, Frank couldn't help but notice the arrival of the sheriff's deputies. Even at this distance it was easy to recognize the odd duo of Nicci and Bill.

"I hate to cut this short, Nan, but something must be up," Frank said, standing and motioning toward the hospital where Bill's portly form was holding the door for petite Nicci.

Hopping to her feet, Nancy peered into the distance and gave a little harrumph. "I wonder what they're doing here? I didn't figure they'd be back until Lucy was ready to give a statement."

"Maybe she woke up," Frank said. "Let's go find out."

By the time they reached the second floor, Bill and Nicci were already in Lucy's room. And Joe and Vanessa were coming out.

"Is Lucy awake?" Frank asked his brother.

"No," Joe answered. "But I noticed some distinctive bruising on Lucy's neck and called the sheriff to come document it. Someone tried to strangle her."

"Do you think it happened before she went over the cliff?" Nancy asked.

"I kind of assumed so, but I don't suppose that's necessarily true," Joe said.

"Steph said we've been the only visitors other than Abe," Frank said.

"And I was in the room with Abe the whole time," Joe said. "I don't know, but they looked like older bruises to me. I'll be interested to hear what the doctor has to say."

"If the choking occurred before she went over the cliff, it could have been Mack Champion," Nancy ventured.

"Again, I'm no expert, but the hand span didn't look big enough for a grown man." Joe sighed and shook his head. "Every clue seems to just confuse the issue more."

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Frank said, "Well, I was sure Mack was the one chasing Lucy. If it wasn't, why the hell go to the trouble of obscuring the back trail?"

"I don't know, bro," Joe said.

"I think you're overlooking one possible scenario that could explain both," Nancy said. "What if Abe was the one who strangled Lucy?"

"Abe's a good-sized kid, but he is still a kid so his hands probably are smaller," Frank said.

"But Abe really seemed to care about Lucy when he visited," Van said. "Why in the world would he strangle her?"

"At this point all we have is conjecture about what was going on in Champion's cabin." Frank took a deep breath and blew it out. "Anyway, since I doubt there are any actual prints, at best the hand size will provide corroborative evidence once they have it narrowed down to a suspect. We'll just have to wait and see if Abe makes the cut."

"If the sheriff even thinks of Abe," Joe said.

Frank gave his brother a warning glance. "Sheriff Simpson seems like a decent law officer. If he doesn't think of Abe, we'll just have to prompt him."

Stephanie came walking out of the PICU with Dr. Liu, a petite Asian woman with long black hair pulled back in a bun and a pair of black framed reading glasses perched on her nose. Both women wore deep frowns of concern.

Steph said, "I can't believe we didn't notice that earlier."

"I believe the bruising has just begun to surface," Dr. Liu said. "It wasn't there when I examined her earlier today."

Stepping forward, Vanessa asked, "You don't think they could have been from someone choking her here in the hospital?"

"No. I believe they were sustained at approximately the same time as her other injuries," Dr. Liu said. "In my experience, that means the trauma was fairly minor so it took a few days for the bruises to rise to the skin surface. That would also explain the already fading color. I need to consult with the medical examiner for certain, though. If you'll excuse me."

With a nod, Dr. Liu strode down the hall. Stephanie sighed.

"This entire situation is so disturbing," she said. "My heart just aches for that little girl in there. What in the world happened to her?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Steph," Joe said.

The nurse gave him a grateful smile. "Well, I guess I should get on with my rounds. Do you all need anything?"

At their shaking heads, Stephanie disappeared back into the PICU. Joe turned and looked at Frank and Nancy.

"Where were you guys, anyway? I saw you getting off the elevator when we were walking out of Lucy's room."

"We went outside to call Dad," Frank said. "Nan asked him to run Mack's adoption of Abe to ground. It does seem strange that they'd allow a single guy as obviously narcissistic as Mack to adopt a kid. Makes me wonder if Abe isn't a runaway just like Lucy."

"Meaning he might have a family somewhere who's worried about him," Vanessa said.

Frank gave his sister-in-law a concerned look. Van had a big heart, and this situation was a heartbreaker no matter how he looked at it.

"Unfortunately, it's a very real possibility."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

They hadn't left the hospital until they had touched based with Nicci and Bill about Lucy's assault case. Apparently the Feds were directing the ongoing investigation through the sheriff's office for the time being.

Assured that Abe would be investigated as a potential suspect, Joe was more than willing to let the sheriff and the Feds handle the actual investigation. He had his own case to solve without becoming any more mired in what had happened to Lucy.

After a leisurely dinner in Glens Falls, Frank and Nancy had dropped them off at the lodge. They would meet at the Cedars for breakfast at seven the next morning. Joe was ready to spend some quality time alone with his wife.

Joe grabbed Vanessa's hand and strode quickly through the lobby to the elevators, where he punched the button a dozen times.

When the doors opened, Craig almost ran into them.

"Joe. Vanessa. Did Lilly tell you that I needed to see you?"

"No. We're headed up to bed," Joe said impatiently. "It's late, and I'm tired. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I really think you'll want to hear what I have to tell you," Craig said.

"Joe!"

Turning at the sound of his brother's voice, Joe found Nancy and Frank rushing toward him.

_What now?_

Their steps slowed, and that was when Joe noticed that his brother's focus was on Craig.

Joe crossed his arms. "I thought you two were headed to the cabin for the night."

"Dad called," Frank said. "He found out why Mack Champion was allowed to bring Abe home."

"He adopted him?" Joe ventured, allowing his exasperation to sound in his voice. He felt like screaming at all of them to leave him alone. _Is this really something that can't wait until tomorrow?_

"No. He didn't adopt Abe." Nancy paused a moment before continuing, "He didn't have to, because Abe was his son."

Craig stepped forward, face set in a grave expression.

"Abe is Mack's son… and my sister's."

HHH

A/N: Since Chapter 17 was so short, I decided to post Chapter 18, too... and see that it is also short. Hm.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 19 Runaway Revelations**

"Abe is… your nephew?"

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a lot of fond memories of coming to this area with his father as a child, and they were slowly and systematically being blown away by the things they were learning about Champion Ferry. This seemingly sleepy little town nestled in the Adirondacks was a hotbed of intrigue and depravity. It just went to show how deceiving outward appearance could be.

"But I thought your sister was only thirteen or fourteen," Vanessa said, her tone conveying her obvious distaste.

Craig glanced around, jaw clenched. "Can we… take this discussion out of the lobby?"

"Your office?" Frank suggested.

"There's a conference room in the back that's larger."

Turning, Craig led the way without another word. His stiff back and fisted hands indicated the tension he was feeling. Joe felt kind of sorry for the guy, but this was one hell of a revelation. If Craig was Abe's uncle, then he more than likely had a damn good motive for wanting Mack Champion dead – maybe even a couple motives.

They filed behind the front desk, down the hall past the security office, and into a small conference room. In the center was an oval table that took up most of the space, lined with cushioned office chairs. At one end was a small kitchenette with a sink and coffeemaker.

Craig stood at the head of the table, arms crossed and expression blank, the tightness in his face the only indication of his continuing unease.

"Please, have a seat."

Unsettling silence ensued, punctuated by the squeak of the chairs as they all sat down – all of them except Craig. It was not in his nature to be forthcoming. They had all seen that time and time again over the last few days. Joe crossed his arms and leveled the quiet man with what he hoped was a firm look, and his next words came out harsher than he really intended.

"I think it's about time you told us the whole story, Craig."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Sitting directly across from her brother-in-law, Nancy gave Joe a swift kick under the narrow table. If he didn't watch it he was going to blow this interview. Naturally reticent, Craig had offered to talk to them. They needed to let him do it in his own time.

"It's alright, Craig," Nancy said with what she hoped was a look that conveyed both sympathy and encouragement. "I know this has to be incredibly difficult for you. We really appreciate your candor regarding what I'm sure is a very upsetting situation."

Craig's gaze had shifted from Joe to her. His stance relaxed, but only marginally. After a few contemplative moments he pulled out a chair and sank into it.

"I'm having trouble believing it, myself," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didn't know that Abe was your nephew?" Frank asked.

Craig shook his head and leaned forward, brow furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line. He swallowed convulsively and took a deep breath before finally verbalizing.

"Not until recently. You see, when my sister was attacked in Rochester it was… a horrible shock. My parents felt incredible guilt over having sent her away when she got pregnant. And then, when the doctors told us she wasn't going to get better…"

Shaking his head again, Craig paused, obviously struggling for control. Nancy was sitting closest to him, and reached out a hand to pat his arm comfortingly.

"Take your time, Craig."

He gave her a tight little smile. "Thanks. It's been years since I've talked about Sissy. The last few days have brought it all back in glaring Technicolor. It's like you said, Nancy. It's something my family never talked about, never came to grips with. Now we have no choice…"

"Do your parents know?" Nancy asked.

Craig nodded. "Yeah. In fact, Dad just got into town from Philly. We gotta decide what to do about Abe. I told my folks, I can't see letting the boy go back into foster care after all of this. It just wouldn't be right."

Frank asked, "How and when did you find out about Abe?"

Glancing away from Frank's direct gaze, Craig answered slowly, "Somehow Sencha learned the truth and told my mother. I haven't had a chance to really talk to Aunt Sencha myself to find out how she found out." Craig sighed. "I came to work straight from Mom's house, today. I had to get away from her and Dad for a while and try to make sense of this mess for myself."

Nancy found it particularly interesting that Sencha had been the one to make the revelation. She had spoken to Sencha just this afternoon and the woman had never mentioned one word about any of this to her. Obviously behind that friendly, open façade, Sencha was careful to keep her own secrets.

What else might Sencha be hiding?

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Craig hadn't really answered the question, but Frank was hesitant to push the timing issue right now. As important as that was, he worried that trying to drag it out of Craig was just going to make the man totally shut down. Besides, Frank's gut was telling him that there might be something significant to learn in the story of Craig's runaway sister.

So he decided to pursue that line of questioning, instead.

Leaning forward, Frank asked, "Why was your sister in Rochester?"

Taking a deep breath, Craig took a moment to answer. He blew it out in a rush and began.

"It might be easiest to start at the beginning. It was the summer before my senior year… Mack's senior year, too. You have to understand that my sister had always been kind of wild. She had this huge fight with Mom over this troublemaker in her class that she was supposedly dating. Later I found out that she was really dating Mack all along, but Mom had apparently freaked out on her over that, so she'd lied about who she was seeing. Any way, you get the gist, instead of dealing with it head on, Sissy did what she usually did – she took off."

Craig sighed. "It wasn't the first time, but it still got my parents, Dad especially, into a panic. As usual, Dad blamed Mom for driving Sissy away and Mom blamed Dad for being too soft on her. It was this huge blame game that had played over and over through the last couple years. Personally, I was just angry. Angry at Mom and Dad for fighting. Angry because my summer was being ruined by my little sister's drama. Angry that Sissy was being so selfish and running away from her problems…"

When Craig trailed off into silence again, Nancy opened her mouth to offer a gentle prompt, but Frank beat her to it.

"Joe and I talked with an old friend of yours today – Becky Reed. She mentioned that your sister had run away. Becky said that when Sissy returned she was pregnant, but she didn't seem to think that anyone ever knew who the father of the child was. Becky told us that your parents sent Sissy to a home for unwed mothers in Rochester."

"Becky?" Craig's face softened at the mention of the librarian's name. "She's still working in town, isn't she?"

Frank nodded, allowing Craig the latitude to avoid the topic of his sister – at least for the moment. Besides, it could be informative to see how the security officer reacted to the other things Becky had related.

Leaning forward, Frank added, "Becky also related the story of how Mack attempted to rape her sometime during the winter of your senior year… though she did say that it occurred while you and your family were in Rochester, after your sister was attacked."

Craig's jaw clenched again and he sat forward, looking at Frank intently. "Say what? Mack… tried to _rape_ Becky? Son of a bitch…"

Frank nodded. "Then he paid her off to keep her quiet."

Craig launched out of his chair, barely-bridled fury evident in his stiff back and the reflexive fisting of his hands. He paced back a forth a couple of times, expression black, and Frank had little doubt that the man could be driven to kill.

Joe broke in, diffusing the tension somewhat.

"We wondered if Becky had ever told you," he said, voice calm and soothing. "She said you were friends, but that when you came back from Rochester you were really withdrawn."

Nancy's eyes were wide. "So you never knew about what happened between Becky and Mack."

Shaking his head, Craig made an obvious effort to get his emotions back under control. He pulled the chair out and sat back down, folding his hand in front of him, the white knuckles the only hint to his continuing upset.

"I didn't have a clue. You know, it's funny that Beck thought I was withdrawn because I remember it the other way around. She seemed really distant when we got home from Rochester and it kind of pissed me off that she didn't…" Craig swallowed and shook his head. "Sweet Jesus, I never knew. I guess at the time I was so worried about my own problems that I didn't really try to figure it out. Makes me feel like a real idiot, now."

"Hind sight is always 20-20," Frank said.

"Not only that, but you were a teenager and both you and Becky were consumed with your own problems," Nancy said. "I think it's understandable given what had happened. You can't blame yourself, Craig."

"Still not an excuse, but it's all water under the bridge now," Craig said. "I wish I had known then…"

As Craig trailed off, Frank decided it was time to redirect the conversation. While this had been an informative line of inquiry, they really needed to learn more about what had happened with Sissy.

"So, after Sissy was attacked you and your family went up to Rochester?" When Craig nodded, Frank continued, "How long were you there?"

"Thirty-nine days. We didn't go up until they found her…" He rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger before continuing. "You see, Sissy had run away again… this time from the group home that my parents had sent her to."

Craig shook his head, mouth turned down in a frown. "Sis wasn't happy there, but it was the best place for her. I told her as much when I visited. I drove up to visit at least once every couple of weeks, just so Sis knew she wasn't abandoned. Sometimes Mom would come with me. Pete… that's Dad, just wanted to pretend that his little girl was off at private school."

The bitterness in Craig's voice was unmistakable. He continued with the briefest of breaks.

"They found her less than twenty-four hours after she'd taken off. She'd been attacked in an alley not too far from the home. Strangled, robbed, and left for dead. A passerby saw her and called it in. She was taken to the hospital as a Jane Doe but it didn't take the police long to connect the dots and identify her. By the time my parents and I arrived a day later, Sissy had been stabilized, but she was in a coma."

Craig's entire face had tightened, his discomfort with this deeply emotional topic obvious.

"The attending doctor told us that they had done a full examination, and the baby seemed to be doing fine, but my sister…," he swallowed before managing to croak, "was already brain-dead."

Vanessa gasped and Joe put an arm around her. Frank figured the story of a young girl in a coma was likely reminding her of Lucy. There was definitely an eerie parallel.

Taking a deep breath, Craig continued in a flat tone.

"After a few days of listening to my parents blame each other and argue over what to do, the doctor finally was able to convince them to pull the plug. But he did get them to agree to wait until the baby was fully-developed. It was a month before they felt it was safe to perform the C-section. Once the baby was born, they allowed my sister to slip away. She didn't linger long at all…"

It took several seconds for Craig to regain control this time.

"Anyway, the baby boy was quite healthy and obviously needed a home. When my parents started arguing over what to do with him, I got fed up. I told them that the kid deserved better parents than the ones Sissy and I had been forced to cope with." Craig grimaced. "It wasn't exactly kind, but it did convince them to put him up for adoption. We were assured that he was placed with a very nice couple who couldn't have children of their own."

Sitting back, Craig crossed his arms and concluded. "To avoid the inevitable questions, we held a double funeral when we got back home, telling everyone that both Sissy and the baby had died."

Nancy said, "From what Fenton was able to learn, Abe was placed with the Millers, who lived right in Rochester. By all accounts they were a very kind and loving couple. But they were killed in a robbery-gone-bad about a year and a half ago. At the time, Abe was spending the night at a friend's house. He discovered their bodies when he came home the next day."

"Oh my God," Craig murmured. "That poor kid."

Frank nodded. "It wasn't long afterwards that Mack showed up. He insisted on genetic testing, which revealed that Abe was, in fact, his son. The State had no choice but to award Mack guardianship."

Craig shook his head. "How did Mack know that Abe was his and Sissy's son? I mean, I didn't even know where Sissy's son was placed. The social worker explained to us that we had to give up all familial rights to make him a ward of the State. She said it was policy that his original records would be sealed. Even he would never know who his real mother was."

"Well, some how, some one put the pieces together," Nancy said. "I'd like to know how Sencha found out."

"So would I," Frank said. "Craig, did Sencha know that the baby didn't die with your sister?"

"Of course she knew," Craig said, sitting up straight, gaze suddenly guarded. "When we got home, we explained the entire situation to our close family. Everyone agreed it was best to keep the information private. No one in our family would have broken that confidence – that includes Sencha. In fact, of all of my uncles and aunts, she is the most protective of her family. She always has been."

Glancing sideways at his wife, Frank watched with interest as Nancy opened her mouth as if to say something and then promptly clamped it shut. That made Frank very curious about what she seemed unwilling to share in front of Craig.

Joe leaned forward. "Did they ever figure out who attacked Sissy?"

Craig shook his head. "The Rochester PD investigated but never were able to get very far. Sissy didn't know anybody in Rochester, so they figured it was a random robbery."

"A pregnant teenage girl seems like an unlikely source of cash to me," Joe said. "And therefore an unlikely target for a thief."

"To be honest, I was furious with the police at the time, but in the end I couldn't blame them," Craig said. "I dug into it some myself and there wasn't much to go on. The responsible officer, Detective Jenkins, was a nice guy and indulged me for quite a while. But as he explained to me, they only solve a fraction of the smash and grabs in the city."

"That had to be frustrating," Joe said, then his eyes narrowed. "How did Mack react? I mean, it had to bother him that his girlfriend had died, supposedly taking his unborn son with her."

"My parents made the decision to keep Mack in the dark about the baby, which I disagreed with. I thought Mack had a right to know." Craig gritted his teeth audibly. "But after the way Mack acted at the funeral, I was glad they had made the decision they had."

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"He came to calling hours towards the end. After everyone else had left, he came up to my mother and asked why the casket was closed. He demanded to be allowed to see Sissy, but my parents refused. After that he stormed out. I really felt sorry for him. When he came to the funeral the next day, he still seemed really upset. So after the graveside services, I approached him… told him I was sorry about Sissy. And I almost told him about the baby..."

Craig trailed off into silence. Frank pressed his lips into a thin line. "Almost?"

"He… laughed at me when I said I was sorry about Sis." Craig's expression was tight and rage burned in his eyes. "Said he was just glad it was over. He never wanted to be a father any way… that's why I can't understand why he went looking for Abe, let alone adopted him."

"Mack was 17 at the time, Craig," Nancy said. "Most young men at that age aren't ready to become a father."

Craig sighed, the last of the rage flickered out, replaced by profound grief. "That's what my mother said when I told her about it the day after the funeral. She told me that everything turned out for the best and that we needed to move on. That was when she told me that she and Dad had decided it was time to call it quits. My whole world fell apart at that point. I made it through graduation and left town to go to school somewhere where nobody knew who I was."

"But you came back," Nancy said.

"After I finished school I came back. My entire family is here in Champion Ferry, and they were too important to me to stay away. I got the job with Cedar Point and began training with the rescue team." Craig looked up, his gaze resolved. "I don't regret the decision to come back home."

"I'm sure your mother is glad you're back," Van said.

For the first time, Craig cracked a slight smile and nodded at Vanessa. "That's what she tells me all the time."

Craig pushed away from the table to stand, and Frank followed suit, recognizing the cue that the interview was over, at least for now. He held out a hand to the security officer.

"I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to us, Craig. It is getting late, and we've taken up enough of your time."

Craig gave him a tight smile, shaking his hand across the table.

"Well, I knew the whole thing was going to come out and I wanted to be the one to tell you the truth."

Frank led Nancy around the table and toward the door, while Craig was shaking Joe's and Vanessa's hands. Craig turned to Nan last, taking her hand in both of his. His attitude and tone were equally apologetic.

"I know I've been pretty cagey about what happened, especially with you, Nancy. I hope you can understand why."

"Of course, Craig," Nancy said with an accepting smile. "Thanks, again, for telling us about Sissy. I know that had to be difficult."

Joe's jaw had tightened noticeably at Craig's entreaty as Frank followed him out into the hall. Nancy and Vanessa filed out, leaving Craig alone in the conference room. Joe took off at a rapid pace toward the front desk.

Frank fell into step beside his brother, who hissed, "Is it any wonder the guy didn't want to tell us that story, bro?"

Frank glanced back to find Craig had moved into the hall and was gazing after them, arms crossed and face once again set in its usual unemotional mask. He turned the corner with his brother, shaking his head.

"While I agree that it would be one hell of a motive for murder –"

"That's what I'm saying," Joe interrupted triumphantly as they rounded the desk and started across the lobby.

Nudging between the brothers, Nancy gave Joe a quelling look. She'd obviously heard the entire exchange.

"Great motives still have to be supported by the evidence. We need to regroup after everything we've learned today. Craig isn't our only suspect. I think we still have some digging to do."

Frank couldn't help but smile when his wife voiced his thought for him. But his expression quickly sobered as he considered how to go about the next steps in the investigation. Nan was right. There were still a lot of questions that needed answers. And some of those questions were bound to make people uncomfortable. His jaw set as they stepped onto the elevator to head up to Joe and Van's suite. His next comment was made to no one in particular as the elevator doors slicked shut.

"We've got some tough questions to ask, that's for sure."

HHH

A/N: Thanks, as always, to those who reviewed. It was a long, tiring week at work, but those notes always bring a smile to my face!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 20 History & Hypotheses**

Joe unlocked the door to their suite and swung it open. With a weary sigh, he lumbered to the couch in the sitting area of the room and slouched into it. He was exhausted.

Watching appreciatively as Van came to join him, he grimaced when his brother walked into view followed by Nancy.

"No offense, bro, but I'd like nothing more than to tell you to get the hell out of my room at the moment." Joe wrapped an arm around Vanessa, who was snuggling into his side. "Though I suppose it is best if we get this all sorted out now, while it's fresh in our minds."

Frank sat down in the overstuffed armchair that was separated from the couch by a low coffee table. Meanwhile Nan strode straight to the desk to retrieve a pen and notepad.

"Definitely. The sooner we get everything we know down on paper and organized the better," Frank said as Nancy came to join him.

Nancy settled on the arm of his brother's seat. "I think we should do a fact map and lay out everything we know in chronological order. Sencha gave me what was probably the earliest history today – to go with some of the info you two dug up in the library."

Already writing, Nancy tore off sheet after sheet of notepaper with distinct events that they had learned about through the course of the day. Joe stifled a groan as Van moved away to sit forward and read the gathering array of facts.

Van nodded, enthusiasm apparent in her sparkling blue-gray eyes.

"And this all leads almost seamlessly into what Fenton told us about his investigation."

"Which flows right into what Craig and Becky have shared about Mack's teenage years," Frank said.

While Nancy continued to write, Joe leaned forward to help Van and Frank arrange the sheets into a rough timeline. It took a full half hour for them to finish the exercise, shifting pages around and adding facts until they all agreed that everything they'd learned was captured.

"Alright," Nancy said, pen poised over a blank sheet of notebook paper. "Now let's list each of our suspects."

"Abe," Joe said. His money was still on the kid. "His alibi is shaky as far as I'm concerned, and I know if I lived with Champion, I'd want to kill him."

"And he really seems to care for Lucy. If Mack was abusing her, like we think, then that might push Abe over the edge," Vanessa said. "The whole choking thing kind of throws me, though."

"I agree, but I'm going to note it because it's definitely worth considering. I'd also add that there's a good possibility he was being abused himself," Nancy said. She ripped off the sheet and leaned over to set it on a small clear spot on the corner of the table. "Next?"

"Craig," Frank said. "Mack was the guy who got his sister pregnant, and was therefore at least indirectly responsible for the chain of events that followed. Everything that happened to Sissy as a result is obviously still extremely upsetting to Craig. In a twisted mind, I could see him holding Mack ultimately responsible for his sister's death."

"I agree that he belongs on the list," Nancy said. "I think we also need to consider Sencha as a suspect. She might be driven to kill to protect those closest to her."

Nancy tore off two more sheets, reaching across Frank to stack them on the first.

"What about Alice?" Vanessa said. "Though, I don't suppose she's really capable…"

Nancy gave Van an encouraging smile as she jotted Alice's name down.

"Perhaps she didn't physically perform the deed, but I do think Alice knows more than she's letting on. And I also believe she might kill for the same reasons as Sencha."

"And Becky has a motive," Vanessa added. "I'd want to kill a guy that tried to rape me and then pay me off."

"_I_ would kill the guy_,_"Joe muttered grimly.

HHHHHHHHH

"Actually, Mack _did_ pay Becky off, but she definitely has a motive," Frank said, ignoring his brother. He really admired the way his techy sister-in-law was diving into the investigative chore and he wanted to encourage her. "She belongs on the list. I think she may also provide an additional motive for Craig, though he didn't seem to know about the attempted rape."

"He definitely looked like he wanted to kill Mack when you brought that up," Nancy said. "Grab the sheet with Craig on it and I'll add that note."

Frank obliged, handing the requested sheet back to Nan. Meanwhile, Joe had leaned forward and was scanning the pages. Maybe his little brother was finally going to consider a suspect other than Abe.

"We probably should include Becky's mother," Joe said. "And maybe the rest of Craig's immediate family, since they all knew about Mack and Sissy and the baby."

Nancy added 'Mrs. Reed – Becky's mother' to a sheet, ripped it off, and jotted 'Newhouse Family?' on another. On the Newhouse family sheet she made a note that there were three brothers and two sisters, one of whom was Craig's mother. That made five more suspects, in addition to Sencha.

When Nan leaned across Frank to add those sheets to the stack on the corner of the table, he couldn't resist pulling her down into his lap. Nuzzling her neck, he got a little lost in his bride. As sexy as he found her physically, her intellect took the attraction to a whole other level.

"Hey! Quit screwin' around, you two."

Joe's petulant voice broke through the haze. Frank loosened his hold on Nan, allowing her to lean forward and help Joe reorganize the scattered papers that his antics had disturbed. He sighed as she settled back on his lap after order was reestablished.

"So what now?" Vanessa asked as she and Joe relaxed back into the couch.

Yawning, Joe said, "Now we come up with some theories about what happened…"

"And figure out how to gather the necessary evidence to either confirm or refute them," Frank finished.

Scanning the dozens of slips of paper, Van shook her head. "So we need to link all of these facts together somehow to figure out who killed Mack Champion?"

Nancy nodded, bouncing lightly in Frank's lap in her enthusiasm.

"Not necessarily all of them, but subsets of these facts could be massaged any number of ways to point the finger at one of our suspects, Van. The trick is coming up with plausible hypotheses to test. It's a matter of applying the scientific approach to a puzzle involving people and events. For example, just like you said, Alice could have killed Mack to protect Abe – I think the motive is there. But given her physical limitations, is it a plausible hypothesis? Not really, _unless_ she hired someone – which would leave a money trail. Now that's something we can look for."

Frank chuckled.

"That's my girl. She's all about the hypotheses."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Leaping off Frank's lap, Nancy began pacing in her excitement. This was one of her favorite parts of the investigative process.

"I think we should start by coming to an understanding of our victim, Mack Champion," she began. "His grandfather and uncle were killed in a tragic factory fire soon after his conception, so he never knew them. His mother died in childbirth and shortly thereafter his grandmother committed suicide."

"All of which landed him with his uncle, MJ," Joe said.

"And what we've unearthed about MJ Champion leads to the conclusion that he was a pedophile," Frank said.

Nancy snapped her fingers and nodded. "A very savvy pedophile with a healthy appetite for young girls that he kept under wraps with his money and influence."

"Of course!" Vanessa said, and then gasped. "You don't think… oh my gosh. MJ was actually Mack's mother's uncle who was very young when Mack was conceived. Do you think MJ would have raped his own niece? That would make him Mack's great-uncle _and_ his father. Gross!"

Nancy raised her eyebrows at her sister-in-law. Van was really getting into this process, and that bit of conjecture fit the few facts they had about MJ pretty neatly.

"That's certainly a possibility, but when hypothesizing it's best to try to stick fairly close to the known facts," she cautioned. "However, your thoughts are running in the same vein as mine. Only I was thinking of Vicki Blake, the girl that Fenton came to Champion Ferry to find."

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "If Dad kept coming back to MJ as a likely suspect there had to be some pretty strong indicators there. The guy was probably a total dirt bag."

"Ok, I think we all agree that the facts point to Mack being raised from the time he was born by a man who was likely a predator. Moving forward, I propose we accept that as a tenet for our purposes," Nancy said.

"I agree," Frank said while Van and Joe nodded. "But during his younger years, Mack was heavily influenced by Sencha. From what you told us, Nan, Sencha took care of him almost single-handedly until the time he was what, five or six?"

"Five, and she watched him sporadically after that," Nancy said. "So Sencha tempered MJ's influence on Mack, the boy, who was not only handsome, but early on demonstrated the same magnetic personality that his uncle had. The way Sencha talked, it was obvious that she was very attached to Mack and wanted to protect him from having to grow up too fast. In a way she blamed herself. She even said that once MJ fired her, it was inevitable that the boy would become lost in the man's world."

"That sounds like a premonition if I ever heard one," Vanessa said.

"No doubt," Joe agreed.

"Once MJ fired Sencha, he often ended up taking Mack with him on his business trips," Nancy said, her mind racing forward as everything started clicking into place.

Van was bouncing in her seat.

"Alice even told us that Innes believed MJ's business trips were for more than just business. So from the time he was a child, Mack was exposed to his uncle's…" Vanessa paused, grimacing. "MJ's penchant for young women."

Nancy nodded. "Thus the boy is lost in the man's world… and the next generation of pedophile is born."

HHHHHHHHHH

Joe couldn't argue with anything Nancy had said. He'd even go so far as to say that it was close to being irrefutable.

"That's all fine and good, Nan," Joe said. "But it hardly gets us any closer to who did the deed."

Abe, Craig, Becky, Alice, et cetera, et cetera. In fact, in Joe's mind, all it really accomplished was to widen the field of suspects.

"I know," Nancy said, sitting down on the arm of Frank's chair and scanning the sheets of paper on the coffee table. "But it helps me to organize the facts into a working history and head into the hypothesizing from there."

"Let's assume for a moment that Abe is the culprit," Frank said. "He seems like the most obvious. You know what they say, look at those closest to the victim first."

Joe grimaced. "I agree that Abe's the most likely, but the possibility that he was the one who strangled Lucy muddies the theory behind it…"

"Not to mention the alibi that both Alice and Sencha provide him," Nancy reminded them.

Joe sighed. He wanted to believe it was Abe. It was the easy answer. But Nancy was right, as long as Alice and Sencha stuck with their story, he had an airtight alibi.

"I think Sencha, as a suspect, bears serious consideration, as well," Nancy said. "Any way you look at it, we need to talk to that trio further and explore just how consistent their stories are for the night of Mack's murder."

Joe jerked his head up in surprise and stared at his sister-in-law. From what Nan had told them about her assessment of Sencha, the woman sounded like a saint. While he agreed they needed to consider her, he figured she was a long shot at best.

Did Nan _really_ think she was capable of murder?

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Having sunk back into the couch, Vanessa observed Joe, Frank and Nancy with keen interest. Joe was obviously caught off guard by their sister-in-law's suggestion and seemed skeptical. Frank, in contrast, turned to her in patent curiosity.

"What are you thinking, Nan?"

Glancing at Joe, Nancy held out a hand as she eased to her feet.

"Hear me out. I know I told you Sencha seemed like an incredibly kind and caring person, and I stand by that assessment."

"But…" Joe said.

Glancing sideways at Frank, Nancy sighed and then began a slow pace between the couch and chair.

"It isn't really a 'but' so much as an 'and,'" Nancy said. "Sencha is a typical oldest child, caring, responsible… and fiercely protective of those she cares about. Craig even said so today. What does that mean, Frank?"

Frank's dark eyes rose to meet his wife's blue-eyed gaze. Vanessa couldn't help thinking that while there was no telling what Nancy and Frank's children would look like, there was no doubt that they would be incredibly intelligent and intuitive like their parents.

"It means that if Sencha saw Mack as a threat to someone she cared about, she could be driven to kill him."

"Exactly," Nancy said. "Unfortunately, that is going to be very difficult to ferret out. I came to the conclusion, while we were talking to Craig, that Sencha is far cagier then I realized. Added to the fact that at one point I am certain she cared for Mack, her motives are going to be incredibly conflicted and muddy. But that could also account for the nature of the murder itself."

Frank nodded. "It was definitely a crime of opportunity. Maybe what we need to do is attempt to reconstruct the murder."

"Unfortunately, we don't know a whole lot," Joe said.

Nancy's lips quirked up and she cast a teasing look at Frank.

"Maybe you should give your girlfriend, Nicci, a call and see if you can wrangle us a guided tour of the crime scene with your boyish charms, honey."

Frank groaned. "You aren't going to start that, again, are you?"

Joe snorted. "I'm just glad that you get to be the object of desire for a change, bro. I get tired of always being the one who has to turn on the charm."

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Actually, I think you enjoy it a little too much, hon!"

HHH

A/N: Review = Smiles! Many heartfelt thanks to everyone who has reviewed: liverscove2118, SnowPrincess88 (one of my wonderful betas, by the way), Jabba1, j, Guest(s) (BTW, I did develop a family tree, as well as a detailed back story and timeline. Even our genius detectives needed to write it all down – lol!), and fairytaleprincess03.

I'll 'see' you all again on Friday!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 21 Aid & Agents**

The phone rang.

Frank rolled over and looked at the clock. Eight o'clock in the morning. Really? Did people not realize that they were supposed to be on vacation?

On their honeymoon?

The ring repeated.

He was ready to rip the damn phone out of the flipping wall.

A warm, familiar body stretched over him. His gaze followed the gentle curve of a creamy white arm to a delicate hand, which was groping blindly for the receiver.

He then followed it back to where it attached to his wife's naked body currently angled over him. Her position provided an alluring view of her bared side.

Another annoying jangle.

Damn it.

Surely whoever was on the other end would get the message and leave them alone soon. They weren't due to meet Nicci and Bill up on the ridge until eleven. It was still honeymoon time as far as Frank was concerned. He let his finger trail lightly up and down, tickling Nan's ribs.

She giggled and smacked his hand.

"You're making this difficult."

With a lunge, she managed to snag the receiver out of its cradle mid-ring.

"Hello?" Nancy said as she shifted so she was lying on Frank's chest and held the phone out from her ear a bit so he could hear the caller. He grinned at her and then kissed her lips with a loud smack. Maybe whoever was on the other end would take the hint.

"Hello, Nancy. It's Craig. I'm sorry to call this early."

"It's alright. What's wrong?"

"Aunt Sencha called and said that federal agents came to Alice's and are taking Abe in for the attack on the girl. Aunt Sencha is headed to the sheriff's office with him now and asked me to call you. She said you would help."

Frank heaved a sigh. He had always been impressed with how quickly Nancy could gain someone's trust – in this case, Sencha's. But he knew this was going to mean a trip to the sheriff's office. Nancy never turned down a request for help.

"Do you know what evidence they're charging Abe on?" Nancy asked.

"Apparently they searched the cabin and found evidence that she had been there, just like Frank and Joe suspected," Craig said. "And the bruise on her neck matches Abe's hand size exactly. They said it was enough."

Nancy crawled over Frank, and out of bed. She stood there with her hand on her hip. "Where are you now?"

Though unable to hear Craig's responses any longer, Frank could tell from Nan's face that she was torn. Standing, Frank wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Where is he?"

Placing a hand over the mouthpiece, she whispered, "On his way to the sheriff's office. Apparently the feds have set up house there."

He gave her a resigned little smile. "Well then, I guess that's where we're headed, too. Joe and Van will have to handle the meeting with Nicci and Bill."

Nan flashed him a grateful little smile before speaking into the receiver again. Frank leaned close so he could hear Craig, too.

"We'll meet you there as soon as we can," she said. "Is Children's Services involved, yet? After all, Abe is a ward of the state with the death of his father."

Craig responded, "Given his age, they've allowed Abe to select Sencha as his temporary guardian. The state has also assigned him a public defender."

Nancy clucked her tongue and started to pace. "Tell Sencha to wave public defense and tell the Feds that Abe is awaiting private counsel. They can't start questioning until his representation arrives."

Frank couldn't make out what Craig's response was, but could make a good guess based on his wife's determined response.

"Don't worry, Craig, I know a lawyer and I'm sure he'll agree to represent Abe. I just need to make a few phone calls."

Hanging up the phone, Nan headed straight for the bathroom. He spoke to her retreating back.

"So, I guess that means your dad has a new client."

"And so do we, as the contracted representatives. I need to call my dad and your dad to get things arranged." She turned at the bathroom door and the determined set to her face melted into a frown when she looked at him. "Work is kind of intruding on our honeymoon, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's ok, sweetheart. Abe needs our help. I get it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But I was hoping we had enough time for…"

Nancy waved a hand as she ducked into the bathroom. "I don't even think we have time for a shower. I guess it's a good thing we got one last night after our soak in the hot tub."

Following her, Frank sighed. "I guess that answers that question. You know, sometimes your focus can be a little… frustrating."

Nancy stood in front of the vanity, brushing her hair. Her beautiful blue eyes shifted to look at him via the reflection.

"I'm not _that_ single-minded? Am I?"

"Sometimes," Frank said with a chuckle.

She gave a little harrumph as she set down the brush. "Well, I'd apologize but I hate to set that kind of precedent this early in our marriage. Especially when we both know I'm unlikely to change."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Frank indulged in a lengthy nuzzle to her neck before responding.

"I don't ever want you to change, sweetheart."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Joe slumped against the elevator wall. He hadn't even wanted to get out of bed, let alone get dressed and go to the sheriff's office.

"I am ready for this mess to be over. Why don't we just let them sort it out themselves?"

Putting an arm around his waist, Van gave him a squeeze.

"You don't mean that. Nan said Craig's asked for our… your help."

Joe draped an arm over his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Craig wants help from us – and you're part of 'us,' babe."

Frank and Nancy were sitting side by side on a couch in front of the big fireplace in the lobby, reading the current edition of the Champion Ferry Chatter.

Leaning over the back of the couch, Joe flicked the paper. "Any good news in that thing today? I sure could use some."

Frank chuckled as he folded up the paper. "Here's some good news for you, little brother… you don't have to take this trip to the sheriff's office in the back of a squad car."

"No. Just in the back of your car."

"Actually, Nan and I were talking about splitting up. You can get your car out of the impound lot, and make it up to the ridge to meet Nicci and Bill at eleven, just like we originally planned. Nan and I will stick around the sheriff's office and see what we can do for Abe."

Joe tilted his head to the side and gave Frank a teasing smile.

"Are you sure that's going to work, bro? I mean, Nicci is your girlfriend. She'll be disappointed to see me and not you."

"I already talked to Nicci, She and Bill will walk you through exactly what they found. Apparently while the Feds are convinced Abe was responsible the attack on the girl, the sheriff isn't any closer to solving Mack's murder. On the up side, they do seem to be convinced that you are no longer on the suspect list."

"What a relief," Vanessa said. "But why is that?"

Nancy answered, "Sheriff Simpson said they were able to narrow the time of death, so apparently Lilly now provides Joe with an alibi because she saw him return before the window."

The look Vanessa flashed at Joe held a definite warning.

"Thank heaven. Honestly, I think it's best if you spend as little time in the sheriff's office as possible. Otherwise he might change his mind."

Joe swatted at her butt. "Ha, ha, ha. You're hilarious."

"She is pretty funny." Frank stood and motioned toward the exit. "Come on. Let's get moving. Craig's going to be wondering where we are."

Taking Van's hand, Joe dragged her along at a quick pace, leaving his brother and sister-in-law to trail after them.

"Yeah, and the sooner we sort this all out, the sooner the real honeymoon can begin."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

In the waiting room, Nancy and Frank found Craig sitting alone, elbows on knees and head bowed. Nancy's heart went out to him.

She touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Craig. It took us a little longer than I thought to get here."

His smile was sad as he shoved to his feet. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. After the last couple days, it isn't really fair of me to ask for your help."

Nancy felt her husband's hand come to rest at the small of her back and moved closer to him.

"Don't worry about it," Frank said. "We understand how difficult this must be for you and your family. We'll do whatever we can to help."

The sheriff walked out to the waiting area, hands shoved deep in his pockets and expression weary. "Hey there, folks."

"Sheriff, it's good to see you again." Nancy held out her hand.

Sheriff Simpson shook it briefly. "A gentleman by the name of Carson Drew is on the phone with the lead agent right now. Don't s'pose you'd know anything about that, now, would ya?"

"Carson Drew is an attorney. And my father," Nancy said. "Sencha asked for my help, and you know how inexperienced and/or overworked many public defense attorneys are."

"That I do, but I'll tell ya right now you ain't winnin' any friends among the Feds with this little move."

Nancy shrugged. Though she would have preferred to meet the feds on friendlier terms, if they chose to view this as confrontational, so be it.

"I'm not here to make friends, Sheriff. I'm here to make sure that Abe doesn't get steamrolled. Do you know what they have?"

"They matched the bruising on the girl's neck to Abe's hands. That allowed them to get a warrant to search the cabin. They had a forensics team crawling all over it yesterday and found widespread evidence of a female occupant, assumed to be Lucy, and sent off genetic samples on an expedite. I'm guessin' they got their results back, but they ain't told me anything more."

"Sheriff!"

They all turned toward the man in a dark suit that came striding out of the sheriff's office.

"Yessir?"

"I'm expecting representatives from Carson Drew's investigative firm to arrive…"

He trailed off when he saw Nancy and Frank. "Are you from Hardy Investigators?"

"This here's Frank and Nancy Hardy, Agent Phillips."

"Mr. Hardy. Ms. Hardy." Phillips was all business and shook hands perfunctorily before motioning back to a nearby hallway. "Good, then let's get the questioning underway. We owe the Canadian government some answers and I'm anxious to get this wrapped up."

"Before we go back there, I want to make sure that you are apprised of the entire situation, Agent Phillips," Nancy said.

"I know that the boy's father is dead, miss. The sheriff has been very cooperative and filled us in on the events of the last few days."

"Just so we're on the same page, Agent Phillips," Frank said firmly. "I think it needs to be understood that whatever was going on up in that cabin, Mack Champion was complicit in it and as the only adult involved may have been the ultimate perpetrator. Abe should be treated as a potential victim in this situation, just like Lucy."

Phillips' eyes narrowed. "That boy had his hands around the girl's neck and as a result he has some explaining to do. However, he is a minor, and we'll treat this situation as we would with any underage suspect. That's why you're here. I'll do my job and you can do yours, Mr. Hardy."

Exchanging a look with Frank, Nancy shrugged and followed the agent down the hallway.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Craig stepped up.

"Do I have to wait out here?"

Feeling sorry for the man, Frank stopped the sheriff with a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there somewhere that Craig and I could watch without being in the room? I think a bunch of men crowded into that interview is just going to make Abe clam up."

"I imagine you're right 'bout that," Sheriff Simpson said. "You and Mr. Newhouse can join Deputy Bottoms and me in the observation room."

"Thanks, Sheriff. I really appreciate your help. I know you understand the circumstances here much better than the Feds do."

"That I do, Mr. Hardy, but this ain't my show. I'm just an observer, like you. Hopefully that little lady of yours can educate the big city boys on just what they're up against here. Can't rightly say I'm sure myself, but whatever was goin' on up in that cabin, it was evil."

Craig trailed after the sheriff without a word and Frank brought up the rear, his thoughts churning.

Evil had a horror movie connotation to it that Frank usually avoided when describing situations, but in this case he couldn't help but agree with the sheriff's assessment.

Mack Champion had been an evil person and he had ensnared two kids in his depraved world.

He just hoped they could help them escape with as little damage as possible.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Joe pulled out of the impound lot and turned onto the two-lane highway headed toward Cedar Point. While Frank and Nan got to stay dry in the station, Joe and Van were headed out into what promised to be a wet day. The dreary weather conditions suited Joe's mood. Though the sun periodically broke through rain-heavy, gray clouds, the closer they got to the ridge, it was absent more often than it was present.

At least he had his car back.

"That didn't take as long as I expected," Vanessa said, the forced cheerfulness in her tone unmistakable.

Taking the cue, Joe gave her a smile and nod. "If we're lucky we can have this whole mess wrapped up and start our official honeymoon by this afternoon, babe."

Van sighed. "We haven't been so lucky this trip, Joe."

"Hey, at least I'm off the hook for murder. Things are looking up."

"Well the weather sure isn't," Van said, peering up at the sky. "It looks like we may get wet up on the ridge. Do we have an umbrella?"

Joe took a mental inventory of his trunk. He shook his head.

"No umbrella, but I'm sure I have a rain slicker or two back there, and probably even some rubber boots to keep our feet dry." He flashed a wolfish grin at Van. "Besides, if you get all wet and muddy it means I'll get to take you back to the room and clean you up."

"Now that sounds promising!"

Van's giggle was enough to lighten Joe's mood. They teased and joked their way up to the ridge, but sobered as soon as they passed the drive to Champion's cabin. It served as a reminder of the chore they were about to tackle. A mile or so further along, Joe swung the car in behind a Warren County Sheriff cruiser pulled off to the side of the road.

Bill and Nicci stepped out of the police car as soon as Joe and Vanessa arrived. Both were decked out in long, navy-blue slickers and rubber over-boots.

Approaching the officers, Joe held out a hand as he greeted them.

"Hi! We met briefly at the hospital. I'm Joe Hardy and this is my wife, Vanessa."

After a hasty round of handshakes, Nicci motioned toward the swampy meadow nearby. "The crime scene is this way."

Taking Van's hand, Joe turned toward the trunk of his car. "We just need to get on rain jackets and boots and we'll be ready to go."

Vanessa ended up putting the boots on over her shoes because they were a mile too big for her tiny feet. Likewise, the slicker hung tent-like on her slim frame. Personally, Joe thought she looked pretty cute.

They trudged toward the meadow, which was taking on the look of a horror movie set as misty rain began to blanket the area in fog-like gloom.

"Champion's body was found right over here, face down at the swamp's edge," Nicci explained as they approached an area cordoned off with surveyor stakes and crime tape.

Joe scanned the ground as he followed. It was no surprise that they hadn't been able to find any tracks in this terrain. Every step squelched with the sound of his boots sucking in and out of the soggy, grass-covered ground surface.

It was obvious Van was struggling to keep up without losing her boots. She grimaced. "What are we looking for out here?"

Joe answered, "Anything that helps us figure out what happened."

Nicci indicated a small area of open water. Next to it, the grass was bent and broken, but beginning to lift as if recovering from having been flattened.

"Champion's body was right here, hidden by this tall marsh grass. He'd been hit by a blunt object on the back of the head."

"Yeah, Champion had been hit right about here," Bill said, pointing to a spot right behind his left ear. "Given the angle of the blow, Doc said it was someone shorter than Champion that hit 'im."

Nicci added, "And based on the angle of the blow, Doc – um, that's the local medical examiner, Doctor Dena Jarvis – was able to estimate that our murderer was between five foot three inches and five foot six inches in height. She also believes the assailant was likely right-handed."

"But no murder weapon was found at the scene?" Joe asked.

"None," Nicci confirmed. "Nothing found with the body matched the wound."

He figured that would be the answer, and quickly asked another question.

"What was found with the body?"

Nicci said, "His wallet was in his pocket and his hunting knife was in its sheath. A second hunting knife was found nearby, as well, but it appeared to have been there for a while."

Bill chimed in, "Champion was carryin' a small pack with him, too. Didn't look like he planned to go far, though. No food or other perishables."

Vanessa's brows drew together. "Then what was in the pack?"

Joe wondered the same thing. What Champion was carrying might at least give them a clue to why he was out here in the first place.

Bill answered, "Compass, matches and kindling, water bottle, first aid kit – just your standard hiking kit."

"You're certain one of the knives wasn't used as the murder weapon?" Joe asked. "The hilt can be pretty hefty on some of those hunting knives."

"Neither of them was the murder weapon," Nicci said. "Champion's knife was still in its sheath, and the second hunting knife had definitely been in the water for a couple of days, anyway, so we think it was an erratic – something on scene that isn't really related. Lots of hunters through these woods, you know. Even so, Doc checked each item against the wound. There weren't any matches."

"You'd think if they were going to use a knife, they'd use the sharp end, anyway," Joe said, adding thoughtfully, "Which also means whatever was used as the weapon was carried out by the murderer."

Nicci gave a non-committal shrug. "Doc said that it could have been just about any blunt object – even a rock or heavy branch. We may never find the weapon."

With a shake of his head, Joe made a sweeping gesture at the grassy vista. "There aren't any rocks or branches in sight in the immediate area. If we accept the idea that it was a crime of passion, the weapon had to be something right here."

Snapping her fingers, Vanessa said, "A flashlight. Did Mack have a flashlight?"

"He must have," Nicci said dismissively.

But Bill shook his head. "Actually, now you mention it, I don' recall seein' a flashlight in the possessions inventory."

"It had to be there," Nicci said, stalking back toward the cruiser. "I'll check in with the office."

"Suit yerself, Nic," Bill said to his partner's retreating back. "But I don't think there was one there."

It was a few minutes before Nicci came back, her expression perplexed. "I confirmed it. There was no flashlight found with Mack Champion's body."

Joe gave his wife an admiring grin.

"Nice catch, babe."

HHHHHHHHHHH

In the interview room, Frank recognized Deputy Bottoms operating the electronic equipment. He and Nan had spent some time chatting with the deputy while Vanessa and Joe were in with Lucy. Though a transplant in Champion Ferry like the sheriff, he had adopted it as his home town and really seemed to love the place. Frank figured that had to mean it wasn't all bad.

Stepping to the deputy's side, Frank greeted him and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again, Deputy Bottoms."

"Hello, Frank. I have to say I'm glad to see you here. I don't imagine this is how you planned to spend your honeymoon, but that kid in there needs at least a couple of friendly faces on his side."

The deputy scowled at another man in a dark suit. He sat on the far side of the one-way mirror facing the interview room and situated to observe every move Abe made. His arms were crossed and his face was cast in dark shadow. He hadn't moved a muscle or said a word and seemed content to remain nonsocial. Frank strolled over and stuck out his hand.

"Frank Hardy. I work for the attorney representing Abe Miller."

After a brief hesitation the man stood and took Frank's hand in a crushing grip. He had a blocky shaved head and broad shoulders that threatened to burst the seams of his suit jacket. The dim, reddish light made his eyes appear black, and he didn't crack a smile.

"Agent Jablowski."

With a warm smile, Frank said, "Nice to meet you. Are you out of the DC office?"

"Buffalo."

"What division?"

"CAC."

"Crimes against children?" Frank clarified. At the confirming nod, he said, "That has to be a tough job."

Jablowski's sharp eyes tightened slightly, so Frank knew he was at least human. But obviously the guy was short on conversation, since he just gave a curt nod and sat down.

"I'm sure we'll be talking." _Or at least I will_, Frank thought.

Frank pulled a chair over to the one-way mirror, separated from Agent Jablowski and positioned to afford him a good view of all occupants of the room, including Abe, Sencha and Agent Phillips. He settled himself as comfortably as possible in the old folding chair.

Craig drew a chair beside him and dropped into it. His tension was evident in the ramrod stiffness of his back. He crossed his arms and nodded into the room, murmuring under his breath so only Frank could hear, "Do you think Abe could have done it?"

Glancing over at Agent Jablowski, Frank spoke so he could hear. These Feds needed to get an understanding of just what they might be facing, because he felt certain that Lucy wasn't the only child victim in this case.

"Perhaps, but that's only the first part of the question. Abe doesn't strike me as the violent type, but a lot depends on what led to the attack. Anyone can be driven to violence under the right circumstances. Our job as his representatives is to determine how best to defend Abe's actions – whatever they may have been. I don't know if it makes you feel any better, but my sense is that Abe's a good kid. Whatever happened, I'm guessing there was a good reason for it."

Agent Jablowski grunted. "You hope."

Frank turned to look at him. "Until we know the circumstances, Agent, you better reserve judgment. I'm fairly certain that kid in there has been through more than you realize."

Jablowski shifted and turned pointedly away from Frank.

Craig slumped in his chair. "Well, _I _hope you're right."

Looking in at Abe, who was slouched in a chair between Sencha and Nancy, Frank studied him. His arms were crossed, hands gripping forearms tightly. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed to slits. In fact, all of Abe's nonverbal cues currently indicated an insolence that would not work in his favor with the federal agents.

Frank sighed.

"So do I."

HHH

A/N: Sorry I'm a bit late. My focus was on my daughter's homecoming today, and I lost track of just about everything else. She is now home, safe and sound, from Glasgow! So in celebration of her being home for the holidays, and in repentance for missing my promised posting schedule, I'm going to post two chapters this weekend!

As always, many heartfelt thanks to my reviewers: liferscove2118, Jabba1, j, Guest (Agatha Christie is my hero, so that is a great compliment!), fairytaleprincess03, Guest (*blush* in planning the story, the 'big city' was going to be Schenectady, but I have a feeling when I got into writing I forgot to check my notes and reverted to Rochester, which was where a previous story was set. Sorry.), and VerityD (everyone should check out the story VerityD is currently posting – it's GREAT!).


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 22 Confession of Coercion**

Agent Phillips settled into a chair directly across from Abe and cleared his throat.

"First, I want to make sure that we have it on record that you've been read your rights and understand them. That Ms. Hardy is providing you with representation in lieu of your actual lawyer and that anything you say here may be used for or against you in a court of law. This interview is being recorded to ensure the protection of these rights. Do you understand, Mr. Miller?"

"Yes, sir," Abe mumbled.

"What was that?"

Abe spoke up, "Yes, sir."

Phillips' teeth ground. "Young man, this is a serious situation. I'm here to get your side of the story. I'll be honest and forthright with you, but I expect the same in return. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Abe's head bobbed, eyes wide.

"Sit up."

Phillips sounded exasperated, and Nancy understood. But if he didn't back off he was going to make Abe totally shut down.

Abe's chair scraped back as he used his feet to push away from the table slightly. But it was his sharp intake of breath as he tried to shift positions without uncrossing his arms that caused Nancy's attention to leave the agent and turn toward the boy.

Face tight with obvious discomfort, Abe finally lowered his arms, using them to hoist himself into an upright sitting position. Then he refolded them tightly across his midriff.

Abe flinched when Nancy touched his shoulder so she drew her hand away.

"Abe, are you injured?"

"M'fine."

Glancing over his head, Nancy looked at Sencha, whose lips were pressed into a thin line. Sencha gave her a slight nod of understanding before leaning in to talk gently to Abe.

"Tell them what happened, Abe. Tell them what you told me about Lucy."

Abe looked at Sencha and swallowed convulsively, his warm brown eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Mack did it."

"Did what?" Nancy asked.

"Show them, Abe," Sencha said.

Hesitantly, Abe uncrossed his arms and lifted his t-shirt to reveal mottled bruising fading from deep purple to blue to green, all across his torso.

"When did Mack do this?" Nancy asked.

Abe hesitated and glanced at Sencha who gave him an encouraging nod. He swallowed and answered Nancy's question.

"After I let Lucy go."

Nancy gave Abe a sympathetic look. "That looks very painful. Are you sure nothing is broken?"

Sencha nodded. "My sister is a nurse. She examined him and said it was just deep bruising."

"Alright. Try to relax, Abe. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Nancy stood and turned to meet Agent Phillips' disturbed gaze.

She said, "Now you are starting to understand. I'd like a word with you in private."

"Certainly."

Stepping out into the hall, Nancy crossed her arms and faced Agent Phillips. Frank came out of the adjacent door from the observation room, followed closely by Craig, the sheriff and another suit that Nancy knew was probably Phillips' partner.

"I want Abe's injuries documented by the medical examiner," Nancy said.

Phillips sighed. "I think that's wise. Those injuries appear to be a couple days old at least. They could be concurrent with the girl's attack, though I'd expect to see more healing."

The sheriff spoke up. "Dr. Jarvis will be able to tell us more. I'll go call her right now."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"Meanwhile," Phillips said, "I want to go back in there and begin the interview. There is still the evidence suggesting that Abe choked the girl. He needs to explain that in this new context."

"I'm willing to agree to that," Nancy said. "But I would appreciate it if you treated this as a victim interview and not a suspect interview. It appears that boy has been brutalized by Mack Champion. Being confrontational with him at this point is counterproductive, at best."

"Agreed," Phillips said.

Frank caught her hand as she turned to follow Phillips back into the interview room.

Smiling up at him, Nancy stepped back and leaned her head briefly on his shoulder. "Hey, sorry. Guess I'm being single-minded again."

His grin made Nancy's heart skip a beat.

"A little, but it doesn't bother me." Frank waited until they were alone in the hall, and then his expression sobered. "Listen, Sencha may be acting as Abe's guardian at this point, but she knows something more. She seems nervous, and Abe keeps looking to her for cues, almost as if asking her what he can say."

"You think it's more than just her being his confidante?"

Frank shook his head. "I can't explain it, but I was watching her, and it seemed like more than that. I think it's worth exploring – though this may not be the time or place. I just wanted you to know what I saw."

"I think that's one we feel out off the Feds' radar, at least to begin with. We also still need to find out how Sencha learned that Abe was Sissy's son," Nancy said quietly. "I don't want to be obstructionist, but I also don't want Abe, or Sencha for that matter, needlessly getting into any more trouble."

Nancy's biggest concern was that Sencha, especially, could be caught in a web of lies of her own making. She suspected Frank was right, that Sencha knew more than she was telling about Mack giving Abe those bruises.

The question in Nancy's mind was whether it was when Lucy was attacked… or was it when Mack was murdered?

With a start, another worry worked its way to the forefront of Nancy's thoughts. "Alice. Where is she?"

"Home?" Frank suggested.

"Do you think Sencha would have left her there alone?"

Frank gave her a little squeeze and waved toward the interview room. "Stall for a couple minutes and I'll give Joe a call. He and Van can go check on her when they're done with Bill and Nicci."

Nancy reached up and gave him a kiss – brief but intimate.

"Thank you, hon."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Joe stopped on the McClain stoop and pushed the doorbell. As the sound of the old-fashioned chime faded inside the house, Joe tilted his head to the side and listened. Someone was calling from behind the house.

Vanessa gripped his arm. "I think that's Alice. Come on."

Urging Joe off the front stoop, Van followed a stepping stone walkway that led between the house and the detached garage. As they rounded the corner, they could see Alice, who waved.

"I'm sorry to shout at you, but it would have taken me some time to get inside and to the front of the house."

Carefully avoiding crushing the wild flowers that spilled over the walkway on one side, and all the while brushing against the garage on the other, Joe followed Vanessa single-file toward the back deck. The aluminum siding on the garage did not quite match the whitewashed clapboard of the house, marking it as a more recent addition.

Curious by nature, Joe stopped and looked into the garage through the window in the side access door, wondering why a widow and her spinster caretaker needed a full three and a half bays. Inside were two cars covered by protective tarps, next to an empty bay. The garage was deep, and at the back was a storage area for lawn tools as well as trash, near what appeared to be a potting area. The far side was occupied by a wood workshop with a table saw, lathe and sander within view.

Joe whistled. "Wow, that's a nicer workshop than Frank and I ever had at home."

"You're welcome to go in and explore any time," Alice said. "Innes installed the woodshop for Sencha's younger brother to use. He's quite the craftsman and when the furniture factory burned down – oh, it's years ago now – he needed a place to work."

"Cool."

Vanessa plucked at his sleeve. "Come on, Joe."

As they neared the steps to the deck, Joe realized why Van was so anxious. Alice waited for them, her deeply-lined face drawn with worry and her gnarled hands twisting a flowered hanky in her lap.

"Is Abraham alright?"

"Abe's fine, Alice," Vanessa said soothingly. "We stopped by to check on you."

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright," Alice said. "Though I certainly won't turn down some company. Come, let's go under the awning. It's drier there and we can talk."

In the shelter of the rolled out sunshade, which provided some cover from the misty rain, they gathered around a glass-topped table with a citronella candle burning in the center. The crisp smell of the candle was successful at keeping the bugs at bay, and provided an accent to the background freshness of rain in the surrounding pines.

Alice gave a small harrumph as she got herself turned so that she could see both Joe and Vanessa.

"I appreciate you stopping by to check up on me. But really, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for a few hours. Though I know Sencha doesn't believe so," Alice said. "Now tell me everything. I've been absolutely frantic since they left this morning, but I knew Sencha needed to be able to focus on Abraham. She would have fretted too much about me if I'd tried to tag along."

"We don't really know a whole lot," Vanessa said. "Frank and Nancy are at the sheriff's office now, and Abe is being questioned."

"You are all being so kind," Alice said. "I can't tell you how much it means to me. Of course, I'll pay all expenses for Abraham's defense as necessary – no need to worry about that!"

Vanessa shook her head. "Nancy's father is taking care of the defense and we're certainly more than happy to help. What's important is making sure we get to the truth about what happened."

"I greatly appreciate that," Alice said. "And I hear that you are no longer a suspect, young man. For that I am extremely glad."

Joe's eyebrows shot up. "How did you hear about that?"

"I have my ways," Alice said with a smug little smile.

Joe leaned forward and fixed Alice with a curious look. "Did you know about Abe's injuries?"

Alice sighed. "Yes, I knew. But Abraham was insistent about not going to the doctor. He said he'd had worse. It was all we could do to get him to allow Willa to examine him just to make sure there wasn't anything serious to be concerned about."

"Frank said it looked pretty serious," Joe said. "Who is Willa?"

"Willa Gilly, Sencha's sister," Alice said. "She's trained as a nurse practitioner, but works as a midwife. Her husband is about the only family doctor still working in Champion Ferry and he offered to do a more thorough examination, but Sencha knew Abraham would never allow that. He simply does not trust men at all. I imagine that is Mackenzie's doing. If I had known how he was treating the boy I might have killed him myself. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

The savage look in Alice's lined face left little doubt in Joe's mind that she'd find a way to make good on her threat if pressed. Mack was lucky he was already dead.

Vanessa patted Alice's gnarled hand. "I know how you feel, Alice. I think Mack's death was for the best, too. Unfortunately, it's still a potential murder that will have to be solved."

Alice's face fell and she shook her head sadly.

"Justice was served. The sheriff should just let it lie."

Joe pressed his lips together, sat back and crossed his arms. This lady definitely knew more than she was letting on.

"That's not the way it works, Alice," he said. "The sheriff is duty-bound to figure out what happened to Mack Champion. It's only a matter of time."

Alice's gaze slipped out to the view over the gorge. Based on what Sencha had told Nancy, Joe knew that the little stream that emptied into Lake George behind Alice's house had its headwaters in the marsh where Mack Champion was killed.

"It's been a long three days, hasn't it, Innes?" Alice murmured.

Vanessa leaned forward, pretty face pinched with concern as she caught Alice's gaze.

"Alice, are you alright? Maybe it's time for you to rest."

"I'm alright, dear. Just tired. And worried."

Despite the current crisis, Joe could tell she was worried about more than just Abe's culpability in the attack on Lucy.

The question was… what was she holding back?

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Nancy took the seat next to Abe and waited for Phillips to begin the interview.

The agent leaned forward, his face set in a sympathetic expression.

"Abe, I realize that this is difficult, but we need to know what happened. How about if you take us through it in your own words?"

Nancy patted Abe's hand. He seemed to relax as soon as he looked away from the agent to focus on her. She smiled softly at him.

"Take a deep breath and start at the beginning, Abe," she said. "Perhaps it would be best if you began with how Lucy ended up at the cabin?"

Eyes shifting briefly to Sencha, Abe didn't look back at the agent but instead looked at Nancy as he began speaking.

"Mack had gone up to Toronto on a trip and when he came back he brought Lucy with him."

"When was this?" Phillips asked.

Abe's frightened gaze flickered to the agent. "Two or three months ago."

So much for letting Abe tell the story in his own words. Nancy gave the agent a sharp look as uncomfortable silence fell on the room. She cleared her throat.

"Please continue, Abe," she said. "Tell us what you know about how Mack came to bring Lucy back to the States and what happened after she arrived."

Eyes lifting to once again to focus on Nancy, Abe continued in a subdued tone.

"Mack found Lucy living on the streets of Toronto, picking pockets and turning tricks to make a living. He promised her a home if she came back with him. But after she got here, Lucy said it really wasn't any different. Champion cabin wasn't a home… it was a prison."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

The last sentence came out with a bitter edge, and Abe's eyes flashed with anger. By Frank's estimation, the show of emotion was genuine. Frank was close to the glass of the two-way mirror, elbows on knees, peering intently at the players in the interview room. In his peripheral vision he saw Craig reflexively clenching and unclenching his fists. This was going to be a very difficult story for the boy's uncle to hear.

Nancy held Abe's gaze as she asked, "So when Lucy arrived, she continued to pick pockets. What else?"

"Mack… made her have sex with him. Told her she owed it to him. He was big on extracting payment for everything he did for us."

"You as well, then," Nancy said. "What payment did he expect from you?"

"We were his entertainment," Abe muttered. "Whatever Mack wanted. If we didn't perform, he punished us. Sometimes it was a day without food. Sometimes it was a night in the bomb shelter – his twisted version of solitary confinement."

Straightening, Nancy asked, "Where's the bomb shelter?"

"Off the weapons room in the basement. Mack said his uncle made him dig the hole to put it in. He loved telling me how easy I had it. How his uncle used to drive him like a slave…"

Abe lapsed into silence, forcing Nancy to prod him again.

"So you and Lucy both felt trapped. But obviously Mack let her leave to go to the local resorts and pick pockets. Why didn't Lucy just run away?"

"He had me at the cabin and warned her that if she didn't return he'd kill me," Abe said. "I told her to ignore him. Mack wasn't going to kill his only son. But Lucy said there were worse things than death."

Abe massaged his bruised ribcage – a brutal reminder of the other punishments that could be delivered. Frank could hear Craig's teeth grinding and had to consciously force his own fists to unclench. He needed to focus, and not allow his anger at the revelations to cloud his thinking.

"So what happened to change her mind about running away?"

Agent Phillips' voice was gentle. At least he was abiding by Nancy's request and now treating Abe less like a suspect and more like a victim.

Glancing furtively at the agent, Abe swallowed convulsively before answering.

"When Lucy came back from Cedar Point that day with Joe Hardy's wallet, Mack blew a gasket. I thought he was going to kill her right then and there. But he calmed down… kind of… and he told her to take it back. He thought that Joe would think he'd forgotten his wallet in his room when he found it back there."

"But she brought it back to the wrong room," Nancy murmured.

"Yeah. Then when Frank and Joe Hardy both showed up at the cabin I knew we were in for it. After they all left, Mack hauled me down to the bomb shelter, where he had Lucy locked up. He… he made me choke her." Abe's chin quivered. "I didn't want to, but I knew if I didn't he would, and he'd have killed her. Then something changed. He told me to stop. Then I got real scared."

Tears had finally escaped, and it was a few seconds before Abe composed himself enough to continue. He swiped at his face with his wrists and swallowed.

"Mack told me to wait while he went upstairs. I could tell Lucy was as scared as I was. I… I didn't know what else to do. I unlocked the shackles and told her to run. She started to argue with me, but in the end, she knew I was right. She begged me to go with her, but I told her she had to go, before Mack came back."

Abe wiped a hand under his nose, wiping it on his jeans before continuing.

"We managed to crack the basement vault doors for her without making too much noise. She slipped out and I thought she was home free. But… w-w-when I closed them and turned around, Mack was standing there… grinning at me."

Abe grimaced, his jaw muscles working convulsively.

"Then he said to me, 'Good job, boy. Now we go hunting.'" Abe's face crumpled. "Lucy never had a chance. Mack's the best tracker alive. I should have known she couldn't escape – especially not through the woods on Champion Point. Mack knows those woods better than anybody."

"It's not your fault, Abe," Nancy said gently.

"Why didn't you go with her, Abe?" Phillips asked.

Abe was silent for several seconds, staring hard at the agent.

"Because Mack is… was my father."

HHH

A/N: Only one review for Chapter 21 from liferscove2118 – you get some virtual chocolate for being the quick draw! As promised, here's another chapter this weekend! We're definitely on the downhill side of this tale.

I'll 'see' you again on Wednesday!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 23 Nature vs. Nurture**

Joe took the dish towel from Vanessa's hand.

"Why don't you go visit with Alice some more while I finish drying the dishes?"

"Since when do you volunteer for dish duty?" Vanessa asked, one eyebrow cocked curiously over her beautiful blue-gray eyes.

"Since it saves my gorgeous bride from getting dishpan hands," Joe said, kissing her nose. "Go on. I think you help keep Alice's mind occupied so she doesn't worry so much about Abe."

Van gave him a dubious look. "No ulterior motives…?"

"Me?"

Joe gave her his most innocent look. With a shake of her head, Van turned toward the sitting room. They had moved Alice there when the rain started coming down so heavy that even the awning wasn't keeping them dry.

"You're impossible. Just do me a favor and don't be too nosy."

Vanessa stopped at the door to the hallway.

"By the way, Alice said you're welcome to poke around Innes' study if you're bored. He was an avid historian, and collected quite a bit of local history that she thought you might find interesting." Vanessa giggled. "I guess that just goes to show that she doesn't know you very well."

"Ha, ha, ha," Joe said. "Actually, I might take her up on that. Maybe Innes has notes regarding MJ or Mack Champion that could be helpful. You never know."

Van walked away with a shake of her head. Quickly finishing up the dishes, Joe tossed the towel over the drying rack hanging by the window and headed to Innes' study. He gave Van a cheeky wave before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room's décor was definitely masculine. A rock fireplace dominated one wall and had a mounted ten-point buck head over it with an antique muzzle loader hanging underneath. Several ornate powder horns hung on either side of the gun.

The remainder of the room was lined with mahogany bookshelves that were stuffed to overflowing with books. A stately mahogany desk was angled in the far corner with a large leather office chair behind it, and two leather visitor chairs in front.

A matching leather couch and two easy chairs created a comfortable conversational seating area off to one side of the fireplace, with leather-topped end tables strategically placed to provide room for ashtrays and drink coasters.

Wandering around the perimeter of the room, Joe noted some of the titles on the books, but none piqued his interest. Bypassing the guest chairs, Joe moved behind the desk to sit in Innes McClain's old overstuffed office chair.

Joe slid up to the desk and rested his forearms on the blotter, taking a moment to review the contents. A Tiffany lamp rested on one corner. On the other was a set of nested in and out boxes. Both were empty. A formal pen and pencil set with a black marble base was placed precisely in the center.

The blotter itself was clean, though if Joe looked at the surface of the current blotter sheet at a shallow angle he could see impressions from where Innes had obviously doodled or taken notes on upper sheets that had since been torn away.

Taking the pencil out of its holder, Joe idly ran it over the blotter to see what messages Innes might have left.

A phone number. A doodle of a frog. Innes made a pretty decent frog. A heart with 'IM+AM' inside it. That made Joe smile.

A date, time and place with 'Ellis' next to it – that had apparently been written in a firm hand and traced over multiple times, several sheets before the current one by the diffused look of the impression.

Could 'Ellis' be MJ Champion's brother-in-law, Ellis Wayne, perhaps? Ellis wasn't an incredibly common name, but the guy had died quite a while ago. It was an interesting possibility, though probably not terribly helpful after fifteen years.

Next Joe opened the center drawer. There was no order beyond the pen tray at the front. Business cards, paperclips, notepads, and miscellaneous other items were scattered in the shallow space. Joe poked through the business cards out of curiosity.

Most were for businesses local to Lake George, but there were a few from the bigger cities like Buffalo, Albany and New York City. He even found one for his father – Fenton Hardy, Private Investigator. Joe pulled that card out and flipped it over. On the back, in his father's firm print, was their private number. Joe found that telling. His dad had never given out their home phone to anyone but close friends, so he obviously had considered Innes McClain a friend.

The next three drawers were full of what appeared to be personal business files – bank statements, utility bills and the like. But the bottom drawer on the right was labeled in bold letters up front: "CHAMPION."

Jackpot.

Joe pulled out the first file and started reading.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

"All I'm trying to explain is that until the girl wakes up and at least provides a corroborating statement, I'm not willing to ignore the possibility that Abe Miller is complicit in her attack. All we have is his word that he was coerced into choking her. I'm also bothered by the fact that I had to question him to get him to explain when he was attacked by Champion. His story still seems shaky to me."

Frank couldn't argue with the agent. Were their roles reversed, he'd be inclined to say the same thing. But he also knew his wife, and she was not done arguing for their client.

"But obviously Abe is not a flight risk. Can't you allow him to go home with Sencha rather than keeping him in a holding cell like a criminal?" Nancy leaned forward, fixing Agent Phillips with a serious look. "If there's a possibility that what he's telling us is true, then locking him up would just add to the emotional damage he's already suffered. Give the kid a break."

Phillips turned to his partner. "What do you think, Jablowski?"

Jablowski shrugged. "I'd be inclined to let the kid go home. I don't think he's going anywhere."

Looking back to Nancy, Phillips said, "My only stipulation is that Ms. Newhouse _and you,_ Ms. Hardy, sign his release bond accepting responsibility for him. Then he's free to go. But he's to remain confined to the McClain house until further notice."

"Where do you want me to sign?" Nancy asked.

She had just finished signing the release bond when Dr. Dena Jarvis came striding out of the hall into the squad room. Behind her, Sencha and Abe followed, with Craig bringing up the rear.

"We're all done. I'll complete an official report and have it to you by the end of the day, Doug. You can distribute it as necessary," Dr. Jarvis said brusquely.

"That'd be fine, Dena. Thank ya much," the sheriff responded.

Turning to put a solicitous hand on Abe's shoulder, Dr. Jarvis spoke tenderly.

"You, young man, should go home, get plenty of rest, and give those ribs time to heal. I do, however, really wish you would consent to go to the hospital for some testing to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding."

"I'd rather not," Abe said, jaw set.

Sencha's expression was pleading. "Abe, please reconsider…"

"No."

The doctor took a deep breath. "Very well, then. Pain reliever as needed for the discomfort. Ice will help reduce the swelling and may also help some with the pain as well. If it gets any worse, or he begins to run a fever, please reconsider the hospital visit."

"Thank you, doctor," Sencha said sincerely.

Nancy touched Sencha's arm to get her attention. "If you sign this release paperwork, you can take Abe home."

With a relieved sigh, Sencha leaned over the table and signed her name. "Thank you so much, Nancy. I hate leaving Alice alone for so long. I'm rather anxious to get back and check on her."

"Joe and Vanessa went to check on her late this morning and are still there," Frank said. "Joe said Alice is just fine, and as feisty as ever."

Setting the pen down, Sencha gave Frank a grateful, if tired, smile. "You have all been so kind. Please, come for dinner, at least. Craig, that includes you. And why don't you bring your mother? It will do her good to have some company."

"Thanks, Aunt Sencha," Craig murmured. "I'll see if I can convince her to come over. I know she'd like to see Abe."

It didn't appear that the prospect of seeing his grandmother thrilled Abe.

"Can we go now?" he asked petulantly.

Nancy broke the ensuing uncomfortable silence with their acceptance of the dinner invitation.

"Thank you so much, Sencha. We have a few things to wrap up here and then we'll see you at Alice's."

Sencha wrapped an arm around Abe. Nancy could see the conflict playing out on his young face, but though he stiffened, he didn't pull away from the protective embrace.

"Come along, Abe, let's get you home."

Craig, Sencha and Abe disappeared through the main entry.

Frank turned to Dena Jarvis and asked, "What did you find, doctor?"

"Call me Dena, please, Frank," the medical examiner said with a smile, though her expression immediately sobered. "I found extensive bruising on Abe's ribs and abdomen. Given the general shape and size of the bruises, I'd say they were sustained from someone kicking him, rather than punching him. And whoever was doing the kicking was wearing heavy boots. However, they also seemed to know just how hard they could kick without breaking any bones."

"Summabitch," the sheriff muttered. "Mack Champion is mighty lucky he's dead."

"That wasn't all," Dena said as she filled a large travel mug with black coffee that appeared to be nearly as thick as tar. "The reason the bruising was so multi-colored was because it didn't all occur at once. The older bruises were probably nearly a week old. But there was newer bruising on top of it that was only a couple of days old at most."

Nancy pushed away from the desk she'd been leaning on, arms crossed and expression dark.

"I'm with you, sheriff. Mack Champion was the worst kind of predator." Turning on Agent Phillips, she said, "Do you still think it's necessary to hold Abe on bond?"

"Absolutely," Phillips said. "You've given us some of the background, Ms. Hardy, and I believe that what you've hypothesized is likely correct. MJ Champion molded his nephew, Mack Champion, into a psychopathic child predator. I'd even go so far as to say that MJ likely built upon an already-present genetic predisposition toward child predation."

"What?" Nancy's eyes widened.

Frank stifled a groan, recognizing that this was taking a turn that was going to be difficult to refute.

Phillips crossed his arms and leveled Nancy with a piercing gaze.

"According to the information we currently have, Mack Champion has had nearly eighteen months to nurture that same psychopathy in his own son, who likely has the same genetic predisposition. In short, all it does is convince me that Abe Miller's part in this requires additional scrutiny. Until the girl wakes up and provides corroboration, I'm not willing to give him a pass. And even if she does corroborate his story, I'm still going to dig. Because in my experience, psychopaths like the Champions are very, very good at hiding their true colors."

Nancy's lips were pressed together in a show of frustration. Frank slipped a hand to the tense muscles between her neck and shoulder and lightly kneaded them as he turned to the agent.

"I'm not up to a debate about nature versus nurture among psychopaths at the moment, Agent Phillips. We'll honor our part and ensure Abe remains confined to the McClain household… for now," Frank said. "But this will not be allowed to go on indefinitely. It's up to you to make a decision whether to charge him or not, but that decision needs to be made within a reasonable amount of time."

Nancy relaxed noticeably, and she gave a nod of agreement. "Believe what you want, Agent Phillips. By my estimation, Abe's show of emotion in that interview was genuine. That boy may carry Mack Champion's genes, but I do not believe he is a psychopath. Given the circumstances, you and I both know that if you decide to move forward with prosecution, it's going to be a very difficult case to win."

Phillips inclined his head and gave them a tight smile. "As you said, that's for us to decide. Come on, Jablowski. We have some work to do."

The sheriff sank into the desk chair as the federal agents disappeared through the door.

"So… is baitin' federal agents the kind of thing you folks like to do for fun? 'Cause last I knew, you were still on yer honeymoon."

Dena Jarvis' striking white-gray eyes twinkled with mischief. "Our idea of fun isn't all that different, is it, Doug?"

The sheriff smiled at her. "Yes, dear, but I always did think we were a little off."

Frank looked between the two as the light turned on. "You're married?"

Dena laughed. "We've been married for nearly twenty years."

"Yeah, and this was supposed to be our retirement," Doug said. "Nice sleepy little town to wind down our careers in. 'Til you Hardys showed up, anyway. Now it appears we're surrounded by psychopaths and murderers."

"Speaking of murder," Dena said, "Nicci called me this morning about a theory regarding the weapon used on Mack Champion. I did a little research, and I think she might be onto something."

Pushing into the space beside the sheriff, she forced him to sit up to make room for her. Then she snagged the mouse for the computer and pulled up a web site for Maglite flashlights.

"I think there's a good possibility that Mack Champion was hit over the head with one of these. Stippling on the leading edge of the wound matches the pattern on the grip, and the size of the wound is congruent with the circumference and configuration of the lamp end of the flashlight. I think it's likely one of the larger models – they have more heft and could be used like a club."

"New York cops carry them in lieu of the old billy club. Dad said they make one hell of a weapon," Frank said.

"Find me Mack Champion's flashlight, and you'll probably find the weapon that knocked him out," Dena said.

"It wasn't found with him?" Nancy asked.

"Nope," the sheriff said. "Nic called this morning to check the possession inventory and sure 'nough, a flashlight wasn't on there. Which is strange given that it was a dark night. Even Mack Champion wouldn't've been out in the swamp without some kind of light. Whoever kilt him carried it out with 'em. We searched that entire area with a fine tooth comb and there wasn't a single flashlight out there."

Dena straightened. "Well, that's what I know. I have some paperwork to wrap up…"

"Doctor, before you go…"

Frank stuttered to a stop when the little woman turned, hands on hips, and gave him a teasing little glare. "What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, uh, Dena, I was just curious. How were you able to narrow the time of death?"

"I didn't."

Doug chuckled. "Naw, she couldn't do no better than six pm to midnight for me."

"Science can only do so much," Dena clucked.

"Fortunately, we found a couple of independent witnesses that recall the sounds of a struggle echoing across the point around 10 pm. In fact, Alice McClain was one of 'em. She said she, Sencha and Abe were out on the deck enjoying the evening at the time. Her account was corroborated by a couple of kids that happened to be up on the point enjoyin' the evenin' in their own way, if'n you know what I mean. Your brother was the one told me about them and we were able to track 'em down. I was hopeful that they'd be able to help me more, since they left the point less than an hour later – 11 o'clock curfew and all – but they said they didn't see nothin' when they headed back toward town. Apparently by then everything was quiet."

"So you're fairly certain the time of death was sometime after ten pm," Frank said. "And the teenagers didn't see anything in the meadow when they drove by around eleven."

"Eh, couple horny teeny-boppers ain't payin' no never mind to what's going on outside their little bubble. They didn't notice a thing."

"Too bad."

Dena cleared her throat. "If that's all, I'm going to get moving so I can get home sometime this evening. See ya later, hon."

The sheriff gave an absent wave to his retreating wife as he shoved to his feet.

"Guess I got me some work to do, too."

"What's next, sheriff?" Nancy asked.

"Well, ma'am, I got me a flashlight to find." Sheriff Simpson tipped an imaginary hat. "G'day, folks."

"Sheriff," Nancy said, raising a hand to halt his retreat. "Can I ask just one last favor?"

"Ask away."

"Could we get a copy of the crime scene report for Mack Champion?"

The sheriff hesitated and then waved a hand. "Ah, what the hell. Bottoms, get 'em a copy of the file."

"You got it."

It took a few minutes for Deputy Bottoms to make the requested copy. They thanked the deputy and then Frank took his wife's arm and steered her toward the front door.

"Let's go, Nan. I want to get to Alice's and see what Joe found in Innes' old files. Besides, I'm getting hungry."

Nancy nodded. "I'm glad Sencha invited us because it gives us a good reason to be there without feeling like we're crashing. Unfortunately, I think it's about time we started asking some tough questions. I have my neck stuck out pretty far at the moment for Abe and I want the truth."

Frank gave her a teasing little grimace. "Just wait to get us kicked out of the house until after we eat, huh?"

Nancy shrugged.

"No promises. Better eat fast."

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Joe looked up to find his brother walking into Innes McClain's study carrying a steaming buttered roll in each hand, one of which had a large bite taken out of it.

He stood and held out a hand. "Thanks, bro!"

Having just shoved the remainder of the first roll into his mouth, Frank shook his head and mumbled, "Both mine. Get your own."

Joe flopped back into the chair. "Fine, be that way."

Frank swallowed and pointed to the desk where a plate with crumbs and butter drips sat.

"You had some already, anyway."

Swiping a finger through a spot of butter and capturing a few roll crumbs on the way, Joe then licked it off with a shrug.

"I've had at least half a dozen, but that's beside the point."

Slouching into one of the visitor chairs, Frank sighed. "Sencha makes amazing rolls. I wolfed down at least three or four while I was standing in the kitchen."

"Did you see the red raspberry pie for dessert?" Joe asked. "She whipped that up after she got home with Abe. And my mouth is watering just smelling the spaghetti sauce and meatballs that she and Vanessa threw together."

"She pulled a loaf of homemade Italian bread out of the freezer to make garlic bread, too," Frank said. "We are going to feast tonight."

Joe flipped the file he'd just finished shut and tucked it back into the drawer. Pushing away from the desk, he leaned back and propped his feet up on the blotter, which had a clean sheet once again.

"So, what did you find?" Frank asked.

Waving at the folded blotter sheet that he'd removed, Joe said, "Innes McClain loaned money to Ellis Wayne at some point to become an investor in the furniture factory.

"Huh. So?"

"So, when Ellis and his son were killed in the fire that destroyed their home and the furniture factory, Innes apparently suspected that it wasn't an accident. In fact, he spent some time and money having it investigated by an outside PI as an arson."

"Now that is interesting," Frank said, leaning forward.

"MJ Champion was the primary suspect…"

"Insurance fraud?"

"No. Way creepier than that. Apparently, Kenzy, Ellis' son, had accused his uncle of raping his sister. Seems that Van's hypothesis about MJ being Mack's uncle _and_ his father might have been spot on."

Frank rubbed the back of his head. "Did Genie know?"

"No idea," Joe said. "If she did, I can't imagine she would have taken her daughter and moved in with MJ."

"Unless she didn't have a choice. I wonder if Alice knows anything about it?"

"Worth asking."

"Anything else interesting?"

"All of Innes' observations while he was watching MJ for Dad are in here. There are notebooks full of them."

"And?"

"And…" Joe shrugged. "Most of it was mundane stuff… at least what I read. It was pretty boring."

Frank laughed. "So how much of it did you actually read?"

"I made it through the first notebook," Joe said defensively, then amended his answer sheepishly, "Well, most of it… half of it."

"I'll ask Alice if I can borrow them," Frank said. "I'm not sure it's really going to help with solving the murder, but I'm personally kind of curious what kept Dad coming back here for so many years."

Dropping his feet to the floor, Joe stretched and yawned. "I think his spidey senses were tingling where MJ was concerned, and with good reason. From everything we've found, the guy was a class-A scumball."

"But a smart one," Frank said, standing. "He was never caught."

Jumping up out of the chair, Joe nudged the drawer closed and stepped around the desk. "Let's go see if supper is ready. I'm starving."

Frank led the way out of the study. "We can at least get a few more rolls to tide us over."

Joe laughed.

"And everybody says I'm the big eater."

HHH

A/N: Big thanks to my amazing reviewers: cameron 1812, max2013, liferscove2118, beachgirlsrule, j, Jabba1, Guest (that was a very gratifying review – I enjoy exploring those gray areas, where things aren't necessarily right or wrong, they just are. Knowing it's evoking a reaction is great!), and fairytaleprincess03. Also, to bhar, who has been having problems with her reviews showing up – I hope there aren't a lot of you having that problem, but please feel free to PM me if you are!

Until Saturday!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 24 Abe & Accountability**

Vanessa glanced around the table and realized that there was one person notably absent.

Leaning toward their host, Vanessa asked, "Alice, where's Abe?"

"Sencha said she'd prepare him a plate later. He wasn't feeling well and went upstairs to lie down."

"He has to be starving," Vanessa said. "I'll take him up a plate now."

"He's in the first bedroom on the left, dear," Alice said.

Van gave Joe a kiss on the forehead as she rose from the table. He had already filled his plate and was reaching for the salad dressing.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"I'm going to take a tray up to Abe. He's not feeling well."

"Better not take too long or all the food will be gone," Joe teased.

"I ate too many rolls before dinner," Van said. "I'm not incredibly hungry at the moment."

"Vanessa, where are you off to?" Sencha asked from the other side of the table. She and her sister, Fern, Craig's mother, had been chatting non-stop since they'd sat down at the table.

"I'm going to take a tray up to Abe. It won't take long."

She didn't give the woman a chance to protest, hurrying out to the entryway and down the side hall to the big country kitchen at the back of the house.

It only took her a few minutes to find a tray and assemble a meal of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and tossed salad to take up to Abe.

Upstairs, she tapped lightly on the closed door. Hearing a muffled 'come in' she pushed the door open, but didn't immediately enter.

"Hi, Abe," Vanessa said to the pale boy lying on the bed. "I brought you up some food."

Cheeks flaming, Abe winced as he shoved himself to a sitting position, back propped against the headboard.

"You didn't have to do that," he mumbled.

Vanessa moved into the room and set the tray in the middle of the bed, close enough for Abe to reach.

"I'm happy to do it. You need to eat before it gets cold."

Abe picked up a piece of garlic bread, took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

"Thank you. I actually am getting a little hungry."

As he dug into his meal, Vanessa took the opportunity to look around the room. The closet door was ajar, affording her a peek at the clothes hung neatly on hangers inside. An empty suitcase was stored on the shelf above along with several other bins that appeared to hold extra blankets and pillows.

The bed had a simple oak headboard, and the small dresser and chest of drawers along another wall matched it. The nightstand by the bed had a lamp and an alarm clock on it, along with a book – _Jane Eyre_.

Vanessa leaned down and picked it up. "Are you reading this?"

Abe smiled at Vanessa shyly. "I kind of got into the story at the hospital. I asked Alice about it and she let me borrow her copy to read."

Under the book was a leather sheath that Vanessa guessed was meant to hold a knife, though it was now empty.

The tooling on it was rudimentary, but it had Abe's initials, 'AM' with a 'C' underneath. She picked it up as she set the book down.

"Did you make this, Abe?" she asked, fingering the stiff leather.

"Yeah. Mack showed me how to cut and tool the leather and shape it so it fit my hunting knife perfectly. He's real good at leather work… and carpentry and hunting." Abe's gaze was thoughtful. "He taught me a lot."

Vanessa laid the knife sheath down and gave Abe a sympathetic smile.

"You know, we all learn a lot from our parents. How to do things and make things… and maybe even about some things that we shouldn't do. Nobody's parents are perfect. But it's important to hold on to the good parts."

"I never even knew my real mother. Sencha said she was Craig's sister and that I should talk to him about her. But I don't know if I want to know after… Mack. You know what I mean?"

Abe looked up at Vanessa, gaze open and innocent and full of doubt. Her heart went out to him.

"Abe, Mack is… was not a nice person. But most people aren't like Mack. You should talk to your uncle. He's a good man and he can help you learn about your mother and your extended family. From what I've seen, the Newhouses are a very fine family to be a part of."

"I guess," Abe murmured.

"I know it's hard, but you need to trust Craig and Sencha and your grandmother, and let them help you. They're your family and all they want to do is take care of you."

Abe shrugged, using his fork to pick idly at the remaining spaghetti on the plate. "They put me up for adoption when I was born."

"Because they thought that was best for you," Vanessa said, trying to remain upbeat. "I know it's difficult to understand, but I really do think they only want what's best for you."

"I suppose." Abe didn't even look up.

Vanessa patted his shoulder. "I'm going to let you finish eating. Maybe, if you're feeling better later, you could come downstairs and visit… get to know your family."

"Maybe later." Abe waved at the tray. "Thanks for the food."

"Sure thing."

Vanessa stepped out into the hall and pulled the door closed. Between Abe and Lucy, she couldn't decide who she felt sorrier for.

They had both seen far too much in their short lives.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Frank glanced at his wife.

"Are you alright, Nan? You've been quiet all evening, which to be honest, really surprised me."

"I'm fine," Nancy said. "I just came to the conclusion that I needed to digest what we learned today before I started asking any more questions. Besides, Abe wasn't around, and he's kind of a necessary player. I did ask Sencha how she knew about Abe being Sissy's son."

Vanessa leaned forward between the seats.

"You know, I've been thinking about that. Nan kind of slid the question in while we were cleaning up back in the kitchen, and Sencha said that Mack told her when she dropped the pie off on the morning of the day Mack died. But if she knew then, why wait until the next day to let her family know? That just seems kind of strange to me."

Nancy turned in her seat. "Exactly! And why would Mack just suddenly tell her that. I mean, it sounds like Sencha and Alice saw Mack and Abe regularly, so why tell her that particular morning? I explored all around that question, but her explanations weren't really ringing true."

Turning to face front again, Nancy lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Frank glanced sideways at her, but her gaze was fixed in the darkness beyond the dashboard.

Joe broke the silence. "You need to fill us in on what happened at the sheriff's office today."

Knowing Nan was deep in contemplation, Frank gathered his own whirling thoughts into a semblance of order and took Joe and Van through their day at the sheriff's office.

When he was done, Nan made one addendum. "And Agent Phillips made me co-sign on the release bond, which doesn't thrill me."

"You have doubts about Abe's story?" Frank asked.

"No," Nancy said. "But I do wonder if there isn't something to Phillips' concerns regarding Abe. He has been under Mack's influence for nearly eighteen months."

"You met Mack, Nan," Frank said. "Abe isn't like him."

"According to Sencha, Mack wasn't always like that, either," Nancy said.

Vanessa chimed in from the back seat. "Is there a way we can test Agent Phillips' theory?"

Nancy worried her lip. "Aside from psychiatric testing, I can't think of anything, and that isn't going to be foolproof."

"No, but it would probably be a good idea," Frank said. "The Newhouses need to know what they're up against with Abe, too. He's been through a lot in the last couple of years and he's going to need help coping with it."

"I'm going to talk to Dad about it," Nancy decided.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I think tomorrow we should take the day and actually honeymoon," Frank suggested as he pulled to a stop under the portico.

"Good idea, bro," Joe said. "No mystery, no investigation, no hospital… just fun and sun!"

Looking out at the drizzly, dreary weather, Nancy heaved a sigh. She knew it was their honeymoon, but she was feeling very little like a newlywed.

"Sun appears to be unlikely," she murmured.

"You sound down, Nan," Frank said, his long fingers kneading the tense muscles in her neck.

Nancy smiled at him, but it felt strained. "It's just… I'm starting to think we should write this week off, resolve this mess, and give the honeymoon a fresh start when we're done."

"I agree with Nan," Vanessa said. "It's hard to get in the spirit when I'm worried about Lucy and Abe."

Joe groaned. "I know you're both right, but dammit, it's our honeymoon!"

The deep rumble from Frank sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a sigh of resignation. "Why don't you two come down to our cabin in the morning and we'll review what we've got and figure out how to wrap this up so we can restart our honeymoon."

Leaning over, Nancy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, hon."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

"See you in the morning," Vanessa said brightly.

"But not too early," Joe said.

"Promise?" Frank asked.

"Promise."

HHHHHHHHHHH

"Mmm, good day to spend in bed," Frank murmured, his voice slurred with sleep.

Nancy had to admit that the offer had a definite allure. She had awakened him about an hour ago with gentle caresses that had led to the kind of sleepy lovemaking that she had decided was among her favorite ways to enjoy her husband. But as the bliss of their coupling faded, she found her mind once again preoccupied with the quandary surrounding Abe. Between the steady staccato of rain and the persistent rumble of thunder, Nancy couldn't seem to relax back into sleep.

Once she was certain Frank was asleep, she decided there was no point lying there any longer. Careful on to waken him, she slipped out of bed. Fifteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom to find her husband still stretched out on the bed, deep in slumber. With a smile, she tore herself away from an appreciative perusal of his long, lean body and went out to the living room, quietly closing the door behind herself. She'd let Frank sleep as long as he wanted.

Her first order of business was to call room service and request a breakfast of fruit and croissants, with a platter of eggs and bacon to satisfy Frank and Joe. She scheduled the food to arrive around 10:30 am.

The next call she made was to her father.

When he answered he sounded distracted. "Drew here."

"You didn't even glance at the caller ID, did you?"

"Nan, honey, why in the world are you calling me at 7 am during your honeymoon? Especially after we talked last night. I told you I'd make the arrangements."

"I know. I'm just feeling at loose ends on this case. And while I know psychiatric testing for Abe is a good idea, I can't help thinking that I should be doing more."

Her father took a deep breath. "I know you want to help the boy, but you're on your honeymoon. Let Fenton and me worry about this for a while. Perhaps a couple fresh sets of eyes will clear it up."

"We have a copy of the crime scene report." Nancy picked up the file folder they had received from the sheriff the day before.

"Yes, you told me. I also have a copy and will look at it today. Nan, honey, you need to relax."

"I'll try, Dad."

"Tell you what. I promise to call you tomorrow with an update if you promise to take the day off."

Nancy smiled. "No promises."

"Try?"

"Alright."

"I love you, honey. I'll call you tomorrow."

Nancy hung up the phone and sat there for several minutes, tapping restless fingers on the file folder while she watched the rain fall over the lake.

Pushing it away, she went to the little kitchenette, equipped with a full-size coffee pot, which she set to brew while she tidied up the compact kitchen and dining area. Then, cup of coffee in hand, she walked back to the table and fingered the file of information from Mack's murder scene again. With a resigned sigh, she sank into the couch and opened it. Frank was still asleep anyway.

Some time later the sound of footsteps on the front porch broke Nancy's concentration and she rose to open the door. Vanessa was there, folding a wet umbrella and propping it against the porch swing.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

Nancy smile at her sister-in-law. "I'm surprised to see you alone."

Van stepped inside. "Joe's being a slow poke so I left without him. He was finally getting into the shower when I left, so he shouldn't be long. Where's Frank?"

"Still asleep. I think I wore him out this morning," Nancy said with a chuckle.

"Don't let Joe hear you say that," Vanessa said, shaking her head. "I swear he's such a prude. Like he doesn't know you and Frank have sex."

Nancy walked to the kitchenette. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds heavenly," Vanessa said, flopping into the easy chair. "What have you got here?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Nancy noticed that Vanessa was looking at the file contents, which were now scattered haphazardly across the coffee table.

"That's the crime scene report from the meadow where they found Mack's body," Nancy said, turning back to fill Van's coffee cup and refill her own. Picking them up, she went to join Vanessa. "They did a good job. That crime scene crew the sheriff used out of Albany was really thorough."

Vanessa had picked up one of the photos and was staring at it. The grainy black and white copy wasn't as clear as the original, but it was a good picture of the anomalous knife that had been found at the scene a few meters from where Mack's body was found. The sheriff had explained that the blade, hand-forged out of hardened steel, was not something that just anyone would have. In addition, the tooling on the leather of the hilt, which was personalized with the initials 'AMC' was done by a craftsman.

Nancy tapped the picture. "They don't think that was contemporaneous to the attack on Mack. Based on the algae growth on the hilt, it had been in the water for a couple of days. The sheriff said someone had to be missing that knife – apparently it was custom and very well-crafted. He's trying to track down the maker."

Surprise was evident on Van's face. "But, Nan, this… well, I'm almost positive this is Abe's."

Nancy sat forward and looked at Van with wide eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Vanessa pointed to the tooling on the leather-encased hilt of the knife. "It matches the knife sheath I saw in his room last night. The tooling is almost identical and these initials – 'AM' with the 'C' underneath – those are Abe's initials. He even told me Mack taught him how to make it."

"Shit," Nancy said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, if this is Abe's, that means he was in that meadow at least once in the last week."

"Oh, I see what you mean. But that doesn't necessarily mean he was up there when Mack was attacked."

"Perhaps not," Nancy said. "But he probably was up there around when Lucy went into the gorge. And this would indicate he was wielding a weapon at the time."

Vanessa's face fell. "Do you think he was threatening Lucy?"

Flopping back into the couch, Nancy said, "Not necessarily, Van – it may have been Mack pulling the strings again. But it's still not going to work in Abe's favor. That much is certain."

With a sigh, Vanessa said, "I wish Lucy would wake up and clear this all up for us."

"If she can," Nancy said. "Unfortunately, even if Lucy clears Abe of the charges he's facing now, I'm afraid that he'll be on the hot seat for what happened to Mack."

"Where do we go from here, then?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm really not sure."

Vanessa reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of papers.

The fact tree they'd been working on a night or two ago.

"I thought these might help," Vanessa said. "But we'll have to add to them now, since we've learned more."

Giving her sister-in-law a grateful smile, Nancy sat forward, feeling re-energized.

"Let's get started. We'll catch the guys up later."

HHH

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews: Jabba1, max2013, liferscove2118, fairytaleprincess03, Guest (you're welcome. I truly appreciate the review!), and kungfooey. Looks like the next chapter will fall on Christmas Eve. 'See' you then!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 25 Preemption of Progress**

Frank ate his food as he reviewed the fact tree now spread across the coffee table in the sitting room of their cabin. Nancy and Vanessa had added quite a bit more information, and Nancy had begun to compile a list of questions that needed answers.

He tapped one of the fact sheets in particular as Nan took a seat next to him on the couch.

"We never did hear back from the local AM station. Maybe we should take a trip into town and visit the office."

"While it probably isn't critical given that we know Abe knows Lucy, I think it's still probably worthwhile," Nancy agreed. "I'm curious whether Alice fabricated that or not."

Balancing her plate on her knees, Nancy leaned over and added it to the growing list of follow-up work that needed to be done.

Joe stopped eating long enough to ask, "Hey, did anyone ever confirm with Rich and Craig that they told Mack and Abe about my wallet being returned?"

Frank looked over at his brother, sitting in the chair across from him and once again shoveling in food like a starving man.

"I asked Rich about that. They talked with Mack and Abe for quite a while, and he wasn't sure if Abe was there or not, but he said it probably had come up in the course of the discussion."

"I think we should follow up with Fern about when Sencha told her about Abe," Vanessa said. "I still find it strange that Sencha learned about him a full day before telling her family. Maybe Fern can shed some light on the issue."

"It's on the list," Nancy said. "You know, Van, you're getting really good at this investigative stuff."

Vanessa gave her a grateful smile. "It's not all that different from computer troubleshooting, when you get down to it. Start at the problem and work your way back until you figure out what caused it."

"But computers don't usually lie," Joe said. "And I'm pretty sure Alice is, or at the very least she's holding something back."

While Frank knew Alice might know more than she let on, he seriously doubted she was actively involved in anything that had happened. He was more interested in the potentially active players in Mack's death.

"Well, Alice may be hiding something, but I don't think her intentions are malicious. After all, she let me take Innes' notebooks. At this point, I don't suppose reviewing those should be a priority, though. I think we should explore what happened to give Abe that bruising. While I hate to agree with Agent Phillips, Abe's story about what happened when Lucy ran and Mack and he hunted her was definitely shaky. And given the varying ages of the bruising, I'm wondering if some of it might not have occurred on the night of Mack's death."

"I find it interesting that Alice, and supposedly Sencha and Abe, all heard the sounds of a struggle on the point and didn't go to check on Mack," Nancy said. "That seems very out of character – particularly for Sencha."

Joe returned for the second time after refilling his plate from the platters set out on the dining room table and took a seat. "So we have questions for Alice, Sencha and Abe, and we need to follow up at the radio station. What's the plan of attack?"

Frank stared at the sheets of paper for several seconds before answering. "Nan and I will go into town and see what we can find out at the radio station. Maybe we could stop by and see Becky, too. We haven't really checked into her motives and opportunity. Meanwhile, you and Van can go out and pay our primary suspects a visit and see what you can learn."

Standing, Vanessa said, "Great! Let's get started."

Joe looked up at her, mouth full, and gaze wide.

"But I'm not finished eating."

Hands on hips, Vanessa gave him a commanding glare.

"You're never finished eating, Joseph Hardy. Let's go!"

Frank snorted.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Joe was impressed with the way his wife made her probing questions seem like nothing more than idle conversation. Nancy was right, Vanessa was pretty good at this investigative stuff. He wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

As Alice finished telling them about having their quiet evening disturbed by the commotion up on the point the night Mack was killed, Vanessa leaned forward, her gaze wide-eyed.

"My goodness, I would have just frozen in terror hearing that," she said, then leaned back and gave a little chuckle, waving a hand in Joe's direction. "But of course, Frank and Joe would have gone right out and investigated."

Joe caught the nervousness in Alice's face as her gaze flicked briefly to Sencha. _Bingo_.

"You know my big brother and me pretty well, babe," he interjected with a relaxed smile, then looked up at Alice quizzically. "I am surprised you didn't at least call the police."

Sencha was the one to answer the unspoken question, her face set in a mask of regret.

"We didn't want Mack to get into trouble. He's always been able to take care of himself. Looking back, that was a huge mistake. Perhaps we could have saved him."

"I'm not sure anyone could have truly saved Mackenzie," Alice said sadly. "If only we had realized what depravity he had descended into… no, I think it is best that he is dead."

"Alice." Sencha's voice held a hint of reprisal.

"I'm too old not to speak my mind, Sencha," Alice said, sitting up, eyes blazing in her ancient face. "There was a time when perhaps Mackenzie could have been redeemed but that time was long past. For Abe's sake, I, for one, am very glad he's dead."

"Where is Abe?" Joe asked. They hadn't seen him since their arrival and it was nearly eleven.

"He's still up in his room. He didn't sleep well last night," Sencha said. "He's very sore. I called Dr. Jarvis. She said she's concerned about the possibility of internal bleeding and we should take him to the hospital, but Abe is still refusing. She promised to stop out and check on him, and said for him to rest and keep his abdomen iced down in the meantime. He was going to try and get some more sleep after I gave him some pain reliever."

"He really should go to the hospital," Joe said. "They can do scans and make sure there isn't any more severe injuries beneath the bruising."

Having personal experience with that type of injury, Joe knew full well just how painful it could be. But in his experience the pain usually lessened by the third or fourth day after the injuries, it didn't get worse.

Wringing her hands, Sencha stood. "Perhaps I should go check on him."

Vanessa rose to her feet and waved Sencha back to her seat. "Let me go check on him. Maybe I can persuade him to let us take him to the hospital for a more thorough examination."

As Van walked out of the sitting room, Sencha sank back into her chair, her face wan and pallid even under her olive complexion.

"I just wish there was something more I could do to help Abe. But he's so withdrawn. I'm simply furious with Mack… and with myself for not realizing what was going on."

Joe knew that for folks like Sencha – those who wanted to believe the best about the people they cared about – it was easy to miss the cues. Mack had learned from a young age how to hide the truth, and he'd learned under the tutelage of a master… MJ Champion.

"You can't blame yourself, Sencha," he said out loud. "It will take time, but Abe is young and he'll get past this. You just need to be there for him."

Sencha flashed him a grateful, if sad, smile. "He's family. Of course I'll be there for him. As will Craig and Fern and the rest of our family. Abe is not alone."

Which reminded Joe of another question that needed a more satisfying answer.

"Sencha, I was wondering… if you found out that Abe was Sissy's son on Tuesday, why didn't you tell your family until Wednesday?"

He hadn't taken his eyes off of her as he asked his question. Despite a definite effort to hide her reaction, her expression had betrayed her distress at the query. Her eyes had widened and her mouth dropped open ever so slightly. He couldn't wait to hear how she answered.

"I… um, Mack asked me not to tell," she said, hesitating and then adding, "he said he wanted to tell them himself. But of course, when he… died, I decided I should tell them."

"Oh." Joe sensed a partial falsehood behind that statement, but it was plausible enough. "So Mack planned to tell your family himself. Did he tell you how he found out?"

"No. And I didn't ask," Sencha said without hesitation. "I think Mack wanted to make sure that Abe was taken care of if… well, if anything happened to him."

"This conversation occurred the morning of the day Mack died, right?" Joe asked. At Sencha's confirming nod, he continued. "So it sounds almost as if perhaps he was anticipating trouble. Did you get that impression?"

"Yes… no. I mean, I don't think he anticipated dying that night, if that's what you're asking." Sencha stood abruptly. "I'm going to go check on Abe. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," Joe said. He couldn't help but notice the troubled expression on Alice's face as she watched her caretaker and friend hurry out of the room.

"Alice," Joe said as gently as possible, "I need you to tell me the truth about the night that Mack was killed."

He held her gaze, willing her to drop him a bone. He was getting so frustrated with this mess he felt like screaming.

"I'm very sorry, Joseph, but I've told you all I can," Alice said, her tone weary. "I truly wish I could help you more."

Joe sighed and sat back.

"So do I."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Nancy knocked and looked in the window of the little AM station offices. A woman sitting in an inner, glassed-in room didn't seem to hear the knocking. Then Nancy noticed the 'ON AIR' light was lit and realized she was in their soundproof studio room.

"She's on the air and I don't see anyone else in there. We'll probably have to wait until a commercial break."

"Does she at least see us waiting?" Frank asked.

Pressing her head against the glass and shading her eyes with one hand, Nancy waved a hand until the woman caught sight of her and acknowledged her presence.

"She does now."

Frank rolled his head. "Did your dad say when they'd be evaluating Abe?"

"No," Nancy said, leaning against the door frame. "He just told me he was taking care of it… actually, he wanted me to take a break and let him take care of it. Sometimes I wonder if he remembers that I'm _his_ daughter."

Frank chuckled and brushed her hair back from her face. "He remembers. He's just always hopeful that you'll take his advice and relax. In this case, I'm right there with him."

The door opened, but the woman who had opened it was already moving back toward the sound room.

"Come on in. I have a few more minutes before the classical hour. Then I'll be able to take care of you."

She scurried back into the sound room and closed the door, motioning them to seats while she finished up her radio program. True to her word, she came out less than five minutes later and greeted them properly.

"Hi there, I'm Marie Ryan, station manager… and engineer… and receptionist. And just about everything else around here these days, I guess. How can I help you folks?"

Nancy shook the woman's hand as she took up introductions. "I'm Nancy Hardy and this is my husband, Frank. We just have a quick question about your newscast this past Wednesday morning."

"Oh, Frank Hardy, you're the one that left a message a couple days ago. I totally forgot about returning your call. Hm, newscast on Wednesday morning, huh?" Marie asked. "I don't do a newscast on Wednesday morning. I used to, but I ended up losing my reporter to budget cuts and gave it up. Nobody wanted to listen to me reading the Champion Ferry Chatter on air."

"So you didn't report anything about the rescue of a victim at Champion Gorge?" Frank clarified.

"I read about that in the Chatter. But to answer your question, no, I didn't report anything about it. I rarely report on local news unless it's something unusual."

Despite this assertion, Nancy was certain this woman kept up on local events.

"Unusual? Like Mack Champion's death?" Nancy asked.

"I didn't even report on that, really," Marie said. "I did ask the local librarian to help me pull together a piece on the Champion family history. I plan to air it during our Champion Ferry Blast from the Past hour. Usually Chuck Rosewell does an interview with one of the old timers around the park, but I thought with Mack's death such big news we could capitalize on that. Maybe even make budget this month."

"Becky Reed helped you pull it together?" Frank asked.

"Actually, Becky pretty much did it all herself in like a day. She said she had all the records pulled out anyway, so she wrote the script for me, focusing on Mack's birth mother and her family."

Frank asked, "Do you have a recording of the show?"

"We haven't aired it yet," Marie said. "I asked Becky if she wanted to do it, but she said she'd rather not. I haven't managed to connect with Chuck to get him to record it. It's a really great piece. Becky is one heck of a writer. She really brought the Champion family history alive – the good, the bad and the ugly."

"Would it be possible for us to get a copy of the script?" Nancy asked.

"I'm not comfortable with providing that. I told Becky she should copyright it. I think you should ask her."

Frank nodded and smiled. "We'll do that. We need to go see Becky anyway. Thanks for your help."

"No problem!"

Marie showed them out and they waved as she headed back toward the sound room.

"Well, I'm not sure whether that helped or not," Nancy said, scanning the street thoughtfully. "But it is interesting that Alice fabricated the story."

Frank was pulling out his phone. "Yes. It proves that Alice lied to us that day at the hospital. She didn't hear about it on the radio. I wonder what else she's lied to us about."

It only took Frank a couple minutes on the phone with Joe to relay the information. There wasn't that much to tell. He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket, wrapping an arm around Nancy and steering her down the street, away from the car.

"What do you think about a hot date at the Champion Ferry Carnegie Library?"

Nancy reached up to give him a peck on the cheek, but he turned his head to capture her lips in a warm, open-mouthed kiss. A satisfied hum escaped her lips as the kiss ended.

"Mm, anywhere is a hot date with you, hon."

"It's not far. Let's walk and maybe get a bite to eat at the diner on the way."

"That sounds perfect."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Frank and Nancy enjoyed a simple lunch of soup and salad and then strolled to the library. There, they found the assistant librarian who informed them that Becky Reed was home with her mother, who had fallen ill. After getting directions, they returned to the car.

"I hope Becky's mom is ok," Nancy said.

"She told Joe and me that her mother was the reason she returned to Champion Ferry – apparently she's had some health problems."

Frank pulled to a stop in front of a neat little bungalow in the middle of a rundown neighborhood at the outskirts of Champion Ferry. Past the pretty little wildflower gardens along the walk and up onto a peeling front porch, Frank rang the doorbell. It was a couple of minutes before Becky appeared.

"Frank, Nancy, why, you're about the last people I expected to find here."

"We stopped by the library to see you, but your assistant said you were here," Nancy said. "I hope we aren't intruding. How is your mother?"

Becky gave her a tight smile and stepped back. "Of course you aren't intruding, come on in. Mom's doing… ok. She's actually resting right now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Nancy said. "I hope we aren't disturbing her."

"No worries. She's just not up to visitors. This morning was pretty exhausting for her." Becky waved them to seats in a shabby but comfortable living room. "I, however, welcome the company. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," Frank said. "We just finished lunch. We don't want to take up a lot of your time, we just had a couple questions we were hoping you could answer for us."

Sinking into a chair, Becky smiled wanly at him. "Sure, ask away."

"If it isn't too upsetting," Nancy said, her gaze sympathetic. "What's wrong with your mom?"

"She has Parkinson's disease… it was diagnosed nearly fifteen years ago. The doctors have done wonders with treatment, but it's getting to the point where none of the therapies are working any more. Mom's mobility has been rapidly deteriorating in the last few months and she's getting very frustrated. She seemed to be doing well this morning when I left, but called me in a panic before I even made it to work."

"I'm so sorry," Nancy said. "Do you have anyone to help?"

Becky sniffled and shook her head. "It's just me and mom, always has been. She has a physical therapist that works with her a few times a week, but even with Medicaid and Disability it's hard to make ends meet… it's going to be even harder now."

Frank asked, "Was Mack still giving you money?"

Nodding, Becky said, "It's funny. I hated him, but I wasn't so proud that I wouldn't accept his money. Even with it I had to give up our house in town and move out here. Now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You must have been upset when you learned he was dead," Nancy said.

Becky sighed. "Actually, I was relieved at first. It was so hard accepting those checks every month. Every single one was a reminder of what had happened. I don't think it really occurred to me what it meant to our financial stability until today."

"I wish we could do something to help," Frank murmured. He couldn't imagine not having an extended family to rely upon.

"It's nice to just have someone to vent to. Thank you," Becky said.

"Any time," Frank said sincerely, and then remembered why they had come in the first place. "By the way, we stopped by the radio station in town. Marie said that you had done a piece on Mack and his family. We were wondering if you'd mind giving us a copy."

"Sure." Becky stood and walked to the entry, digging through a briefcase. Coming back, she held some papers out to Frank. "It's not the final, so there are a few editorial marks in it, but you're welcome to keep it. Because of you and Joe the research was mostly done and it came together very easily, so thank you!"

Frank stood as he accepted the paper. "We're the ones that should be thanking you for everything you've done. Really, if there's anything we can do to help, please let us know."

"Actually, I am truly grateful to you, Frank. Craig called me last night – said you had told him about my situation with my mom. We talked for a long time. I forgot how nice it was to just talk to him."

"Craig seems like a really good guy," Frank said.

"I agree," Nancy said. "And I think he really cares about you. I'm sure that he and his family would be willing to help, Becky. You aren't in this alone."

She flashed them a wide grin and nodded enthusiastically, her voice firm with determination. "I know that now – I just needed to be reminded that I had friends in Champion Ferry. I have faith that everything will work out."

Nancy smiled at her. "I'm sure it will."

"Thanks again for your time, Becky. And for this." Frank held up the paper, then took Nan's hand and led her toward the door.

Becky followed them out on the porch. "I really doubt that's going to reveal much of anything to you. I mean, I just used the research stuff you and Joe already had pulled out so it's probably nothing you don't already know."

Nancy paused and turned back to look at Becky. "I did have one other question. Did you know who Sissy Newhouse was dating –"

"You mean Sissy Kightlinger?" Becky asked.

Frank frowned, "No, we're talking about Craig's sister, Sissy."

"Yes. Sissy Kightlinger," Becky said. "She was actually Craig's half-sister. Pete Kightlinger married Craig's mom when Craig and I were in kindergarten. I remember because Craig just hated having to get dressed up for the wedding – he was the ring bearer. Any way, as I recall she was dating some troublemaker in her class, at least according to Craig, but I don't remember a name. I'd ask Craig if I were you."

Nancy was shaking her head. "I can't believe we didn't realize that earlier. Fern Newhouse is Sencha's sister, not her sister-in-law. She must have gone back to her maiden name when she divorced Pete Kightlinger."

"Well then who is Craig's father?" Frank asked.

Becky pressed her lips into a thin line. "I don't know, and I don't think Craig did, either. But again, you'd have to ask him."

Nancy nodded, eyes blazing.

"Yes, we will."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Vanessa had almost had Abe convinced to go to the hospital when Sencha had arrived and coaxed him downstairs with food. They had just finished lunch when Dena Jarvis arrived.

She took a seat next to Abe as he cleaned up the last of the cherry pie that Sencha had made for dessert.

"How are you feeling, Abe?" Dena asked.

"M'fine," Abe mumbled.

Dena raised an eyebrow. "That's not what Sencha tells me."

Abe looked up at Sencha. "I told you I was fine. You aren't my mother and you need to mind your own business."

"Abe, I was just worried," Sencha said.

He pushed away from the table, the impact of the gesture ruined by his involuntary grunt of pain. "I'm not your problem!"

He turned and stalked out of the room.

Sencha blew out a puff of air. "I haven't been able to do a thing right since he learned we're related."

"He won't even talk to Mom or me," Craig murmured. He and his mother had arrived around the same time as Dena.

Fern nodded. "And I'm at a total loss what to do. Honestly, I'm not sure I blame him for being furious with us. He must feel like we just abandoned him..."

Alice stood. "Oh for goodness sake, none of you are to blame for what happened to Abraham – that lies squarely at Mackenzie's feet. You did what you thought was best for the boy when he was born, and someday he will come to understand that. You just need to give him time. He's been through so much and right now he's just angry. He's lashing out at everyone because he can't take his anger out on the one person responsible."

"Alice is right." Dena sighed. "And I would really feel much better if we could convince him to go to the hospital and have some testing done. I'm concerned that there may be internal damage that can't be detected by a physical examination alone."

"My sister, Willa, said the same thing, but Abe refuses and I'm hesitant to force the issue unless you think it's absolutely necessary," Sencha said. "Abe has so little control over everything that's happening that I hate to take the decision away from him."

Vanessa stood. "Let me go talk to him. I almost had him convinced to let us take him to the hospital earlier. I think he's really hurting."

"If you can, please check his temperature," Dena said. "If he's running a fever we should definitely force the issue."

Vanessa nodded and hurried upstairs.

She knocked on his door and waited. When there was no answer, she knocked again, slowly pushing the door wide open.

Abe wasn't there.

Running down the hall, Vanessa found the bathroom empty as well. She then checked every bedroom before running back downstairs.

Stopping in the entrance to the formal dining room, she took a second to catch her breath.

"Abe's not in his room, or anywhere else upstairs."

Craig and Joe both jumped to their feet.

Joe said, "I'll check the shop and deck while you check the rest of the house.

Craig nodded, and accompanied by Sencha he made for the living room. Vanessa followed Joe, who was headed straight down the hall to the back of the house. Somewhere, a phone was ringing insistently, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fern pushing Alice in her wheelchair toward the clanging old rotary phone in the entryway.

Vanessa caught up to her husband as he stepped out onto the deck. Though it wasn't raining at the moment, the trees were dripping and the wooden boards were wet and slick.

"I doubt he's back here, Joe."

"He's not," Joe said as he scanned the open deck. "But he might have taken refuge in the shop. Come on, let's go check before we panic."

The continuous dripping from the trees had both of them thoroughly damp before they had made the short trek to the garage.

Joe brushed a hand through his hair, sending a fine spray of water into the air. Vanessa found lights and switched them on, bathing the garage in a fluorescent glow.

"He's not in here, Joe," Van said. "Where could he be?"

She started to move into the garage, but Joe's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"He's not here now, but he was recently."

Joe pointed to the wet footprints fading on the concrete. They followed them into the nearest corner of the garage where the trash collection area lined one wall and along the other wall were hooks holding all manner of outdoor clothing.

"It looks like he may have come in here to get a rain slicker," Vanessa said.

But Joe had moved into the corner and was looking at something. Vanessa moved toward him to see what he was examining, and wrinkled her nose as she got closer.

"What is that smell? Is that the trash?"

Pulling a mass of clothing down off a set of hooks, Joe turned and spread them out on the nearby potting table.

"Not the trash, it's these. They were hung up wet."

Vanessa helped Joe untangle the clothing – a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; a pair of women's slacks and a blouse; a hoodie. As Van went to pick up the hoodie to spread it out, the thunk of something heavy in the front pocket captured both their attention.

"What do we have here," Joe asked, as he pulled a Maglite out of the pocket.

Leaning down, Vanessa poked curiously at the seams of the hoodie.

"Joe, look here. There is mud absolutely caked in these seams. Someone tried to clean it off, but they didn't get it out of all of the nooks and crannies."

Joe held it up to the light and then sniffed. "That's where the smell is coming from, too. It's swamp mud."

"You don't think it could be from where Mack's body was found?" Vanessa gasped as the import of what they had just found hit her.

"I think that's exactly where it's from. Sencha and Abe are going to have some explaining to do."

"But first we have to find Abe," Vanessa reminded him.

Craig burst through the door at that moment, his sharp glance taking in the scene. He blanched noticeably.

"What are you two doing? We can't find Abe anywhere."

"We need to call the sheriff," Joe said. "I think we may have found the weapon that knocked Mack out up in the meadow."

Craig shook his head. "None of that matters right now. We need to find Abe."

Stepping around the potting bench, Joe put a hand on Craig's shoulder. "We'll find Abe, but we need to call the sheriff now."

"You don't understand, Joe. This is all my fault." Craig's voice was hollow, then he snapped his fingers. "I think I know where Abe might have gone."

The man turned and ran outside. By the time Vanessa and Joe made it to the door, he was disappearing down the drive.

Van looked at Joe, her eyes wide.

"What did he mean 'this was all his fault?'"

"I don't know," Joe said. "I want you to go inside and call the sheriff. I'm going after Craig."

"By yourself?"

Vanessa felt a surge of panic. That sounded like a very bad idea to her.

"I'll be fine," Joe said.

Icy fingers of dread made Van's scalp tingle as she watched her husband sprint to their car and open the trunk. One phrase repeated in her head though she refrained from speaking it out loud.

Famous last words.

HHH

A/N: Pretty quiet out there these last few days, so I really appreciate those who took the time out of their busy schedules to review: Guest (you know how our girl detective can be :), max2013, and fairytaleprincess03. You all rock!

I'll see you again on Friday… warning, a couple of nasty cliffies are headed your way (moohahahahaha).

Oh, and a very happy holiday to all who are celebrating this week. No matter what you're celebrating, the sentiment is the same ~~ Life, Love, and Happiness to all during this special season.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 26 At Alice's Awaiting**

"Frank, stop!"

Nancy's shout caused Frank to slam on the brakes. The car slid on the muddy track, coming to rest cockeyed, with the front end off the road.

"What is it?"

"I swear I just saw Craig, but he's gone now." Nancy squinted through the misty rain. "He disappeared into the tree line just below the meadow."

Looking where Nancy pointed, Frank couldn't see anything. Then a flash of movement further up the meadow caught his eye.

"Joe," he said, pointing.

He jumped out of the car and waved at his brother, shouting, "Joe!"

Changing course, Joe headed in their direction, but going was slow across the soggy meadow and he was farther away than Frank had first realized.

Frank leaned down and popped the trunk release as he spoke to Nancy.

"Something is obviously up. I'm going to grab some gear from the trunk and help Joe. You take the car on up to Alice's and make sure everything is ok."

"I want to come with you," Nancy said.

Joe had finally reached them, panting.

"You have perfect timing!" he said with a grim smile.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked as she came to join them at the back of the car, where Frank was rummaging through the contents of the trunk.

"Well, Abe disappeared, and while we were looking for him, Van and I found a Maglite that may have been used to knock Mack out. With it we found muddy clothes – likely Abe's and Sencha's."

"So both of them were in the meadow," Frank said. "Damn."

"Looks like it… but that's not all," Joe said. "Craig came crashing in, said something about it being all his fault, and took off. That's who I was following."

"I thought I saw Craig head down into the forest at the lower edge of the meadow," Nancy said. "That's originally why we stopped."

"Yeah, I had an inkling he was headed toward Champion gorge," Joe said. "That's where this whole mess started, and it looks like that's where it's going to end."

Frank pulled on a dark green rain slicker and then leaned into the back of the trunk again, rummaging through the items stored there. "What do you think we'll need?"

"I don't know," Joe said. "Maybe that rope and a few carabineers. Given the history in that gorge it sure can't hurt."

"Good idea," Frank said, slipping the coil of rope over his shoulder while Joe pocketed the clips. "Hopefully we don't need it, but I want to be prepared."

"Boy Scout." Joe grinned.

Frank ignored the jibe. "We learned some things, too. Apparently, Craig is MJ Champion's son."

"What?" Joe exclaimed.

"I spoke to Fern just a few minutes ago," Nancy clarified. "Apparently the Champion estate has been paying her a monthly stipend ever since Craig was born – hush money to keep MJ's indiscretion from becoming public. She said Craig didn't find out until after Mack's death, but I'm not sure I believe that."

"Sweet Jesus," Joe said. "MJ was a real piece of work. Mack and Craig are the same age. He got two girls pregnant at nearly the same time and one of them was his niece."

"That's my guess, too, which would make Craig and Mack half-brothers," Frank said. "Craig has more at stake in this mess then we ever realized."

Nancy was pulling on a raincoat, and Frank put a hand on her shoulder. "Nan, no. You go to Alice's. Someone has to tell the sheriff what's going on."

She appeared ready to argue with him, but then sighed in resignation. "Ok. But please be careful."

Leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips, Frank gave her a warm smile. "This is almost over, sweetheart. By tomorrow, we'll be on the beach restarting our honeymoon."

Nancy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm holding you to that, Hardy."

HHHHHHHHHHH

The McClain household was in chaos when Nancy arrived. She found Vanessa in the dining room trying to calm a hysterical Fern while Alice looked on, cheeks flushed and eyes wide with obvious concern.

"Van."

"Oh, Nancy, I'm so glad to see you!" Vanessa said. "Joe's run off after Craig and Abe is missing and…"

"I know."

"Where's Frank?"

"He's with Joe. We saw Craig heading into the woods below the meadow and stopped."

"Thank God," Vanessa said, sinking into a chair.

"Did you call the sheriff?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, he's on his way personally, and Dena is already here. Did Joe tell you what we found?"

"Yes. Where is Sencha?"

"She and Dena went to make a pot of chamomile tea to help calm everyone's nerves. I imagine they're back in the kitchen."

"I'll go check on them."

Striding down the hallway, Nancy's mind was racing. Perhaps Sencha had witnessed what had happened the night Mack was killed. At a minimum, she knew more than she had shared.

Entering the wide open, inviting kitchen, Nancy was met by Dena. "Nancy, it's so good to see you again. Would you mind finishing the tea while I go get the others and have them join us back here?"

Nancy nodded in acknowledgement. Dena motioned to Sencha, who was standing at the sliding door to the back deck, arms crossed, gaze impassive. As Dena left, Nancy approached Sencha.

Sencha spoke without turning. "Nancy, I'm glad you're here. I expect you have some questions for me."

Stopping next to the dignified woman, Nancy put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I know you're trying to protect someone, Sencha, but you need to tell the truth. You were in the meadow the night Mack was killed, weren't you?"

Sencha's mouth turned down in a tight frown, her eyes glistening.

"Yes."

"Abe was there," Nancy guessed.

Nodding, Sencha swiped at her eyes and turned to face her.

"And so was Craig."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to know. I told Craig to go home and I brought Abe back to Alice's and I made them both promise not to tell anyone that they had been there. Oh, Nancy, this is all my fault!"

Sencha's control crumpled and Nancy wrapped her arms around the woman, making soothing sounds while she sobbed against her shoulder.

As Sencha began to regain some control, Nancy led her to the kitchen table and had her sit down. She then moved into the kitchen to finish the tea that Dena had started. While she was doing so, Vanessa led Fern into the room, followed closely by Dena pushing Alice in her wheelchair.

Fern sank into the seat next to her eldest sister, wrapping an arm around shoulders that were still shaking with emotion.

Nancy assembled a tray, with the tea cups, cream and sugar, and carried it to the table where the women had assembled.

Sencha's crying had abated to soft sniffles, her eyes red-rimmed and sunken in a pale, weary face that had aged noticeably in the few days that Nancy had known her.

After the tea had been distributed and everyone was sipping quietly, Nancy decided it was time to clear the air.

"Sencha," she began gently, "I think it might be easiest if you explained what happened now, before the sheriff and his deputies arrive."

But it was Fern who spoke. "Please don't blame Sencha. In the end, this all started with me." Turning to her sister, she continued, "Sen, I'm so sorry I never confided in you but I was so ashamed. Momma didn't even know."

"This is not your fault, Fern, hush," Sencha said, her voice now calm as if she had reached some kind of acceptance of the events that had brought them here.

Nancy felt a need to make one thing perfectly clear before they went any further. It was a lesson she and her father had recently learned the hard way and it was a truth that she would carry with her for the rest of her life.

"This is not about laying blame. It's about getting to the truth. That's the only way to resolve it and move forward with your lives. You have to trust me on this."

Alice gave a heavy sigh. "The girl is making a lot of sense. It's time to come clean and let the chips fall where they may instead of tying yourself all up in knots trying to hide it."

Fern patted her sister's shoulder and said, "Sencha was just trying to protect me and Craig. She didn't know until recently that Craig was Mack's half-brother – MJ Champion fathered both of them. For many years I was able to keep the secret… even from my own family. When MJ died, the checks stopped coming and it was a relief to put it behind me and pretend that Pete was really Craig's father."

"All those years I thought Wayne had walked away from his responsibilities," Sencha murmured. "I was horrible toward him, and he had nothing to do with it."

Fern explained, "Wayne was my boyfriend at the time. He was sixteen and kind of wild. But we never had sex, Sen. Wayne was devastated when I told him I was pregnant precisely because he knew he couldn't be the father."

"When did MJ rape you?" Nancy asked.

"I used to help Sencha out when she went to clean at the Champion homestead. Usually she was careful to go when MJ wasn't home, but every once in a while, he was home – usually in his study." Fern sighed. "I'm not sure it could really be called rape, I mean I never said 'no.' MJ was a handsome man, very distinguished, and I was flattered when he paid special attention to me."

"Regardless of whether you said 'no,' Fern, what MJ did was statutory rape."

"If I had known…" Sencha murmured.

"That's why I never told you or Momma, or anyone. Colt wondered though. He said Kenzy told him that he suspected his little sister, Gwen, had been raped by his uncle. I knew Gwen – she was a year ahead of me in school – and she had always been one of the good girls, never in trouble, didn't date. So when she got pregnant it was a huge shock. It was after that that Kenzy told Colt he was going to confront 'the old pervert' and find out if it was true. But it wasn't long afterwards that Kenzy and his dad were killed in the fire at the furniture factory. That really scared me."

"And Innes had the fire investigated, right Alice?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. Innes had loaned Ellis Wayne money and suspected arson."

"Based on what Joe found, Innes believed that MJ was responsible for the fire – though the investigator never found any proof." Nancy turned back to Fern. "You said when MJ died the checks stopped. How long had MJ been sending you money?"

"Since before Craig was born. There came a point where I couldn't hide the pregnancy anymore. Unlike a lot of unwed mothers, I didn't get sent away. Instead mom kept me at home. It wasn't like it was a big secret. MJ must have learned of it from someone and put two and two together."

Sencha gasped. "That was why MJ was so insistent about you coming to the house to help me. He told me he had spoken to you and admired your spirit and intelligence. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're far from stupid, Sen. MJ could be very charming when he wanted to. I couldn't turn down the invitation without appearing rude, so I went and MJ had little trouble getting me alone once I was there."

The sadness in Sencha's gaze as she closed her eyes and shook her head was palpable. She was obviously blaming herself for not protecting her little sister from MJ Champion.

"He told me that he was going to set up what he called a scholarship fund for me at the local bank. He said he'd put money in it monthly to help with the baby. The only thing I had to do was to promise never to tell anyone that he was the father."

"So you accepted and kept your secret until the money stopped?" Nancy asked.

"I promised. And I never told anyone," Fern said. "I also never touched the money. It's still in the account MJ started all those years ago at Champion Ferry First National Bank."

"Then how did Craig find out?" Nancy asked.

"Mack told him," Fern said. "Craig confronted me the day after Mack's death. I told him it was true – all of it. He didn't want to believe it, but it is time we all accepted the truth."

Fern broke down and began to cry. Sencha took her turn comforting her sister.

"What happened the night Mack died?" Nancy asked.

Fern looked at Sencha who was looking at Alice. Alice cleared her throat.

"Sencha and I were relaxing out on the back deck after dinner when we heard the cries coming down the valley, just like I told you. But Abe was not with us."

Sencha sat forward. "I had gone to Mack's and Abe's that morning to drop off a pie. I was worried. Mack had been acting very strangely and Abe was becoming extremely reserved. He hadn't been coming around lately like when he first came home with Mack. It was eerie how much it reminded me of when Mack was a child and began to withdraw."

"Did you know about Lucy?" Nancy asked.

"No," Alice answered. "We didn't learn about Lucy until the night of Mack's death – Abe told us everything then."

"Ok," Nancy said, then redirected, "so you heard yells from further up the valley. Then what?"

"I convinced Alice to let me check it out. I can't explain it, but I suspected it was Abe and Mack and it scared me. I prayed that it was just a bunch of teenagers goofing around…"

Sencha's voice trailed off.

"So when you arrived at the meadow, what did you find?" Nancy prompted.

Head snapping up, Sencha shook her head. "I only saw from a distance. Mack was lying on the ground, and Craig was already helping Abe across the meadow toward the path when I arrived. Craig told me that Mack was out of it, but didn't seem to think it would last. He… he told me to take Abe home. I practically had to carry the poor boy, he was so distraught."

"The child was an emotional mess when Sencha brought him home," Alice chimed in. "He was in shock and once she got him cleaned up we found the bruises. That was when we called Willa."

"Did Abe ever tell you what happened?" Nancy asked.

Sencha shook her head. "Abe refused to talk about it, but he did tell us all about Lucy, and what Mack had been doing. I was so shocked to learn the truth – how Mack had been brutalizing young girls, forcing Abe to watch and… participate. It made me sick."

Nancy sat forward. "Just so we're clear, you don't know who hit Mack or why?"

Sencha grimaced. "I assumed it was Craig – he told me Mack was out."

"But you didn't see anything," Nancy confirmed. When Sencha shook her head, she added, "Did Craig come with you and Abe?"

"No, he said he had his car and would go home. He warned me to lock the doors when we got to Alice's and to call the police if Mack tried to come and get Abe."

"So apparently Craig thought Mack was alive," Nancy said thoughtfully. _What the heck happened in that meadow?_

"At that time, yes," Sencha said slowly. "But Craig was the one who called the next morning to tell us Mack was dead. We all decided to tell anyone who asked that Mack had dropped Abe off to stay with us for the night."

"And neither Craig nor Abe told you what had happened?"

"No. And I didn't ask," Sencha said. "I… the truth is, I was afraid to know."

Nancy slumped back into her chair. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait until they're back to find out."

The bong of the doorbell had Nancy on her feet a moment later. "I'll get it. It's probably the sheriff."

The bong sounded again just as Nancy reached the door and pulled it open. There on the stoop was Sheriff Simpson.

"Evenin', ma'am," the sheriff said, tipping his hat into his hand.

"Sheriff," Nancy acknowledged, and then sucked in a breath when she saw her father and father-in-law waiting behind him. "Dad? Fenton?"

Mr. Drew stepped into the entry and leaned down to drop a kiss on Nancy's cheek. "Hello, honey. I don't suppose I should be surprised to see you here… even after I told you to take the day off."

Nancy cocked an eyebrow at him. "You should know me better than that, Dad. After all, I am your daughter."

"You can say that again," Fenton said. "Now where is our client?"

"I'm not positive, but possibly Champion Gorge. I left Frank and Joe in the meadow above the gorge. Joe had followed Craig there."

"Where's the gorge?" Fenton asked.

Nancy grabbed her rain jacket.

"I'll take you."

Behind her, Nancy heard Sencha's determined voice.

"You aren't leaving without me."

Looking up at the kindly sheriff, Nancy said, "I think it might be best if Sencha came. Abe trusts her probably more than anyone."

The sheriff gave a nod. "I'll drive and you can fill me in on the way. I just have one question. Who hit Mack Champion on the head?"

Nancy looked at Sencha who shrugged, then turned back to the face the sheriff.

"I suspect that it was Abe, but until we find him and Craig we aren't going to be able to sort that out."

Sheriff Simpson gave her a tight-lipped grimace of understanding.

"Well then, let's get a move on."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Abe stood at the edge of Champion Gorge and stared down at the small ledge with its clinging little tree. That little sapling was the only thing that had stopped Lucy from plunging all the way to the bottom - the only thing that had saved her life.

But she was still in a coma – could still die.

Though he wanted to, Abe could not in good conscience blame it all on his father. He could have resisted. He could have refused.

Rubbing his sore midriff, he was reminded what happened when he refused to do what Mack wanted.

But that was no excuse for almost killing Lucy. And besides, Mack was dead now.

Mack was dead.

Abe couldn't decide how he felt about that. Relieved, but at the same time, scared. What would happen to him now? Would the authorities blame him for what had happened to Lucy now that Mack was gone? Wasn't he at least partially to blame?

He certainly blamed himself.

"Abe!"

Turning automatically toward the commanding voice, he saw Craig approaching him. His uncle.

"Abe, come back from the edge."

The edge. Abe turned back to look down at the tree clinging to its tiny ledge on the sheer rock face. The rain was coming down hard now and he could barely make it out in the gathering gloom. He leaned lower, squinting against the water dripping down his face.

One step was all it would take. Just one step and he wouldn't have to worry about what he'd done. He wouldn't have to worry about his future. He slid his left foot closer to the edge.

It would be so easy.

HHH

A/N: Many thanks, as always, to my reviewers! We have company for the weekend, but I wanted to get this posted. I'll PM you all when I get a free moment!

Have a great weekend!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 27 Guilt & Grief**

"He's going to jump," Joe muttered to his brother.

"It does look like he's thinking about it," Frank agreed.

Joe swiped a hand down his face. All they could see from their current position were Craig's and Abe's backs. They had heard Craig's panicked shout. Abe was so close to the edge.

Too close.

"What are we going to do, bro?" Joe asked.

Frank was always the one to come up with the answer. But when he didn't reply immediately, Joe nudged him.

"Frank?"

"I'm thinking," Frank hissed, then slowly shook his head. "There's no way we can get to him before he goes over. We need to talk him back from the edge."

"Terrific."

Craig's voice reached them. "Abe. Please don't jump. I promise you, we'll get through this."

"You promise?" Abe gave a bark of laughter. "That means nothing to me."

"I get it," Craig said, tone soothing. "You're pissed at us. But Abe, we love you and we only want to help."

Frank leaned close to Joe. "Sounds like Craig's going to do the talking. You make your way as close to Abe as you can get, going that way. I'll go this way so we can flank him. We're just going to have to watch and wait for our chance. Hopefully Craig can talk Abe back from the edge. But if not, we need to be ready."

Joe nodded and turned to work his way around the clearing, moving as quietly as possible.

At least now they had a plan of action.

HHHHHHHHHHH

"Why do you care?" Abe's voice was rough with emotion. "You don't even know me. You gave me away!"

Craig cringed at the pain evident in the boy's statement. Abe had seen so much evil in the last couple years that Craig knew he'd have a hard time seeing the good in the world again. He was taking it as his own personal duty to show Abe that even after such horrible things had happened, life could be good again. Would be good again. Craig was determined.

"You have to understand, Abe – at the time, my family was broken. We couldn't take care of ourselves, let alone a baby that reminded all of us of what we'd lost. Trust me when I say you were better off with an adoptive family."

"You don't know that!" Abe shouted. "Look at me now. Do you still think I'm better off?"

"Maybe not right this minute, but things will get better. I know that's probably hard to believe. Please, give your family a chance to make this up to you, Abe. Give _me_ a chance."

Abe's chin quivered and he cast a glance over the edge before looking back at Craig.

"Why should I?"

Craig frowned. It was a valid question, and he couldn't come up with an adequate answer. He wasn't above pleading, though.

"Please, Abe, please just step back from the ledge and let's talk about this."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Frank edged closer. The rain and dark were helping, making it easier to move nearer to Abe without being noticed.

Within fifteen feet though, Frank hesitated. He was nowhere near close enough to reach the boy if he should decide to jump and the intervening space was wide open. There was no way to get closer without Abe seeing him.

Glancing past Abe, Frank could just make out his brother's form slipping closer on the other side – but still not close enough. Maybe, if Frank could distract Abe, it would give Joe the chance he needed to reach him.

But could he do it without spooking Abe into taking that final deadly step? That was a long shot. Would Joe be able to reach him before he plunged over the ledge? Maybe.

Was Frank willing to take the chance? Not quite yet.

It was time for patience and waiting for the right moment to move into action. Craig was still talking and Abe was still listening. Until that balance tipped there was still a chance Craig could reach the boy with his words.

Selecting the precise time when the odds would be at their best – when they would have the most likely chance of success – that was one of Frank's strong suits.

And so he waited.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Sencha led the way down into the woods below the marsh. Nancy followed her closely, along with Fenton and Sheriff Simpson. Her father had remained behind with the deputies to get statements from Alice and Fern. The short trip to the marsh had allowed Nancy only enough time to provide the bare bones of what she had learned of the truth behind Mack's death.

Nancy was very glad her father was here. She was still hoping that they'd be able to sort this mess out so that justice was served. But it was troubling that there were so many lies to sort through to get to the truth – lies that had been offered as sworn statements in an official investigation.

Nancy's steps and thoughts faltered as Sencha suddenly stopped, her hand flying to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh, no."

She was probably about ten feet ahead, and a moment later Nancy could see what had distressed her.

In the clearing at the edge of Champion Gorge, Abe stood. He was soaked to the bone and looked desolate. Craig was probably fifteen or twenty feet away from him, hands held out in a pleading gesture.

Grabbing Sencha's arm, Nancy stopped her from rushing forward and allowed Sheriff Simpson and Fenton to catch up to them. She pointed at the tense scene.

"Damn," the sheriff murmured. "This is a tetchy situation."

Abe's voice reached them. "What is there to talk about? I killed Mack. I hurt Lucy. You should just let me go. Everyone would be better off."

Craig's voice carried to them on a rush of wind. "No, Abe! You can't think like that. Mack's death was not your fault, it was mine!"

"Seems they can't even agree about who done it," Sheriff Simpson said, shaking his head. "Sure would like to sort it out somewheres a lot drier, though."

Abe's voice carried to them, despairing. "I was the one who hit him over the head, not you."

"I agree that we need the whole story about what happened in that marsh the night Mack died," Fenton replied. "But first –"

"First, we need to get that boy back from the ledge," Sheriff Simpson said.

Another gust brought Craig's voice to them. "You hit him over the head to protect me, Abe. I was the one that made the call to walk away."

Nancy was finding it hard to sort out what was happening at the edge of Champion Gorge and the planning that was occurring right in front of her. Forcing her mind to focus, she turned to follow Fenton's pointing finger to see her brother-in-law's blond head.

"I see Joe and I'd guess Frank is on the other side – they've flanked Abe, but they can't get any closer without him seeing them and they aren't close enough to reach him. We need a distraction."

Still holding onto Sencha's arm, Nancy looked at the woman. "Let Sencha go in and talk to him. He might listen to her."

Sencha shook her head, tears mingling with the rain.

"Abe is furious with me. I don't think he'll listen to me any more than he'll listen to Craig." Her despairing gaze shifted to Nancy. "He might trust you, Nancy. You helped him at the sheriff's office and you have the advantage of not being one of the people who abandoned him as a baby."

Giving Sencha's arm a comforting squeeze, Nancy said, "You and your family didn't abandon him, Sencha, you did what you thought was best."

"Be that as it may, that isn't how Abe views it," Sencha said.

Sheriff Simpson took a deep breath. "Alright, here's what I'm a-thinkin' we should do. Ladies, I want you to go into the clearing and help Craig talk Abe back from the ledge. Meanwhile, Mr. Hardy and me will get in position to help Frank and Joe when the time comes."

"I think that's a good plan, Sheriff," Fenton said. "Nancy, you need to get as close as you can, and keep Abe's attention on you. It will take the sheriff and me a few minutes to get into position."

"Right," Nancy said. "Sencha, are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Let's go."

HHHHHHHHHHH

"But he was my father," Abe wailed. "I should have stayed. I should have taken care of him."

"And he was my brother," Craig said. "But it's hard to care about someone who doesn't care back. Abe, you aren't to blame for any of this."

Sencha kept a death grip on Nancy's hand to steady herself. She couldn't remember ever having been more terrified in her life. The desire to run forward and enfold Abe in a protective embrace was nearly overwhelming, but she knew that was the wrong thing to do. Abe would likely just take the leap before she could take two steps his direction.

Craig turned as she and Nancy broke into the clearing. His face was etched with the same dread she felt in every bone of her body. If Abe jumped, neither they, nor any of their family, would ever forgive themselves for the horrible things that had happened.

"Stay away!"

Abe's shout brought all attention to him. He had taken another half a step toward the edge and held out a hand as if warding them off. Sencha felt her stomach drop into her toes.

He was so close.

"Abe, we aren't here to hurt you," Nancy said, her voice calm and soothing. "And we can't help until you come back from the ledge. Trust me, no one is going to be better off if you jump. All that's going to do is make a whole lot of people absolutely miserable."

Hand lowering, Abe actually took a step away from the precipice. The look he directed at Nancy was hopeful but despairing, like that of a drowning man who sees his rescuer but believes they're too late.

"But I've messed everything up," Abe said. "I choked Lucy and I helped Mack run her over the ledge. Then I hit Mack over the head with a flashlight and left him to drown. Nothing can change that."

Sencha let go of Nancy's hand as the young woman took a few slow steps toward Abe, speaking in the same calm and soothing tone.

"That's not the way I see it, Abe. I see a boy who, despite his father's wishes, set Lucy free to keep her safe. And when you caught up with her you gave her your knife, didn't you?"

Abe nodded. "I thought it might help her. Mack always said that a knife was the most important tool in a survival situation."

"See?" Nancy said, taking another step forward. "You did your best to help Lucy. No one is going to blame you for what happened to her."

Shaking his head, Abe said, "But I'm still the one who hit Mack over the head – it's my fault that he's dead!"

"No it isn't," Craig said. "If Mack's death is anyone's fault, it's mine."

"You were just trying to stop him from hurting me," Abe said, a glimmer of trust entering his empty brown eyes. "I was the one who hit him over the head."

"Only to return the favor," Craig said with a slight smile. "I wasn't faring so well against Mack. If you hadn't stepped in, he might have killed me."

Abe frowned. "You don't know that and it doesn't change what happened. Mack's still dead, and it's my fault."

"Abe, you need to stop thinking that way," Nancy said, once again moving forward a few steps. "Based on what you and Craig have said, it sounds like self-defense to me. You need to let me help you tell your story. I really don't believe that anyone will blame either of you for what happened."

She was almost within reach of Abe, less than ten feet away. Sencha sucked in a breath and held it. She was unwilling to move for fear that the balance would tip and Abe would jump.

"But I blame myself," Abe murmured, voice barely discernable above the wind whipping around them.

Another step forward, and Nancy said, "You need to stop doing that, Abe. The only person to blame for what happened to Mack Champion is the man himself."

"But I'm his son," Abe choked. He looked up at Nancy, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Mack said that I was destined to be just like him… just like his uncle. He said it was in the Champion blood."

"That's bullshit, Abe," Craig spat. "I have the same blood and I'm nothing like Mack. Who you are is who you choose to be. Nothing is predestined."

Abe gaped at his uncle, eyes wide. Sencha hoped beyond hope that they were getting through to him. It certainly looked like it.

"But Mack said –"

"I don't give a shit what Mack said!"

Craig's angry outburst caused Abe to take a reflexive step back, and his foot slipped on the sodden ground.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion as Sencha watched in frozen terror.

Nancy was closest to the child and lunged forward, managing to fist her right hand securely into his shirt. But Abe's foot had already disappeared over the edge. In a panic, Abe clutched at Nancy's arm, pulling her with him.

Sencha screamed.

"No!"

HHH

A/N: Many thanks to my readers, especially those who reviewed: liferscove2118, max2013, fairytaleprincess03, j, SnowPrincess88 (triple thanks to one of my betas, extraordinaire!), cameron1812, SC15 (big smiles for the catch up reviews!), and Guest (I'm thinking perhaps definitely this one :s).

Well, I promised a nasty cliffie, and here it is. Hang in there until Thursday! Moohahahahaha…


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 28 Past the Precipice**

Frank burst out of his cover, streaking forward even as Abe slid over the edge, taking Nancy with him.

Launching himself the last few feet, he managed to grab Nancy's flailing arm. At nearly the same instant he felt rather than saw his brother tackle him around the waist.

Joe's momentum drove Frank sideways and he nearly lost his grip on Nancy. For several sickening seconds they slid toward the edge, a writhing tangle of arms and legs desperately seeking some purchase on the slippery terrain.

Then suddenly they jerked to a stop. Despite the screams of terror from both Nancy and Abe that echoed down the valley below, Frank could tell from the weight on his arm that they were both still hanging on.

The weight was causing his muscles to strain, but nothing beyond his strength. The problem was his grip which, like everything else, was soaking wet.

He could feel Nan slipping through his fingers.

HHHHHHHHHHH

"Frank, have you got 'em? Both of 'em?" Joe asked through gritted teeth.

"I think so," Frank gasped. "But they're slipping."

Joe knew the only reason they hadn't all gone over was because Craig had had the forethought to grab hold of a scrub tree before grabbing Joe's leg.

His father had moved next to Frank, carefully picking his way forward on hands and knees until he could look over the edge. The grass was torn up and the slick mud underneath provided poor traction.

"Nancy? Abe?" he called down.

"We're here," Nancy and Abe both called up breathlessly.

"Hang on."

"Nan's slippin', Dad."

Joe's heart constricted at the anguish evident in his brother's hoarse whisper.

"Frank brought a rope, Dad," Joe said. "Where is it, bro?"

"The sheriff has it."

Lifting his head, Joe watched as his father lay down next to his brother and inched toward the edge until he could look over. He glanced at Frank.

"Hang tight, son, I'm going to do what I can to help." His father crawled back from the edge, calling, "Doug, we need that rope!"

_Who the hell is Doug?_ Then Joe remembered. Sheriff Simpson's first name was Doug.

When his father moved back into his line of sight, he was holding a coil of rope that snaked back behind him. Dropping to all fours, he crawled toward the edge, on Frank's other side.

The sheriff appeared and planted his feet solidly, digging the heels of his cowboy boots into the ground as he wrapped his hands into the rope.

"Whenever yer ready, Fenton."

Dropping the coil over the edge, Fenton called down. "Abe, grab hold of the rope and let go of Nancy, son. We'll pull you up."

Joe could tell when Abe followed instruction, because he saw the rope tighten at the same time as his own burden eased. He heard his brother's sigh of relief as an echo of his own.

Though the sheriff jerked forward with the sudden weight, his footing was solid. Joe's father, in his prone position at the edge, helped the sheriff pull Abe up. As soon as the boy was in reach, his dad released the rope and hooked his elbows under Abe's shoulders, dragging him up to safety.

Abe scrambled on all fours away from the ledge and was met by Sencha who wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"Dad!"

Frank's panicked voice brought all attention back to the edge.

His father threw himself back to the ground, tossing the rope down, once again.

"Nancy, I need you to grab the rope. Then we'll pull you up."

"I - - - I can't," Nancy stuttered.

"Sure you can, sweetie," his father encouraged.

"No, I mean, I – I think my right wrist is broken. And I can't let go of Frank."

_Shit._

HHHHHHHHHHH

Frank closed his eyes and willed his grip to hold. The last few minutes had felt like a lifetime as Nancy's arm had slowly slipped through his fingers, but once Abe's weight had disappeared and they had managed to lock their hands together he figured they were home free.

But he couldn't hold on forever.

"Doug, do you think you can hold me?"

"Yeah, I can hold you. But if'n yer thinkin' what I think yer thinkin', ain't no way I can haul ya both back up here."

"I'll help."

Abe shrugged Sencha off and took up a position behind Sheriff Simpson, mimicking the sheriff's stance and grip on the rope.

Sencha stood as well. "I'll help, too."

Nancy gave a little screech as Frank felt her hand slip again.

"Hurry!" he said desperately.

His father looped the rope around his waist and then through his legs so he could secure himself to the end. Then he wound his hand into the rope, taking up the slack and gathering it into a loose loop. He backed slowly toward the edge, letting out the extra as he went.

He looked up at the sheriff. "Ready?"

"Ready."

His father gave Frank an encouraging look as his head began to disappear below the ledge.

"Be careful, Dad."

"Hang on, son. I'll be back in a flash with your bride."

"Dad's comin', sweetheart. Just a couple more minutes," Frank called out.

"Ok."

Then his grip slipped, again. Now he and Nancy were hanging on by their fingertips and nothing more.

"Hurry, Dad!"

HHHHHHHHHHH

Nancy's fingernails bit into Frank's fingers, her muscles trembling with the effort to maintain the grip.

Fenton came level with her and flashed her an encouraging grin.

"Almost home, sweetie," Fenton said as he worked his way sideways, moving from foothold to foothold until he was within reach of her.

"Do you think you can reach out to me?"

Nancy lifted her arm, but the hand flopped limply and she gritted her teeth against the resulting pain.

"That a girl," he said, as he reached out and gently gripped her forearm, pulling her closer.

Reaching her useless hand behind Fenton's neck, Nancy was able to use her forearm to help. Fenton put an arm around her waist.

"Let go of Frank, sweetie. I've got you."

Nancy relaxed her grip, but Frank's fingers clenched automatically, as his panicked voice reached them.

"Nancy!"

"It's alright, Frank, you can let go. Your Dad has me."

As soon as Frank released her hand, she grabbed hold of the rope, holding on for dear life. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn't catch her breath.

"It's ok, sweetie. You're ok. But I need you to help me out and swing your leg between me and the rope. Then we'll let the others do the rest of the work and haul us up."

Nancy nodded in understanding and did as she was told. Then they inched their way toward the top with Fenton using his legs to keep them leveraged off the rock face. As her head cleared the ledge, she met a pair of worried brown eyes. Frank reached down and hooked his elbows below her underarms, pulling her up and into the refuge of his arms.

"You scared the shit outta me, sweetheart," he murmured into her hair, practically crushing her in a bear hug.

Nancy nodded.

"Me too."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Joe bypassed the front door and led the way around to the back entrance. Vanessa spied him first and rushed to open the door.

She flung herself into his arms. "Oh, Joe, I've been frantic. Is everyone alright?"

As she let him go to look at his companions, her jaw dropped. He knew they were all a muddy mess, but all things considered, it could have been a lot worse.

"For the most part we're all fine. Unfortunately, once again, Nan didn't make it out totally unscathed, but she'll be ok."

"What happened?"

Alice rolled into sight, demanding, "Where are Abe and Sencha?"

"On their way to the hospital," Fenton said. "They're both ok, but Abe's injuries were aggravated badly by the fall and Sencha insisted that he go."

"By the fall?" Vanessa gasped, looking up at Joe expectantly.

Joe took a deep breath, the smell of warm cinnamon tickling his nose.

"I'll tell you all about it if you give me some coffee and a piece of whatever smells so good in there."

"Goodness, where are my manners, you all need to come in out of the rain," Alice said, rolling backward and motioning them in. "Dena, would you be a dear and run up to my room and bring down some of Innes's clothes for the men to change into? While they may not fit perfectly, they are at least dry."

Carson put a hand on Joe's father's shoulder. "Where are Nancy and Frank?"

"Nancy broke her wrist. She's on her way to the hospital now. Frank's with her."

Joe snorted.

"Sure, Nan'll be fine. But I think she took a few years off Frank's life."

His father shrugged. "Truth be told, I think she shaved a few years off mine as well."

Joe sighed. "Yeah… mine too."

Fenton gave Alice a kindly smile. "While I appreciate the hospitality, Alice, I'm afraid that we really just stopped to pick up Carson. We need to head to the hospital and check on Nancy and Abe."

"That's an excellent idea, Fenton," Alice said. "I'm coming with you."

HHHHHHHHHHH

Fenton took a sip of the vending machine coffee, and grimaced as the scalding liquid slipped down his throat. He was standing in the corner, keeping one eye on the boy who lay in the bed. Having already assured himself that his daughter-in-law was fine, he had decided to check in with Alice and Sencha to see how Abe was doing. Attempting suicide was a clear cry for help.

Sencha came in with a carrier with three drinks. She handed one to Alice and then took another to Abe.

"They even put whipped cream in your cocoa, Abe," she said gently as she put the cup on the tray in front of him. "Just be careful – it's very hot."

Pulling a chair next to the bed, Sencha sank into it with the third cup, warming her hands on it, worry etching deep lines into her face. Fenton suspected she was concerned about Abe much as he was.

Doug Simpson poked his head in while knocking on the door and was welcomed in by Alice. Fenton respected the man. He seemed to be fair-minded, intelligent and logical. He hoped his evaluation was correct, and the next few minutes would determine that.

Moving to stand at the foot of the bed, Doug looked at Abe, his gaze reflecting profound concern.

"How're ya doin,' son?"

"I'm ok," Abe said quietly.

"You sure 'bout that, Abe? 'Cause up there on that ledge it looked like you were ready to jump and that worries me."

"Why?" Abe asked sullenly. "Because then you couldn't question your murder suspect?"

Doug leaned on the end of the bed and gave Abe an earnest look.

"Son, you ain't a murder suspect. All I been tryin' to do is figure out what happened to Mack Champion. Your uncle filled me in on what went down in the meadow that night and I'm inclined to rule Mack's death accidental. Nobody, not Craig and certainly not you, meant for Mack to die."

"But I hit him over the head – isn't that why he died?" Abe asked. "That means I murdered him, even if I didn't mean to. That has to be at least… what, involuntary manslaughter? I've watched CSI, I know how this works."

"Well, if'n your actions had led directly to his death, I'd agree. And involuntary manslaughter ain't a charge to sneeze at. But here's the thing. Mack didn't die from that head wound you gave him. He drowned."

"But I thought that since I knocked him out…"

"I thought the same thing, Abe," Craig said. He had entered the room on Doug's heels, and now moved to stand next to him. "But Sheriff Simpson explained that in a case like this, where there is no intent, and self-defense is a factor, he has leeway to make a judgment call on the charges."

"You mean, I'm not going to jail?"

"Not if I have any say in the matter, son," Doug said, and then grinned. "And as it turns out, I do… have a say in the matter, that is."

Abe gaped at the sheriff, mute. But Sencha turned a grateful smile on the man.

"Thank you so much, Sheriff. I can't tell you what this means to all of us."

"Yes'm, I do understand. And I hope in the future that you'll take this as a lesson. It always pays to tell the truth. We coulda avoided lots o' headaches if you'd been upfront with me from the beginning."

Craig gave a dry chuckle. "Trust me, Sheriff Simpson, the Newhouse family has learned its lessons about facing the truth. I just wish I'd listened to Nancy when she tried to explain it to me at the beginning of the week."

"Good," Doug said. "Now, if'n Abe promises not to be runnin' off again, I think formal statements to wrap this mess up can wait until tomorrow. Personally, I'm plumb tuckered out. I'm gettin' way too old for this kind of excitement."

Fenton stood. "Thank you for your understanding, Doug."

"It's been a pleasure workin' with you and yer kin, Fenton," Doug said. "Thanks much for all your help sortin' this mess out."

The sheriff tipped his hat and bid them all goodbye as he left. Fenton took his place at the end of the bed and looked into Abe's eyes.

"You understand what this means, Abe. You need to stop blaming yourself, accept what happened, and move on with your life. Do you think you can do that?"

Abe frowned and seemed to give the question serious consideration before nodding his head.

"I hope so, sir."

Fenton nodded in acceptance. "I'll take that for now. Just remember that you aren't alone, Abe. There are plenty of people here who care about you. There's no shame in accepting help."

Turning to look down at Alice, Fenton smiled.

"I think Innes would be pleased to know this is finally over."

Alice's smile was beatific.

"He is, Fenton."

HHH

A/N: Many, many thanks to all of those who have stuck with me through this story. Special thanks to my most recent reviewers: max2013, MinecraftDanny, cameron1812, Guest (I'm glad you like the path I chose – I really enjoy those shades of gray between absolute right and absolute wrong. I think they make for the most interesting stories), beachgirlsrule, fairytaleprincess03, Niniveh (thanks for the catch-up reviews!), Guest (lol!), SC15, leyapearl, mg (yes, it is :) and Guest (tetchy is rather old fashioned way of saying a situation is sticky or precarious – I hope that helps!).

Just the Epilogue to go. I have not yet started to write the next in the series, though I've thought a lot about it and done quite a bit of planning. Any suggestions for a title are welcome (I always have a hard time naming them) – I believe this next story will focus on solving the mystery of Nan's uncle.

Until Sunday!


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

Happy Reading!

**Epilogue: Honeymoon, Ho!... Hopefully**

"Oh, Frank, would you please hurry," Vanessa said.

She was inclined to side with her husband – Frank could be a real slow poke behind the wheel.

"We're almost there, Van," Frank said.

Ten minutes later they were parked and walking through the doors of the Glens Falls hospital. Vanessa hurried ahead and held the elevator motioning for Joe, Frank and Nancy to hurry to join her.

Upstairs she rushed to the nurse's station, where a beaming Stephanie greeted her.

"Vanessa! Finally, Lucy was asking for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, you."

"Can I go in?"

Stephanie chuckled, "Well, you can but she's not here. She's been moved upstairs to room 425."

"Thank you, Steph!"

Vanessa was too impatient to wait for the elevator and led the way up the stairs to the fourth floor at a trot.

The door to room 425 was wide open. Lucy was awake, alert, and propped up at the end of the bed. She was wearing a pale pink nightgown that highlighted the warm pink of her cheeks, though her eyes were still a bit sunken with dark smudges under them.

Vanessa smiled warmly at the girl, hurrying to her side and taking her hand.

"Oh, Lucy, it's so wonderful to see you awake, sweetie!"

Smiling tentatively, Lucy said, "You're the one, aren't you? The one who came and read to me?"

"Yes, this is Vanessa," Abe said from his seat on the other side of the bed. "She's been reading _Jane Eyre_ to you."

Vanessa noticed that he held the girl's other hand firmly in one of his.

"You kept me here," Lucy said quietly. "I listened to your voice and it kept me here. You were my angel."

Abe smiled at the girl. "She's not the only angel, Luce. There are four of them. This is Vanessa's husband, Joe. And that's his brother, Frank, and his wife, Nancy."

Vanessa felt Joe's arm slide around her waist and without looking knew that Nancy and Frank were there, too. Her heart swelled with pride knowing what they had been able to do for these two children.

It had been well worth the disruption to their honeymoon.

HHH

"I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for Abe," Lucy said, smiling at him. "He saved my life."

Abe pursed his lips, cheeks hot with embarrassment. Lucy was the best friend he'd ever had and after the last few months they'd come to know each other well. But he still couldn't get used to her tendency to overstate things.

"He has certainly demonstrated amazing bravery," Nancy said.

Abe looked at her in surprise, noticing that Frank and Joe and Vanessa were all nodding their heads in agreement. He felt compelled to protest. They were the ones that had been brave – he'd been a coward. He shook his head adamantly.

"I was terrified of Mack."

Nancy smiled directly at him and Abe felt the warmth in his cheeks spread to his ears and neck.

"Being brave doesn't mean you aren't afraid, Abe," Nancy said. "It means doing the right thing despite your fear."

"Like when you grabbed the front of my shirt," Abe said in realization. "You were just as scared as I was of falling, but you didn't let go. Thank you, by the way."

"It was a group effort," Nancy said. "And you're very welcome."

Joe nodded. "Your uncle was the one that really saved the day and stopped us all from sliding over."

"Thank goodness for little trees and quick thinking," Frank said.

"A little tree saved me, too," Lucy said.

Vanessa leaned on the foot of the bed and asked, "How did you end up in Champion Ferry, Lucy? It's a long way from Toronto."

Lucy's cheeks reddened. "I had run away from an abusive foster home and was living on the streets of Toronto. Mostly I picked pockets to get money, but that's not real lucrative anymore with everyone carrying less cash. Any way, I'd met this girl that told me about… turning tricks. Mack… Mack was the first guy to… hire me for that." She sniffled, twisting her hands in her sheets. "He was very kind, and paid me even though we didn't really – well, you know. Then he offered to take me the States and give me a home. He made it sound so much better than the way that I'd been living that I jumped at the chance. But when I got here, everything changed…"

Tears had started running down Lucy's cheeks, and Abe squeezed her hand. "You don't have to tell them anymore, Luce. I told 'em what Mack was like."

"I'm curious how you ended up in that little tree," Joe said. "We knew Abe let you go at the cabin…"

Lucy swiped at her face and gave a firm nod. "Yes. Like I said, Abe saved my life that day by letting me go – Mack was so furious with me for taking your wallet… sorry about that, by the way," Lucy looked down, expression tight with guilt.

Joe tugged on the toe of her good leg to get her attention and gave her a crooked grin. "Hey, it's alright. No harm no foul. I'm just glad it all worked out."

Abe was struck again by how kind and forgiving Joe and the others with him were. He wanted to be like that.

With a grateful smile, Lucy continued. "Any way, I knew I had to get away, but I was afraid to go to the resorts where I'd been stealing wallets. Abe suggested Mrs. McClain's, so that was where I headed – but I'd never been there and only had a vague idea where it was. I got turned around a bit, but Abe caught up with me in the meadow –"

"Mack wasn't with him?" Frank asked.

"No," Abe answered. "When we reached the road, Mack lost the trail and had me go one way while he went the other. I convinced him that Lucy was most likely to go toward the resort where there were more people, so he went that direction, while I went toward Alice's."

"Yeah. Thank goodness. And at least I'd learned enough to stick to the hard ground along the road where I wouldn't leave tracks," Lucy said. "But I also knew I had to get off the road. Luckily, Abe was the one that found me. He gave me his knife and pointed me toward the path to Mrs. McClain's. But it wasn't long after Abe left me that I heard him talking to Mack and knew he would be coming. I panicked –"

"Is that when you dropped the knife?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Lucy said. "I was terrified of Mack seeing me while I crossed the meadow to the path. The woods were closer so I went that direction. But when I reached the gorge there was nowhere to go…"

Abe patted Lucy's hand, trying to calm her obvious distress at reliving the chase. He took up the story.

"I kept trying to throw Mack off Lucy's trail, but once he found it, there was no distracting him. I don't think we were far behind, at that point, and we caught up with her at the edge of the gorge…"

Swallowing, Abe felt his heart start to race. He'd never forget coming out of the woods and seeing Lucy standing there at the ledge. Her eyes, wide with fear, had locked on him for several seconds. And then she had jumped.

Lucy squeezed his hand. "It's alright, Abe, I'm alright – because of you, we survived and we're both going to be ok."

Abe blinked back tears and nodded. Squaring his shoulders, he turned to address the adults in the room. Now that they'd shared their story, he figured it was a good time to bring it up his lingering concern about Lucy.

"My question is, what happens now? Lucy can't go back to living on the streets."

"Absolutely not," Sencha said. "Craig and Becky were meeting with the Canadian representative this morning to work out what needed to happen for Lucy to stay here."

Looking at Sencha in surprise, Abe blurted, "Who's Becky? What are you talking about?"

"Becky is… uh, a good friend of Craig's and she's been helping him research the Canadian adoption laws to see what we could do about keeping Lucy right here with us."

"But how? And why didn't you tell me?

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, Abe," Sencha said gently. "Heaven knows we've disappointed you enough times in your life. But I spoke with Becky a little while ago, and she seemed optimistic that Lucy would be staying – apparently, they can expedite the adoption process for older children. They're working out the details as we speak."

For the first time since his arrival, Abe left Lucy's side and walked up to Sencha. "You've never disappointed me, Sencha. You were my one true friend through all of this. I'm sorry I was so angry with you."

Standing, Sencha gathered Abe in a warm embrace which he returned without hesitation. While he still had lingering anger over what had happened over the last year and a half, he was finally beginning to see a light in the darkness. He was coming to recognize that the source of the light was Sencha and her family – his family.

She kissed his forehead, murmuring, "No more sorries, dear. You're home now."

Abe closed his eyes, fighting back tears again as he came to a profound insight.

He _was_ home.

HHH

Nancy spied Craig and Becky coming down a side hall as they were making their way across the hospital lobby. She raised a hand and called out, "Craig, Becky!"

They met the couple in a corner of the lobby. Craig looked tired, but happy and Becky looked positively blissful holding onto his arm.

"I'm glad we got to see you before you left," Craig said.

"You aren't getting rid of us right away," Joe said. "We're extending our stay into next week."

"Oh, how wonderful," Becky said. "We'll have to plan dinner sometime in the next few days – once things settle down."

"That would be great," Vanessa said. "I'd really like to keep up with what's happening with Lucy. Did you have any luck with the Canadian children's services representative?"

"It looks promising," Craig said. "We've been on the phone with their main office most of the morning, and I hired a Canadian lawyer to help with the legal aspects. MJ was a sleeze, but the money he set aside for me is sure coming in handy to grease the wheels so Lucy can stay here."

"Who will be the official guardian?"

The sheepish smile Craig directed at Becky was sweet, and Nancy had to stifle a girly sigh as he wrapped an arm around the librarian.

"That was one of the hang ups, but Becky has agreed to marry me, and we're going to sign the adoption papers as the legal guardians for both Abe and Lucy. Both the US and Canadian authorities were hesitant to allow a single man to adopt two teenagers. I can't say I blame them after everything we've learned about Mack. It's going to take some time, but the authorities have agreed to allow both kids to stay here on a temporary basis until we can work out the permanent solution. Your dad has been a huge help, Nancy. He and that therapist he brought to evaluate Abe have been instrumental in convincing the authorities that it's the right thing to do for Abe and Lucy."

"That's such a relief," Vanessa said. "It's been a rough week for all of you, but it sounds like everything is going to turn out ok."

"Yeah," Craig said. "I do wish I'd listened to Nancy the beginning of the week, though. If we'd just faced what happened head on we could have avoided what happened yesterday. I can't tell you how sorry I am about your arm, Nan."

"It's not my first injury and will probably not be my last… despite Frank's most valiant efforts." Nancy nudged her husband and gave him a wink. Frank groaned in response.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Frank!" Craig said with a laugh.

"Craig," Nancy said, choosing her next words with care, "I did have one thing I was wondering if you could clear up for me."

"Sure."

"What made you go to the meadow the night Mack died?"

Craig pursed his lips for a few seconds and then took a deep breath before plunging into his story.

"After we found Lucy at the gorge, I felt like I… I had to figure out what was going on with Mack. I went to see Aunt Sencha and she told me she was worried about Abe, too and said that Mack had been acting strangely. Her worry rubbed off on me. That was when I decided to confront the issue head on, and go talk to Mack."

"When was that?" Frank asked.

"Tuesday, after I left you and Nan up at the meadow. I didn't go home, I went to Mack's house. Mack was in one hell of a good mood when I arrived and invited me in. To be honest, it was one of the strangest encounters I'd ever had with him. He gave me a beer and sat down with me like we were best friends."

"Is that when he told you he was your half-brother?" Nancy asked. Fern had mentioned that Mack was the one to reveal that secret to Craig.

"Yeah. And that's not all he told me. The whole thing was so surreal. He told me that he, Abe and I were family, and we needed to stick together. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say or do. Mack was my brother? Abe was my nephew? And they'd both been involved in what happened to Lucy. And through the whole thing, Mack was… cheerful. Then Abe came down. Mack left us alone and I asked Abe if it was true and all he could do was nod. I didn't know what to do…"

Nancy could feel Craig's frustration at the dilemma he'd been handed with Mack's confession. "I think Mack knew that if he told you the truth you'd be hesitant to turn him in. One thing I think we can all agree on is that Mack was a master manipulator."

"Definitely," Becky murmured, blue eyes wide and moist with tears.

"Yeah, and I played right into his hands," Craig said with a self-accusing frown. "I should have gone straight to the sheriff, but instead I tried to figure out a way to get Abe out of the picture, finally deciding I was just going to go get him and take him away from Mack – by force if necessary. But by the time I made my decision and went back that night, Mack and Abe were both gone. Then I remembered that Mack had said something about Abe losing his knife in the meadow and needing to go look for it. So I took a chance, and that's where I found them."

"So when you got to the meadow, Abe and Mack had already been there looking for the knife," Nancy said.

"Yeah, and from the sounds of it, they'd been looking for a while. Mack was furious, and was kicking the shit out of Abe when I got there. I pulled him off, and that's when he turned on me. I barely even managed to land a punch. Mack was vicious and got me pinned to the ground pretty quickly. That's when Abe hit him over the head with the flashlight. He was out cold, and I had a hard time even pushing him off so I could get up. I swear the guy was built of solid muscle – he weighed a ton."

"So you pushed him off… was he face up at that point?" Frank asked.

"He was, but he came around while I was catching my breath. He muttered something about making Abe pay for hitting him. I shoved him back to the ground every time he tried to get up. Honestly, I was just afraid that if he managed to get to his feet I'd lose my advantage. I told him that if he didn't leave Abe alone I was going to turn him in. The last time I pushed him down I think he may have hit his head again. That was when Abe and I left."

"Did he follow?"

Craig grimaced. "I was focused on getting Abe the hell outta there. I was relieved when Aunt Sencha showed up. I told her to take Abe back to Alice's and lock the doors. Then I went to make sure Mack understood that I was serious about turning him in if he didn't leave Abe alone."

"That was when you realized he was dead," Nancy said.

Nodding, Craig swallowed and cleared his throat. "I think Mack tried to follow us, but the knock on the head had taken its toll. He ended up crawling after us and must have blacked out…"

"Face down in the water," Frank said, shaking his head. "Mack was the only one to blame for his own death."

"By the time I got back to him he was already dead," Craig said. "I left him and went back to the house, got my car, and went home. By that time I hadn't slept in over 24 hours, and I wasn't thinking straight. I passed out at home and when I woke up the next morning I hoped it was all just a bad dream. But it turned out it wasn't."

"But it's over now," Nancy said, and gave Craig an encouraging pat on the arm.

"Thanks to all of you," Craig said. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for everything you've done for me and my family."

"We're happy to help," Frank said.

Nancy nodded in agreement, and looking at Joe and Vanessa, she was sure he spoke for all of them. It hadn't been the most restful honeymoon in the world, but it felt like it was the right start to the rest of their life together.

Helping others was what it was all about.

HHH

Frank laughed as Nancy took his hand and dragged him toward the car.

"You promised," she said with a cute little pout.

Frank planted his feet and pulled her back into his arms, locking them around her even as she struggled to break free.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that cast! You could knock a guy out with that thing!"

"Sorry." Nancy gave him a sultry smile, gently setting her cast on one shoulder while she kneaded his other with her good hand. Reaching up she gave him a lingering kiss before adding, "But you did promise."

"I promised _before_ we got so wrapped up in this case, Nan. I'm tired. And I need a vacation from our honeymoon!"

Meanwhile, Joe and Vanessa strolled by. Vanessa smacked Frank on the back of the head.

"Stop teasing her, already," Van said. "Cranberry Lake is only a couple hours away and I've heard the drive is lovely. It can't hurt to at least stop by and see if Detective Flannery is home."

"It's a good thing Dad said we could have another ten days off," Joe said.

Nancy flashed him an impish grin. "That should be more than enough time to look into my uncle's disappearance _and_ get some honeymooning in!"

Frank chuckled at the long-suffering look his brother directed at him.

Joe whined, "And they say _we're_ the ones looking for trouble, eh, bro?

Looking down into his wife's beguiling blue eyes, Frank shrugged and smiled.

"I fell in love with trouble."

THE END

A/N: It's always bittersweet to reach the end of the story. I apologize if you found any typos – I made some pretty sweeping changes to the Epilogue post-betaing, so all errors are my own. I hope I sufficiently wrapped up the loose ends for everyone.

As always, many, many thanks to those who reviewed: liferscove2118, MinecraftDanny, Nineveh, bhar, SnowPrincess88, fairytaleprincess03, cameron1812, max2013, j, SC15, and Guest (reading it again? That is high praise indeed :). Those reviews make the work of crafting the story _so_ worth the effort!

As I said last chapter, I am only in the planning stages of the next story but am hoping to wrap up the mystery of Nan's uncle then, as I allude to in the epilogue. Any suggestions for a title will be entertained as I begin writing.

Until next time!


End file.
